


A Life Less Ordinary

by R0gue_66



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adult Asriel Dreemurr, Adult Frisk, Female Frisk, Gen, POV Second Person, Platonic Male/Male Relationships, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-25
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 15:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 30
Words: 145,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6962110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R0gue_66/pseuds/R0gue_66
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been a few years since the barrier broke. Now, monsters have become a little more accepted into society and you yourself have grown quite a bit. Though, life isn't exactly going in your favor at the moment, your luck would turn around one fateful day. You never imagined getting the chance to meet Asriel or Frisk in person, but becoming friends? Well, that my friend, is your journey. </p><p>A Life Less Ordinary is a story for all the male readers who seek a relationship with Asriel (and maybe even Frisk) that becomes close with the test of time. This fic was written for those who have those platonic feelings for the goat prince and maybe somewhat of a crush on the innocent one. This one is for you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Wasn't Expecting That

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to your adventure, reader! This first chapter paints a picture of where you are. It's a good bit of exposition, but don't be discouraged. You do get your first encounter with the goat prince and good ol' Frisk.

     Life. Life wasn't quite what you thought it was when you were younger, dreaming of being something bigger than both your parents. Life isn't the great adventures that filled your head as a child, sitting bored in English class, dreaming of being a great adventurer on a mission to save the human race from a race of evil androids bent on the destruction of all organic matter. No, life had become more of a slap in the face that left you miserable and downhearted at the rejection of everything.

  
     That is your story at the moment. Welcome to adulthood, bud. After high school, you wondered aimlessly through different college courses and dead-end jobs. Nothing suited you or gave you excitement. The rainbow of color that drenched the yesteryears of your life had become a fading pastel department store painting that faded with each exposure of the light that was the reality of real life. Frankly, you had become sick of it. So, you set out to figure out what would give you meaning and give you a reason not to dread the rest of your existence.

  
     That's where your current educational pursuit comes in. A friend had told you about an EMT class that was taught in a town a few hours from where you lived. The course, if you decided to push further, could transfer to a nursing program. To you, that sounded like a good idea. Most of your life, you felt a warm feeling deep inside every time you got to lend a helping hand to someone who was in need. Every chance you got to go to a blood drive since you were 17, you were there, donating blood. You even considered joining the military until you came to the realization that getting shot at didn't sound too fun. So, as of this moment, you were going to devote yourself to being an EMT or nurse.

     Before your classes started, you had the ordeal of commuting to said town. At the end of the day, you decided to move out of your home town and into the town the college resided in. It was of decent size, but just small enough to give the "small town" feel. You were fortunate enough to find an open room at an apartment complex. Two bedroom, one bath didn't sound too bad to someone who would be staying on his own. All of this was peachy, except that it took money to power this dream of being a future independent life-saver of sorts.

     So, a job was one of the requirements you had to meet before your first rent payment was due. If you weren't a lucky dog for finding an open position at the local hospital. The position was for a greeter/valet attendant. Your duties would be pretty simple: park cars, be friendly, and run the occasional errand on slow days. As far as you were concerned, it was a ride on the gravy train. The only difference from this and the other jobs you worked in the past would be that one of your coworkers would be a monster.

     Monsters had only been above ground for a few years. As a matter of fact, you were roughly 8 when you remembered hearing news that these creatures had appeared from the top of a mountain. As predicted, there was some trouble with monsters integrating into society, but you remembered that brave human that advocated for said monster integration. What was her name? It was something that was odd and somewhat humorous. Frisk, that was it. You remembered having the biggest crush on her when you were younger. Her face was all over the news in media summits.

     As a matter of fact you envied her getting to be around all of these neat new creatures. From everything you saw on TV and read in the papers, other than the Sunday funnies, monsters were friendly and even pleasant beings. Your parents felt neutral towards them. They practiced their philosophy of live and let live. You even had a few monster friends in high school. At one time, you had a small crush on a cute whimsum that had a couple classes with you.

     Regardless of your past experiences with monsters, working with one would be quite different. This particular monster was always stressed. Being a manager would leave one stressed enough, but this poor cat-guy was always needing an excuse for a smoke break, although the hospital frowned on its employees partaking in tobacco products. He always liked imparting "words of wisdom" to you on life and life choices. Apparently, he had worked for a very attractive and very famous robot back in the underground. Since then, he somehow ended up being a fellow attendant that would eventually become the manager. Although you knew his real name, you always called him Burgerpants ever since he told you an embarrassing story about an encounter with two girls back and a trouser full of burgers.

     Although your job was pretty laid back, you still had your days of dread. Some days brought a flood of customers, while some days brought few customers. Those days could be the worse, depending on the customer's mood. If anything ever went wrong with their vehicle, or if anything was slightly misplaced, it was your fault. Indeed, you were the scum of the earth. Even the hospital staff treated you as though you were an inconveniece to be around. Even in places of healing, as you would come to learn, there was a hierarchy similar to that of cliques in high school. You tried not to let it bother you, but it always found it's way back to you. Nothing got to you worse, however, than when certain VIPs would come around.

     They usually consisted of wealthy people who toured the hospital. They always got the treatment of kings and queens, while hard workers like you and your fellow attendants got the shaft. These "esteemed guests" were always heralded by staff and nurses alike. Their visits would be like a grand celebration of a great hero. However, you saw deeper than the picture painted. You knew that the guests that visited who would boast about donating so much of their own money were just doing it for tax breaks and good public relations. You also knew that the hospital staff only treated them with such esteem and celbration because it looked good on them and awarded them brownie points towards a promotion. It sickened you, honestly.

     All the hard feelings didn't help with your classes. Shortly after landing your job, your classes began. As promised by your instructor, the content of the class would hit you hard and hit you quick. That was another reason why you took that class, it was a challenge. Yet, this particular challenge had become a little more than you thought it would be. Medical terminology kicked your butt and tests were tricky and rough. Needless to say, only half to class you started off with was still present a month after this semester began.

     What time you didn't spend at work or at school was spent at your apartment. It was sparsely decorated with knick-knacks from various anime conventions that you attended and mementos from days gone by. Your living room had a well used couch sitting across from the TV you got for Christmas five years back. Said TV sat on a stand that housed a couple of video game consoles and the provided receiver that came with the apartment. The kitchen housed the basic amenities that your parents were kind enough to let you take with you since they were shopping for new pots and pans, anyways. Your bedroom had the basics, as well. A desk sat at the wall your door connected to. Your bed sat at the opposite corner. a worn dresser from your youth contained clothes that you chose not to put in your closet.

     For what it was, it was a nice place. Yet, you were never truly happy here. You got a taste of what loneliness really is. It's quiet other than your occasional rant about your day or the music you would listen to that came from your computer in your bedroom. On good days, your singing would fill the few rooms of your apartment. Other than that, it was dull in your place. Since you weren't much of a socialite like many of your college-aged coworkers, your days off were lived alone, usually in front of the TV or with the acoustic guitar that you bought from saving up your allowance when you were 15. Needless to say, this was life now. This was what you had to look forward to.

    This certain day of work, you thought, would be another slap in your face. The sky above was overcast, as it had been all week. It was the perfect reminder of your life, dull and boring. The January air was cold and bitter. You wore two coats to keep you from freezing as you worked in the winter weather. Today, as you would discover, would be a very busy day. You never knew a Monday that was this busy. Was the entire town sick or something? Most of the clientele were dressed too well to be sick. As a matter of fact, most of the cars were in better shape than most customers. This usually meant that an event was going to take place inside.

     "Hey, BP, is there something going on inside or something?" you call to your manager after greeting a customer and handing them a parking ticket.

     "Oh, yeah." His face contorted as it always did when he was holding down some sort of frustration, "ya know, big important guy coming around for some reason or another. Just. Another event they didn't warn us about prior!" His voice cracked at the mention of the last word. His internal rage was poking out, so you figured you wouldn't exacerbate it further.

     Instead, you sighed as you sat down in the luxury car. Instead of being excited to drive a cushy vehicle, like you were when you first started this job, you were nearly disgusted at the sight of another steering wheel in front of you. The mention of another important guest arriving made this even more of a drag. _Oh great,_ you thought to yourself, _another person that we're going to have to act like we like. Wonderful. Couldn't they just come around another day or something?_

     As you parked the car in its designated spot, you jogged back up to the entrance of the hospital. Although the temperature was near freezing, you were sweating from all of the constant running. Upon reaching the front entrance, you notice your extremely stressed manager pointing at a car that drew close to the entrance. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary. In fact, it was just a simple black four-door sedan that came out maybe a decade prior. There were probably five others like this one that was parked earlier. What was the big deal about this one?

     "It's them!" Burgerpants' hands shot up, as he nearly panicked, "Everyone, let's look professional, okay?" His words were spoken through a nervous forced smile. You could tell that he was trying to look his best, but trying way too hard as always.

     With all the other attendees either parking a car or slacking off somewhere, you volunteered to open the door for these apparent VIPs. As always, you approached the car, smiling naturally. Although you might not care for the true intentions of someone's visit, you were always nice to them. A good first impression was always important, after all.

     You approach the door, not really taking notice to the car's occupants. Your fingers latched to the handle, lifting it up, and opening the door for the driver. A young woman wearing a lavender sweater and black jeans smiles at you as she stands up to get out of the car. You hand her the ticket as she gives you a thank you. Her smile at you was very cheerful. With a pat to your shoulder, she walked around to wait for her friend.

     Something about that lady was very familiar. Her skin tone, her dark hair, her choice of clothing, and even her facial expression set off some kind of alarm inside you. Who was she? Why was this woman such a big VIP? While you ponder over that, the passenger door is opened by a fellow attendee, allowing the guest to exit the vehicle.

     He caught your attention, being a rather tall, or at least taller than you, goat monster. His fur was white, broken only by the symmetrical stripes on his face and arms. Horns stuck out from both sides of his head, curving downward. Jet black eyes peered in the direction of the other attendant, giving a nod of thanks. His choice of clothing was a tee shirt and jeans. The only thing about it that stood out was the logo on the front of his shirt. That particular logo was the Delta Rune.

     Then, it hit you. The young woman was Frisk. The realization of how old she would be at this time slapped you in the face. Yet, her face was still as cute and adorable as it was when you crushed on her when you were a young lad. Her friend, though, had to be none other than the fabled prince of the underground. You were sure of it. He was too short and too thinly built to be Asgore. He obviously lack the feminine physique to be Toriel. Up to this point, you had only heard of him.

     "Why thank you," he beamed at the attendant, "we'll see you soon, okay?"

     His voice, although it wasn't directed at you, was comforting. You even felt jealous that your coworker got to open the door he got out of. But why? It's not as though you had known him or anything. While you were lost in thought, the same coworker approached your side of the car.

     "Hey, ________," they called to you, "I'll take this one down."

     You didn't really question it, but you agreed with a simple nod. You were too lost in thought to think about anything else other than the two visitors who just showed up. There was something about them that mesmerized you. Unlike most of the other stuffy guests, they gave a genuine vibe of gratitude. Why was that such a big deal to you? Why, all of the sudden, were you curious about these two as though they were the latest craze. Burgerpants. Burgerpants would know about them. He had to.

     Burgerpants stood there, looking at the door to make sure that they were completely gone before breathing a sigh of relief. You approach him, poking him on the shoulder. He jumps in reaction to your finger.

     "Agh! Huh, oh sorry little buddy. I thought you were someone who was about to chew me out or something." His eyes were still trained on that doorway, "Crazy, eh? The savior of all of monsterkind and the prince come here. They grew up." His expression changes to an all too familiar smug smile, "Yep, I pretty much taught that kid everything I know about life. Sure, telling that to the ladies would get me a date," the smug expression changes to a forlorn gaze at the ground, "but it doesn't."

     Your attention is only half on his story, seeing as you're more than curious at what he would know about those two.

     "What do you know about them? I mean, I know that Frisk is the ambassador for the monsters, but the prince," you feel your breath catch for a moment, "why is he with her?"

     The cat monster thinks to himself for a moment, trying to condense a long story into a few sentences.

     "Well, ya see, human bud," his arm wraps around your shoulder and his face changes to a look of plesant nostalgia, "way long back before yours truly was born, the Dreemurr family had a kid. They named him Asriel. Then, one day came another human. Stuff happens, the human dies. More stuff happens, he dies. So, one day Frisk happens. Then, somehow or another, Asriel makes it out of the underground alive, just like everyone else. How it makes sense or how it happened, eh I'm not too sure. I was too busy trying to not get busted by the boss for leaving work too early."

     Asriel. _What a name_ , you thought to yourself. You just couldn't get the thought of him and Frisk out of your head. Surely two important ambassadors from the Underground would have much more of an air or arrogance about them. Yet, they were the nicest people you've met all day. In fact, you were so enthralled by their visit, you wanted to just speak to them for two seconds.

     "Yeah," Burgerpants continued on, "from what I hear, those two are here on some kinda good will mission, visiting humans and monsters that are in the hospital. They've done some good, last I heard. Hey," turning his attention to the watch on his wrist, "you need to go on break so I can go on mine."

     You didn't know that it was already time for your break. Without hardly any hesitation, you wonder down to the cafeteria. Although the two visitors are on your mind, at the moment, food is more on your mind. Your stomach hurts from you hardly eating anything for breakfast. Although your coworkers protest the taste of the cafeteria, you eat there almost every day. The food was cheap, healthy, and it honestly didn't taste too bad.

     After you get your plate of food, you sit down and prepare yourself for your meal. The minutes of your break seem to zoom by as you fill your angry stomach with much needed sustenance. Before you know it, your break is almost up. With much hesitation, you stand from your seat and carry your plate with you to the dish drop off window. As you place your used plate on the spindle, you notice a tall white blur at the corner of your eye.

     "Oh, howdy!" The goat prince greets you, "this is where you return your plates, right?"

     "Yeah," you struggle to stammer the word out of your mouth. You couldn't believe that you were right there, staring royalty in the face. In fact, you didn't feel worthy to be in his presence. A flood of concerns fill your mind. _Did I say yeah right? Am I being too informal? Why is he still smiling?_ You had to come up with something right quick to say to him. "Dish is the place."

     A pun. You mention a pun to the prince of all monsters. Smooth going, guy. Now, he's going to think you are some sort of loser, which you know you are, of course. Your moment of self-hate is interrupted with the sound of him snickering.

     "Ah, ha ha!" he laughs, "That's a good one." His voice was just as soothing and comforting as it was when you heard him speak to your coworker.

     "Oh, heh, thank you, prince Asriel." You can feel your cheeks getting warm. You know that your face is probably the color of the sun dried tomatoes that you ate a few moments earlier.

     "'Prince'? Oh, you don't have to call me that. Just call me Asriel. The title of prince always makes me kinda nervous." His smile persists, although you were more than sure that, by now, it would have turned to a scolding frown.

     "Right, sorry." You finally resolve to try and start a conversation with him. "It's been a really busy day, today."

     "This must be because of our visit. I'm so sorry we put you and your coworkers through such a hassle, human," the goat said with a look of sympathy on his face.

     "Huh, oh no, it's all good," you reassure him, "we get busy all the time up here. People and monsters alike get sick." Although, you know that you were hardly telling the truth. Most days it wasn't nearly this busy.

     "Right, you do have a point." He continues to smile at you, his presence still a comfort, "Well, _dish_ has been quite a nice conversation," he jokes, trying his hardest not to burst out laughing.

      A hand pats his back. He turns around to notice Frisk giving him a look of disgust for telling a bad joke. She tells him that they are needed back at another room. Before they leave, you approach her.

     "Frisk, right?" You ask her.

     She nods, confirming your assumption.

     "It's nice to meet you... again." You laugh nervously.

     She tells you it was nice to meet you, as well.

    "Well, I believe that we have to be going, uh..." Asriel pauses, still looking at you.

     You tell the two your name.

    "Hey, that's a pretty neat name! I'll have to remember that if we run across each other again." Frisk pokes him, "Oh, right. Well, see you later, ______. It was nice meeting you."

     You nod, waving a hand to Frisk and Asriel. The moment, although it just happened, replayed in your mind while you stood there, awestruck by the interaction with him and Frisk. Suddenly, you look at your phone, checking the time. You were almost five minutes over your allotted break. Burgerpants was going to blow up on you. Well, in his own way, that is.

     You resume your work, parking cars and greeting guests and patients alike. Your mood, as you come to notice, brightened. It was almost like being a child that got out early from school. The little bit of hope you held onto was seeing him and Frisk again before they left. To you, that would be the icing on the cake. However, as the last hour of your work day crept up on you, it seems that that would not come to pass.

     You stood there, as though your pants were filled with insects. You grew restless in the last ten minutes of your shift, hoping the two would come to leave. As the last two minutes passed, your fears were realized. You even drug yourself to clock out, hoping that you would catch them, but to no avail.

     You walked to your car, feeling down that you wouldn't get to see them anymore, today. Yet, a bit of hope lifts you up as you tell yourself that they would more than likely come back tomorrow or another day soon. As you got in your car, you smiled like you haven't smiled in a while. For some reason, your dim world started to brighten up with color that you haven't seen in some time.


	2. How to Save A Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's been a couple of weeks since you've seen your new friends. Did they forget about you or did you simply scare them off? Maybe after a run in with one, you'll get to see the other. Either way, you still have class to attend and a test to take. Hope you're ready to learn something new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be apparent that the chapter titles are either song titles or lines used in a song. Let's keep this going, shall we? Also, I've implemented a little bit of head canon technology, here. Let's see if this idea catches on. With the positive reception from the last chapter, I hope this one lives up to everybody's standards.

     The cliche always went that time could heal all wounds. Somehow, to you, that phrase did nothing but pour salt into a fresh wound of its own. Each time you tried to self-medicate yourself with that phrase, it would burn worse than the last time you told yourself that. Regardless of what you tried, you couldn't shake the disappointment of not seeing Frisk or Asriel, again.

      Given, it had only been a week, going on two weeks since your encounter with the two. Each day that you awoke, your heart would race with the memory of talking to them both being the first thing that came to mind as your eyes sprung open. The hope and anticipation of seeing them each day would keep your heart pumping through the entire morning. For those near two weeks, you felt more motivated to do your job and even study harder at your class.

      Today would make the two week mark since their initial visit. That hope that burned within you started to slowly disapate from you. As you stood in the cold air, wearing your hospital issued jacket, sipping on your cooling coffee, you pondered deeper into why you were wanting to see them again. Of course, they seemed to have that sort of friendship that you wanted to get in on. Though you never knew exactly what all they went through, you were sure that their bond was stronger than any material found on Earth. You wanted something like that, badly.

      Or, by chance, was it something different? Was it something deeper than friendship that you wanted? There was something about both of them that you found appealing, if you were being completely honest. Frisk did have that spunk about her that caught your attention and held it like a vice grip. Then again, Asriel did have a very welcoming aura about him. His voice was soft and his demenour shone bright with genuine concern, one would think.

      You shoved the thought away as you noticed a car approaching the entrance you worked at. _They obviously need parking_ , you noted as the car crept to a stop in front of you.

      Though you couldn't tell who the occupant or occupants were by the fog that covered the windows, you knew that there was something very familiar about this car. A black four-door sedan that had come out maybe a decade prior. You had to wipe your eyes to make sure that this wasn't a hallucination your mind was playing on you as some sort of joke on yourself. No, as you would discover after your second double-take, it was the same exact car.

      Excitedly, you rushed over to the driver door. They returned, you just knew that they would. Your hand shook as your fingers nervously gripped the same door handle you gripped the first time they visited. This moment, which you swore deep down would never happen, was almost surreal. After hearing the latch release, you open the door, finally looking inside the cabin of the car.

      It was Frisk, smiling at you with the same confident smile that adorned her face the first time. Yet, there was no one with her this time. You felt a bittersweet tinge hit your heart. Sure, you were glad to see her, but what about her friend?

      Frisk stood from the car, stretching and popping her bones. Today, she wore a tee shirt with the same lavender color, but instead of a stripe, it had some kind of logo for a "Snail Racing" league of some sort. You found it humorous, nonetheless.

      She takes the ticket that you hand out to her, telling you good morning and that she remembered you from the last visit.

      "Oh, hey Frisk!" you happily responded, "I'm glad I get to see you, again. How have things been?"

      Frisk tells you about some of the other events and good will missions that she and Asriel had been on. She also mentions that Asriel would not shut up about the dish pun you mentioned. She gives you a look that told you that she would get revenge if you were ever the source of another bad pun from him.

      "Woops, sorry," you apologize to her, not really knowing what to say.

      She smiles at you, patting your shoulder. She then tells you that she was only joking and that there's nothing to worry about.

      "Right, right," you pause a moment, trying to think of the words to ask her about Asriel, "so, where is Asriel, today?"

      Frisk informs you that he is involved in separate meetings today. A frown comes across her face for a moment as she informs you that he would not likely return to the hospital.

      The news hits you pretty hard. The one hope that you held onto, as far as getting to be in the same location as Asriel, was just shot down. You even prepared so many talking points on different topics and subjects. Much to Frisk's would-be protest, you even prepared some corny joke that you were sure would get him howling.

      "Darn," you reply, halfheartedly.

      She gives you another confident pat on your shoulder. It was odd how a simple touch from her could turn your mood around, if only a little. Maybe you weren't crushing on her like you did in your childhood, but you couldn't help but notice how sweet her face was. That smile was contagious. Although your heart sank, you couldn't help but smile with her. Before you knew it, another car had pulled up behind her.

      "Well, I guess you have to head in and I should really park this before the people behind me get impatient." You hesitate a moment, building up the courage to take a chance on friendship. "So, before you go, if you have a free moment one day, would you want to hang out, sometime?"

      She nods, telling you that she would love to hang out with someone new.

      "G-great," your words obviously filled with surprise that she would want to hang out with the likes of someone like you, "maybe we can set up something soon."

       She gives you a thumbs up before walking inside. Something about her gave you a happy feeling. No wonder all of those monsters liked her. It was almost like she never met a stranger. She seemed to always know how to get along with whomever she spoke to. Even if you wouldn't get to see Asriel again, you still made a new friend and a good one at that.

     The day would push on. Work days that lead into a school night were always back breakers, in your opinion. It wasn't any wonder that, when you got situated into your seat in the classroom, you nodded off during the lecture. No amount of caffiene could keep your eyes open, it seemed. Today, you felt, would be no exception.

      Your work shift ended, leaving you physically drained, as usual. Your commute to your class was just long enough for your legs to rest. The heating in your car was always welcome, especially after a long shift in the near freezing temperatures. As you drove to the campus, your attention suddenly turned to the test that you just realized you had to take today. _Crap, that's today? I didn't even study that much._

      For once, you regretted having your thoughts preoccupied by the two friends you met. Your whole study habit was thrown off course by them, it would appear. _What's the average pulse rate? What qualifies as hypertension? What type of ambulance uses a forward operating chassis connected to an interchangeable cabin?_  The thoughts would continue to barrage you up until time for you to take the test.

      Finally, the test was in front of you. A cold sweat draped over you like the paralyzing bite of a venomous snake. Test taking always made you nervous. Every question seemed to be a puzzle or a trick question. If overthinking was an Olympic sport, then you would bring home the gold for your country, every time.

      After nearly sweating what felt like a pint of sweat and triple checking all of your answers, you finished your exam. You were left mentally exhausted. A headache clamped over the top of your head, clouding any throught process you had prior to your boss battle with the test.

      It felt like only a few minutes before your instructor returned to the classroom. Usually, you would have your book opened to the chapter you would be covering in class that night, but your mental wounds distracted you from even thinking about class. As he walks by your seat, he pats you on the shoulder.

      "Cheer up, it ain't that bad."

      You nod and laugh a little; your exhaustion apparent accross your face. He turned on the projector to start the presentation for the night. A bright screen displayed on the wall opposite of where you sat. "Chapter 8: Human and Monster Resusitation" appeared above an image of two emergency workers trying to heal a monster that seemed to be turning to dust.

      "Alright," your stout instructor spoke with his usual deep tone that would catch anybody's attention, "we're not going to cover all of this chapter tonight. It's going to be more supplemental for when you have to assess a monster. We've already covered over basic human patient assessment, so tonight will focus more on the monster side."

      This perked you right up. EMS didn't treat monster emergencies until only a few years ago. The first few years, as you remember the news reports saying, were messy. Humans didn't understand the concept of monsters being so fragile if they lost their hope. Even the concept of souls wasn't considered until a few conventions were held on the matter. As far as you were concerned, you joined at the right time. Though, you did wonder, what went into treating an injured monster?

      "Monsters, unlike humans, are very different when it comes to prehospital emergencies," your instructor started, taking a look at the carefully prepared presentation. "As where humans focus mostly on physical treatment, monsters rely more on magic and what we would consider emotional support. Although this may seem silly to some, it has proven more effective than physical interventions alone. That is why, in additon to treating their apparent wounds, we call for specialized monster response teams."

      His head moves from the presentation to the class, "In other words, we are still the difference between life and death in most cases, just like humans. In these cases, you have to be especially careful that you provide hope and emotional support for them. If they want you to hold their hand, hold their hand. If they want you to sing them a song, you sing them the best darn song you can muster. Because, if you don't, they can give up right there and turn to dust."

      The class collectively groaned at the thought of a patient passing away on them. Sure, the patient wouldn't bleed out on them, at least they would think, but that was still someone they couldn't save. This especially hit you hard. All of your life, you have been one who has tried your best to refrain from fights and anything that would cause anyone physical harm. If anything, you wanted to help.

      "Okay, so here is where things get a little interesting," he said, turning his head back to the class material shining on the wall. "Monsters can hide their injuries better than humans. However, if one were to look at their soul, then they could tell how close to giving up they truly are. However," he pauses, putting emphasis on his last word, "getting a monster to bring their soul out for you can be very tricky. This is why it is important to gain their trust in you."

      He walks over to the door, as though he were checking to make sure something or someone was still there. After nodding, he turns back to face the class.

      "I could continue on, but we were lucky to have a guest, tonight."

      A goat monster wearing black slacks and a white button-up shirt covered by a stylish vest enters the room. Your heart nearly explodes under your sternum. Asriel Dreemurr is in your class. Not only that, you get to, hopefully, hear him speak to the class. You fight back the urge to jump out of your seat and greet him with a waving hand. Though, you wish you could.

      Everyone else in the class was marveling over him. Not only was he a sharp dressed goat, he was one of the first monsters many had seen. You could hear the whispers to one another or to themselves. _I think he's a prince or something, isn't he? How does he get such fresh clothes? Who cares, how can I take those clothes off?_

      You blush at the last sentence. The thought catches you offguard, but you can't decide what shocked you more: the audacity of someone to say that or the thought of someone tearing his clothes off. It gave you a mild feeling of disgust. _How can someone think that about him like that?_

      "Everyone, Asriel Dreemurr." Your instructor introduces him, "Please be sure to give him your full attention, because he will teach you more about interacting with a monster patient than any human."

      "Thank you." Asriel coughed off some nervousness before he continued. "So, tonight, I'll be teaching you about helping monsters to, well, show you their souls. See, monsters can be very delicate beings. They're just like flowers!"

      His words were confident, yet timid. It was as if he was nervous to speak to the entire class. His body language proved more of his nerves getting to him, to some degree. Paws massaging one over the other, legs ocassionally moving, the poor guy was doing his best.

      To you, it didn't matter. You hung on every word that he said. Just seeing him up there and knowing that you got to be in the same room together again gave you quite a dichotomous feeling of excitement and relaxation.

      "So," coming more to himself and shaking off his nerves, "you have to become as friendly as you can to them, reassuring them that you won't hurt them. Because, as you could probably see, touching someone's soul with your actual hands is like emotionally touching their soul. It's not something you do with just anyone, more or less. Well..."

      Before he could ramble off into a subject that was better set for a middle-school health class, your instructor kindly steps in, saving the guest goat from delving into an awkward subject.

      "Very good, Asriel. Thank you. Now," he pauses again, looking over the class, "we're about to try to put words into action."

      Your instructor walks to Asriel, whispering something into one of his floppy ears. Asriel's eyes widen noticeably at the inaudible suggestion. It makes you curious at what the two are obviously discussing. It looked like he was objecting to it at first, but with some comprehension, the prince reluctantly agrees to the proposition.

      With that, Asriel lies down on the floor, staring up at the ceiling. Although he agreed to whatever this idea was, it was obvious that he was very uncomfortable with whatever was about to happen. After a moment passes, he finally closes his eyes.

      "Okay, we have a monster patient, lying supine on the floor. Who wants to volunteer to help demonstrate the procedure."

      _Clever_ , you instinctively thought to yourself. Your instructor was always good at coming up with scenarios off the top of his head. Even better, the abrupt suggestion to Asriel made him legitimately nervous. It would be harder for anyone to coax his soul out of him if he was on edge. He knew no one in this room, which made things worse. No one, that is, except for you.

      Your hand shot up like a spear slicing into tender flesh. Although you've been skiddish in the past about volunteering for demonstrations, you knew that you were going to be the one for this. You absolutely had to be.

      "I will," you demanded, not really contemplating on the intensity of your words, beforehand.

      The class looked at you. The silence that filled the room was roaring in your ears. You knew that you just sounded desperate. You knew that all of your classmates were going to talk amongst themselves about how you just sounded.

      "Alright then, c'mon," your instructor demanded, waving his hand, "he ain't gonna last much longer, if you don't intervene."

      Without hardly any hesitation, you exit your seat and walk around the collection of tables that surrounded the classroom. Your heart felt as though it was planning an escape from your chest as you approached the downed prince. You could tell he was worried about what was going to happen. Though, you had to admit, he looked rather adorable lying there, trying a little too hard to act as though he was dying.

     You kneel down before him. Even you were trembling somewhat. Where all of this sudden nervousness came from, you were unaware. As if on cue, you look up at your instructor, hoping he wasn't simply putting you on the spot to make you look like a complete doofus.

      "Okay, our brave EMT here is about to bring our patient's soul from his chest. Now, when you do this, you have to coax it out of them. Seeing as you don't have the magic that monsters have to bring the soul out, you'll have to reach him with your own methods. Try earning his trust."

      Earning his trust? Okay, that didn't sound too hard, right? After all, you were the most charasmatic guy in the class, right? You knew exactly what to do, seeing as you're the one who volunteered before anyone else could even think about raising their hand, right?

      Who were you kidding? You really didn't know how to bring out a scared and nervous monster's soul. The thought seemed to manifest the fear within you further. Before you knew it, you were nearly frozen there, on your knees, in front of the one guy you wanted to really impress. As you knew you would, you were about to make a fool of yourself.

      No, you weren't going to let the pressure take over you. With a deep breath, you place a hand on Asriel's shoulder, making him twitch at the senation of a stranger's hand on him. The pressure you exhibited on his shoulder was soft, showing that you really didn't mean any harm. Now, what were you to do? Perhaps, you should speak to him.

      "Ex-excuse me," you weakly call to him, "but I'm here to help you. If you can hear me, I need you to bring out your soul, okay?"

      Nothing happened. In fact, Asriel's face grimaced, as though he was trying to keep his soul contained within his chest. You decide to take a move in confidence and place your hand away from his shoulder and onto the top of his paw.

      "I promise," your tone becomes calm and reassuring, "I won't hurt you. I am only here to help you feel better." With a lump in your throat, you muster out the final words, "You can trust me."

      Asriel must have remembered your voice. You could see his face relax and his muscles cease from tensing up. His breathing even calmed as his chest displayed a faint glow. That glow would soon brighten into a heart-shaped silhouette. From it rose a white shape that, to you, looked like an upside down heart. It's color was white, but with the occasional glow of a different color from the spectrum. It's radiance gave off a warm glow.

      "Ladies and gentlemen, this is a monster soul," your instructor announced, breaking the trance-like state you were in as you beheld Asriel's life-force. "Please be delicate if you must inspect it. These things are very fragile. I can not express that enough. To further your exam, you have to note any cracks, irregularities in shape, or any irregularities in pulse."

      The instructor nods at you, telling you to put your hands around the soul. You do so, hardly touching the floating inverted heart. The sensation made your fingers tingle, giving you quite an odd feeling. It felt like five minutes, but it was only a few seconds before you released his soul, letting it recede back into his chest.

      Asriel opened his eyes and rubbed his chest. You noted that his breathing became labored, slightly. He looked like he was about to have a panic attack. In that moment, you felt very selfish. You wanted to say something that would calm him down, but in the same token, you were afraid you would only spook him more. The most you could do, you figured, would be to offer your hand to help him out of the floor. Luckily for you, he accepted.

      You took your place back at your section of the table. The rest of the lecture felt like a blur. Your heart didn't seem to stop pounding. A cocktail of guilt and anxiety filled your head. This was supposed to be your chance at impressing not only your class and instructor, but the prince of all monsters. Yet, you felt like you blew it. Exactly what you did, you couldn't put your dirty little finger on it. The whole experience felt like you violated him. Everything about it made your skin crawl with guilt.

      Then end of the lecture came with a review over the material that was covered during the night. You jotted down some notes that you found of importance, though your attention was detached from most of the class. By that point, you wanted to hurry home so you could forget the class even happened. With the dismisal from your instructor, you left the classroom, feeling full of dread.

      As you walked out of the hallway that connected your classroom, you noticed what looked like Asriel holding his face as he sat in a chair in the student center. Audible groaning came from his muzzle that was buried in his furry white paws. This could be your chance to apologize.

      "Excuse me, prince Asirel?" you delicately called to him as you sat at the adjacent chair.

      Asriel looked up, "Oh, it's you, human." His voice was distant, "I thought you seemed familiar."

      "Look I-" you start before you are abruptly interrupted.

      "I'm so sorry for freaking out, back there. I mean, I botched my whole end of the presentation. They're just like flowers. What was that?" He paused, puffing frustration from his nostrils, "Then, I must have embarrassed you when I wouldn't let you examine my soul."  
He seemed inconsolable. Those powerful eyes of his became misty as he stared at the ground.

      "No, it's okay," your voice keeping it's calm demenor. "You didn't do anything wrong. In fact," you let a nervous laugh out, "I thought your speech was very informative."

      For a moment, Asriel sat there, looking at the same floor tile. A small smirk pulled at the corner of his mouth. Another moment would pass before he turned to look at you. A hopeful smile was trying to work it's way over him.

      "You think so, do you?" His voice was still small and far away.

      "Of course." You didn't know of anything else to tell him, other than what you had already said to him.

      A genuine smile finally hatched from the half smile that placed itself on his face. He was finally at ease, or at least that was what it looked like to you. The tension melted slowly as his eyes met yours.

      "Gee, thanks. That's very kind of you."

      All you could do was smile in return. You had to hand it to him that his smile was contagious. Everything about him made you feel at ease. Before you knew it, you were reclining back into the seat.

      "You did very well, by the way," he informed you, maintaining his smile. "I was compelled to release my soul to you, for a moment. That is," he chuckled to himself, "before you fondled it."

      A great heat covered your face as you process the words that he just told you. You honestly didn't mean to fondle his soul.

      "Ha ha, I'm just kidding!" His paw slapped your knee, sending another wave of shock through you. It was hard enough keeping yourself together, at that point.

      "Right, ah ha ha," you awkwardly concede.

      "No need to be worried, human. I'm only joking around," he continues to chuckle inwardly as he stands to his feet. "Oh, it is good fun picking at you."

      You decide to stand to your feet, as well. It was clear that your moment was coming to an end. The thought came to you to ask if he knew you from before, but he interrupts you once more before you could mutter another word.

      "And I remember you from a couple weeks ago. You were the attendant that told me that joke, weren't you?"

      You simply nod to him, not knowing anything to say to add to his sentence.

      "Oh, Frisk got tired of that joke. It's so fun messing with her." His paw pats your shoulder, "By the way, don't call me prince, okay? I told you it makes me nervous."

      "Yeah, sorry about that," your eyes look away.

      "Hey, don't sweat it," his paw pats your again, "you were only being nice."

      A brief period of silence passes between the two of you before Asriel resolves to speak the next sentence.

      "Well," his smile shines at you again, "it was nice seeing you again. Maybe I'll see you when I come back around, one day."

      "Oh, you're leaving this town?" You hoped this was another joke.

      "Unfortunately," he admitted. "Although, this has been a nice town. I mean, Frisk lives nearby and it's full of friendly people, just like you. I'm going to miss it."

      You couldn't let him slip by, again. The two week wait nearly killed you. It couldn't happen, again. You had to take another step out in faith.

      "Hey, before you go," you hesitated for a few seconds, "would, would you and Frisk like to, I dunno, hang out some time? Maybe, before you leave, we could catch a movie or something?"

      "That sounds like a great idea!" His voice was aglow with instantaneous happiness.

      "Really? O-okay!" your voice squeaked.

      "Hey, let me see your phone," the prince demanded.

     You hand him your phone; his paws tapping away at the screen. A few familiar beeps are heard as he does what he wishes with the device.

      "There we go! I put my number in your phone so we can swap the details. How does that sound?

      Your heart begins raging at your chest, yet again. You simply wanted to spend a day with him and Frisk, but now you have a means of communicating with him. The need to pinch your arm grew, as you were sure this was nothing more than a dream.

      "That sounds like a great idea," your voice shook some, seeing as you were still nervous by his presence.

      "Wonderful! Well, I'm sure Frisk is going to fuss me out if I keep her waiting. You take care, okay?"

      You could've sworn you heard him speak your name. Did he actually remember it or were you hearing things? You hoped for the latter. Your day had been made and nothing could have made it any better.

      "Yeah, you too," you say with a smile as you wave at him, walking your own way to your car.

      That night, as you went back to your apartment, you couldn't help but smile and break out in small bouts of joy. Like a game show contestant who just won a new car, it seemed that your dream had come true. Nothing could bring you down. Not only were you friends with Frisk, but it seemed that Asriel wanted to be your friend, as well. At least, you hoped that he did. Regardless, you would be able to sleep with that same smile on your face that you carried home with you from the college.

      Sometimes, it seems, you do get what you hope for.  
    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In all fairness, I feel like the very last few paragraphs were rushed. I was racing exhaustion and a deadline. Needless to say, I came in third. My apologies if it tastes a little like a flat Coke at the end.


	3. Wherever You Will Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, reader. It looks like things are beginning to turn up for you, does it not? Asriel did give you his number, didn't he? Have you been texting him? Get ready, because you're going out on Friday. 
> 
> Here comes chapter 3. Luckily for you, this one doesn't take so long to get to the meat as the last two chapters. Yes, it may be short lived, but this isn't the only time you get to spend with the two :P As well, I want to thank you for reading up to this point and for your support. It has been most of what has driven me to continue this, thus far. You guys are awesome ^^

      January turns to February. For some reason, that made you happy. It was a small sign of the promise that Spring was on its way. You honestly couldn't be happier that the days were slowly, yet surely, lengthening. The cold winter months were always the biggest test of your perseverance when it came to battling depression and the blues. But, you were one lucky guy. You made a couple of new friends. Even if the days were cold and short-lived, you had hope.

      You didn't hesitate to start texting Asriel. The first text took a huge effort for you to send. _Am I sending this too early? He's going to think I'm stalking him, isn't he? I know he's already going to be tired of me talking to him before I start._ These thoughts built a wall between your finger and the send button in your messaging app. Although you could laugh about it now, you will always remember about the sweat you broke out in the minute you sent that first message that simply said, "Hey, this is the guy from the EMT class."

      His response sent that same wave of shock through your system. Again, hindsight allows one to laugh, but when he responded with, "The one who fondled my soul? lol", you considered crawling under a rock for a month or two.

      This morning left you thinking about those first few texts. It left a warm blanket of joy draped over your heart. It was communication, after all. Although you had coworkers and hospital staff to converse with on a normal basis, you never felt that connection of friendship or comradery. No, it was simple talks about the weather or current events; the latter being a subject that you hated with a fervent passion. 

      You walked through the halls of the hospital, carrying your breakfast. It was always easier and cheaper to get your morning meal from the same cafeteria that you got your lunch from. As you approach the sliding doors that separated the front entrance from the rest of the world, Burgerpants approaches you. The stressed cat monster looked relieved to see you.

      "Oh, hey you," his voice was sounding ever slightly distressed. "You know Frisk, right? Yeah, she's out there. She wants to talk to you or something. I _kindly_ suggested that we park her car, but she wanted you to park it. You, exclusively. Why, I don't know, but the higher ups get really stressed if we leave any cars out without parking them, so if you would be so kind as to park it, I would _really_ like that."

      You nodded, hardly speaking a word before you proceeded outside. He was never a hard-nosed boss, but you never enjoyed seeing him freak out over anything. That was one of the few things that seemed to separate you from the other coworkers. It was almost as if they enjoyed making his life a living torture. You would often wonder if he had some sort of fixation with being tormented.

      Frisk stood beside her car, rocking gently to and fro on her heels. Her gaze was fixed on you as you approached her after placing your food on a nearby surface. She eagerly takes the ticket from you, informing that Asriel told her about your encounter a couple days ago. After mentioning how awkward it must've been, she giggles.

      "Ha, yeah. That was something that neither of us was expecting to do," you explain to her, wondering what she would've thought of you from that point on. He was her good friend, after all. 

      After nodding a couple times during your explanation, she gives you a thumbs up. From what you could read off of her, she didn't seem to take any weird vibes from it. You were ready to defend yourself, if so. _Calm down_ , you tell yourself, _you're overthinking stuff, again._

      Before you could offer her the ticket paper, she happily yanks it from your hand. Her forwardness was something that you had come to admire about her. Before she walks away, she tells you that she and Asriel were wanting to go see a movie on Friday. It struck you as odd as to why she was telling you this. Was she wanting you to go? She didn't exactly invite you.

      "Oh, that's cool," you respond, rubbing your arm. "I usually just chill at my place on Fridays. Ya know, nothing to do but, uh, rest and stuff. Yeah, pretty much that."

      You sounded hopelessly pathetic. You might as well have a sign that says: LONELY, PLEASE INVITE ME, on your shirt. If she wasn't in front of you, you would've already slapped your hand to your face to punish yourself for your embarrassing actions. You just knew that she would laugh at you, or worse, walk away and say nothing else on the matter.

      Instead, she asks if you were interested in joining them. She goes on to inform you that you have come up more in their conversations and that they would like to spend time with a local that knew of things to do. After, she would mention, anyone who can mention bad puns with such confidence was a welcome addition.

      You would never live down that one joke. No, that joke would be engraved on your headstone as they lowered your dead body into the ground. All the passer-bys would wonder as to why such a horrible pun would be on one man's grave. What a way to be remembered. Yet, the suggestion of you joining them took over your mind at that point. Did they really want you to join them? It wasn't just a pity call, was it? In your mind, it might as well have been. Regardless, you were going to not only get to spend time with your new friends, you were going to get to go to a movie. You haven't been to one of those in some time, as you recalled.

      "That sounds like a super idea," you tell her with a hint of optimism in your response.

      She smiles and gives you another thumbs up. Just as your last encounter, she turns and walks into the hospital. You had to text Asriel and tell him about talking to her. _Perhaps_ , you thought to yourself before getting carried away, _I should wait and let those two talk it out._

      You parked her car and worked the rest of your day. She came out not much longer than when she came in. As it turned out, she only had to run a quick errand. Before she left, she mentioned that she spoke with Asriel about Friday. From her tone and from what she said, they were both happy to have you to come with them. The joy inside only increased. You never knew that someone could be so inviting and inclusive to someone new. Maybe you could learn something from the two? 

      The next day or two would be a test of patience for you. The days would seem to drag by like a snail on the sidewalk. Your anticipation and eagerness was quite overt to those around you. You felt the need to tell them exactly what you were looking forwad to and sometimes you even did, but without going into great detail. A simple, "Oh, I'm going to a movie on Friday" would be the most you would go into detail. The fact that it was Frisk and Asriel was a detail that you didn't want to put much emphasis on. Nobody cared, you would think, every time you wanted to go into greater detail.

      The morning that that Friday came, you awoke without your usual morning grogginess. You threw the sheets off of you and greeted the day like an old friend that you thought you would never see again. After getting ready for work in what felt like record time, you had the thought to bring an extra set of clothes. So, before you ran out the door, you grabbed your favorite shirt and a comfortable pair of pants to change into.

      As you threw your clothes onto your passenger side seat, you thought to text Asriel and ask him what the details were as far as what theater they were going to and when to meet them. The message you received would leave you confused and maybe even conflicted. Instead of the information you wanted, you received a simple, "don't worry, we got it covered ]:) ".

      That didn't put your mind at ease. In fact, it bothered you. Don't worry about it? How could you not? Did they have a change of heart? What did you do? Did they sit down and think about who they would be hanging out with and come to the realization that they had made a mistake? You were certain that was it. But, then again, maybe it wasn't. Maybe they were going to actually surprise you with the details during the day. Instead of delving deeper into thought about the text, you replied with your own way of confirming things.

      You drove to work, with the thought of what you were going to be doing after your shift ended. Another problem presented itself. Your car, other than being a little dirty on the outside, had problems going on with it. The earliest you could schedule maintenance on it would be the upcoming Monday. _What if they stop by and ask to ride in my car? What if I break down along the way? They would think that I stood them up, for sure._

      With a deep breath, you tried to push the same worry to the back of your mind. There was nothing you could do about it, now. All you really could do was hope for the best. Even if something happened, you knew that they would be considerate. 

      Your work day was like most Friday shifts, slow and boring. Almost every few minutes to every hour, you checked your phone to see if Asriel texted you. Nothing. Your worst fear about the day seemed to be coming more and more true. As you were nearing the last couple hours of your shift, you had just about given up hope. After all, it was too good to be true.

      The last hour was upon you before you realized it. There was still no text to your phone from your friend. You knew it, it was just like the first day all over again. That was, until you saw that familiar black sedan pull up. A window rolled down, revealing the two sitting inside.

      "Howdy, _______!" Asriel called to you, waving from the passenger seat. "Sorry I didn't text you. My phone died and I forgot my charger at home. You wouldn't believe the day we had."

      What a relief it was to hear that his phone had died. Your heart was pounding, as it seems to do when they come around, as you walked up to the car. They were both smiling at you, suggesting that they were happy to see you.

      "Oh, heh heh, it's no problem," your voice was wavering. "We're going to be closing up in less than an hour. Where do you guys want me to meet you?" 

      Asriel leaned on the door with both his arms, "well," he smiled, "where are you parked at?"

      Curious as to why they asked, you tell them the exact location and parking lot that your car is parked in. "Why?" you ask him.

      "Well, since it's not going to be that much longer, we might as well wait up. That's what I was going to text you. We're going to let you ride with us! Sound fun?"

      _Fun?_ Of course, it sounded fun. They killed two proverbial birds with one stone. Not only did you know that you were going to the movies with them, you also knew that you didn't have to worry about your car breaking down on you. What a relief!

      "Hey, that sounds like a good idea. Just, let me change clothes after we close up." Your tone was calming to a point of where you were more relaxed talking to him.

      "Okay, we'll be waiting," Asriel responded, still beaming with the same smile he had a few moments ago.

      After they drove away, you concentrated on getting everything done well before time to close. Never before had you been this proficient at doing all of your end of the day duties. It made sense, though. What did you usually have to look forward to at the end of a Friday? Besides catching some late night anime that came on cable or replaying a few old video games, there was never anything worth doing on a Friday night. Tonight, on the contrary, would be the complete antithesis of that.

      When the final couple of minutes of the work day counted down, you decided to close up then and there. Nobody would really notice, right? Even if they did, you were off to change into the clothes you brought with you.

      Slipping off the work clothes felt heavenly. They stunk of your work day and various hospital scents. The shirt and pants you changed into smelled of fresh laundry detergent. You felt like a new man, honestly. It was time to meet up with them. The anticipation spiked your heart with a small shot of adrenaline. As you gathered up your work uniform, you walked out of the bathroom stall that you changed in and out into the parking lot where they were waiting on you.

      You picked up your pace from a casual walk to a jog as their car and yours came into sight. Before you ran over to them, you decided to throw your clothes into your car, not giving much care to where they land. The door behind you bumped your rear with some force.

      "Hey, ya coming?" Asriel inquired of you with a playful laugh.

      "Careful where you open that thing," you retorted as you hopped into the rear passenger side of their car. 

      Asriel twisted himself to look back at you, grinning with a mischievous smirk. "Oh, terribly sorry, but I had to _butt_ in, there." His eyebrows jumped up and down as he chuckled.

      Frisk planted her palm upon her forehead at the mention of the pun.Though it was obvious that she was bothered by the sound of another horrible joke, you could tell that she enjoyed it to some degree. Maybe it wasn't the joke itself, but her friend's lighter mood that kept a smile plastered across her embarrassed face. Asriel did seem almost a world different than he did that night at class.

      "Oh, c'mon Frisk! That one was funny. _Butt_ , I guess it wasn't your taste," the goat boy spat at her with another snortle of laughter. 

      As Frisk shakes her head, trying her best to stifle a laugh, you noticed how different Asriel was around just the two of you. Obviously he was picking more at her than he was with you, but this appeared to be his natural element. He looked happy and even free. It was quite the opposite of how he was the few times you saw him, before. Whereas then, he was reserved and self-conscious, now he was jovial and friendly.

      The car drove out of the parking lot while you laughed quietly at their exchange of bad jokes and comeback lines. The drive reminded you of the times you and your friends would go places on Fridays after school during your teen years. It filled you with a warmth and sense of belonging that you haven't felt since those days. Your back relaxed into the soft cushion of the seat as you slouched, feeling like the cool quiet guy that always chilled in the back.

      "You're pretty quiet, ________, everything okay back there?" Asriel asked before puffing out a muffled chuckle in his nostrils, "we're not annoying you with our banter, are we?"

      "N-no, you guys are fine!" You couldn't think of much to contribute to the conversation, "I'm just more interested in what you two are talking about."

      Asriel shrugs, taking a drink of the hot beverage that previously sat between his legs. Frisk tells you that this is how Asriel usually is when he's having fun. She goes on to tell you that they always bite back and forth like this and that they are not fighting.

      "Oh, heh heh, it's really no problem," you inform her. "It's actually pretty entertaining listening to you two bicker."

      "The more you're around us, the more you'll hear it," Asriel told you, reclining his seat back a few degrees. 

      _The more I hang out with them, you ponder, what does that mean? Is he being serious?_

  As the trip to the local theater progresses on, you would find out more about the two. Asriel mentioned about when Frisk flirted with his mom when Frisk first fell to the underground. The goat prince found the story funny although Frisk groaned in displeasure. However, Frisk told you about Asriel's irrational fear of spiders and his various reactions to them, in the past. The cute look on his face would prove his obvious embarrassment on the subject.

It continues until Frisk parks the car in an open spot at the theater. The three of you exit the car, closing the doors and fixing your clothes from the ride. You didn't notice before, but Frisk wore a fashionable dress that shared the same gender neutral colors as before. She must have an affinity for those shades. Asriel wore a black hoodie with the letters "MTT" displayed across the chest, along with a pair of red jeans. Just as Frisk, you figured the look suited him. It wasn't big and flashy, but he could pull it off. To you, he could probably pull off any look or fashion. _  
_

     After getting your tickets and standing in line for food that is obviously over priced, your party finds their way to the screening room. Three open seats sat before each of you.

      "_______, why don't you take the middle seat?" Asriel suggested to you, "I think Frisk has some kind of plan to get revenge on me for all those bad jokes and I need a buffer zone, here."

      Instead of a simple yes or no, you hop in the middle seat, patting at the seats on either side of you.

      "You're the best!" Asriel praised you, before sticking his tongue out at Frisk.

      She gave a slide of her index finger across her neck and then pointed it at him, insinuating that she would have her revenge on him. You could only laugh more at their exchange. Her glare would only continue at him after the two sat on either side of you. Asriel gave her the same glare, in turn. However, after a minute, the two started to snicker as the previews began to roll.

      The movie you were about to watch was a comedy. A recent monster television star began to direct and star in his own movies. Although you didn't watch very many television shows, you were aware of this particular monster celebrity. "Mettaton" was his name and quite a unique name at that. His movies, from what you heard, were decent but also overly dramatic. The name of this movie, ironically enough, was titled "Not Another MTT Movie".

      The entire room grew dark when the previews ended. You made yourself comfortable, the opening scene of the movie filling the silence. An incredibly handsome robot walks through a room in the movie. He was the star, obviously. No matter what different roles he would play, he never changed his wardrobe, other than the one time he wore a dress in the movie "Mettaton With the Wind". Both your friends watched intently, as though he was someone they knew fondly.

      Frisk leans in, mentioning to you that she knew him when he was a big hit in the underground. After a short giggle, she suggests that you could tell when he got nervous by the poses he would strike. Another thing she would note was that all of his movies included somewhat violent slapstick comedy. By the way she told you, it sounded like it was her doing as to why that was always included.

      The three of you watched the robot prance about in his movie, getting involved in numerous situations that lead him into even more zany consequences. It was reminiscent of the movies you watched as a kid. The humor, although it was silly by most counts, did illicit a hearty laugh out of you. In fact, as the movie progressed, you felt yourself loosen up and give into the urge to laugh with your two friends.

      "You really like this movie, don't you?" Asriel whispered to you.

      "I don't think I've laughed at something this hard, in a while," you explained through small bits of laughter.

      Frisk whispers to you, letting you know it was okay to call it cheesy. According to her, Mettaton shot for the excess drama and over-the-top antics.

      "Yeah, you should really see him in person. He'll make you feel uncomfortable, to be honest," Asriel enlightens you, elbowing you in the side.

      You sipped on the drink you got from the concession stand. It was a medium soda that you always picked when you went to the movies. You elected out of getting any popcorn or candy. To be honest, even though the food pricing was ludicris to begin with, you didn't have the spare change to buy it. You hardly had enough for the movie and maybe just enough for a bite to eat afterwards. Although you were content with just a drink, Asriel noticed that you didn't have anything to eat.

      "Hey, you didn't want anything to eat?" He inquires of you through a whisper.

      "Nah," you reply through an equally quiet whisper, "I'm saving my appetite for after the movie."

      Asriel looks down to his popcorn and then passes it over to you, "here ya go."

      You look at the bucket, the size being big enough to share. A small act of kindness, yes, but you were taken aback by his offer. You couldn't pass it up. "Sure," you answered, "thanks."

      The kernels were delicious. Maybe it was because he was the one sharing them with you or maybe it was because he knew how to season them with just the right combination of butter and powdered cheese. You chose not to look too deeply into it. In fact, you decided to pass the favor on and offer some to Frisk. She took a large handful, perhaps a third of what was left, and then handed the bucket back to the two of you.

      You gave the bucket back to your goat buddy. He keeps it closer to your side so that you can reach in if you decide you want another bite. The movie comes to it's heart-warming ending. Mettaton catches the villain and little Timmy gets his beloved pet back. It was cliche, you admit, but it still made you smile.

      As the credits roll, the lights brighten the once darkened room. You become aware of your relaxed position, your leg crossed over the other and your head nearly touching Asriel's shoulder. As the crowd leaves their seats and head towards the exit, the three of you follow suite. By this point your stomach turns over in your stomach, punishing you for not eating a full meal.

      "Hey, if it's not too late for you guys, would you want to grab something to eat?" You ask, trying to sound as polite and nonintrusive as you could.

      "Now that you mention it, I am rather hungry. What about you, Frisk?"

      Frisk pats her stomach, an obvious sign that she was hungry, as well.

      "That settles it," Asriel announced, looking at you, "so where is there to eat that's open this late?"

      You tell the two of a 24 hour cafe that resided close to the hospital as the three of you walk out of the theater lobby and hop into the car. On the way, you tell them the directions to the eatery, after which you sit back in your seat and enjoy the ride through the city streets. The darkened skies gave way for the street lights to illuminate the path. It was a nice sight, made nicer only by the ability to share it with you two new friends. 

      As you rode on, you noticed the silence in the car. A top 40 song played quietly over the sound of the engine humming. What little conversation the two in the front had was muffled out by the lulling of the music. Before you knew it, you were nodding off to sleep. The toll the work day took on your body finally caught up to you. REM sleep was almost in your grasp before you were awoken by a fuzzy pat on your head.

      "Hey, wake up, sleepy!"

      You snapped to, almost as if you were caught offguard. Frisk and Asriel were looking back at you, both laughing lightly at your sleepy expression. You rub you face as you stumble out of the car, nearly missing the door you tried to close. The restaurant looked dead, only a few patrons sitting inside. 

      Without hesitation, once the three of you enter the establishment, you pick out a booth, claiming the window seat. You give an expression to the two of them, like a predator that just claimed his prize and was taking command of his territory. Frisk sits on the opposite side of the booth, while Asriel slides in beside you, closing in on your new _territory_.

      "You may have the window seat," Asriel states in a taunt as his hips squish you further against the wall, "but I have the booth!"

      You release an exaggerated grunt of protest, trying to push back against the seemingly powerful goat. In all honesty, you didn't mind him being this close to you, but he was a little too close for you to be able to breathe. After chuckling at your efforts to rebel against his weight, he moves over to give you enough wiggle room.

      "Whew, thanks," you exhale, "I thought for sure you got my _goat_ there."

      Frisk hung her head in shame. It was further made apparent by her index finger and thumb pinching the bridge of her nose. By this point, you didn't mind her adverse reactions to your jokes. Asriel, on the other hand, snickered. Exactly what about these jokes that made him laugh was beyond you. Though, you didn't really question it.

      Frisk mentioned to him how much he was like his mom. From how she presented the sentence, you could tell it was a compliment.

       "I do have her sense of humor, don't I? Maybe I could have her talent in cooking, if I tried."

      His mother was the queen you had heard about. From what you saw in articles, she was always heralded as a loving monster. Her name became an adverb when it came to describing a loving and caring action. _What a Tori thing of you_ , many people would say. Asriel obviously took her sense of friendliness towards humans, as well. Although you enjoyed pondering on the traits he inherited from his regal mother, the thought of food suddenly overtook your mind.

      The waitress, a bunny monster with quite a bodacious hairdo, approached your table. You quickly spotted out what you were going to order as she took Frisk's and Asriel's order. 

      "What for you, hun?" the rather southern sounding lapine questioned you.

      "Just a burger and some fries, please." you requested. In that time, you also ordered you favorite beverage. The meal would be well under $10, which was good for your small budget.

       "Coming right up, hun," the rabbit lady chirps, winking at the three of you.

      You notice a jukebox in the corner of the room. With some spare change that was given to you earlier as a tip from a customer who was low on cash, you figured you pick out some songs for everyone's listening pleasure. You always had a knack for picking out music that fit the mood. That was one thing you could always pat yourself on the back about.

      "Hey, I'm going to go pick out a song or two, if you guys don't mind."

      "That sounds pretty nice, actually," Asriel grins, sliding out to allow you to exit the booth. You crawl out from your comfortable sitting place and walk towards the machine. As you stand there, you peer over the selection of songs. It was always a daunting task to pick out the few songs that you paid for, but a labor of love, nontheless. 

      After depositing your change into the machine and selecting your aural pleasure for the next few minutes, you walk back to the booth. As you approach, you notice the two are discussing something that seems troubling to them. They obviously can't see you, thus you take your time walking back. You can overhear part of the conversation.

      "I know, but it only seems like I just got here, Frisk..."

       "Yes, I know that I don't stay in places too long, but..."

      "I just don't want to leave something that is going so well..."

      You finally come back to your booth, allowing them to overtly know of your presence. Their expressions still display looks of concern to one another and then to you. What could that mean? Were they about to admit that you were a horrible friend? You had to find out some way.

      "Everything okay?" you ask, looking at both of them.

      Frisk looks over to Asriel, who furrows his brow and shyly looks away for a moment, only to turn his attention back to you. "Well, you see," he sighs, keeping his thoughts together, "I'm going to be leaving in a couple weeks or so and, to be honest, I don't really know if I will ever get sent back here. So, we were looking for a way to break the news to you."

      The news did hit you rather hard, although you were already aware that he wasn't going to stay in town indefinitely. While it seemed like you just got a good relationship going with him, you were now facing the fact that you were going to have to let him go. The same conflicting thoughts circled one another like angry dragons encircled in an aerial battle. _I just became friends, so why am I torn? I haven't know him long at all, so it shouldn't be hard to move on, right? I shouldn't have to move on._

      The thoughts would continue, before you resolved to shove them to the back of your mind where everything else you pondered during the day resided. For the sake of keeping his stress to a minimum, you wouldn't let it get to you. Not in public, at least. Although you were slowly breaking on the inside, you kept that same hopeful smile.

      "Hey, it's okay," you bit the side of your tongue with your back teeth, "we just have to make the most of what time we have now, right?

      You notice Asriel and Frisk's expression lighten up. Maybe that was enough to get their mind relaxed and off what was coming up. The timing couldn't have been any more perfect for the song that was fading in on the speakers above. 

      A mellow strumming of the guitar initiated the song. A very memorable and catchy piano riff accompanied the strumming guitar before the singer begins singing about that time of night when it's time to close up shop. Did you pick this song? Even if you didn't, you still enoyed it as you relaxed against the bench you sat on, noticing that Asriel's arm was behind you.

      "Right, we have to make the most of our time together," the now relaxed goat states before a thought runs across his head, prompting him to turn to you. "Say, I know it's been kinda sudden that we've invited you to spend time with us and, well, here we are asking you to spend more time with us. That doesn't bother you, does it?"

      "Of course not!" your voice squeaked, just as it did in class. Your face flushed with embarassment in that moment. Maybe it was just being caught up in the moment with them, but you felt like you belonged, once again. In all honesty, if you could make that night last forever, you would.

      Frisk notes how adorable your response was, only prompting you to fluster further. Luckily enough, the waitress returned with your food. The three of you dug in, hungrily. The food, for what it was priced at, was alright. As your stomachs are filled, your conversations would turn to many different subjects, even touching on the topic of your future career in the medical field.

      When everyone finished, the three of you chipped in each person's piece of the bill. With what change you had floating in your billfold, you elected to pick up the tip. After that and a quick bathroom break, the three of you depart for the parking lot where you left your car.

      As you dreaded it, you got out of the car when you reached the parking lot. You took your time, gathering yourself to turn around and tell them good night. Finally, with much reluctance, you elect to be the first to tell them bye. That was, before you were interrupted by Asriel.

      "Thank you for coming tonight, ________," he smiles softly, looking in your eyes, "it was really fun."

      "N-no problem," you mutter out, trying to not choke up.

      Frisk tells you that she was glad that you joined them and that she hopes that you can join them again, soon. Her voice and smile reassure you of the authenticity of her sentiment.

      "Yeah, maybe real soon," you say, stifling down a yawn. "You guys drive safe."

      "You too. Text me when you get back so we know you're safe, okay?" 

      "Sure thing," you agree, turning to get into your car, "g'night!"

      Frisk and Asriel give you a hearty "good night" before they drive off into the night. The drive back to your apartment was quiet with the exception of the radio playing the last CD you loaded into the player. Before you knew it, your apartment was in front of you. Even sooner, it felt, you were standing at your door, entering into the living room.

      It was quiet, inside. Said silence made your ears ring. For the moment, all you could do was stare at the walls and furniture that was in your line of sight. The night was over and all too soon, at that. For the past few hours, you were surrounded by the warm presence of two wonderful friends and now, well now you were alone again. The reality of your loneliness hit you. 

      To make matters worse, you remembered that nights like these wouldn't last much longer. The thought wouldn't shake as you dropped your clothes and changed into what you wore to bed. You wanted tears to come so bad, but they wouldn't. The thought was so overwhelming.

      Yet, through this sadness, you found that hope again. You knew that this wasn't over with, just yet. You knew that you would get to see them again and soon. Even if it was probably a week from now, you knew that you would be enjoying laughs and inside jokes, once more. That gave you the peace of mind you needed to drift off to sleep. 

      Before you fell behind that much sought after wall of sleep, you used your phone to send Asriel one last text for the night.

      "Made it home safe. Good night."

     Hardly a minute later you received a message.

      "Good night. Sleep well ]:)"

      At his request, you smiled and put your phone on the night stand. Your breathing settles and your thoughts drift away as sleep slowly takes you. In those last few moments of consciousness, you smiled, thinking of them. No matter what happened, you would have them to hold onto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe you can tell this one didn't feel so rushed. In fact, I published this a day early. That's a good thing! It wasn't originally planned, but I'm liking how, as the reader loosens up, Asriel loosens up. Give and take, I guess.


	4. There You Are

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello again, dear reader. It seems that Friday is still fresh on your mind. That was a great night, wasn't it? However, Tuesdays do happen, but this one looks promising, since it's a little warmer than the previous days have been. Who knows, you might just get a visit from someone special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I felt like this chapter wasn't going to be completed by my designated deadline. The two days I usually spend knocking a chapter out was filled by going on my first run of clinicals. So, I do apologize if this seems short or unsatisfying. It was originally going to be a lot different of a chapter, but I like the direction I went it, honestly.

      Bittersweet could be the best word to describe this particular Tuesday. Though it had only been four days since that wonderful Friday, you were still reeling in the memories of those few hours you got to spend with your companions. In fact, it was the only thought that could occupy your mind. There was something about the warmth of that evening, the time with friends, and just the experience in and of itself.

Maybe it was getting to joke and galavant like you did in your younger days? Perhaps it was just being around people that had substance? Or maybe it could be that you got to be with someone that you admired, although you really didn't understand said admiration for either of them. Either way, you were included and even accepted.

      The unusual weather for this particular Tuesday only made reliving the memory all the better. Mother Nature had her way with toying with her children on these days. The temperatures had been their usual bitter February lows, except for today. Yes, this was one of those days that you were able to take your coat off and enjoy the warmth of the sun. It was funny how you almost forgot how Spring's oncoming embrace felt. You knew tomorrow wouldn't be this warm, so you had to make sure you made the most of it.

     However, the bitterness of this bittersweet day was having to spend it at work. Although your coworkers were in a moderately improved working mood, you still kept your distance. Apparently word had gotten out that you had went to the movies with Frisk and Asriel that Friday. They already teased you enough for having, as they called it, an unhealthy infatuation with those two. Now, according to their feeble minds, you were a brown-nosing loser. Loser. You had heard that before.

      Yet, their words were muffled to you. In the time you began working there, you had learned how to develop a thick skin to their shallow words. If anything, thinking of how strong your new friends would be in these types of situations only made you tougher to their useless insults. But, on a day like this, words were the least of your worries.

As the usual on Tuesdays, you were annoyingly busy. You only had a moment to catch your breath and maybe even a short restroom break, provided you were that lucky. To add to the matter, your legs had started wearing down from the constant tread on the sidewalk, which lead to the accelerated wearing down of your shoes. Every step you took felt like a dull shock shooting up your legs to your lower back where it buried itself. 

      You had been there since about 7, that morning. What little energy you gained from your breakfast was almost depleted. With that oncoming gnaw of your stomach came the usual mindset you took when you got hungry. The day looked bleak and everything around you started to lose its sheen. All of the positivity you were basking in earlier had started to wane with your early morning optimism. The time on your phone said 11:50. 

      Your lunch break was just about here. That would surely make the next 10 long minutes a little shorter. It would be worth it to take a break away from being around everyone. Although the winter bit through to your bones, you still took your breaks at a rarely used stairwell that overlooked most of the hospital. It was away from people and that was what mattered to you. In fact, why not get an early start on that break?

      On your way back up to the front, you snuck into the cafeteria to grab your lunch, so you could be ready to pounce on your break without the wait time of standing in line to get food. After checking your billfold, you remembered that you were still strapped for cash. About the only thing you could afford was a two-halved sandwich from the deli section and water. It would have to do. 

      As you walked through, making certain to look out for anyone who would spot you and report you to your ever-strained manager, you saw the sandwich you longed for. Like a long lost toy you searched years for, there it sat on the counter, waiting to be picked up by you. Indeed, you snatched the coveted sustenance before anyone else could even eye it. Now, to the check-out. 

      _Crap_ , you reminded yourself, _I forgot to get my drink_. 

      But, before you could turn around, a set of hands covered your eyes. You froze, a cold chill slithering down your spine. You knew for certain that someone you worked with had spotted you and you were about to be chewed out. That had to be it. This was just their sick way of surprising you with punishment. _Well, early food was worth it, right?_

"Guess who," bleated the chipper voice.

      You could very well guess who that was by that distinctive voice and even the sensation their hands gave when you turned your head slightly. Could it be him? Why would he be here if he didn't have any other planned visits to the hospital? Regardless, you decided to play along, hoping that this wasn't part of a cruel prank, or worse, your mind finally snapping.

      "Asriel?" you questioned, fearing that you'd turn around and discover that it was only your mind playing a trick on you.

      As you resolved to rotate your body to the origin of the voice, you saw a familiar smiling face standing before you. He wore the same MTT hoodie from Friday, his pants being black was the only difference. Those happy eyes looked intently into yours, just as his smile, being only parted by his fangs, showed just how excited he was to see you.

      "Howdy, ______!" he greeted you, as though he hadn't seen you in some time.

      "Ha, what are you doing here?" Your voice was laced with pleasant shock and disbelief.

      "I didn't have anything on my schedule for the next hour or so, so I figured I would come see you." After a short chuckle, he continued, "I was hoping that you would be on your break, by now."

      Your break. It had to be close to time to go. You looked down at your sandwich and then back to your goat friend.

      "Actually, yeah, I was just about to take my break for the day. What do you say we pay for this and then go eat?"

      "Sure! I'm following you," his voice was as pleasant and happy as always. It lead you to wonder if he was always this easy-going. His optimism, or what you perceived of it, was always an uplifting thing.

      You proceeded to the checkout to pay for your food. The drink would have to wait for later. As you stood in the shortening line, you quarreled with yourself as to where you would spend your break. _Asriel wouldn't want to sit on the hard concrete floor on the stairwell_ , you lectured yourself. As you purchased your food, an epitome hit you. _The hospital park!_

     The park had been well kept, year around. You had to hand it to the staff who tended to it almost daily. It was incredibly relaxing and soothing to the frayed nerves. Bushes and plants of various types painted a beautiful scenery; as did the stone path that circled the circumference of the park. As you recalled, there was a tree that had a good sitting area for the two of you. That was, if he didn't mind sitting on the ground. Heck, you'd give him your jacket to sit on, if it made him happy.

      The two of you walked out of the cafeteria, back in opposite direction of the entrance you were stationed to. It looked like the steady flow of cars had slowed for the time being. That was good, in your case. Maybe they wouldn't be too sore at you for ducking out for break a few minutes early.

      "I'm going on break!" you announced to whomever would hear you. If nobody heard you, you really didn't care. As far as you were concerned, they wouldn't exist for the next 30 minutes.

      The park was around the inner edge of the hospital, being surrounded by windows from patient's rooms. The scenery itself was therapeutic. Whoever was tasked with keeping the area beautiful year around must be compensated handsomely for their efforts since it never looked like elements of the season took their toll on the flora.

      "I hope you don't mind us visiting the park," you half-apologized, "because it's such a nice day, today." You statement was mostly true. It was unseasonably warm and the sky was a beautiful shade of blue that only came around during the colder months of the year. However, you wished more to escape everyone's judgmental eyes and, more importantly, to enjoy your time more with Asriel.

      "No, it's quite alright," his voice soft and reassuring, as always. "I like this better, actually. It was really crowded, inside."

      As you two walked, you really took in the fact that hardly anyone was around. The most notable sight was two patients conversing on a bench, the only bench, around the fish pond. More notably, it was a human and monster talking as though they were best friends. Hospitals brought out empathy in people and monsters alike, you noticed. Tensions were still tight in some areas, but not here. It was a place of healing. In fact, it made you smile to see those two laughing at what sounded like an embarrassing story.

      Your mind was still in a haze from your hectic shift. Asriel strolled by you, looking as if he had not a care about him, and you couldn't think of anything to say. It made you nervous, on one hand, but it was also calming. Just having him near always gave you that comfort that you couldn't explain. As always, you questioned why he and Frisk wanted to remain friends with you. There was nothing special about you, but it didn't matter. He was walking beside you here and now.

      "I know I haven't really said this," Asriel broke the silence between the both of you, "but you've become quite a good friend, in the short time we've all known each other."

      That came out of nowhere, which accounted for the blush that complemented the subtle look of shock on your face. You hadn't done that much, have you? Was there something you said that hit home with him or Frisk?

      "Oh, well, thanks," you stammer your words out, still dumbfounded.

      Asriel scratches the back of his head, as though he were processing the next sentence. That smile never left his face, though.

      "I know that really came out of nowhere," he echoed your thought, "but I really thought you should know that. See, from the first time I talked to you, I felt a kindness from you. It's something we monsters can sense, I guess."

      You could feel a lump grow in your throat. His words, however few thus far, were very touching. Sure, you had received compliments from others in the past, but these words made you feel truly special. He was the prince of all monsters, after all. Not only that, but from the talk of the royal monster family, he was raised around very loving parents. When it came down to it, he knew what true kindness looked like.

      "And then, there was that night of your class," his eyes turning to meet yours, following a short laugh, "where we kinda got to know each other in a way most humans don't really get to know monsters. I could feel that same, I guess, compassion when you tried to talk to me and observe my soul. I don't know if you were acting for the class, or if you were really trying your hardest, but I felt that I could really trust you to handle my soul."

      His words only made it harder for you to hold that lump down and to keep your eyes from misting. You were never one to cry at the drop of a hat, but his kind words were becoming the remedy for this horrible day you were having. 

      In fact, you thought about that night, a lot. The sensation of his soul tingling in your fingers was unforgettable. It was warm, it was endearing, it was so many things that you couldn't describe. If every monster's soul that you had to assess was like this, you knew that you would have a hard time losing a patient. But, you chose not to dwell too deeply on that, right now.

      "I'm, I'm honestly honored, Asriel." Your lips trembled as you spoke in kind to his sentiments. You had to wipe your eyes before he noticed that you were about to spring a leak. He was a strong and regal monster, you couldn't let him see you like this.

      "Honored? Oh, don't start with that whole 'Prince Asriel' thing again," he joked at you, throwing a fake punch that grazed by your shoulder.

      "No, really," you nearly interjected him, your voice low and soft, "I never thought we would be friends, much less walking in the park together after you surprised me with a visit on my lunch break. You and Frisk are such great friends. I don't deserve you guys."

      You had to stop there to prevent yourself from welling up further. Your tone hid the fact that tears were trying to invade your eye sight. Yet, before you finished your heartfelt sentiment, you noticed Asriel drag a claw across the outer edge of one of his eyes.

\    The moment was touching, but you couldn't let this nice visit turn into a huge pile of emotional mush. As the two of you walked, you looked for somewhere to sit and rest. Sure enough, a large shade tree stood only a few feet in front of you two. 

      "Hey, let's sit here," you request of him.

      Without a word, Asriel plops on the ground, sitting with his back resting on the bark of the tree. He pats the ground, designating a spot for you to sit beside him. That was another thing you found endearing about the lovable goat, he always could take control of a situation and you would never mind. After all, there was something captivating about him.

      You happily concede, sitting down with a hard thud on the grass and leaning yourself backwards to rest against the towering tree. The sandwich remained clamped in your grasp. It was finally time to eat, but a thought nagged at the back of your head. _You didn't offer Asriel anything to eat, you dunce_ , you scolded yourself, _what kind of friend are you?_

     After you unwrapped the covering to your lunch, you broke it in half. Truth be known, you could eat the entire thing, maybe even two more, but you didn't want to be rude. Asriel took time to come and see you. Although you knew he would probably decline the generous offer, you still had to give it to him. Without even asking, you place his half of the sandwich on his thigh.

      "Huh, what's this for?" His head cocked to the side, giving you an inquisitive peer.

      "It's not much, but it's your lunch. It's the least I could do."

      Asriel looks at his half before picking it up. From how he looked at it, you wondered if he was thinking about eating it or _saving it for later_ , which was the kind way of declining and throwing away the food. A sinking feeling hit you as you watched him pick it up. Maybe he didn't even like sandwiches. Your worries started to overtake you, again.

      "Thank you very much for this, ________!" he praised you, "But, are you sure you don't want it? You only got one sandwich, after all."

      "I'm good, really. I'm not too hungry, today."

      You knew you were lying. Your stomach was turning flips that would make an acrobat jealous. In fact, you'd be lucky if you got through the last of your shift before your stomach started making threats against you, again. But, to see him happy, you would take that risk.

       The both of you tear into the sandwich wrapping; you especially eager to devour the contents of the deli amalgamation. As the two of you bite into your lunch, a peaceful quiet caresses your ears. The only notable sounds are the few birds that stay behind during the winter months and distant cars passing by the facility. Though quiet and silence did tend to make you feel awkward, especially around others, this was therapeutic. When Asriel was around, as you had come to notice, you didn't feel the need to fill the void with any small talk. Even if the two of you were quiet, there was never any awkwardness or discomfort. 

      After a few bites, you slump back onto the tree, allowing your body to relax some on the ground. In fact, if time permitted, you could take a nap. Yet, you could feel that you are being watched. Sure enough, as you turned your attention to the goat sitting beside you, Asriel was looking at you with that same smile of his. 

      "Comfy?" he asked, as though your comfort was an actual concern of his.

      "Oh, yeah," you answer, feeling self-conscious about your body position, "I got a little too relaxed, there. I can get up, if you want."

      "No, stay there. You must be tired, I'm sure. I'll make sure nobody bothers you."

      All you can do is nod, his kindness still new to you. You couldn't help but feel how odd it was for him to be so friendly towards you. In the time you had moved here and started class, you became numb to how callous those around you were. The snide remarks your coworkers made about the patients, the aloof treatment you received from the hospital staff, and even the cold attitude that many around you took left you with an unimpressed view on people. Yet, here he was, hardly knowing you for a few weeks to a month and he was treating you like you were the only person in the world. It warmed your heart, as did it remind you that there were still caring and, dare you say, loving people in this world. 

      His gaze turns from you, out to the landscape. Although you're more than sure that he is aware that you're still staring at him, he doesn't make mention of it. Instead, his attention turns to a patch of flowers that resided next to the tree. What kind they were, you couldn't say. His paw reached down to stroke one of the pedals, his finger making delicate contact.

      "Remember how I said souls are like flowers?"

      "Yeah," you said recalling the statement from your night in class quite vividly, "because they're delicate, right?"

      "Right," he confirmed your statement with a low and attentive voice that suggested he was deep in thought, "that's why it's so important that we learn magic. We have to defend ourselves from others and at a distance, at that. To some, it's easier to lose hope and, as we call it, _fall down_."

      He paused for a moment, keeping his eyes fixed on the plant that seemed to stare up at him.

      "But, what's worse is having to live past a point when you lose that hope. Being soulless," pausing yet again to rephrase his words, "or feeling soulless, is not a way to live. You begin to take everything for granted. You close others out of your life. It's not a way to live, honestly."

      Did he look into you? Each of those things had become part of you. Sure, it was a slow grip that only tightened with each passing day, but it had such a tight hold on you at this point. But, more importantly, it sounded as if he had experienced this, only worse. You sat up and put your hand on his shoulder, giving him a concerned look. His mood before now had been upbeat and happy, much to the contrast of how he was now.

      "Asriel," you said with as much of a soothing voice that you could muster, "are you okay? Do you need to talk about something?"

      He coughed, shaking his head some. What little tears had absorbed into his fur, by now. 

      "No, I'm fine," his voice picked up from the growing somber tone that he previously exhibited. That familiar smile, whether it was faked or not, proudly displayed across his face, once more.

      You simply smile in return. Deep down, you knew that something was still amiss with him. It was all too familiar to you, because of your own internal struggles you had to choke down when you were around others. If there was something that he really wanted to share with you, he would, in time. Right now, the best you could do was to be there for him. Actually, right now you had to get back to work.

      "I've got to get back to work," you said, obviously downhearted by the fact.

      "Well," he grunted as he stood to his feet, offering his paw to help you up, "I had a good lunch with you, ________."

      After graciously accepting his invitation to help you stand and getting yourself to your feet, you stretch. The walk back would be just enough time, if you walked slow enough, to get back at the very end of your allotted 30 minutes.

      "Hey," you said with a tone of sincerity, "thanks for coming. You really made my day."

      "You are very welcome," he says, completing the courtesy. 

      You both walk back towards the front. The time to part ways was upon you both. Though it was not what you were looking forward to, you knew it would eventually have to happen. Before he left, you had to ask him something.

      "Hey," you ask, ever nervous about proposing plans, "if you and Frisk aren't busy Friday, maybe we could, I dunno, go to this neat family bowling place. It has a bowling alley, obviously, and even an arcade, I think."

      Before you could finish your last word, Asriel's eyes sparked at the idea. Even better, his mouth opened agape with an smile.

      "Sure! That sounds really fun! I've only heard of bowling and I've never played arcade games. I'll be sure to tell Frisk to push aside any plans for the day."

      It was another date, for a lack of better words. You could get used to these Friday get-togethers, honestly. The last was a blast and this one was sounding even more promising by the minute. Plus, you were sure you'd get to impress them with your bowling skills, however lacking they could be.

      "Well, I have to be getting back, now," Asriel explained with a half-smile. "See you Friday, text you 'til then?"

      "Sounds like a plan," you confirmed matching your smile with his, still buying what little time you had until you two departed.

      The rest of the day passed by relatively quickly. The struggles from earlier had left your mind, allowing you to focus on the last of your shift. When time come to call it a day, you went back to your dwelling, already looking forward to Friday. What made it all the more exciting was receiving a text from Asriel that confirmed Frisk's availability for the day. The three of you were on for one heck of a night.

      Yet, as you knew it would, the emptiness you felt from being alone slithered into your mind like a hungry snake searching for its meal. The final trek from your bathroom to your bed was burdened and slow. What steam and excitement you had built up had come crashing down, leaving you with nothing but sighs and the stark realization that you don't have anything to look forward to, but Friday. After that, who knew what the future would hold, if anything hopeful.

      With the covers pulled over your tired body, you looked blankly at the wall as you lied there on your side. The night wasn't going to get any younger and you knew it. The only thing that seem to lull your mind was thinking of spending time with your friends. In fact, maybe thinking of a nice night to where the three of you had a movie night, sitting on your couch, cuddled up close together, would be nice. Yeah, that seemed to ease your mind.

      You knew it did. The smile on your face wouldn't lie to you, after all.

 


	5. Nothing Can Change You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hello, again, reader. How have things been, so far? Are you ready for your night out with Frisk and Asriel? I hope you like bowling and arcade games. Well, one arcade game, in particular. Who knows, maybe tonight will turn out to be a wonderful night. That's up to you to decide!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off, allow me to apologize for making everyone wait. Technically, I've been releasing a chapter every Saturday, but this week has been a back-breaker. I am so sorry for making you guys wait, but thank you so much for sticking around. It means a lot that you read what I put up. In all honesty, I wasn't anticipating this much attention, but here we are. You guys are awesome and I am very thankful that you're still here, five chapters in.

      It was Friday. That became the best day of the week for you. What seemed to make it come quicker was the heightened amount of texts that you and Asriel sent back and forth to each other. You never knew that one person could take so much interest into how your day was going or even your well-being. It was new and welcome, even. Each little message asking if you were eating enough to keep you going or if you got enough rest the night prior gave you a sense of warmth and would never fail to make you grin this distinctive dopey grin.

     Today was no exception. Through the whole week you had try to explain what bowling was to him. You finally agreed to simply show him when the three of you got to the bowling place. Thunder Strike, an obvious pun to a famous classic rock song, was the name of the place. You had been in there only once when you were looking for jobs before moving up here for school. All you could remember was the loud music and the sound of heavy bowling balls crashing into unfortunate pins.

      "Hey, you guys want to ride in my car?"

      You sent the text to him. With your last pay check, you managed to fix the minor and nagging problems that plagued your car before when you were going to the movies with them. With the problems being alleviated, you actually wanted them to ride with you. In fact, you were rather proud of your car. It was your favorite sports car, albeit the more economic version of such and a year model quite a ways behind the current model, but you were still in love with the thing.

      The next few minutes felt like an eternity. As you would notice, your heart would begin to race when you anticipated a response. To add to that little bit of anxiety, you had to get ready for your shift at the hospital. Every morning was always a race against the clock, whom you swore cheated on you when you weren't looking. You put your clothes one, stuffed your pockets, and grabbed whatever else you figured you would need for the day just before you felt your pocket buzz. It was a response.

      "Sure, we can ride with you ]:) Did you get plenty of sleep, btw?"

      _You silly goat_ , you thought to yourself.

      "Cool, I get off at 4. And yes, thank you, mom :P"

      You chuckle to yourself after tapping the send button. You turn your gaze from the backlit screen of your phone to the door of your apartment, grabbing your coat as you turn the nob, granting you access to the outside world. The frigid air sliced at your face, but you were undeterred by the insult it wafted at you. You were determined to make today a great day. Even if the world fell down around you, today was going to be a day worth living.

      With that mindset, you made it through your shift with an optimism that your coworkers had rarely seen. In fact, it elicited quite a few questions. Said questions ranged from genuine curiosity about your change in mood to more derogatory questions that had to do with your new friends. You knew it would come to that. Yet, the insults ran off you like grease on a coated frying pan. In fact, with your positive attitude, the time didn't seem to drag, either.

      As your shift drew to a close, you watched the time on your phone intently. As you would expect it to, the time began to slow down. Perhaps, it was because you were checking the time every 30 seconds to a minute. That was, until you noticed you had a new message.

      "We're parked beside your car. Waiting for you."

     Then, you received another text right behind that one.

     "Hope this is your car, btw."

      You couldn't help but laugh audibly. Only a few of your coworkers gave you an inquisitive stare before turning back to their own respective conversations about topics that never interested you. Even if he wasn't trying to be funny, he found ways of making you laugh. For what little time you had with him, you hoped it would be filled with plenty of laughs, for you were more than certain that the day he leaves, all of this beautiful color that you've come to find in life will fade to grey, once more. 

      Your train of thought snapped back on track when you saw 03:59 display on your phone's screen. It might as well be quitting time. Without any hesitation, you whip out the pen you kept in your pocket to sign out. Hardly a word is spoken by you as you make your way into the hospital, signaling that you were done with your shift for the week. Thinking ahead, you already had your clothes you were going to change into stashed in a small space in the lobby. Clever you.

      As always, the clothes you changed into were much more comfortable than what you wore to work. Your pants were a relaxed fit, seeing as you figured you'd need them for all the movement you could get. Your shirt was another favorite, a logo from a recent anime convention you had attended graced the front. For the evening, you figured you'd wear the same shoes you went to work in. They were light enough, after all.

      Without much regard, you wad up your work clothes into a pile and carry them under your arm as you clumsily fit your work jacket over your arms. Just as you knew it would, the winter winds returned after their one-day hiatus. The walk to your car was more than enough proof of their return. In fact, your pace quickened because of the discomfort of the cold.

      Your car was in sight and so was theirs. They did a good job at remembering what your car looked like. That, or they memorized your parking spot. You were a creature of habit, after all. Sure enough, their arms sprouted from their respective windows to wave at you. Before you could make your way across the street to meet them, they exited their vehicle. Now that you actually had a chance to compare Asriel's height to the size of your car, you wondered if he would have a comfortable ride. Time would tell, it appeared.

     "There he is!" greeted Asriel as you approached the two, his expression as happy as ever to see you. You know you would never get tired of that. You noticed he wore a pair of fashionably worn grey jeans, completed with a black button-up shirt underneath his jacket. Frisk, on the other hand, wore a purple long-sleeved shirt and a skirt that covered her black leggings.

     She greets you with what appears to be a high-five, but psychs you out and moves in for a bear hug. She must've missed you, because her grip was tight enough to constrict your chest from expanding adequately so you could breathe. She was much stronger than you'd imagine, for her size. 

      "Frisk," you welcome her hug with a strained voice, "it's good to see you, too!"

      She releases her python-like grip on you, telling you that she is pretty pumped about a competitive game of bowling. Further more, she explains that she's sure to use her charm to get the upper hand. What charm that was, you weren't too sure of, but you figured she'd be full of surprises.

      "Oh, she'll get you, alright. She doesn't exactly play fair, after all."

      Asriel's accusation was followed by a toothy grin that was shot at Frisk. Her face grimaces, pointing a challenging finger at him. You knew that the race would be on, soon enough, to see who would be the superior bowler. First, however, you had to make your way to your destination and, more importantly, get out of the cold.

      "Hey, guys," you beckon both of them, "how about we continue this in the car?"

      "Oh! So sorry, _______. We do get caught up in our little arguments," Asriel apologizes, a slight warm tint coming to the skin beneath his fur.

      You hurry to unlock the door to the driver side door so you can unlock the other doors for your guests. Without any further notice, Frisk throws herself in the back seat, making herself comfortable on the bench seat. Asriel does his best to adjust the seat, finally managing to slide it as far back as possible. 

      You felt embarrassed, seeing that he was still having to bend his knees, somewhat, to avoid having his knees dig into the glove-box. Maybe he was trying to be nice about it and not complain, but you knew that he wouldn't be too comfortable if the ride was long. Regardless, you strap yourself in and crank the car. Finally, the wheels, proverbially and literally, were turning. Your night was about to start.

      The ride starts off quiet as Asriel and Frisk familiarize themselves with your vehicle. Music was your go-to when it came to new passengers in your car. Yet, the question remained, what would they want to listen to? Why not ask them?

      "So, what kind of music do you two like to listen to?"

      Frisk names off some interesting bands and musical projects that you had never hear of, but from how enthused she sounded about them, they sounded like something you would love to check out. Asriel remained silent, though. From the corner of your eye, you could see him fidgeting with something. It looked like his phone. It was. When you looked to see what was going on, you noticed that he took the auxiliary cord that attached to your radio and placed the open end into his phone.

      "I think it would be better if I just showed you," he chirps, flipping through the music library on his phone.

      Finally, he taps the screen, selecting the tune of his choice. It was fairly upbeat. Actually, it was very uplifting. The music filled the cabin of the car with consonant melodies that cascaded with various polyphony-filled harmonies. The fact that he had such complex musical tastes baffled you. He had a good ear for music, no matter how long and floppy those ears were.

      "Asriel," you said, admiring the song that teased your ears, "I really like this. Where did you find this song?"

      "Oh, well, it's a personal favorite of my dad's," his gaze seeming to concentrate on the dash board, only before Frisk flicked one of his horns, turning his attention at her.

      The two started play bickering at one another. His statement did make you think of something. His dad, the one and only King Asgore. Not much was known about him after the monsters came to the surface. He was only in the news for a short time. Perhaps Asriel would know why, if you asked him. But, before you had a chance to formulate your inquiry, you arrived to your destination. For now, your question would have to wait.

      You pulled the car into the closest spot you could locate. Frisk and Asriel's bickering only ceases after they step out, both sides signing a truce with a mutual laugh at one another. "Thunder Strike" was proudly displayed above the entrance. As the three of you walked in, you could tell it was quite a loud and busy place.

      The music was loud, but low enough for you to hear your thoughts, at least. The arcade was dimly lit, compared to the bowling portion of the building. A familiar scent wafted about your nostrils. It smelled of family fun zones you went to as a child. Quite a nostalgic smell, you found yourself thinking. You turn to notice that Frisk and Asriel were looking around the room, taking in the atmosphere.

      "Well, this is the place," you welcome them, somewhat unsure if they were going to really like this place or not. 

      "Oh, neat!" Asriel exclaimed, still looking around like a small child searching for a toy for his parents to buy, "This place looks super fun!"

      You maintained a smile, knowing that they were more towards the entertained end of the spectrum. Something that you noticed was that you became more relaxed around them, compared to when you first talked to them. It wasn't too long ago, but you recalled how much of a nervous wreck you were just being close to them. Now, for the most part, you felt like you could belong when you were around them. Yet, just as the nagging thought had a habit of rearing its nasty head, you remembered how this wouldn't last much longer. Soon, one, if not both, would be gone. Just like the times before, you shoved this thought away.

      The three of you approach a counter that was labeled for sales regarding reserving bowling lanes. The lady behind the counter greeted you with a friendly hello and endearing smile.

      "Hey," you returned the greeting, meeting her smile with one of your own, "I'd like to buy three of the unlimited bowling passes. Two humans and, uh, one monster."

      You were almost unsure what the pricing would be for a full grown monster. Many places had started the practice of bringing prices for humans and monsters to an equal level. Luckily, seeing as Asriel had rather large hind paws, which you decided to label them as such, he wouldn't have to have any shoes. That would save a little bit on the rental you were about to pay for. This night was your idea and you were going to pay for their way in, even if it meant putting a significant dent in your wallet.

      "Actually, I'll be buying all three passes," Asriel interjected, politely placing himself in front of you.

      "No, hey, you don't have to do that, Asriel."

      He smiles, looking back at you, "no, no, we've got this paid for, ________. We figured it would be a nice gesture, seeing as you've become quite a good friend to us, recently."

      You lower your billfold, standing there with a certain gaze on your face. This was almost alien to you. When you had friends back in high school, you were the one who volunteered to pay for their passes for events. Not that you had a lot of money back then, either. You wanted to protest and insist that you at least pay for your pass, but you reconsidered it. After all, Asriel was bigger than you and Frisk was someone you really didn't want to mess with.

      "Thanks, guys." Your voice carried a hint of trembling beneath your humbled tone. As with many times before, you found yourself nearly speechless. Their kindness knew no bounds to you. Just as many times before, you really felt like you didn't deserve it. You felt like you didn't even deserve to be spending time with these two wonderful people. But, now was not the time to be overly sentimental over nice gestures.

      After getting your shoes, finding your lane, and selecting your preferred bowling balls, you settle down to take off your shoes and put on your mildly uncomfortable rental shoes. Seeing as you were the only one who had be to a bowling alley as of late, you tried to figure out the controls to the screen where you put your name in. After thinking of a cute, yet cheeky, nickname for yourself, you move on to Frisk.

     "Hey, Frisk, you want me to-"

      Before you have a chance to finish, she bumps you over, typing her name in the touchscreen. When you look back to see her name, you notice she typed out _FRISKY_. She snickers, pushing the enter button, highlighting the next field. Try as you might, you couldn't stop yourself from giggling at the nickname she gave herself.

      "Asriel, what's your name?"

      "How about... Azzy?"

      Frisk plants her hand over her forehead, as though she was embarrassed. Her attention turns to Asriel, telling him that he has the naming talent of his dad, or from the way she put her statement, a lack thereof.

      "Azzy," you state thoughtfully, "I like it."

      "See, someone appreciates me." His arms cross, shooting her with a confident smirk. 

      You laugh to yourself, picking yourself off of the seat, going to bowl the first round of the game. _Azzy_ , you'll have to remember that. The nickname sent a warm sensation inside you for some weird reason. You chose not to think too deeply into it. Right now, you were concerned with winning.

      Of course, that you didn't do so well. You may have had an upperhand in knowing the basics of bowling, but Asriel had strength on his side, just as Frisk seemed to have an almost supernatural advantage to her game. In the end, Frisk was the winner of the near three games you played. Asriel ultimately came out in second place, leaving you a close third. 

      Though, the experience was enjoyable. You started out competitive in the first game, but soon lost that attitude towards the middle of the game. Whereas you grunted and wiped your face at gutter-balls in the beginning, you were feigning excitement with every missed toss by the end, just so you could get your two friends to laugh. You weren't the only one spreading humor around, though. Asriel had his fair share of awkward ball throws that, incredibly, caused a good number of strikes. Frisk had the most adorable pout every time she got a gutter-ball. When the end of your allotted time came, you were all ready to partake in the second greatest offering of the place, the arcade.

      "Hey, _______, aren't you hungry?" Asriel asked as you walked by the concession stand.

      "Oh, no, I'm actually trying to cut back on eating so much. Thanks for the offer, though," you meekly answer.

      Truth be told, you were really trying to save your money to make it through to another paycheck. What tip money you had left in your pocket, as far as you were concerned, would be spent on the arcade. They were kind enough to pay for your bowling game; you didn't want them to pay for your food. That would be embarrassing, honestly. These are two strong people. You have to stay strong in front of them, after all.

      "While you guys chow down, I'm going to grab some tokens and scope out the arcade for some fun games, okay?"

      Frisk asks you if you are sure that you don't want to order something. She reminds you that they could pay for it, if you really didn't have the cash. Moreover, the way she put her words gave you the impression that she cared as much about your well-being as Asriel did. 

      "No, I'm good, really. I'll come back when I get done scoping the place out, okay?"

      You dismiss yourself, disappearing into the massive arcade room. There were plenty of racing games and even some major ticket-grabber games. Unsurprisingly, there were some classic arcade machines that sat in a cluster, practically begging for tokens to be shoved in and played. Besides the first-person shooter games that were scattered about the place, one game managed to snatch your complete attention. It was a familiar rhythm-based game.

      The machine was rather bulky, supporting a big screen, plenty of speakers, and a full metal and plastic platform, displaying four directional arrows on each players side. The loud club-style J-popesque music pumped out of the enhanced sound system that easily added to the futuristic aesthetic of the machine. There was no mistake about it. This was a game that you knew you could impress both Frisk and Asriel at.With that, you rushed your way to the booth they sat at, your eyes certainly aglow with excitement. 

      "Guys, I think I know what we could play in the arcade," you panted excitedly.

      "Okay, now," Asriel chuckles, responding to your excited news, "we'll get to it in just moment. I could stop eating at any time, but Frisk has to finish her meal."

      Frisk gives him another snarky expression, insinuating that he would pay for that comment later. If you hadn't known any better, you'd think they were brother and sister. They looked endearing themselves, bickering back and forth. Just how deep their relationship went, you couldn't tell. Nonetheless, the competitive nature between the two never ceased, it seemed.

      The two finished their meal, which to you, looked delicious. The effects of skipping around on your meals started to take effect on you. However, the anticipation of showing them this game took over your desire to eat. As you lead them to the spot where the machine resided, you explained the simple concepts of the game, which to you, made it as fun. At first, they had looks of confusion on their faces, but as you elaborated on it more, they came around to understand and even anticipate playing it.

      "Well, here it is, DDR," you introduced the two to the machine. "Who wants to be my first victim?"

      "Oh, a challenge? Well, I think I can best you on this, _human_." A strong smirk stretches across one end of his face. The snide remark denoted a playful, yet boasting, side of Asriel. You liked it, honestly. He had always been so nice and soft spoken, but now he seemed to take on a whole different outlook. The game was on.

      You toss in the allotted amount of tokens, electing to pay for Asriel's game, in the spirit of competition. The loud music played after the ever-present announcer shouted the game's title. Both of you punched in the green lit button to toss your metaphorical hats into the ring. Afterwards, you were kind enough to go through the proper channels of setting up your game. Then came the music selection.

      "Alrighty, _Prince Asriel_ ," you spurred with an equally sarcastic and snide smile at the goat monster beside you, "you pick the first song, but don't hit the select button."

      Asriel puffed, knowing you were only picking at him, but still determined to put you in your place for your insubordination. His claw tapped the right arrow, cycling through the music until he found a song that appeased his floppy ears.

      "This one," his eyes locked with yours, as if challenging you.

      You spoke not a word, but held down the select button until a menu popped up. Not only did you elect to speed up the arrows, but you bumped up your difficulty all the way to Advanced. Not to be outdone, yet still playing it on the safe side, Asriel bumps his difficulty up to the Light difficulty. _Fair enough_ , you thought to yourself, _either way, I'm still going to show him and Frisk how this game is played._

The song begins, a happy and upbeat, almost euro-beat sounding, tune plays. You prepare yourself for the onslaught of merciless arrows. Sure enough, they come at you with decent speed, prompting your legs to tap around as to stop them from progressing off screen. Although, something seemed amiss. You had anticipated Asriel's hind paws to stomp around and pound the platform, but much to your surprise, he was light on those toes of his. The most that came from his paws was the clack of his claws on the plastic arrows.

      You had to hand it to the goat, he was good. Paying most of your attention to your side of the screen, you didn't completely watch him the whole time. When you did get to peer over to his side of the screen, you noticed that he stayed in the good graces of the song's standards. Even better, he seemed to hit the arrows rather accurately. Finally, the song was over with. With the considerable differences in difficulty, your scores were narrow in difference.

      "Heh," you panted, winded from the effort you just put forth, "you're pretty darn good."

      Asriel taps his hand paws on the floor, shaking off any tingling feeling from dancing on the hard surface, "I'm full of surprises, as you will come to find out."

      "Well," you swallowed, lubricating your throat, "don't get too confident. We've got another song to go and it's _my_ turn."

      Sure enough, the music selection screen pops up. Your finger holds down the left arrow on the panel until it cycles to a favorite of yours, which was the perfect combination of aural pleasure and challenge. As you recalled, the lighter difficulties weren't too taxed on this song, but the heavier difficulties usually didn't let the player finish without a challenge. Admittedly, you weren't the best at this game and you knew that you would lose, at least points-wise, to Asriel. That was okay. He would be happy and that's what would matter.

      The song starts with little time for the player to prepare for the oncoming arrows. Your legs struggle at first, but find their balance between the streams. As you could tell, he was doing great for his level. At one point, he turned his attention away from the screen to shoot you a quick raspberry. This gave you the extra incentive to push harder to beat him. Yet, it was to no avail. Your knees nearly buckle towards the end of the round, giving him the advantage to use his gazelle-like grace to finish the song. 

      You were right, he did beat you. He beat you by a lot, actually. You knew he was about to gloat in your face, you were certain it was oncoming. His white irises look back at you, a wide smirk adorning his maw.

      "Good job, ______!" he congratulated you, "We finished the song!"

      "Oh, yeah," you puff and pant, exhausted by the song, "I think you got me in the end, though."

      The claw of his index finger taps the tip of your nose, "that's what you get for calling me _prince._ "

      The three of you laugh it off. You stumble your way off of the platform, giving it to Frisk and Asriel to compete one against the other. Incredibly, it didn't look like he was even winded by the two high-intensity songs. Of course, he was a big guy. He had bigger lungs and much more considerable stamina.

      "Hey," you called to the two as they played rock-paper-scissors to determine who would pick the first song, "I'm going to get some more tokens. I'm taking you on next, Frisk."

      They nod, Frisk giving the "I'm watching you" hand signal at you. You venture back into the maze of people and arcade games. It had gotten a good bit later and, with the progression of the night, brought more people and monsters. The crowd had gotten sizable, making you a little anxious, but you tried your best to not let it get to you. Instead, you stood in a lengthy line, waiting to exchange your last bit of tip money for tokens, keeping your mind on the evening and your friends. 

      They seemed to be having a good time. Your fears and anxieties fought against you in small bouts. As it always was, when you thought of your friends, you argued with yourself and your insecurities. _Did I look like a fool when we were playing, just now? There were quite a few stares at me. Asriel probably looked like a pro. Why would he or Frisk even want to be seen with me? Who am I, or what am I? I'm just another face in the crowd compared to those two. Oh, who am I kidding, they're going to forget me when Asriel leaves._

The thoughts collided with you as you stepped up to deposit the bills into the machine, exchanging the paper for a few metal coins. A deep sigh escapes you as you make your way back to them. You crammed the negativity to the back of your mind. It felt like a small compartment that only got smaller each time you threw something into it. These thoughts will have to wait until you got home. For your friend's sake, they would have to.

      "Ha! I beat you on that one!" Asriel gloats at Frisk, who gives him an equally confident smile. Her finger points to the screen, which had just displayed the score totals between the two songs. As it turned out, Frisk had beaten him by only a few points. As you had noticed, they were both playing on the Light difficulty. Frisk, it would seem, was going to be a bigger challenge.

      "Well, Frisk, how about a go with me?" you ask, almost forgetting that she had just finished a game, "After you catch your breath, of course."

      She gives you a thumbs-up, telling you that she was already good to go. Her's and Asriel's stamina and strength astound you, yet remind you how out of shape your probably are. Maybe after tonight, hitting the gym wouldn't be a bad idea. 

      "Okay, then. Your choice?"

      She nods, confirming your invitation to pick both songs. After bumping your difficulty back to your sadomasochistic preference, you hand the delegation of music over to her. Gladly, she finds a moderate tempo song with a swing feel to it. Unbeknownst to her, this was one of your favorites, although you were ever hardly able to finish this song by yourself.

      The catchy music kicks off, prepping you for the army of arrows that will soon follow. The moment the first few arrows fly up to their designated markers, you immediately caught onto the rhythm. Frisk looked as though she caught on pretty easily herself. For this being her first time, she was really good. Her limber body twisted with the rhythm of the song as her foot stepped, if not stomped, on the arrow markers. By the end of the song, you were straining to keep in time with the song. However, your efforts reward you, as you made it to the end and got quite the exceptional grade. 

      Frisk pants some, looking at you with her trademark confident smirk. Almost in unison, the both of you give a thumbs up, followed by a laugh. The both of you turn to get Asriel's reaction, noticing that a small crowd of humans and monsters gathered around him. Their voices, from what you could hear of them, sounded astounded to be speaking with him. He was quite popular, as rightly so. 

      Frisk waved at you, telling you not to worry too much about it. According to her, this sort of thing happens a lot in crowded places. It wasn't annoying, but really nice. Being the prince of the monsters and his friend who saved the underground came with a lot of popularity. 

      It didn't bother you, as your nonchalant facial expression would suggest. Instead, you pointed at the machine, reminding Frisk that she got to choose the final song. The competitive spark between the two of you reignited when she chose a relatively easier song, bumping up her difficulty to match yours.

      "Oh, getting brave, are we?" You ask her, crossing your arms in a taunt.

      She points to you and then immediately points the same finger to the ground, telling you that your efforts were going to be in vain. 

      "You're on," you boast, turning your attention to the song that was just starting. 

      Out of the corner of your eye, you noticed the crowd growing by a person or two ever moment or so. From what little you could hear of the crowd over the music, they seemed to barrage Asriel with questions and comments on his and Frisk's relationship. In fact, half way through the song, a hand tugged at Frisk's shoulder, guiding her away from the platform. Whether the hand was Asriel's or not, you couldn't tell.

      All of the fun you had invested in the song drained from you when you realized that, not only were you not playing against anyone, but your friends had been swept up by a crowd of strangers. It did bother you, but you were understanding about it. 

      The song finished, but the crowd was still present, ever enthralled with the two. The more you looked at the crowd, the more you realized that the questions and comments wouldn't end any time soon. From the look on Asriel's and Frisk's face, they looked entertained by these new people. Oh, who were you kidding? Right now, you were just a third wheel. The best thing you could think to do right now was make yourself scarce.

      That, you did. The conscession stand had booths for patrons to sit at and enjoy their meals. You decided to utilize one of those booths to sit at and wallow in whatever misery it was that you were experiencing. _Really_ , you pondered, _I don't think I'm going to be missed that much when he leaves. Look at all of those nice people talking to him and Frisk. Surely, they're a lot more interesting that me. There's going to be plenty of people like them wherever he goes. Heck, both of them will probably find someone better than me and start hanging out with them. Well, it was a good run..._

A short time passes while you sit at the booth, staring blankly at the salt and pepper shakers in front of you. With each passing moment, you come more to terms with how depressed you really are. That was until you felt a presence sit beside you and slide close.

      "________, are you okay?" asks Asriel, his tone soft and concerned.

      You didn't want to tell him what was bugging you. That would be selfish in any way you put it. You had to make up something to say. Maybe your stomach started to hurt or your legs started to feel weak from playing so much. Yeah, that's what you were going to tell him. But, before you had a chance to open your mouth, he interjects.

      "It's probably the crowd of people that pried Frisk and I away from you, wasn't it? Oh, I am so sorry about that."

      "No," you mumble, bringing yourself to look him in the eyes, "neither you nor Frisk did anything wrong. Really, you guys have every right to have admirers and I shouldn't keep either of you to myself. If anything, I should consider myself lucky to be able to spend as much time with either of you as I do."

      Asriel chuckles, placing his arm along the seat, behind your back. His expression shifts from concern to a soft smile. 

      "That's very considerate of you, _________. Not many people would've been that understanding, I'm afraid," he relaxes himself, propping his hind paws up on the seat on the other side of the booth, "and that's one of the reasons that Frisk and I like to spend time with you. You're considerate, friendly, welcoming, and a whole list of words. Furthermore, you're not scared of us or who we are. It's honestly refreshing to find someone like that."

      "Thanks," you whisper out, still hardly able to process these genuine complements from him, "that means a lot, Asriel." 

      "Hey," he softly calls to you spreading his arms out, "c'mere."

      Before you had the chance to react, he wraps both of his strong arms around you in a soft hug. Caught off guard, all you know to do is wrap yours around him, likewise. In that moment, you hoped that hug wouldn't end. Something about it felt right. Something about getting to be this close to him made you feel, for a lack of better words, happy.

      Your friendly embrace was broken by a waitress walking up to the table, laying down a plate of food in front of you. It was a cheeseburger and fries, just like at the diner. The only thing that was off was, you didn't order any food.

      "Surprise," Asriel chuckled lightly, "I thought you might've gotten hungry, as well."

      The gesture caught you even more off guard. He didn't know that you were almost broke, but still, he got you something to eat. All of this kindness towards you made you well up, causing a couple of tears to trickle down your cheek. As involuntary as it was, it happened, and you couldn't hide it.

      "Are you alright?"

      "I'm fine, really," you sniffle, trying to keep further tears from forming, "I'm just not used to someone thinking this much of me. Really, I didn't get anything to eat, because I didn't have the money to spare. I wanted to spend it on you guys at the arcade."

      You take a moment to gather your voice back together, trying your hardest to not let it sound pathetic from your emotional state.

      "Thank you, Asriel. You and Frisk are really too good for this world, you know that?"

      He blushes some under his snow white fur, "Oh, we're alright. I wouldn't go _that_ far."

      You finally take a bite out of your burger. It seems like no time before your food is cleaned off of your plate. Of course, it went by quicker because you offered Asriel some of your fries, which he accepted. 

      "Thanks again, for that," you say, releasing a contented sigh, "I feel tons better."

      After standing to his paws, Asriel grabs your hand, "Then, I think you owe me one last round of that game we were playing."

      "Oh, yeah, right," you stutter out, trying to keep in step with him. His paw, however large it was, was firm and warm. When he wanted to be, he was rather demanding. You really didn't mind because, after all, he was a prince.

      Frisk notices you two coming when you were within range of the game. She notes that she had quite a time trying to guard the game from anyone who was wanting to play it. 

      "Sorry, Frisk, we had to have a little talk," Asriel apologizes to her.

      "Yeah, sorry for disappearing like that," you apologize in kind to her.

      She waves her hand, telling the both of you it was no problem. Instead of apologizing to her, she told the both of you, it was time to get up there and see who was going to be the winner.

      Both of you agreed to her suggestion. After popping in your tokens for the both of you, you allow him to choose the song. Just as with the first time you played him, you two played that one song that was very uplifting and eurobeat sounding. However, this time, you moved a little more freely. You felt more comfortable with yourself. Your hips would turn some and you even dared to try a few moves that were risky. With your friend right beside you, you didn't care about winning, anymore. No, instead you were having the time of your life with him.

      Both songs come and go, leaving you tired, but feeling all the happier and refreshed, strangely. Maybe you tried a little too hard, seeing as Asriel beat you score-wise. He gloated in his own polite way. You didn't mind, as always. He was happy and that was the only reward you wanted.

      After piling back into your car and driving back to the parking lot where their care sat, you prepared to say your goodnights to one another. Maybe it was a little late, but you figured you'd ask them over to your place, or even better.

      "So, would you guys want to, if you have time before you leave, have a sleepover at my place, sometime? I can make the food and, who knows, maybe we could have a movie night?"

      The two look at each other, nodding. 

      "Sure, you set up the day and we'll be there!" Asriel answers, sounding rather enthused, himself.

      "Awesome," you respond, trying to hide your excitement over their response.

      Frisk tells you that the two have to go, seeing as she was getting pretty tired and she had to get Asriel back to his place. That was funny, as you figured they stayed at the same place. 

      "Alright then, goodnight guys," you bid farewell as they wave at you, getting into their car before both of you drove in opposite directions, bound for your respective destinations.

      After driving back to your place, you nearly dance around your apartment as you prepare for bed. That might not have been the best idea, seeing as you felt like you pulled something in the process. It didn't matter, because you were still swimming in the night you just had.

      You pulled out your phone, smiling as you text Asriel that you made it home safely, though he didn't ask.

      "Made it home. Thanks again, for what you said tonight."

      "You're very welcome ]:) Sweet dreams!"

      "Sweet dreams to you, too!"

      You smile, laying your phone on the counter beside your bed. You shake your head, thinking of the last text he sent you. A faint laugh emerges from you as you turn your head to rest it for the night.

      _You silly goat._


	6. It's A Quarter  After One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's always nice to relax after a harsh day, isn't it reader? Maybe tonight will be one of those nights... or not. Well, there are more important things than sleep, right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can probably notice, I didn't use the exact song title for this chapter title. Instead, I used the line I found most relevant. This chapter was one I was looking forward to the most, so far. As always, thank you guys so much for sticking with me. Every kudo I get and comment I receive makes me so happy ^^

      As with every week that ends, another one begins. Today was a Monday, that was for sure. Work was busy and class was crazy. With each new chapter you went over in class, the more you felt the pressure put on you. This week, anatomy was the chapter. Although it was the first night of lecture, the sheer amount of terminology left your brain hurting and your body exhausted.

      Needless to say, your bed was a welcome refuge from the troubles of the day. It was a warm friend that always greeted you, no matter how happy or upset you may be. As long as you were willing to spend time with it, it was there. Tonight, you were happy to see that friend. In your mind, the two of you were going to spend some quality time bonding whilst you slept soundly beneath the sheets. Indeed, it seemed that all was well with the world, for tonight, at least.

      That was until you heard the phone buzz and play the all too familiar tone, notifying you of a text message. If it were to have gone off about two or three hours ago, you wouldn't pay it no mind, but it was already after one in the morning. Who would be texting you at this time of morning? Could it be your friend from your home town or perhaps your parents delivering you some news?

      No, it was Asriel, according to your phone. That struck you as odd, because you told each other your goodnights a few hours ago. On week nights, he was one to get to bed early and you envied his ability to do so, immensely. You wiped your eyes, just to make sure you're not misreading it.

      "Hey. You awake?"

      "Yeah, what's up?"

       While you waited for the reply, you groggily sat up. As with any time you get a message late at night, your heart races at an almost uncomfortable pace. You had wondered if it was from anxiety or just normal reaction. Usually, it meant that something was amiss. Perhaps, it was your own little sixth sense. You received a new message.

      "Nothing much. Wanted to text some. Not sleepy."

      "Okay, what do you want to talk about?"

      Something was indeed amiss. Usually, he would have used at least one emoticon or cracked some sort of joke at this point. Although you weren't one to use emoticons or any type of text-based facial expressions, he used them almost religiously. Your phone buzzed, yet again.

       "We can talk about anything. Just want to chat."

      That rubbed you equally as off as the other texts. This really didn't sound, or read, like him. Something had to be bothering him. You got these texts before from friends and loved ones in the past when something heavy was on their mind. Something had to be bugging him and big time if he was texting you well after his usual bed time. This worried you.

       "Azzy, is something wrong?"

      You started calling him that over text since the bowling night. It teetered back and forth as an inside joke and nickname of sorts. You felt weird calling him that, at first, but after he took a liking to it, you used it with careless abandon.

      It took longer for him to respond this time. You checked the time stamps, noticing that they were almost within an equal amount of minutes apart.This time, he hadn't said anything in return. Did you step over the line? Surely, he doesn't want to be disturbed at this time of night. It was just him wanting to text some before he fell asleep, probably. You were about to send another message before you received his response.

      "Can I call you?"

      The was the final red flag. Never, to your recollection, did he ask to call you. You had a few conversations with him over the phone in the past, but they were usually short question-and-answer calls. Your heart began to race as you tried to calm yourself enough to get the proper blood flow back in your finger tips so you could respond.

      "Go ahead!"

      Then, the waiting game began. You gave him the green-light to call, but there was nothing but the silence of your room and the ceiling fan that spun above your bed. The back-lit screen of the phone dimmed and then turned off after a few seconds. Did he back out of it? What was going on? You were tempted to go ahead and call him, but you restrained yourself from doing so. When he was ready he would call. Which, although it was almost five minutes later, he did so. Your phone screen lit up, buzzing and playing that distinctive ringtone you picked out for him. You could feel your heart begin to pound at your chest, yet again.

      "Hello?" you answer quietly, trying to hide your worry for him.

       "Hey," he responded, although he usually greeted you with a 'Howdy', his voice hoarse and somewhat shaky.

      "Everything okay, there?" your voice maintaining its calm timbre.

      After a sniffle, he coughs, straightening his voice, "yeah, just wanted to, you know, talk a little bit."

      He had been crying. Sniffling, a quiet voice, and hoarseness were all the classic signs. This was quite the opposite of how you knew him. He was always optimistic about everything and now, as far as you could tell, he sounded like he was on the verge of a breakdown. You wanted to get it out of him, but before you could say anything, he continues.

      "I know it's late," he sighs, struggling to maintain himself, "but Frisk had already called it a night and I know you're a night-owl, sometimes."

      That was the truth, you were. Maybe it was from messing with your natural sleep schedule back in high school, but regardless the cause, you were up a lot at night. Sometimes, it was for reasons to do with school work and sometimes, well, you just couldn't sleep. The troubles of the world would invade your mind like a conquering army and set up their camp in your thoughts for the night.

      "Yeah," you laugh lightly, "caught me red handed, there. Anything specific on your mind?"

      "Oh, ya know," his voice finally cracking a little, "just thinking about stuff and-"

      "Asriel," you finally interject, not wanting the poor guy to stumble through any more words than he had to, "is everything okay? You sound like you've been crying."

      A bit of an awkward silence set in. Again, you had been here, before. In fact, you've been in both positions, helping and hurting. You've been the voice of reason to a hurting and desperate friend at three in the morning, as you have also been the person talking to a trusted companion while you were thinking of doing something more _cowardly_. Since you met him and Frisk, they pulled so many stops to make you happy and cheer you up. Now, it was your turn to come through for him. You just hoped you wouldn't louse it up and say something dumb. No, now wasn't the time to think of yourself, but him.

      "You can tell?" he asks, almost shocked, "Even now, I'm not that good at hiding it, am I? Oh, I'm so sorry for this, ________."

      He finally let his emotions out, sobbing through what sounded like gritted teeth.

      "No, no, it's okay," you reassure him, trying to keep him calm, "I'm here to help, okay?"

      "I, I really don't want to leave," he mumbled out, trying to hold back his dread, "because you and Frisk have given me the best time of my life, lately. I got to see what it was like to have friends and, well, enjoy having fun. I don't want to let this go."

      Your heart hurt, hearing him trying to string his words together and not sound like a mess. Really, you wanted to give him a hug. You wanted to tell him everything would be okay, although you didn't know how you were going to handle him leaving, yourself. In all honesty, you felt helpless, listening to him fall to pieces over the phone. You had to do something.

      The clock on your night stand showed you how much later it had gotten. At this point, sleep wasn't something that you really desired, anymore. Right now, you had to comfort him. Maybe it would be a stretch to ask him what you were about to ask him, but it had to be done. It was going to take a good bit of courage, but you were willing to take that leap.

      "Azzy," you called to him, your voice still calm and low, "would you mind if I came over?"

     "What," he asked, coming more to himself, as if by surprise, "this late? No, you don't need to concern yourself with me. Really, I'll be fine. You just need to go to bed and I promise I'll be better in the morning, okay?"

      "No," you politely rebuked him, "this is really bothering you. I'll be okay running what sleep I get, I promise."

      Though, you really didn't know how you were going to function on what sleep, or lack thereof, you were going to get. Unlike many of your coworkers, you had to have a considerable amount of downtime in between class and shifts. It helped you recharge your batteries and get your mind back together. Somehow, they could go and party all night and still come to work with some shred of energy. You envied that, really.

      "I don't know, I mean," he took a deep sigh, as if audibly caving in to your proposal, "if you really want to, I would really appreciate it."

      "Okay," you confirm with an almost whisper in your voice, "can you send me your address? My phone can pretty well lead me right to your doorstep."

       "Yeah, I can do that," he concedes, sounding almost relieved that you were going through with your idea.

      "Okay," you confirm once more, "I'll be there as soon as I can."

      The two of you say your goodbyes and end the call. Without a moment's notice, you clamber out of your soft bed, parting ways with your nocturnal friend. You were already in your sleep clothes and you were going to his place, so you figured it wouldn't matter if you showed up as you were. The only thing you think to bring with you, beside your keys, wallet, and phone, is your work uniform for the next day. You weren't planning on staying the night, but your philosophy was to be prepared for the unexpected.

      You throw your coat on as you run to your car, braving the harsh winter air. The heater couldn't warm up fast enough as you sat there, preparing for departure. Your body shook from the cold that taunted your exposed skin. After plugging in the address to Asriel's place, you quickly make your way down the road, hoping the increase in engine temperature would help your inefficient heater warm up quicker.

      Where you're going, you're not entirely sure. The address alluded that he lived on a more upperscale part of town. It was farther away from the local university, yet within range of where a lot of houses were rented out. In fact, the subdivision that you turned into where his house was supposed to be was nothing but rental houses. Sure enough, his house sat at an outer point of the cul de sac. The house itself didn't look too bad.

      Your car creaked into the driveway, finally coming to a stop as it pulled up to the closed garage door. You really hoped this was his house and not the house next to his. You've encountered awkward situations like that in the past and an encounter like that at this time of night would probably end up with the local authorities being called. Luckily for you, you noticed a horned silhouette move across the living room window. Unless by sheer coincidence another goat monster were to live at the same location, that was him.

     Begrudgingly, you cut your car off, ceasing the embrace of the hot air. You hoped that he would be ready to invite you in from the moment you stepped out so you wouldn't have to endure the unwelcome chill in the air. As it would turn out, he was indeed ready for you. Perhaps, more than ready for you to get there.

      The door almost flew open, ceasing its fast speed halfway through its opening, as Asriel stood in the doorway, a welcoming smile acting as a beacon to your presence. As you approached him, you noticed he was dressed just as you, in a comfortable pair of pajama bottoms and a worn shirt. The shirt displayed a logo that read "Nice Cream" across the chest. You snorted a short chuckle, noting the irony of how cold it was outside, yet he was welcoming you into his home, wearing a shirt that had to do with a frozen treat. Little moments like that always gave you a good giggle.

      "_______, come in! You must be freezing, out here."

      "Just a little," you joke, somewhat nervous.

      The realization of the moment crept over you by the second as you entered the doorway into his warm home. You were entering his house, and not only that, but you were about to have a rather deep conversation with him, one on one. His presence didn't intimidate you like it used to, but you always got a little antsy when you were alone with people. It never failed, your mind would always try and trip you up, making you think you were going to do something embarrassing or offend them. Though, you knew he was a nice guy and you knew that he wasn't going to be staring down his snout at you during your visit. You could relax.

      Or could you? The whole ride over here you were thinking about the topic at hand. He was going to be parting from this town and possibly never coming back. Your heart sank, as it always did when the thought hit you. How were you going to handle this conversation and be the strong one? How did you plan on being the crying shoulder if you, yourself, were trying to cope with the fact that he was going to leave?

      _One question at a time_ , you told yourself, taking a deep breath as you found your way to the spacious couch at the far end of the living room.

      "Sit down," he requested, walking by you towards the kitchen, "Would you like some tea? I've got some of my father's signature blend. It's got a good bit of chamomile in it. Good for relaxation, or so I'm told."

      "I would love some," you sigh, still shivering some as you relax onto the plush couch.

      Asriel disappeared into the kitchen on that note. While he was away, you observed the living room, taking it in. If the decorating was his own doing, then he had quite the taste in landscapes and inspirational quotes. Various pictures of scenery from far away places adorned the walls while various knick-knacks decorated the tables and furniture around the room. There were a couple 8 x 10 pictures that gave uplifting messages that sat on the coffee table in front of you. The room, just like Asriel's personality, was warm and inviting. The warmth was only made warmer by the scented candle that burned on the mantle. The distinct scent of cinnamon wafted about.

      Your observations are interrupted by him placing a warm cup of tea in your hands. You nod and smile at him, "Thanks."

      "No problem," he replies, sitting down at the opposite end of the couch. You could tell that he was eager for you to taste-test the cup. You do so, lifting the ceramic cup to your lips, letting the smooth tea drain into your mouth.

      "This is," you pause for a moment, trying to contemplate the words to say, "this is the best cup of tea I've ever had, Asriel. Your dad must be an expert at making tea or something!"

      He flashes a half-smile, gazing off to the corner, giving a bashful expression. He had to be blushing under all of that fur. By now, you've caught on to what that look meant, or at least your interpretation of it.

      "Oh, well, I'm sure he'd love to hear those nice words," his words humbled.

      "Definitely," you take another sip, enjoying the aroma and complex herbal blend, "please tell him I said so."

      Asriel puffs another half-hearted laugh through his nostrils, "I'll be sure he gets the message."

      He continues to look at you, his smile hanging on by a thread, his eyes trying to hold their gaze at you. Your efforts at small talk, however genuine your compliment was, wasn't helping him to take his mind off what was bothering him. It hurt you before to hear him over the phone like this, but seeing him as downhearted as this in person was worse.

      "So," you said, finally breaking the silence that was only settling in, "you wanna lay your worries on me?"

       Asriel's gaze turned from you to the cup he held in his paws. His eyes closed as he sighed heavily through his nostrils. The corner of his mouth tugged, not even trying to feign a smile any longer.

      "I'm honestly torn, ________. I have a duty to fulfill. I have to go and act as an ambassador on behalf of all monsters. It's because of mine and Frisk's combined efforts that the humans have such a better understanding of monsters. We've been told that we've done so much to better this world for monsters and humans alike. But," he pauses, looking right at you, "it gets old. We never get to meet friends. We never get to have fun. That's why I had to practically beg Frisk to for us to hang out with you."

      His last sentence struck you funny, as the look on your face undeniably showed. What did he mean by that? Did you really give that bad of an impression that he had to beg another human to reconsider how they thought of you?

      "No, it's not like that," he quickly interjects, reaching out, as if to ward off whatever thoughts may be flying about in your head. "Frisk likes you, I promise. It's just, well, I get too attached to others and it's always hard for me to say goodbye. That makes more sense, right?"

      You nod, showing a considerate smile. On one hand you were relieved that you didn't do anything wrong. Yet, from the way he was putting everything, it was like he wasn't going to ever come back and that you two would be forced to never talk again. He had a busy schedule and you had class and work. You didn't want to bother him while he was out there making a difference for everyone, but you also had to worry about keeping your own head above water in class and your own life.

      On the inside, you were breaking down. You found it harder to breathe. The sensation to well up with tears fought at you. You had to clear your throat a time or two to keep the sensation down. If you could only get him to feeling better, you could deal with the rest when you got home.

      "It does make sense, Asriel," you say as you try to move closer to him on the couch. "I understand, okay?"

      "That's not all," he continues, as though undeterred by your words, "it's by request of my family that I do these missions. After all they have done for me, not to mention everything Frisk went through for me, I owe them this. I mean, it's not as if I don't like it. I like making people smile and seeing peace spread between us. But," he slides a little closer to you, looking back at you, "I haven't met another human like you. You were so quick to welcome us into your heart. That's rare, sadly. I wish every human was like you, ________."

      As if he couldn't make it any harder for you to hold back. You could see it in his eyes, he was close to letting his tears flow, again. As a last resort, you offer some happier words. Maybe that will be enough to bring him around before either of you start crying.

      "Hey," you feebly mutter out, "there's others with hearts like mine, out there. I mean, I'm sure there are plenty of other good intentioned humans out there who would love to be your friend, Asriel. I mean," your voice finally cracks, making your next words unstable, "it'd be pretty selfish if I were to keep you to myself."

      You were becoming worse of a mess by the minute; your tears were flowing against your will. A lump had formed in your throat that you couldn't choke down. It was inescapable at this point. Even Asriel took notice of your emotional distress. Every attempt you made to shew away the display, from wiping away at the tears, to squinting so hard as to clamp the tears off, was in vain.

      "I'm so sorry," you look up, hoping the room air would dry up your crying, "this has to look bad. I tried my best to be strong and not break down, but I can't even do that. I must really look pathetic, right now."

      "Hey," Asriel tries to interject, but you continue.

      "I want you to be happy, Asriel. I really do," you continue, swallowing down the reoccurring lump, "but I'm going to miss you so much when you leave. I don't know why I've become so attached to you, but I have. You make me feel so happy and welcomed. You make me, well, you make me feel like someone cares about me."

      Asriel tries to call your name, but you were so caught up in your confession that you didn't hear him. Instead, you only continue.

      "But, I don't want you to stay here and forsake your calling. You're making the world a better place and that's something that should matter more than me and, and-"

      You were interrupted by a pair of fluffy arms reaching around you, pulling your face into his chest. Furthermore, you felt his cheek rest on top of your head. This time, you're paralyzed. You didn't know how to respond to the spontaneous hug. You were so caught up in letting your emotional levy give way.

      "It's okay," he whispered, holding you close to him. "I promise, no matter what happens, this will be okay."

      "Asriel," you call, muffled by the fabric of his shirt.

      "Yeah?"

      You finally wrap your arms around him, patting his back, "it's okay, if you want to cry. I'm here, okay?"

      His paw moves to cradle the back of your head, letting his claws lightly drag along your hair, "I'm here for you, too." His voice cracked, just as yours did, followed by a couple sniffles.

      You pull at the fabric of his shirt, burying your face into him. At this point, you really didn't care how this made you look. Nobody else was there to see you two. It was just you and him, trying to comfort one another. Your tears flowed freely into his shirt, probably soaking through to his fur. Likewise, his tears fell onto your head as he tightened his grip on you.

      You didn't take note on how long you two sat there, holding onto one another, bawling your eyes out. It didn't matter, really. If it took the remainder of the night, you were going to stay there, in his arms if he wanted you to stay there, and help him through this pain. Really, you wanted nowhere else to be.

      "Hey," you finally came around, giving a soft call to him, "you know this won't be like the others, right?"

      Your words cause him to loosen his grip on you so that you can lean back and meet him eye to eye. Though his scalara were black, the skin surrounding it was still reddened from irritation due to crying.

      "What do you mean?"

      "We don't have to stop talking all together. We have each other's phone numbers, right?"

      "Yeah, yeah we do."

      "Well, I can still text you and call you," you continue on in optimism. "Even if it's in the wee hours of the morning, I promise I'll be here to talk to you, okay? Maybe, who knows, I can come and visit you!"

      He wipes his eyes, sniffling again, "That, that sounds wonderful. You would do that? You and Frisk?"

      "Of course," you reassure him, "any time I get to hang out with you and Frisk is time well spent!"

      After wiping his eyes again, his smile returns to his face, "Then, we need to take advantage of the time we have. It's not long, but we can still make a lot of it."

      You nod, his contagious smile infecting you with a grin of your own. He was finally coming around and you couldn't be happier for him. Even you yourself felt like a heavy burden had been dropped from your shoulders. in fact, as you collapsed against the back of the couch, you could feel your muscles relax as you yawn.

      "Hey, what time is it?" you inquire of him, looking around the room for a clock.

      Asriel checks his phone after pulling it out of his pajama pocket, "Looks like it's going on three o' clock."

      Three o' clock already? You weren't going to get that much sleep. You didn't even want to count how long it would be until you had to get up. Not to mention, you still had to drive home.

      "Hey," Asriel's paw loosely holds onto your shoulder, "how about you stay the night? I've got my bed already made and I could sleep on the couch."

      "Oh, well," you pondered for a moment, really excited at the opportunity to stay the night, "yeah, I could do that."

     "Great," he bleated happily, "I'll fix us up another cup of tea! Feel free to turn the TV on, if you want. There's not really anything on this time of night."

      Asriel got up, collecting your cup as he exited, leaving you to sink further onto the comfortable couch. You turned on the TV, flipping through various late-night shows. The moment you two just had played through you mind on repeat. The fact that you and him basically just held each other made you blush. You hoped he didn't get any weird vibes off that moment. Regardless of how you worried he would feel, you felt happy and warm because of it. It felt even better that you could open up to him like that.

      Finally, you land on a channel that was playing old cartoons. Just as Asriel said, there was really nothing on worth watching at that time of night. This would have to do.

      "Here you go," Asriel sat the cup on a coaster on the coffee table. "This cup is a little hotter than the last. So, what are we watching?"

       "I couldn't really find anything except these old cartoons from before I was born," you explain as you pick up the hot cup.

       Asriel sits down beside you, stretching his hind paws onto the coffee table, holding his cup of tea. "Old cartoons? Sounds interesting."

      The night progresses as you two sit and enjoy the animated programming. Asriel laughed harder than you ever heard him laugh before. Of course, these shows did have his type of humor in them. His laughter soon had you laughing. Before you knew it, both of you were in tears again, but not tears of pain. No, these were tears of genuine laughter that both of you needed desperately.

      You stretched out, relaxing against an arm of the couch. In all honesty, you didn't want him to sleep on this couch. In fact, it was plenty big enough for you to sleep on and rest comfortably.

      "Hey, Az, why don't you sleep in your bed; I got the couch."

      Asriel looks at you, his head cocked to the side, "Are you sure? It's really no problem for me to sleep here."

      "No," you say, placing your legs on the cushions of the couch, "I'm good here. You get some rest in your bed, okay?"

      He chuckles to himself as he gets up, popping his bones and stretching his muscles out. His eyes turn back to you, looking into what felt like your soul.

      "You're too kind, ________," he says, his voice tired. "I wish everyone was like you."

      "Same with you, Azzy," you snicker at the mention of his nickname.

       After a shared laugh, he walks by you, messing with your hair with his paw, "You sleep well, okay ________?"

       "You too, Asriel," you say after a yawn.

       He walks down a darkened hallway, into what you assumed was his room. After your eyes become too heavy to keep open, you fumble with the remote, eventually turning the television off. The night was quiet, the only exception being your breathing. Your tired body begins to drift further into sleep as your thoughts become more abstract and nonsensical.

      The only coherent thought you just had was the thought of you and Asriel enjoying watching cartoons together. For some reason, that gave you an all too familiar dopey grin. There was something about tonight that made you feel warm inside. Even if he was going to be leaving soon, there was still hope that you two would remain this close.

       Hope. You always had that to hold onto and with him, you always would.


	7. You Get What You Give

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well, reader, it looks like you got to witness the hospitality of the prince, himself. Wonder how the next day will go? Perhaps you will get to witness how his day goes or perhaps you will learn something you can improve about yourself? No matter the case, just don't oversleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has given me more trouble that I would like to admit. Why, I don't know. I was on vacation when I started it, so you would think it would be easier to write, right? Anyways, we have a little more exposition on Asriel's duties and some nice stuff. I apologize if the chapter seems slow, but I think you'll like it ^^

      Sometimes, the thought of having to work the next day bothered you. In fact, it would bother you so much that you wouldn't be able to sleep until your alarm was set to wake you up. No, you'd usually wake, heart racing, wondering if you had overslept your alarm. That was the worst part of waking up, honestly. Even in your own bed, you would never find rest.

Though, you weren't in your own bed. You were still sleeping on Asriel's comfortable couch. The realization caught you off guard when you started coming to, the surroundings initially unfamiliar. But, as you come more to yourself, you realize that, not only were you in the same spot you were last night, but a thick blanket was draped over you. You didn't remember covering yourself before falling asleep. Asriel must've put it over you after you nodded off.

      The thought of him doing so caused you to curl up more in the warmth of the covering. The morning was still and quiet. The room was silent, save for what little outside sounds that came through the walls. The dressings and decorations you noticed last night looked even nicer in the sunlight. The goat had a way of putting a room together, that was for sure.

      After an exaggerated yawn, you reach out for your phone. It always took a minute for your eyes to focus on the bright screen after you woke up. When they did finally come to, you nearly dropped it in disbelief. The time was much later than you thought it was. Your alarm didn't even sound, which was odd. It always woke you, even if you fell back asleep. Given, you weren't the picture of always being at work on time, you hated having to call in late.

      You groan, wiping your face with your hand. The day, however previously pleasant it was, was already becoming a nusance. Early morning stress was the last thing you needed. All of the consequences that could come with coming in late started flooding your mind. _I'm probably going to get chewed out by BP. Everyone is going to give me flack over being late. What if I'm just let go and they decide to fire me? What if I can't pay for tuition and I fail?_

      The thoughts only continued to compound one on top of the other. After only a minute, you found yourself trying to calm your breathing and bring your heart rate back down to its acceptable range. With a few deep breaths, you managed to ease your mind and get your sympathetic nervous response to ease off. Life would continue. That's all you could tell yourself to keep from going through the roof, again. With that, you plopped back against the accommodating cushion.

      You could hear footsteps coming from the hallway. They slowed and finally eased to a stop. Turning around, you notice a groggy, yet smiling, Asriel. He propped himself against the wall, looking over at you.

"Good morning, sleepy head," he said before a yawn, "did you sleep well?"

      "Yeah, it was all good," you say with still bated breath, "only thing is, my alarm didn't sound."

      "Oh, it sounded, but you seemed to get agitated when it did," he noted as he sat beside you on the couch, "so I cut it off for you so you could sleep in and maybe stay a little longer. Is that okay?"

      You felt caught between the proverbial rock and hard place. On one hand, you were going to be late for work because he didn't let you wake up and get ready. All of this could have been avoided if he didn't do you a favor. Which, that was what was on the other hand, his kindness. He did do you a small favor. You got to sleep an extra 30 minutes. From what little sleep you did get, that 30 minutes felt like it made a world of difference. You couldn't go off on him. That wouldn't be nice, seeing as he offered you a place to crash at for the night.

      "Yeah, I'm just," you rub your arm, trying to piece your words together so that you don't come across as being harsh, "just going to be a little late for work and I don't know how they're going to handle it."

      You winced immediately after admitting your dilemma to him. A quick look at his face revealed the overt guilt that covered his face. You knew that, no matter how nicely you put it, he was going to feel bad. You felt even worse after noticing his eyes gaze over to the corner.

      "Golly, I'm really sorry, ________," he apologized, his words being flat and remorseful.

      "No, no, it's okay!" you hurry to accept his apology and try to amend what could have hurt him, "Really, I needed that extra sleep. You did me a favor, okay?"

      He looks back at you for a short moment before gazing back at the floor, "No, it was selfish of me. I wanted to keep you longer because, well, like we were talking about last night, we've got to make the most of the time we have together. I'm so sorry about this, _______."

      You place your hand over his paw, looking him right in his eyes. It took him a second before he could gather up the guts to look back in your eyes, but he did so. You smile at him, noticing that the change in expression is having some effect on him.

      "Really, Asriel," you say in a soft tone, "it's okay. I understand. By the way, it really won't hurt for me to be late, today. I'm going to let them know, okay? You do have a point, after all. We don't have much time together, so we have to do what we can together."

      That familiar grin slowly slides across his maw. He was coming around.

      "Thanks for understanding," he quietly mutters to you before getting up.

      "Where are you going?" you ask, noticing him turning to go into the next room. His lack of words caused you to worry. Was he really okay or was he playing it off?

      "You'll see," he replies, his tone becoming more playful, if not mischievous.

      While he makes his way further into the house, you decide to take the opportunity to text your manager that you were going to be late. In fact, you were going to be very late. More to the point, you may not hardly get any hours at work. With that, you may cut it close getting to class later today, too. Although you knew it was going to cause you a good bit of strain, you shoved the worry to the back of your mind. You would get through it. After all, life would continue.

      You composed the text, lacing it with plenty of verbal fluff and professional terms describing that you slept in and won't get there in time. After a sigh, you push the send button, dumping much more stress on BP's already stressful day. He would have to understand, or at least, you hoped he would.

      After letting the phone drop onto the same cushion you sat upon, you sit back again, staring up at the ceiling. An appetizing aroma infiltrates your nostrils, causing your mouth to water. What was that nice scent? You turn your head to see Asriel walking in with a couple of plates. Both plates hold a sizable square-shaped amalgamation of what appeared to be eggs, cheese, spinach, and other less discernible ingredients.

      "I made us breakfast while you were asleep," Asriel admits, placing the plate on the coffee table before you. "I hope you don't mind a breakfast quiche. It was the only thing I could throw together in a pinch."

      You marvel at what appeared to be a culinary masterpiece. You haven't had a quiche of any sort in quite some time. It looked as delicious as it smelled. In fact, you couldn't wait to devour it, seeing as you didn't eat last night before you prepared for bed. After all, skipping a meal or two would help you save on groceries and, in turn, help you keep some money in your wallet.

      "This looks delicious, Az," you happily compliment the goat chef.

      "Why thank you, I-" he pauses, realizing something, "oh, I'm sorry, I forgot to get you something to drink. What would you like?"

      You tell him you preferred drink of choice as he makes his way hastily back into the kitchen. Today was turning into a roller coaster ride. It started off rough, but it got better. That was until you got a text from your feline manager.

      He was obviously upset that you were going to be late. He made that very apparent, though his choice in words were professional. You've read enough texts and heard him talk enough that you knew what his underlying message was. As it turned out, you were going to be in trouble when you got there and everyone was going to be in a bind until you showed up. Honestly, it made you feel horrible on the inside. Yet, you questioned what they did for you.

      _No, really_ , you came to the epitome, _what have they done for me_?

      Though, after a deep breath or two, you decide to not let it get to you. It would only get you in a worse mood and you knew that Asriel would be able to pick up on that. You didn't want to bog him down with the negativity, honestly. So, you took a cue from him and decided to let the matter go.

      Asriel walked back in, placing your drink on the table before setting his own ceramic cup in front of him. He sat beside you, taking his plate in paw. Just looking at him, not having a single care, made you forget your worries. Sure, you'd be late for work and everyone would be upset, but it would be worth it. He must've noticed you staring at him, seeing as he turned to look at you.

      "Everything okay?" he asked you, maintaining his warm smile.

      "Yeah," you shrug nonchalantly, "just dealing with work related stuff."

     With that, you drop your phone, not even bothering to respond to the angered text of your manager. The damage was already done and any control thereof would be minimal. All you could do at this point was enjoy what time you had away from work.

      "Speaking of," Asriel said excitedly through a few bit of chewed food, " how about you join me at the hospital before you go in for work? I got invited back to visit a few new patients. For some reason, everyone enjoyed mine and Frisk's last visit."

      "Sure," you agree with him, chewing your breakfast likewise.

      "Great," he responds, swallowing his large bite of masticated food, "I bet they're gonna be happy to have someone visiting them.

      To see him, maybe. Perhaps it was your own mind getting to you, but you didn't think the patients would be too moved by your presence. In fact, you thought you'd be more of a hindrance. If anything, you'd be the guy in the background who awkwardly stood there as Asriel genuinely made their day better. No matter the case, it was still a chance to spend time with him and you didn't want to disappoint him.

      Putting the thought to rest, you focus more on eating your breakfast. Just like the tea he was so gracious to fix you last night, this quiche was delicious. In fact, it had a little bit of a punch or maybe a tingle to the taste. Although you figured it would fade as you consumed it, it never did. Each bite was as scintillating as the last.

      "How is it, by the way?" Asriel asks you, as though on cue to your thought. "I used a little family secret to making our breakfast."

      "Oh, neat," you reply with a look of curiosity, "what is it?"

      "Well," he looks away and then back at you, as though he was about to drop a bombshell, "it's magic. That's how it's got that extra bite to it, if you noticed. I learned how to use my fire magic to cook like mom does."

      "That's neat!" you exclaim, feeling enlightened to know that it was specially made.

      "Thanks, I think this was one of my best attempts, to be honest. I've burned more than my fair share of unprepared meals. I never was a great cook."

      "You could've fooled me," finishing up your last bite of you magical breakfast, "why do you say that?"

      Asriel grimaces, giving a look that insinuated that he knew something that he didn't really want to admit, "I'd rather not get too deep into it, but hey," he perked up, getting away from the subject, "how about we get ready and go to the hospital?"

      "I'm following your lead, good sir," you joke with him as you stand to your feet.

      "Perfect," he bleats, standing to his hind paws, as well, "I think you're going to have a great time talking to these patients. They always have great stories to tell!"

      _Talk to them?_ You didn't agree to speaking a word to them. That's where this started to get a little scary. Your job made you force small talk and put on a fake smile, but not genuinely talking to humans and monsters who were recovering. You hoped that, deep down, he was going to do all the talking. Being the awkward person standing in the corner didn't sound too bad, at this point.

      "Sure," you choke out, "I'm sure they'll love to have a chat with me."

      Without another word, Asriel departed from your conversation, obviously pleased that you were going to help him talk to these people you had never met. If it made him happy, as always, you would do it. You could only assume that he was going to get ready for the visit. You might as well do the same.

      The cold temperature outside didn't seem to hardly budge from when you came in last night until this morning. The dash to your car to pick up your uniform was torture, seeing as you didn't think about putting your shoes on, first. Luckily for you, you didn't have far to run and your clothes were just within reach.

      The warmth of his house felt heavenly once you stepped back inside. Your skin was still tight and bumpy from the decreased heat of the outside. To make matters worse, you had to drop your comfy sleep clothes to put on your cold work uniform. It was absolute pain, but you endured it. That was, until you noticed the blanket you were covered with last night still lying on the couch.

      You made a dash for that warm blanket, soon covering yourself to warm your sensitive skin. The endearing embrace of thick cotton welcomed you back, as though you were long lost friends. It was relaxing, actually. You could fall back asleep, but Asriel walked in front of you, dressed in a neatly creased pair of slacks and a vest, having the delta rune stitched into the right chest, that covered his button-up shirt beneath.

      "Although you do look very content, I'm afraid we can't take the blanket with us," he joked.

      "Oh, heh, sorry," you uncover yourself, "mind if I ask what that symbol is on your vest?"

      "The delta rune?" he points to the nicely stitched logo on his garment, "It has a big significant to monsters. That's why I wear it when I go visit them. Neither of us may know what it means, but it seems to brighten up their day!"

      You get up from the couch, walking with Asriel towards the door. All you know to do to respond to his sentiment was nod. Monster history was something that had always intrigued you and quite a number of other humans. All known fact of the events leading up to the monsters getting sealed away had been lost with the ages. Only theories and legends remain of the actual events.

      "So," you ask, wondering why the question didn't hit you earlier, "how are we getting there?"

      As Asriel opens the door, a certain spunky lady stands before you, crossing her arms. Frisk's presence answered your question for you. She looked bothered, for some reason. Perhaps it was for not being invited in, as she sarcastically put the message across.

      "Frisk, when did you get here?" you ask, on the verge of an apology.

      According to her, she had just arrived. As always she was looking for a way to mess with Asriel and you, as you would find out. She even pointed out that her car was still running and warm on the inside.

     "That answers my question, then," you say, feeling somewhat dumb for asking.

      The three of you pile into the excellently heated car and depart for the local hospital. On your way, the questions on how you're going to handle the sick and injured patients drone in your head. Whether you spoke to them or not today, you would have to deal with patients like them in the future. You were going into the medical field, after all. Maybe you could take some notes from the two?

      The hospital was all too familiar. As the three of you walked through the hallowed halls of healing, you felt all the more nervous knowing that the distance between you and uncomfortable encounters was closing in.

      "Hey, _______, you okay back there? You haven't hardly spoken since we got in the car," Asriel noted, looking back at you.

      "Yeah, just," you let out a heavy sigh, "be ready to bail me out if I start choking up."

      Frisk puts her arm around your shoulder, using her ever convincing words to tell you that you would do great. Although you've visited family in the hospital in the past, you never got used to talking to others in pain. But, Frisk's helpful words and friendly embrace gave you just enough encouragement to keep your chin up and give it an earnest shot.

      Sooner than you thought, the patient's rooms were in front of you. The first room you walked into hosted a single monster. This unfortunate soul looked young. In fact, he couldn't be too much older than you. It broke your heart to know that such youth was being restrained to a hospital bed.

      He was asleep, fast asleep. His face was half covered as the silhouette of his body appeared curled beneath the bed sheets. Your foot steps in the room must have woken him as his long neck slowly lifted his reptilian head.

      Whatever landed him in the hospital must have been severe. Though you tried your hardest not to look, you couldn't help but notice that the poor guy had no arms. Either he had been in here a while or this had to have happen much earlier, seeing as he had no stitches or even nubs protruding from where you would expect his shoulders to be.

      "Huh?" the semi-conscious monster questioned, "who's th-- Frisk?"

      Frisk smiled and waved at him, acting as though she knew him. Your suspicions that she knew him were furthered when she referred to him as Kid.

      "No way, what's up!" he almost shoots out of bed before flopping back onto the mattress.

      "We're here to visit you today, brave one," Asriel greets him, almost offering his paw for a hand-shake before remembering that he had no paw nor hand to shake with.

      "Oh, cool! Hey," he notices you standing behind Frisk and Asriel, "who's the guy in the back?"

      Asriel looks back at you, signaling you to come closer and introduce yourself, "this is our friend, ________. He's actually in training to be an EMT. Would you like-"

      "A what? Are you one of the guys who picks up sick and injured folks? Oh man, that's gotta be super neat!" he kicks one of his legs excitedly.

      "Well," you stammer, taking a sizable gulp, "I'm going to school to be one. Hopefully, I'll be one, one day."

      "Oh, man, I'd love to do that! Well, I have no arms, but that never stopped me before." He chuckles aloud, kicking his foot, yet again.

      "So," you crack a smile, trying to break the ice further, "what are you in here for?"

      The armless monster grins to one side, giving a more than confident smirk, "well, yours truly was trying to be super tough and train really hard to be as tough as some of the boss monsters out there and well," he loses the smirk some, "I might have broke my leg kicking a ply-wood board."

      Frisk shakes her head, telling the monster of her various warnings that she had given him in the past about these types of incidents happening. Though, his expression never changed. You gathered that he was stubborn and wanted to make something big of himself. You admired that about him. In fact, you patted one of his shoulders.

      "Hey, keep trying, okay?" You tell him, "if you keep trying, you'll be one of these _boss monsters_ , one day."

      "I dunno," he says in a thoughtful tone, "I think I want to be a paramedic, now! Maybe even the first overground monster doctor!"

      "Well," Asriel says after an encouraging laugh, "we have to be on our way, now. On behalf of the Royal Monster Family, we wish you the speediest of recoveries, okay?"

      "Sweet, thanks!" he happily accepts, "See you guys around, okay?"

      The three of you wave goodbye as you exit his room. Frisk gives you a friendly punch on your arm, telling you that you did good in there. She could even tell that his spirits were lifted to some degree. After a quick laugh, she thanks you for dissuading him away from the whole boss monster idea, however indirectly you did so. Especially since becoming a boss monster is something you're more born into.

      The next room you enter was a shared room that held two monsters and a human. One monster, a cycloptic being, had his singular eye bandaged. The human, a young girl, lied there, looking pale and sickly. Finally, an avian looking monster sat beside the window, practically clinging to it, presumably to keep itself cold.

      "Hello, all," Asriel greets the sick and injured in the room, "I come bearing good tidings on behalf of the Queen and King of all monsters."

      The entire room looks at him, as though they were captivated by his words. The monster whose eye was bandaged even turned to better hear him. The human girl looked as though she was happy to see him. In fact, she looked like she was happy to see anyone. As was the frigid bird monster perched at the window, its wings looking droopy.

      Asriel approached the first patient, laying his paw upon the monster's head, "How are you today, my friend?"

      "Huh," the monster retaliated, not knowing what had touched him, "is, is that you?"

       "Be not afraid," Asriel cooed, "I am only here to comfort you. Is there anything I can get for you?"

       The monster relaxed, his muscles becoming flaccid, "Oh, it's you, prince Asriel. I thought your voice was very familiar. Could you pull my covers up? I'm kinda cold."

      Asriel does so, pulling the fabric over the monster, yet giving him enough room to breathe. His paw gently pats the monster's forehead. A certain glow emitted from his paw, onto the monster's body.

      "Perhaps this little bit of flame magic can keep you warm, valiant one."

       "Thank you, prince," the monster happily accepted his offer before slowing his breathing and relaxing back into a slumbered state.

      He moved on to the girl in the middle of the room. Asriel's smile must have brought her to a peaceful state, seeing as she was happy to see him.

       "Why, hello there, little one," he greeted her, sitting beside her, "how are you today?"

      "My mommy says that, that, that I might get to go home. The doctors say my sickness is getting better," she coughed a couple times, sounding harsh, "but it's not gone, completely."

      He chuckles to himself, softly, "Well, then," he nuzzles her nose in a loving gesture, "would you like anything, princess?"

       She gave him a hug, not sparing a moment to speak. Her weak arms wrapped as tight around him as they could. His arms scooped her up, holding her tenderly, as they sat there for a long moment. Finally, her arms let go as she became more relaxed. As she did so, he gently placed her back onto her bed.

       "How was that, sweetie?"

       "Thank you, Mr. Prince, sir,"

       He lightly ruffles her golden hair, "You are very welcome, princess."

       His last patient hugged the window. They shivered, looking as though they were in a good amount of discomfort.

       "Hello, there," Asriel greets the avian, "what can your prince do for you today, brave soul?"

      "Cold," the trembling monster replies, "I need cold."

      Without hesitation, Asriel looks over to you, "Will you get us some ice?"

       You nod, darting out of the room to fetch some ice. The display of love and tenderness in the room floors you. You knew that Asriel was a nice monster, but his ability to reach out to monster and human alike sent you for a loop. The more you thought on it, the more you feel like you don't deserve to be in the same room as the patients valiantly fighting for their lives. As you dwelt on the thought, you came to a sad conclusion.

       Where you worked and who you had become had affected you in ways that you had only now realized. The environment you had submerged yourself in had made you borderline cynical and callous. The point was only driven home more so by the fact that you didn't know how you would have handled the monsters and human in that room if you were paired with the task of comforting them. Even if he wasn't trying, Asriel was teaching you how to be more loving and even more human than anyone else could.

      Finally, you return with the ice in a small bucket. Asriel takes it from you, nodding a thanks. He brings it over to the patient who was eyeing him suspiciously.

      "I believe snow drakes like to nest in ice, do they not?"

       The snow drake waddles over into the bucket and situates itself until it becomes rested in the cold cubes, "Thank you."

      Asriel nods, "You are very welcome."

      He walks back out to you and Frisk, quietly signaling that it was time to leave the room. The patients were all drifting off to sleep.

       "Wow, Asriel, I didn't know that you had such a way with monsters and humans," you admit to him, keeping your voice quiet.

      "It's something I've picked up with time and age. Just as cooking, it's something that I've learned from my mother. Well, my father, as well." He smiles, looking bashful, "I always worry that I'm going to trip up over my words and say something really embarrassing. So far, so good, huh?"

      You nod in agreement with him. Furthering your thoughts from moments ago, you decided you would make an effort to treat others just as he did. Up until now, you really didn't realize how much the outside world had changed you for the worse. Maybe now was the time to fight back. After all, you've always wanted to help others. Maybe Asriel and Frisk would be those two to get you there.

       Your phone buzzed, prompting you to check it, noticing it was a notification from a social media app. Not paying much attention to it, you noticed the time. It was close to time for you to start your late shift. The realization nagged at you, causing a flat sigh. It was time to part ways with the two, even though you were honestly enjoying these few visits you got to spend with the patients.

      "Hey, guys," you hesitated to speak, "I've got to go start my shift. I hate to leave you guys so soon."

      "So soon?" Asriel asked, maintaining a half-smile.

      "Unfortunately," you admitted, noticing that both he and Frisk really wanted you to stay longer.

      Frisk bumps Asriel, telling him that you would get to spend more time with them in the future. Though, her sentence stopped abruptly as she had an epitome. She mentioned something to him about you joining them for some sort of tradition that he and she had. Judging from Asriel's perk in smiling, he must've agreed with her idea.

       "Hey, _________, would you want to join us for a little tradition that Frisk and I have? We basically, well, you'd have to stay up the entire night. I think we planned it for Thursday. Would you want to come with us?"

      Thursday, that couldn't work. You always were scheduled to work on Fridays. But, you happened to remember what was going on this week. The maintenance staff at the hospital was going to be doing construction at your entrance of the hospital. It was without pay, but you and the others would have that Friday off. That was wonderful news, you remembered.

      "I'd love to!" you happily accept, lowering your voice half way through your sentence, remembering that you were still in a hospital setting.

       "Wonderful," Asriel returns with enthusiasm, "you're going to have a great time, I'm sure of it."

      "Of course," you answer optimistically, knowing that any time you got to spend with them would be magical in its own rite. "Well, I guess this is goodbye 'til then?"

      The two of them nod, turning to go in the opposite direction that you were about to walk in

      "See you then, ______." Have a good day at work, okay?"

      "Okay, you-" you just remembered that you didn't drive your car over here, "actually, if you guys are going to be here a little longer, could you drive me back, after work?"

      The two look at each other and then laugh a little. After that, they both nod, looking at you.

      "Ha, thanks guys."

      With that, you finally set out for your shift, knowing good and well that your coworkers were going to give you major problems for putting them in the situation that they were in. However, that didn't bother you as much as it did this morning. You were able to go out into the world, knowing that you were moved and changed to be a better person. Sure, you may not fit into your coworkers' little clique, but at least you could live with yourself better now. You knew that Asriel would be proud of you.

      He would, wouldn't he? That's all that mattered, anyways.


	8. Watch the Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we are again, dearest reader. I hope you got plenty of sleep last night, because you're going to need your energy, tonight. Frisk and Asriel wants to include you in their tradition? Oh, what an honor! I hope you have fun!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At the time of posting this chapter, I think I'm almost at 900 hits. I'm honestly honored, everyone. Thank you so much coming back to read more. I'm glad ya'll get something out of this. Furthermore, I am so sorry about missing my deadline. School and post-vacation havoc has been making everything pile up on me. Better late than never, right? Anyways, I really hope everyone enjoys this!

      You always dreaded Thursdays. It always felt like the ultimate teaser to Friday. You had one more full day of work and then you were looking forward to another full day of work that finally led into the weekend. However, this Thursday was one that you looked forward to. This Thursday was going to be the night that Asriel, Frisk, and yourself did something that, well, you had no idea what entailed.

      Asriel was pretty vague about it over text. You dared not badger him over it, but every question led to a dead end. All you could gather from him was the fact that you wouldn't be getting to bed until very late at night or early the next morning. With your active imagination, your thoughts and theories ran wild. Some ideas were pretty outlandish and even one thought made you blush, which you immediately dismissed as being crazy.

      Your work day was longer than you remember it being. What was better was the fact that you weren't closing. Instead, you were leaving a couple hours early. Though, those fewer wonderful hours drug by. The overcast skies and light rain didn't help, either. It left you feeling sluggish and gave you the feeling that you never truly woke up. The cherry on top of this abysmal day was that it was a slow day. Honestly, if you had your choice in the matter, you'd rather watch the paint dry on the walls of the Intensive Care Unit than work where you are today.

       You felt like dropping to the floor and rocking back and forth in a desperate ball of boredom right before your coworker tapped you on the shoulder, informing you that your shift ended five minutes ago. The news had to have been sent directly from the heavens. You nearly burnt the paper your pen touched from such a great force of friction when you signed out. Of course, you received the usual remarks from your coworkers on what they thought you would be doing over the weekend. Hardly any of the theories were funny and even fewer of them were tasteful.

       You looked at your phone as you walked through the warm halls of the hospital. Nobody texted you about the plans for later tonight. Well, you assumed it was later tonight. Maybe it was an hour from now, or even an hour ago. They did mention to you that it was something of great importance to them and almost something of a tradition. Perhaps they backed out of inviting you for the sake of preserving their tradition. No, you weren't going to go down this hole, anymore. You knew them better than that.

       "Hey, when are we meeting up?" you text Asriel.

       While you waited for his response, you continue your way to your car. Your cheeks burned from the relentless onslaught of the cold wind. It didn't matter how many layers of clothing you wore, you were never really protected from the harsh winds of Winter's army. Your bones felt like they were even burned from the cold. Your car's heater, still inadequate to your liking, was always anticipated when you sat down to crank your engine up.

      At last, you received the text you eagerly awaited for from Asriel.

       "Just be ready at 8. We'll handle it from there ];)"

       _You silly goat_ , you couldn't help but think when you noticed his horned winking face. You still called him that in your mind when he would say or text you things that gave you a good chuckle. He may not know it, or may never know it, but he never had to try to make you smile. He could do that by just being around you. Really, you wanted to tell him that, but you often worried that would make you sound weird to him. Maybe you'd just save it for a rainy day.

      The hours passed by quicker than you expected them to. After a quick shower and a nice change of clothes, you found yourself relaxing on the couch, absently staring at the television. In fact, your eyes started to get heavy as the exhaustion from a cold day's work started to set in. Just before you could nod completely off to sleep, you receive a text. After nearly jumping out of your skin, you check it.

      "Hey, you ready to go?" the text from Asriel read.

      "Yeah, just waiting for you guys."

      "Well, come outside ]:)" he responds, prompting you to pry yourself from your couch and walk towards the door.

      Sure enough, Frisk's car sat in the lot beside yours. Through the light inside the cabin of the car, you could see them waving at you. How long had they been there? Did you fall asleep and keep them waiting? No, according to your phone, it was only 8:05. Thinking ahead, you already stuffed your pockets with your essentials for the night. All you had to do was close your door and hurry down to meet them. Well, that and grab your coat. It was still the middle of February.

      You jump in the back seat, welcoming the heat from within the car. Frisk spared no extra time throwing the car into reverse, backing away and out from the apartment complex. The excitement rushed through you like a sudden burst of adrenaline. You had no idea where you were going or what you were doing.

      "So," you finally break the brief silence, "what's this nice tradition thing I keep hearing about?"

      Asriel contorts around to face you, "It's our own personal tradition of breaking out of the underground!"

       The underground, you knew very little about that place. Though, you didn't have to know much to figure that the monster's probably didn't like being cramped beneath the earth. There was no sunlight down there. Just the thought of not having a day and night irked you.

       "Oh, that's cool!" you thought for a moment before realizing that what he told you really explained nothing to you, "So, what does that mean?"

       After adjusting himself so that his back wasn't being twisted like a pretzel, Asriel continues, "Oh, right. It means that Frisk and I set aside a day, usually early in the year, to where we stay up all night, doing whatever we feel like doing, and finally end it by finding a spot to watch the sun rise. It's pretty symbolic, right?"

      Their tradition sounded quite fun. You couldn't recall the last time you stayed up an entire night to only see the sunrise. In fact, the only times you've had the chance to do so, you had to work on homework assignments, or worse, you were facing an emotional crisis that didn't allow you to sleep. Any other night, you were usually in bed and asleep before the first few streaks of dawn stretched across the sky.

       "Yeah, I like the idea," you admitted, "and you two want to invite me to join in?"

      "Well, of course, silly," returning your question with a quick response, "why else would we have invited you? We haven't known you long, but we've known you long enough to know that you would appreciate something like this."

      You would appreciate something like this, indeed. This was an experience you had rarely gotten to share with anyone. In fact, you had only dreamed of this in the past. The thought of spending a night out with friends and topping it off with watching the sky light up was always something you'd think of as you rested your head for the night, feeling lonely and down.

       "Wow, thanks Azzy," you crack a smile, "I'm honestly honored at the invitation. Though, I gotta ask you, do all monsters do this as a tradition?"

       "Not really," he rolls his eyes as though he was reminded of a dreaded task, "we do have our own ceremony that we hold annually to commemorate when we left. It's actually held on the very day and it's a big pompous occasion, but Frisk and I like to do our own thing. We don't have to put up with big crowds and such."

      An annual celebration celebrating their liberation from the underground, or at least the idea thereof, intrigued you. From what little you knew or understood about monsters, you never figured them to be one for celebration or ceremony. The ideas of what would take place filled your imagination. Perhaps, they had dances and traditional music. Maybe they had a grand speech from someone. Quite possibly, they would even invite humans to join in their event. To you, that would be one experience you'd more than love to attend. Though, you knew it would be rude for you to invite yourself. In time, you hoped, maybe Asriel would invite you.

      "Right, I understand," you replied, thinking back to the incident at the arcade, "crowds can be scary, sometimes.

      Frisk interjects into the conversation, reminding Asriel of a particularly embarrassing moment at an earlier ceremony that had been since brought up at every following celebration. You didn't understand what she meant by her mention of royal robes or robe sizes, but apparently, according to Frisk, Asriel had put on the wrong garment for the occasion. Regardless of what happened, it caused Asriel to blush furiously, as though he were reliving the moment as she spoke.

      "Frisk," he barked, darting his attention to her, "I thought we wouldn't bring that up to our friend, here!"

       She giggles as she shrugs, carelessly throwing his embarrassment to the wayside. Seeing their playful banter made your smile grow. You found it funny how seeing them argue and carry on would give you a warm feeling and, strangely, comfort you. Perhaps, it brought you back to your younger days of carelessness and fantasies of growing up or fantasies of portraying super heroes on the playground. Your friends would always get in those arguments over who would be the main protagonist. For a moment there, you got lost in the nostalgia.

      "Hey, you there?" Asriel inquired of you, snapping you back to the world of the living.

       "Oh, yeah, sorry," you apologized, rubbing your eyes, "must've been zoning out, there."

      "You must be zapped," Asriel twists his face, showing concern, "how about we change that?"

      "Huh?" you ask, honestly questioning how he and Frisk were planning to awaken you.

      At that moment, you noticed the car slowed to a stop. Curiously, you peered out the front windshield, noticing what looked like a quaint cafe in front of you. Upon further inspection, you noticed that it was something a little different, a coffee shop. In fact, it was one that you had become familiar with seeing, the few times you ever drove further away from the town you resided in. You had always wanted to visit it, but never had the chance.

      "Well, I think a little pick me up would do you some good," Asriel states happily, opening his door as Frisk does the same.

      You follow their lead, leaving the car, passing through the frigid outside and venturing into the warm and inviting cafe. The atmosphere inside was invigorating. The sound of coffee beans being ground up filled your ears as the aroma of brewed arabica coffee made its way into your nostrils. Not to mention, the furniture was tastefully mismatched, as were the patrons. This was your type of place, honestly.

      "Gee, guys," you note, still absorbing your surroundings, "how did you find out about this place?"

      "Well, funny story," Asriel smirks at Frisk, "Frisk was looking for a place to get ice cream about a week or so back, and well, here we are. You never knew someone would have a sweet tooth at seven, in the evening."

       Frisk uses her hand to form a mouth that flaps up and down, mocking Asriel; her mouth insinuates an exaggerated talking motion. After her little display, she reminds Asriel that he was the one who couldn't handle a simple shot of espresso.

       "Hey," Asriel muttered, bashful from embarrassment, "it was a strong cup, okay? I didn't know that it was going to make me hyper."

       Approaching the counter, you pat his back, offering sympathy. You knew how it was to sip a little more than you could swallow. In times past, you've drank powerful drinks that offer either caffeine or other types of energy. Coincidentally, you also knew how it felt to have your heart flutter uncontrollably in your chest from an unexpected rush. You look up at the humbled goat, "No worries, Azzy," you chuckle lightly, feeling strangely more confident around him.

      A beautiful young flame girl stands behind the counter, looking at you with eyes that could captivate anyone. Her emerald green flame nearly mesmerized you. Even hearing her hum the catchy tune distracted you from taking your order. When she asked what you were ordering, you couldn't think of anything on the spot.

       "Oh, well," you had to think suddenly, "I'll take your medium blend coffee, please." Though you really couldn't think of anything else off the spot, a medium roast coffee would do. The times you did drink the dark brewed concoction, you always knew to go with the lighter roast, seeing as most of the caffeine was still locked in, rather than being roasted out for the expense of taste. You would be amazed at some of the simple science you learned while in college.

       It didn't take the flame monster long to pour your cup. In fact, she had it ready by the time you pulled your money out. For such expedient service you figured you might as well tip her a dollar or two. After all, you knew how it was go without monetary gratitude from customers. After thanking her for the black elixir, you stepped back so that Asriel and Frisk could order. In fact, you decided to plant yourself at the table by the window.

      Your head plopped against the glass, seeing as you didn't see much interest in the events of the outside. Your eyes shut, allowing you to rest some. Your exhaustion worried you, deep down. Frisk and Asriel would surely regard you as dead weight, if you didn't wake up. To make matters worse, you figured that being tired would only sour their mood further. With what will you had to stay awake, you pried your eyes open just in time to see them walking towards you.

      They both sat at your table. Frisk held something that looked more like a frozen drink. She sipped on it contentedly, as though she had been thirsty and hot. You figured she was very warm-natured if she was drinking something like that at this time of year. Asriel, on the other hand, held a cup of something steaming in his paws. You didn't look to see what was in it, but you did note a bit of a fruity aroma, as though whatever he was drinking contained apples. Apple cider, perhaps. It seemed fitting of him.

      "So," Asriel addressed you, "are you excited to do this? Frisk and I have looked forward to this for a while!"

      "Oh, definitely!" you instantly replied, still worried that you were going to be the wet blanket of the evening, "I'm excited, but I think my body is still catching up."

      Frisk points at your cup, insisting that you drink it. She reminds you that the night was going to be a long one and you might need the energy. Her tone, to others, might have come across as harsh, but to you, that was just how she was.

      "Frisk," Asriel bumps her in the side with his elbow, "he's worked a hard day. Be nice."

      "No, it's fine," you laugh it off, "I'll wake up, I promise."

      The rest of your time at the coffee shop was spent conversing with one another, though the amount of talking was sparse. You seemed to notice that the choice in music that played throughout the shop caught everyone's attention more than once. What time that was not spent talking was spent listening to the music and enjoying being in the moment, taking in the atmosphere and presence of the other patrons of the night.

      It only felt like 10 minutes, but sure enough, it was nearly two hours later when you left the nocturnal caffeine dealership. Though it was later, the sun rise was still hours away. In fact, you didn't know what they had planned until then.

      The music on the radio was quiet. You could barely hear the singer sing. The coffee you drank was finally coming around to wake you up. Now, you were more in the mood for conversation. As a matter of fact, you were up for anything. Seeing as you were itching to talk, you figured you'd ask a question that had to do with the occasion of the night.

      "Making it out to the surface," you stammered, trying to pick the right words to start off the topic, "that's pretty major for you guys, huh?"

       At that moment, if you could have taken your word choice back, you would have. Upon further dissection of your sentence, you came to the realization that you could've started that off a lot smoother. To you, you sounded cold and indifferent to their tradition and history.

      "More than major," Asriel answers in a tone that showed a great interest in the subject, "I know that I may not sound too excited about the yearly ceremony that we hold, but it really is something that is special to everyone, including me. Mom especially loves it. Though, I think she can overwhelm herself a little with all the festivities."

      "This sounds like a blast," you add, happy that he wasn't agitated in your words, "why don't you like to go, again?"

      Asriel paused, as though he was reminded of something that bothered him. Perhaps the "bother" wasn't necessarily a nettling feeling, but more of a remorseful feeling. Maybe that was the question you shouldn't have asked. The tug on the side of his mouth cemented the thought further.

      "Well," he chuckles, "I'd rather not bore you with the details, but I do go because my mom and everyone else enjoys our presence. They say they wouldn't feel the same without us."

      Frisk quickly adds that everyone always makes conversation with them at these occasions. In fact, they hardly got a moment to themselves. For what it was worth, as she told you, they were like a beacon of light and a reminder to hold onto hope. She did make the point that, although it was a big to-do, it was always worth attending.

      "Do you," you pause, hoping you weren't about to overstep your boundaries, "do you invite humans, by chance?"

      "Of course!" Asriel instantly adds, "there are a few regulars who attend, mainly because they live close to where we hold the ceremony and because they have a genuine love of monsters, and we do have some that come with other monsters. I really think some of the monster/human attendees are couples."

      Monster/human couples. That was a grey area for a lot of people you knew. Some believed it was only a thing of curiosity and lust. For some people, that's exactly what it was. Then again, you knew of one person that did establish a romantic relationship with a monster from your home town. If you were being honest with yourself, you did find it peculiar, but you never question their motives. They looked happy and that's all you cared about.

      "Wow," you said, still waist-deep in thought, "you'll have to send me pictures and tell me all about it!"

      "We will," Asriel responds, catching himself, as though he remembered that he wasn't going to see you around that time, "we'll make sure you are as close to the celebration as you can be!"

      The drive didn't take much longer until you arrived at the super market. The parking lot looked abandoned, save for the few cars that you assumed were those of the workers. After opening your door, you spring out and stretch your muscles. It felt good to be on your two feet again. Then again, it was still cold outside and you had to hurry in.

      As the three of you wondered down the organized aisles, Frisk and Asriel discussed amongst themselves what they were getting. From what you picked up, it wasn't much. As you walked behind them, a devious plan hatched within the inner corners of your mind. Perhaps, it was the coffee making you braver or it was just spontaneity, but you decide to climb in the nearly vacant shopping cart with the few items they picked out to purchase.

      Frisk quickly asks what you were doing, as though you had gone mad.

      "C'mon," you invite her in as you slide to the back of the buggy, "there's room for two in here."

      "Oh, I think I get it!" Asriel catches on, placing both his paws on the push bar of the cart, "Go ahead, Frisk. Get in!"

      Reluctantly, she does so, sitting cross-legged in front of you. It didn't take long for Asriel to start pushing the cart with the two of you inside, mingling with the groceries they had yet to purchase. At first, Frisk looked confused, but quickly came around to the idea. Nobody else was in store, it seemed, which gave the three of you the chance to drive and ride like children playing. Each aisle you would go down, Asriel would push the two of you faster, letting the cart drift freely down one aisle. That was, until it bumped into one of the shelves. After a good laugh, the three of you unanimously decide to check out.

      The cashier must have been half asleep. His eyes were droopy, as were his clothes. You could clearly tell the night shift had not treated him kindly. He looked at you and Frisk as you pulled into his checkout lane. A small puff of laughter came from him when you and Frisk handed him the few items that you were going to purchase.

      "These your kids?" the man flatly asked Asriel.

      "Oh, yes," Asriel replied, assuming a deeper voice, "they're quite big for their age, wouldn't you think?"

      The tired cashier's face started to smile, knowing good and well of the devious activities that the three of you were up to.

      "Well," he added after telling Asriel the total, "it's cold outside, sir. I wouldn't advise shaving your kids this time of year."

      Asriel struggled to keep a straight face as he handed the joking cashier his money. A snicker shot from his mouth, soon followed by bellowing laughter. Though you and Frisk already had a good laugh at it, Asriel must have found it to be one of the best jokes he had heard in a while, seeing as he was still laughing.

      "Have a good morning, sir," the now perked up cashier told Asriel as he watched the three of you leave.

      After you exited through the automatic sliding doors, Asriel lets you and Frisk out of the buggy. The joke stuck with him even then; tears forming in his eyes from the extensive laughter. It seemed the only time he calmed back down was after everyone, including the groceries, was in the car and back on the road.

      Your escapades and debauchery killed a considerable amount of time. Your phone was one minute away from it being four o' clock in the morning. The old adage of time flying was true. Again, you were brought back to your younger days when you and friends would spend the night together, playing games and playing pretend until the sun came up. The only thing better than having a sleepover with those friends was having a sleepover in the Summer. How the Summer sun burned your eyes early in the morning, you would never forget.

      "Hey, I think we're getting close to our destination!" Asriel exclaimed, pointing down the road.

      You couldn't see anything, but you were more than sure that Frisk and Asriel knew where they were going. It must've been the time of morning that the early commuters were starting to get out on the roadway, as cars were starting to filter onto the highway. This gave you another crazy idea.

      "I have an idea," you said, rolling your window down, "Az, let's stick out heads out the window like dogs."

      "What," he questioned, before shrugging it off, "okay, then. Like this?"

      Asriel poked his head out of his window after rolling it down. His ears flopped vigorously and his tongue wagged out of the back of his maw. After a second or two of catching his breath, he was laughing as though he had never had the idea before.

      "Whew! Give it a try, _______!"

      You do the same as him, squinting your eyes and holding your tongue out to catch the passing air. However, you caught a little more than the air that wafted by you. The moment you stuck your head through the opening of the car, a decent wad of Asriel's spit flew back and splattered your face, prompting you to shoot back in a wipe it off.

      Frisk must've seen it all through the mirrors. She cackled loudly and without restraint. You thought she was going to have to pull over to catch her breath, in fact. She told you that you got what was coming to you for your actions and that you looked like a dog slobbered on your face. She ate it up.

      Asriel brought his head back in, rolling his window back up. He looked back at you, noticing you were wiping your face free of goat saliva. The look on his face was priceless. You knew, as always, he had to be blushing with embarrassment underneath that fur of his.

      "Whoops," he laughed nervously, "looks like I got you, huh? Sorry."

      You laugh, "No, no, it's pretty funny, actually! I guess I got your blessing, huh?"

      He reaches back to you, using the palm of his paw to wipe off your cheek. The embarrassment must have passed, seeing as he was now laughing at the scene. You couldn't help but to laugh along with him. For what little time it was, the car was filled with laughter from the three of you. The only time it ended was when the car finally pulled to a stop at what appeared to be a scenic overview.

      When you arrive, the three of you hop out, gathering all the items you needed for this early morning tradition of theirs. You were kind enough to get all of the groceries out as Frisk got a basket out of the trunk. Asriel grabbed a couple of blankets, one being flannel. Frisk quickly rushes to an area she deems to be the spot where the three of you would be. By this time of morning, given that you were all outside, you were glad that you brought a warm jacket.

      "Right here, then?" Asriel asked, rolling out the flannel blanket onto the ground.

      Frisk placed the basket on top of it, opening it to reveal a thermos, pre-made sandwiches, and even some condiments. You opened the bag, placing some desert cakes beside her basket and laying out some warming packets that were activated by air. After all of the food laid out and the cups were broken out and filled with hot tea, the three of you finally sat down, facing the outlook.

      Said outlook was beautiful, even if it was still draped in darkness. The city lights below dotted the scenery like Christmas lights strewn across a blackened floor. The mountainous regions that scraped the horizon gave rise to the imagination of what would lay beyond them. The quiet and gentle crisp breeze was the song of the early morning, greeting its visitors, missing the accompaniment of its bird singers who had flown elsewhere for the season.

      "How did you guys find out about this place?" you ask, awestruck by the beauty of the scenery.

      "On one of our missions to this town, Frisk and I scouted it out. Around this time of year, depending on where we are, we always try to find a place to watch the sunrise."

      "Wow," you simply state, not wanting to further disrupt the beauty of the moment.

      The sky gradually lightened as the three of you fixed your sandwiches and picked your deserts to eat. Whoever made the food must have been a master at sandwich crafting. You savored each bite, not wanting to reach the final morsel too soon. Again, the silence was comfortable. The only thing that kept you warm was the tea in your hands and the warmers in your pockets.

      "That was delicious," you say, breaking the silence.

      Frisk tells you that it was her's and Asriel's combined efforts on making the food and tea. Soon after her revelation, she informs the both of you that she was getting cold. With the sun hardly peaking over one of the lower mountain ranges, she decides to move closer to Asriel, putting her and you on either side of him.

      "Getting cold?" he asked both of you, "Well, Azzy's here to help!"

      Asriel reached behind him, grabbing the thick blanket. It was much bigger than you thought from your initial gaze. In fact, it was big enough to cover both Frisk, him, and you. A familiar scent of warm baked pastries resided within the woven fabric. Perhaps it was a blanket that Asriel had in his house for some time. Regardless, you didn't dwell too deep on the possibilities. Instead, just as Frisk, you huddle closer to him only to have his arm drape over you. He was warm.

      "Well, here it is, guys," Asriel said, "the sunrise."

      Though you had seen the sunrise numerous times in your past, it was never as beautiful as this one. Maybe it was because of your company or maybe it was just the occasion, but it was unlike anything you had ever experienced. The bright rays of the bright orange and yellow sphere reached across the sky more and more until it had chased most of the dark sky to the other side of the Earth.

      You relax more into Asriel's side, noticing that he didn't mind. Maybe it was because he was so caught up by the rising or maybe it was because he really didn't mind how close you were to him. Either way, you ate it up, being close to him and warm. You felt happy, content, and even like you belonged.

      "No matter how many times we see it, it will never amount to the first time we saw the sun," Asriel makes note, his voice soft and peaceful. "My whole life and, well then some, I never dreamed that I would see this beautiful sight. I'm, I'm so happy that I always have Frisk to enjoy this with."

      He looks over to you, the white of his iris shining in the early morning sun, "Thank you for joining us, ________. I know it must have been quite an undertaking for you to stay awake this long, but I'm so happy that you did this with us."

      Choked up by his words, you wrap an arm around his side, giving him a side hug, "No, thank you, Asriel," you pause, smiling back at him, "I wouldn't want to miss this for the world."

      The three of you sit there for a while longer, taking in the beautiful sight, seeing the morning mist rise into the air. Again, the silence was about the three of you, but it was a peaceful silence that was understood by one another. With much reluctance, you all pick yourselves up and pack your things. The heat from your packets and tea had faded. It was time to get back in the car and head home.

      On the way back, the radio filled the cabin with an early morning talk program filled with pop news and celebrity gossip. You payed no mind to it, only using it as background noise. The weight of your exhaustion became a heavy burden to your eyelids. Although you fought a valiant fight against them, you ultimately lost the struggle, succumbing to sleep. Before falling into complete sleep, you heard Asriel and Frisk talking and joking about things you had never heard of. In fact, you heard them mention you a couple times when they were talking about future plans.

      When you finally awoken, you noticed that you were no longer in the back of Frisk's car. In fact, you weren't even in a vehicle. No, you were on your couch, covered by a blanket. Neither Frisk nor Asriel were anywhere to be seen. To make things further complicated, you didn't even remember telling them bye or making your way into your apartment.

      Then, you figured it out. You television was tuned to the same channel that Asriel and you watched those old cartoons on. He must have carried you in and placed you on the couch while you were sleeping. Not only that, he had to cover you with a blanket to keep you warm. You hair was even felt ruffled, though you didn't know if that was his doing or the arm of the couch rubbing against you in your sleep.

      Regardless, you reach for your phone, trying to focus your eyes. You noticed that you had a message from him.

      "Sleep well ]:)"

      Your fingers fumble around to type out one last message.

      "Thank you so much, Azzy. Good night."

      Your hands fell limp after sending the text, letting the phone flop onto the floor. You cover yourself back up with the blanket. If you never saw another sunrise ever again, you could die happily, because nothing would ever compare to the one you got to share with Frisk and Asriel.

      Nothing ever would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Fears be gone, it won't be long  
> There's a light in the sky  
> It's okay to look outside  
> The day it will abide  
> And watch the sunrise"


	9. Save Tonight, Fight the Break of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time is drawing close, dearest reader. Pretty soon, your friends will be leaving. You are having a sleepover, is it? That sounds like a delightful idea. Do be sure you have fun, won't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the record, I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I know making mention of a certain pie can be, and sadly has become, cliche in a lot of Undertale fics, but maybe this one won't be along those lines. Of course, that doesn't mean that I haven't made bad cliches in the past. Also, 1000 hits! Thank ya'll so so so much for helping me reach that milestone. Ya'll are awesome!

     Time always had its way of being a tease. The time you got to spend with your friends always flew by quicker than you thought it should. Conversely, the time away from them drug by. The only exception was how quickly the time was coming to when Asriel would have to leave. The end of each night marked another more intense reminder that the day was coming when he would continue on with his duties and you would be stuck here, struggling with those who sought, whether they were aware of it or not, to drain you and bring you back down to a meaningless and emotionless existence. 

      That's why you decided to choke down another anxiety of yours. You proposed a sleepover sometime back. The idea was an exciting one and you entertained the thought of what it would be like to have them over, but you worried about what they would think when they saw your living space. Sure, Asriel had to see it when he brought you in after your late night expedition with him and Frisk, but you worried that he wouldn't like staying the night in a place like this. You worried the same for Frisk, even. Both of them were probably used to staying in posh housing or very well-kept hotel rooms, not your minimalistic apartment.

      It didn't matter what it would take to get your place fixed up, you were up to the task. Of course, first you would have to ask them if they wanted to come over. By this time, you were more than comfortable texting Asriel, even if it was a silly joke you remembered or if it was to ask him how his day was. You always got the impression he enjoyed those texts, judging from his replies. Yet, you had to bring yourself to compose the text that brought up the idea of a sleepover. After much mental coaching, you did it. You sent the message.

      It took quite a while after you sent it to get a reply. In fact, your mind raced through every thought you assumed either he or Frisk had about coming over. Some of those thoughts were bad, as though they would dread having to grin and bear spending such an awkward time with you in which they couldn't leave without a good reason. Then again, some of those thoughts were more positive, as though they would think the idea as nice and a good gesture. Regardless the thought, you were about to read the response that he just sent.

      "We thought you would never ask! When?"

      That familiar cold sweat you have when Asriel answers an important question flashed over you, as it always does. They were up for it and now the ball was in your court. In fact, you had to take a moment to sit down on your couch and stare at the blank television screen. _When_ , indeed. It was already the middle of the week and Friday would be the earliest day. It would be the only day, as a matter of fact. 

      "Would Friday work for you two?" you nervously tapped out and sent.

      "Friday works fine ]:)"

      Another breath of relief left you. This was going by easier than you thought it would. Of course, the easy part was over with. Now, you had to plan on what food you would make, figure out sleeping arrangements, and even pick out what kind of entertainment the three of you would enjoy. Other than the sleeping arrangements, two of those things would all depend on money. You didn't have enough money to fix a three course meal and you sure didn't have enough to buy two extra controllers for the game consoles that you owned. Perhaps a movie would suffice. In fact, why not a ridiculously bad movie? In an ironic sense, that would be great way to illicit some laughs from the two.

      Your thought process was interrupted by another text from him saying, "We'll bring some food, if you'd like."

      "That would be awesome, if you could :D," you respond, breathing yet another relief-filled breath, feeling the burden lighten some. 

      In the days that would follow, you had quite an undertaking before you. Between work and class, you had to tidy up your living space. You may not have had too much with you, but what you had, you had to clean and arrange perfectly. The living room had subtle layers of dust collecting around the sparse furnishings. The kitchen had dishes in the sink that you had yet to wash. It was mainly minor things, but those minor things were major to you.

      To add to the list of things to do, you had to buy groceries just for the occasion. They did volunteer to bring food, but you knew it would be rude if you didn't make them something. Yet, you weren't the best cook around. The cooking dilemma worried you until you thought of the perfect sleepover dish, pizza. An oven-prepared dish would work splendidly and save a bite into your wallet. Which, after buying the food and a deluxe DVD copy of the movie you were planning to watch, that was a good thing. It would make the next week a bit of a financial crunch, but it wasn't anything you weren't used to.

      Finally, the night came. After work, you rushed to your apartment to prepare for their arrival. Seven o' clock, that's when Asriel said he and Frisk would arrive. With what little time you had, you had the entire kitchen looking presentable and the living room looking cozy and inviting. The pizza was in the oven and baking. You figured you could take a quick breather and sit at one of the chairs at the table in the kitchen. You knew it wouldn't be too much longer before they would be here.

      After planting yourself onto the chair, you blankly stare into whatever objects were in your vision range. Since you woke up that morning, you were going all out. Now was time for that mental rest before your friends arrived. The last thing you wanted to do was be a zombie in front of the two. For what kind of party it was, you were the host and, as such, you had to be lively and upbeat. You knew, or at least hoped, that you would perk up after they arrived.

      Furthermore, you would get to experience a first, concerning your apartment. The sad reality was, you never had anyone over. You didn't even have a "house warming" party after moving in. No, you just began living there. The quiet walls would finally be alive with conversation and interaction. Though, deep down, you honestly wished you had someone to share that apartment with. 

      A loud knock came from your door. Whomever's hand that was, it had to be big, given the volume and depth of the knock. It had to be Asriel and Frisk. You looked at the clock on the wall to make sure that it was time for them. Sure enough, it was. The night was about to begin and your heart was racing at the fact. You tried to calm it and your increased breathing down, but it was to little avail.

      You dusted off your clothes once you reached the door. After a deep breath to clear your head, you opened it. There stood Asriel, wearing a thick flannel pair of pajama bottoms and a long sleeved shirt that looked to be well worn and probably comfortable enough to lounge in. Frisk stood beside him, wearing her own bottoms that were decorated with patterns of colorful band-aids. Her shirt was a short-sleeved shirt that displayed a faded logo that read "Alphys Labs". They both held what appeared to be their own pillow and sleeping bags.

      "Hey guys," you welcomed them, stepping back and extending your arm to welcome them into your living quarters, "I see you came dressed for the occasion."

      "Yep," Asriel chirps as he and Frisk walk into your living room, "I hope you don't mind us already dressed for bed. You don't think it's in bad taste, do you?"

      "Definitely not," you reassure him, looking down to discover that you were a little overdressed, yourself, "I'm the one who didn't get the dress code memo, apparently."

      The three of you laugh it off; Frisk and Asriel finding their way to the couch after dumping off their sleeping material on the foor. You wondered why they brought sleeping bags and pillows. If anyone was going to need a sleeping bag and pillow, it was you. As far as you were concerned, they were guests that would receive comfort above your own. They would be sleeping in your bed, or beds, seeing as the spare room had a bed that you furnished with sheets and a comforter for the occasional night that you slept in that room. You would sleep on the couch so they could enjoy a good night's sleep.

    "If you'll give me a minute, I'll go change," you hastily tell them, making a quick dash to your room to change your clothes.

      They were finally here, which sent your mind into a frenzy of what to do next. Obviously, you had to change your clothes and you were more than sure of what you were going to wear, but you didn't know what to do next to get the evening on track. The pizza was probably close to being done, but the DVD hadn't even been started up. You were falling behind. Your anxieties started crawling over you, as they loved to do when you were trying to have a good time. 

      _Just breathe. They are your friends. They will understand.  
_

      You try to calm your breathing and ease your thoughts while you throw your shirt over your head and discard the clothes you were wearing to the wayside. The change in fabric helped to some degree. It might've been what you wore to bed last night, but it was presentable enough for the evening. It was time to exit and join them back in the living room.

      The smell of the pizza baking in the oven filled the entire apartment. In fact, it made your mouth moisten and your stomach grumble in anticipation. Frisk and Asriel sat, making themselves at home by flipping through channels on your television. As usual, they bickered over what to watch. They seemed content, thus far. Your anxieties started to slide little by little. To make it better, the ring of your kitchen timer told you it was time to serve the pizza.

      "Food's ready!" you happily announce, making your way into the kitchen.

      Frisk muttered something to Asriel. You couldn't tell what it was, but it sounded like it had something to do with bringing something. Perhaps it had something to do with food. The look on Asriel's face insinuated that he indeed forgot something. In fact, he quickly jumped up from the couch and walked towards the door.

      "Whoops, I uh, forgot something," he nervously admitted, quickly exiting out of your apartment.

      Frisk gingerly walked into the kitchen and sat at one of the chairs at the table. She told you that he made something for the night, but forgot to bring it in. She also explained that he was nervous because of how self-conscious he was about his creation. He has a hard time living up to his mother's accomplishments, judging from what she told you. She also had to admit that he could be a worry wort, at times.

      "I can relate with him, I guess," you tell her, pulling out the pizza with a pair of old oven mits, placing the dish on top of the stove to let it cool, "I worry that I'm going to, I dunno, disappoint you guys."

      Frisk slaps your back, snickering some. She tells you that you have nothing to worry about. Even from the beginning, they liked you. Her tone changed from that of optimism to that of concern when she told you that, sadly, some people have tried to take advantage of her and Asriel in the past. There had been those who wanted to use him and her for plenty of selfish reasons, some of which were less than moral. In fact, some of the things she listed made you sick at your stomach. She also apologized to you, if she seemed apprehensive at first. For the reasons listed, she had a hard time trusting anyone who tried to get close to them that she didn't previously know. 

      "No, I understand," your tone was flat as you recalled an all too familiar feeling of being used. "I've been there, myself. Well, maybe not to the extent of you two, but I have had others try to take advantage of me for various reasons. It leaves you feeling cheap and, well, not very trusting of others. I really don't blame you guys, at all."

      Frisk gave you another punch to your side, noticing that you were trying to get sentimental. In her own words, she told you that it would be okay and not to worry. At least, don't worry about it tonight. She reminded you that tonight was a night for fun and a night to enjoy time together. In the end, she basically told you to lighten up. Maybe it was her gaze or her tone, but you couldn't help but listen to her.

      She paused for a second, making mention that Asriel had been gone for a while. She slapped her face, noting that he probably had to drive back to his place to get what he went out to get. After shrugging, she told you something about him that took you for a loop. For whatever reason, he had grown more attached to you than any other human that he had ever met, other than Frisk and his other adoptive human sibling. She didn't elaborate on them, but you figured that the two had to have been close. She told you that there was something about your kindness that he had rarely seen in humans. Furthermore, there was something he could tell about your soul that, from what she could recall that he told her, gave off an aura of genuine compassion and authenticity.

      "Oh, wow," you quietly respond, reflecting on her words. "I didn't know he felt that way, Frisk."

      Indeed, you didn't know he felt that way. Though, looking back, you felt dumb for not seeing it sooner. In the short time that the three of you had been friends, he had let you in close to him. The guy invited you into his house and opened himself up to you, for goodness sake. From the beginning, you wanted to be friends with him and Frisk, but you never knew that it was going to go this far. To be honest, you didn't mind it. As far as it could go, you would be happy.

      She mentioned to be nice to him. In fa

ct, it seemed more of a forewarning, the more you read into her words. She told you how fragile he could be when it came to hurting him. He may put up a tough exterior and even make light of a serious situation, but when his walls crumble, he can be a disaster. Her tone reached that somber level once more when she told you that it could make or break him on how he is treated at that point. She reminded you once more to never break his heart. If he fell that far down, it would be near impossible to bring him back. Judging from the past experiences that she told you about, it was a miracle that he was alive today.

      You nodded, agreeing to her terms and conditions to be kind to his heart and soul. You had no idea the strong and kind monster was so fragile on the inside. In fact, it made you feel even more for the guy. Your eyes had misted up during your thought of such things, but you quickly decide to swallow it down, noticing that the door was now opening.

      "So sorry it took so long, guys!" Asriel apologized, looking as though he was out of breath, "I had to drive back to get it. Here it is!"

      It was a tin that held a delicious looking pie within its walls. The texture was smooth, like pumpkin pie, but with a rich golden texture. The crust surrounding it was consistent with that of graham crackers. You just remembered that Asriel did volunteer to bring food. It was good that he brought desert, seeing as you forgot to prepare any, yourself.

     "I made it, just for tonight," he gloats, putting it on the table, "I really hope it's as good as mom's."

      "I'm more than sure that it's delicious, Azzy," you add as you finish slicing up the pizza for your guests.

      Some plates sat beside the stove, waiting to be used by you and your guests. Being nice, you take only one slice and wait for Asriel and Frisk to take however many slices they wanted. You sat down at the table after pouring yourself a glass of your favorite beverage. Frisk and Asriel follow in your lead, getting their food and drink. As Asriel passed by you to sit down, he places an extra slice on your plate.

      "I know you're being nice," he tells you, looking in your eyes, "but you're not going to be hungry in your own home, okay?"

      You can't help but agree with him and accept the slice. Sure, he was a nice guy and very polite, but when he made an assertion such as that, you were nearly paralyzed by how he could take control. It baffled you even further how his expression could go from serious to a smile in an instant. He was a complex goat, indeed.

      The three of you sit and enjoy your food. The television in the living room played a rerun of some show that came on in your childhood, providing aural ambiance while you were all silent and eating. Finally, after quite a few bites, the three of you start talking about your day and little out of the ordinary things that happened. For Frisk, it was bumping into some old friends she had before she "fell down". From how she spoke of them, they didn't seem to be the best _friends_ anyone could have had. For Asriel, it was his adventures baking the pie that sat before everyone on the table. Who knew that such a creation involved such multitasking.

      For you, of course, it was talking to the one friend that you cared to keep up with from your hometown. She was the one who peaked your interest in monsters. In fact, she was the person that ended up in a relationship with a monster. During your talk with her, you mentioned how good friends you became with Asriel and Frisk. After congratulating you, she thought it would be a neat idea to ask if you've perused a deeper relationship with Asriel. From the way her topic of conversation was going, you knew she was about to mention things that were better left unsaid. In fact, she was about to ask a question having to do with souls. You had to quickly change the subject, not wanting to get caught up in such talk. However, you decided not to disclose that to your two friends. That would just be weird.

      The topics you, Frisk, and Asriel talked about constantly changed until you finally come to the subject of anime.

      "Anime?" Asriel inquired quite thoughtfully, "I think Frisk and I have a friend that is into that."

      Frisk nodded, adding in that their friend was deeper into it than anyone she had ever seen. Without going too deep into explanation, she mentioned how most of her scientific work centered around anime. Though she did sound like a hopeless fan of Japan animation, she also sounded exceptionally lovable and intelligent.

      "Hey, that reminds me," you say as you swallow your final slice of pizza, "there's this anime convention coming up in a close by city in the near future. Would you two, I dunno, want to spend the weekend with me when I go? Well, if I get to go."

      Asriel looks at Frisk, who looked to be as eager as he was, "oh man, we'd love to!"

      "Great! We'll just have to-" you pause, remembering that Asriel would be gone by that time. 

      "Oh," it appeared that Asriel and Frisk picked up on the sudden realization. "Right."

      The three of you sat in an awkward silence for a moment. The fact that he was leaving was even worse now, knowing that he probably wouldn't be able to go. You felt a cold burst inside you, which was a clear sign that you goofed up. You looked around, trying to think of a subject change.

      "Hey," Asriel said, putting his paw over your hand, "we're gonna go, I promise. Even if I have to move things around, we will do this, okay?"

      You smile back at him, feeling quite a mixture of emotions, "Right, okay. We'll have plenty of fun, right?"

      Asriel stands and walks by you, ruffling your hair on his way to the living room, "Of course, ______!"

      Frisk and yourself decide to follow his lead. Right now was no time to get bogged down in the sadness of what was to come. For now, you were going to enjoy being with both of them. Though, you couldn't walk into the living room without desert for everyone. While they got situated on the couch, you cut them and yourself a slice of the appetizing pie. You couldn't wait to sink your teeth into it.

      Balancing three small plates of pie, you carefully walk into the room where they waited for you. They both reach out and grab their plates. You place your own on the coffee table before grabbing the remote and turning the channel to the appropriate input channel to watch the movie. After that, you sat down on the only free cushion, which was in the middle of the couch, between the both of them.

      Without any further hesitation, you dig into your slice with a fork. The eagerness was apparent on Asriel's face as you chewed into the tantilizing desert. The taste was magnificent. The consistency was thick and sweet, adding in a cinnamon spice to taste. The balance between sweet and spice was nearly perfect to your taste. You swore Asriel missed his calling to be a chef.

      "This is wonderful!" you admit, food still in your mouth, "You said this was your mother's recipe?"

      "Yeah," Asriel accepted your complement, giving that bashful grin of his. "She taught me how to bake it not too long back. So, you like it, do you?"

      "It's great, Az!" you exclaim, taking another bite into it.

      "Aww, thank you, ______!"

       The unskippable previous had finally finished. You hit the play button, prompting the feature film to begin. While the opening credits rolled, the three of you ate your desert. Although you wanted to savour each bite of the pie, it was finished before you knew it. You knew that there would be more, if you wanted it, but for now, you just wanted to sit in the darkened room and enjoy the movie.

      The movie starts up, a live action film that was obviously filmed in the late 80's. Two brothers were the stars of the movie. You only remembered how everyone said the movie was bad. Now was the time to find it out for yourself. Frisk scratched her head and asked you if you knew anything about this movie.

      "All I know is that it's based on a very popular video game and it stars Dennis Hopper. It's supposed to be bad. I figured we could use something to laugh at."

      Frisk giggles a little before laying against you, making herself comfortable. It made you blush, although you shouldn't be surprised at how forward she could be. You didn't know how to respond, but to simply let her get comfortable on her own. 

      "Hey," Asriel called your attention to him, "you want to do the same?

      At that point, you were glad the room was dark. If it wasn't, they both could've seen just how red your cheeks were. The amount of comfort they had around each other, not to mention yourself, was immense, apparently. You were never this close with your friends. Personal contact was something that, unless you were dating someone, had been foreign and rare. You didn't mind the offer, to be honest.

      "Sure," you respond, trying your best to not sound weird.

      Getting comfortable was a balancing act, in itself. You didn't want to disturb Frisk, who was lying rather still on you. At the same time, you had to position yourself to where you wouldn't remain in an uncomfortable position for the rest of the movie. After substantial repositioning, you finally manage to lie supine, propping your head on Asriel's stomach. Frisk lay in the same position on you that you lied on Asriel. The big guy, himself, was comfortably reclining against the arm of the couch.

      As the movie progressed, the three of you laughed at the production value. Provided the movie was about anything other than a lovable childhood video game, you wouldn't have thought anything different about it. However, as all three of you noticed numerous times throughout, it messed with the characters to such a laughable extent. 

      Half way into the movie, you notice Frisk's breathing getting deeper and more relaxed. Her snide comments ceased, as well. You knew it meant that she was drifting off to sleep. In fact, you were getting heavy-eyed, yourself. Frisk was warm, as was Asriel. They made the perfect blanket and pillow, apparently. You fought to stay awake, but the toll and stress of the day had made their way into your internal defenses, sending you into a more catatonic state.

      The time in which you drifted off, you didn't fall too deep into sleep. You could still hear the faint voices of the actors speaking. You could also feel Asriel's breathing relax to the point of Frisk's when she fell asleep. A few shallow dreams coincided in your head as you listened to the movie progress onward. 

      It didn't feel like too long of a time had passed after you came to. The movie had long sinced finished, seeing as the menu screen had been looping the same music and animation. Frisk and Asriel were still asleep. Although you could've honestly slept like that, you knew that the three of you would have muscle-related pains come morning time. As much as you hated to disturb Frisk from her peaceful sleep, not to mention how adorable she looked while she was sleeping, you decided to nudge her shoulder to try and wake her.

      After a groggy and unintelligible grumble, she comes to and sits up. She stretched her arms and legs before lifting herself off the furniture. You could tell she was about to grab her sleeping bag and pillow.

      "Hey," you quietly call to her, trying not to wake up Asriel, "you can sleep in one of the bedrooms, if you want. It's probably a lot more comfortable than the floor."

      She looks at the two doorways that you point at, trying to figure out which room she wanted to sleep in. After little deliberation, she shuffled into the guest bedroom, telling you and Asriel goodnight. She closed the door and after a couple of seconds passed it sounded like she plopped herself onto the mattress.

      Next was Asriel. He looked peaceful enough, but you couldn't let him sleep on the couch. After getting up and stretching your own extremities, you rub his shoulder, trying to wake him. At first, he didn't move, but after another rub or two, he reluctantly opened his eyes. 

      "Wanna go to bed?" you ask him through a whisper.

      "I'm already here," he responds, stretching his legs onto the couch.

      "No," you quietly laugh, "you can sleep in either my bed or in the guest room with Frisk. You're the guest, you don't sleep on the couch."

      He smirks at you, rolling over to his side, "I don't think Frisk likes anyone sleeping in the same bed as her and I am not hearing of you sleeping on the couch in your own home."

      Of course, he was trying to be stubborn. You weren't about to let him sleep on the couch and he wasn't much for the idea of you sleeping on the couch, yourself. Although you tried to think of other alternatives, you couldn't think of anything other than the two of you sharing your bed. The thought made your heart race, seeing as you have never been too excited about sleeping with someone else. To intensify the dilemma, it was with him. However, maybe he felt the same way and this would be your way of getting him to let you sleep on the couch.

      "Well," you look around, still unsure how you were going to put it across the table, "it looks like we're going to have to share the same bed, then."

      Asriel looked at you for a moment and then stood to his hind paws, "well, it looks like we're going to have to do that, then."

      You should've seen that one backfiring. If he was comfortable enough to offer you to lay on him, surely he would be comfortable enough to not see any awkwardness in sharing the same bed. It was too late to turn back now. The two of you, however quietly, were walking towards your room. Each step made your heart pound faster and harder. You had to constantly remind yourself that it was only as awkward as you made it.

      Asriel crawled between the sheets, making himself relaxed. He looked up at you, as though he knew you were hesitant. In his best attempt to calm you down, he patted the spot beside him, giving you a friendly smile.

      "It's okay, _______," he reassured you, "I don't bite or anything."

      After a short chuckle, you crawl in beside him, not wanting to turn your body much. Instead, you looked up at the ceiling, trying to clear your mind and bring yourself down. You finally managed to do it, as you make the decision to turn and face him. He was still awake, although barely.

      "Something on your mind?" he asks you, keeping his half-opened eyes fixed on you.

      You did have something on your mind, as a matter of fact. You let your mind drift back to what Frisk was saying about how Asriel felt about you. It still resonated within you how he could see a light within you that you couldn't see, yourself. You even recalled how he was so fragile within. Knowing of how he had been hurt in the past and still trusted you to become so close to him both flattered and baffled you. However, you couldn't tell him that Frisk told you all of that. Instead, you decided to do something else.

      You move close and give him a big hug, "Thank you, Asriel."

      "For what?" he asks, patting you on the back.

      "For everything," you admitted, keeping your arms around him, "for being a crying shoulder, for seeing more in me than I have ever been able to see in myself, and most importantly, for being the best friend I have ever had."

      Asriel didn't say anything for a moment. Instead, he ceased patting you on the back and crossed his arms around your back, giving you an equally warm hug. Although you couldn't see his face, you knew that he was welling up. Every exhale of his breathing was heavy, just as yours was when you would well up with tears.

      "You're very welcome,_______," he responded through a whisper, "thank you for the same. You've taught me that there is still love and light in this world. You've taught me that there are still those who are capable of loving others."

      "And always will be," you add to his sentence.

      The two of you hardly say anything else for the rest of the night. Instead, you both fall asleep, oddly comfortable with each other's proximity. You yourself didn't mind how the night unfolded. You wanted to do more, such as board games or even a round or two of truth or dare, but this was far better than you could have ever planned. Though this may never happen again, you still held onto that hope that it would.

      Hope. You really started to love that word.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Well, we know I'm going away  
> And how I wish, I wish it weren't so  
> so take this wine and drink with me  
> let's delay our misery...  
> Save tonight  
> Fight the break of dawn"


	10. Come Tomorrow, Tomorrow I'll Be Gone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dearest reader, time marches forth. You must understand that distances may separate you and those you love, but love will never separate you from those you love. Please, be strong, won't you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First and foremost, this is not the end of the fic. I still have much more planned. So, don't feel bad, okay ^^  
> Also, I apologize if this chapter hurts. It hurt me to write it, but it had to be written. I really hope ya'll like it. Again, thanks tons for all the help and support ya'll have provided. It means more than you know.

     All good things must come to an end. That saying never really nettled you. It was a sensible phrase that really put into context how all things under the sun are temporary and how even the funnest things in life can become old if they don't end, so that they could begin again. Yet, given your current situation, you came to hate this phrase. It became more than a saying. It became a nagging voice in the back of your mind where all of your fears and insecurities convened with one another. It might as well be the ring leader of said fears and anxieties.

     Your work day had been a blur, to be honest. Any conversation with your coworkers was hollow, empty, and otherwise meaningless. Your mind was far too occupied by the fact that tomorrow would be the last day you got to see Asriel. Although you held that hope deep within your heart, those ever present negative thoughts flooded your head with fears of never seeing him again. Numerous times throughout the day, you had to cough up a little to distract tears from welling up and running down your face. Your lunch was spent without eating any sort of food or nourishment. All you did was sit at the same stairwell that you always sat at and stared into the distance, deep in thought and despair.

      You felt cold and distant from the world. The only thing that could tug at your heart was the texts you would receive from Asriel through your shift. He knew you would be distraught. That could be the only explanation behind why he was sending you such messages of encouragement. Though you enjoyed each one, you had to read them in private. Some were heartwarming, while others touched deep into your soul. You never knew he felt so deeply about you. You knew it was an effort to pick up your spirits, which it did for a short while, but all you could do was crash back down to reality.

      When the end of the shift came, you went home and forced yourself to go through with your nightly rituals of doing what homework you had, showering, and preparing yourself for bed. On most nights, you would pencil in eating, but your stomach felt as though it couldn't handle eating on this night in particular. If you didn't force yourself to follow through with these activities, you would still be sitting on your couch, staring a hole in the wall in front of you. It was tough doing the simplest tasks, but you knew you had to get in bed to be ready to face tomorrow.

       As the night drug by like the line in the local DMV, you finally found yourself lying in bed, reluctant to turn out the light and call it a night. You held onto every second, dreading the fact that tomorrow would be a hard pill that you would have to swallow. Other than looking up at the ceiling, you stared lifelessly at your phone screen, as though you were hoping for a magical message to pop up, telling you that this was all a joke and Asriel would be staying longer, if not indefinitely.

      Though that much awaited message never came, you thought it would be a good idea to send Asriel a text goodnight. Your responses throughout the day to his texts were sparse and simplistic. You felt horrible, knowing that it probably didn't help him to know that you were unaffected by his attempts at lifting up your mood. To be honest, after tonight, you didn't know if he'd be able to continue texting you throughout the day or even at bedtime. Although you told yourself that he would keep in contact with you, you felt that he would move on from you in time.

       "Hey, thank you for the encouraging words today :)" you texted him, letting out a heavy sigh after pressing the send button.

       It felt like mere seconds had passed before you got a response from him. He must have been staring longingly into his phone's screen, just as you were.

       "You are very welcome, ________ ]:) I was worried that you were feeling sad."

      You were and you knew that he was aware of how rotten you felt. He knew you more that you thought he did. It amazed you, honestly. What else about you did he know? Rather than thinking deeper into it, you decided to focus on the here and now.

      "I was, but you really helped me through today, Asriel. Thank you so much for that."

      "Everything will be okay, ________. We're always going to be here for each other. That's what friends are for, right?"

    _You silly goat_ , you thought to yourself. Though, this time, you weren't smiling your usual dopey smile. You were smiling, yes, but tears started rolling down your face. _That's what friends are for_. You must have read that sentence ten times as you wept. In the short time you knew him and Frisk, you learned what true friends were. They weren't just there for you when they needed something in return and the conditions were good. No, they were here in the good and the bad. Not only did you and him spend some great times together, you also opened your hearts to one another. That was something you hadn't done with anyone in years.

       "Right!" you finally replied, wiping your eyes, "I promise you I will always be here if you need me, Azzy."

       You felt that simple text couldn't do that sentence justice. You wanted to tell him that, face to face, staring him in his captivating eyes. As far as you were concerned, it was completely true. Even if it meant staying awake through the night to console him for whatever reason, you would. The more you thought on it, the more it became apparent. When he became your friend, he stole your heart.

      "Same with you, ________. I promise to always be here for you."

      Your tears started to dry up by that time. The smile on your face remained, as you started to settle more into bed, turning over to your side, still holding your phone in your hands. Your eyes were getting heavier and your body was becoming more relaxed.

      "I promise I'm going to be there to help you pack up tomorrow. You can count on me, Azzy."

      "I know I can ]:)" Asriel replied, less than a minute later.

      That horned emoticon never got old to you. All you could do was shake your head and bear a toothy grin every time he included that in a text. If he was trying to make light of a heavy mood or not, he was doing a good job of it.

      "I think I'm going to call it a night. I hope you sleep well, Asriel."

      It felt weird typing out his full name, but strangely heartwarming. Just like a few texts back, you wished you could've told him that face to face. In fact, every night since the sleepover, you would flash back to when the two of you fell asleep beside one another.

      "I hope your dreams are filled with wonder as well, ________. Sweet dreams."

     "Sweet dreams to you, too," you both texted and verbalized.

      After your screen timed out and went black, you decided to place it on your nightstand. You bled this evening dry for time. Tomorrow was fast approaching and you needed as much sleep as you could get before your phone's alarm sounded to wake you. Looking back, you thought tonight would be restless; spending it tossing and turning, worrying about the day to come. However, your thoughts became distorted as you fell deeper into the dream realm. Before long, you were limp and asleep.

      Your subconscious seemed to have a way with making you think your dreams were real on some nights. Tonight was one of those nights, unfortunately. The scenery that engulfed your dreams was dreary, to say the least. The daylight felt like it was filtered by a grey film that covered the sky, suffocating the beautiful blue hue above. That very filter bled over the entire environment, draining what little bright colors were around out. It was quiet. More accurately, it was disturbingly silent. You felt alone and afraid. Although you were alone, you could feel a presence around you. That presence, however, didn't feel benevolent.

     You walked straight ahead. Everything around you blended as you marched forth, walking towards an unknown destination. Each room you passed through looked familiar. Your journey began in your apartment; your lights dim and your furniture worn. Next would be the front of the hospital. You could hear the wind blowing by you as your feet walked over the crumpled dead leaves. Nobody was around, not even a single car passed through. The feeling of dread covered you all the more as you mindlessly strolled along. Yet, you kept walking, now walking into the same family fun area where the three of you enjoyed a night of bowling and camaraderie. Just as with the other rooms you previously walked along, the lights were dim or shot and all the arcade games were either malfunctioning or dead.

      Your skin crawled as you walked further down the aisle of a movie theater screening room. The wide screen played a silent film that made no sense. All you could make out were distorted faces and contorted bodies walking in a never ending loop. Although it scared you to look at it, you faced it head on and kept up your forward trek. You finally began to question where you were going, wondering if this painful recollection of happy memories would end.

       The answer did not come as you continued along the endless road. Indeed, it was a road now. The cold air sliced along your skin as your walked down a darkened highway. You felt your body growing colder with every few steps. You longed for a blanket or something to drink that was warm. However, you never would get your wish. Whoever or whatever could provide you with those things was out of reach. Yet, you continued, now shaking from the cold.

      Finally, that long and harsh road led you to the front doorstep of a familiar house. You knew whose house it was. You knew that you weren't going to like what was inside. You knew that whoever was beyond that door was not your friend. But, just like all of the other places you walked through before, you couldn't stop yourself from proceeding forward. Instead, against your own internal protest, you opened that door and invited yourself inside.

      The room was silent. It didn't smell of warm cinnamon. The decorations seemed to disappear the more you looked around, as though everything you knew and loved about this place was vanishing before your eyes and you couldn't do anything to stop it. Now, however, you could move yourself of your own free will. Fear would bring you to limit that movement. Was it fear that you would anger that malevolent presence that seemed to push you along if you messed with anything, or was it simply just fear of will happen next?

      Although everything was leaving right in front of you, there was still one thing that didn't change. It was a plush couch that hosted a familiar goat upon its cushions. He looked, for a lack of better words, forlorn and disheartened. Perhaps it was curiosity or perhaps it was the certainty that you could change this dream around that lead you to sit beside him and try to speak to him. Yet, it didn't matter what you said, he didn't budge. He didn't even look at you. Instead, you place your hand upon his shoulder.

      That was a bad idea, seeing as he slowly turned his head to lock eyes with you. His morbid stare paralyzed you. Your limbs froze in place, although you tried your hardest to break away from staring at his unnatural gaze. Yet, as he continued to look at you, his body started to dissolve away as though it were grains of sand or seeds from a dandelion. Yet, you couldn't move your body to run away from it. All you could do was inhale, preparing your lungs for the loudest scream for help that any man had ever heard.

      Before you could scream aloud, you awoken, breathing heavily. In fact, you were holding on desperately to a pillow as though it were an actual person. The shock made you look around in an attempt to make sense of your sudden change in scenery. It didn't take long for you to realize that you were safe in your bed, with a fluffy pillow held tightly to your body for security.

      You wanted to cry from what you saw in your dream. No, it was more like a nightmare. As a matter of fact, if for a short moment, you clenched your weeping eyes and buried them into the fabric of the pillow you held so tightly onto. In your mind, it might as well have been a person. You could pretend it was until you calmed back down. Although their arms were imaginary, they were wrapped around you, comforting you in your desperate time of need.

      After your mind came more to, you decided to look at your phone to see how much time you had to get ready before going to help Asriel pack up. You could've sworn your heart dropped to the bottom of your stomach when you noticed how much you overslept. Surprisingly, there was no text from Asriel or anyone. This could work out in your advantage if you could send him a message to apologize for oversleeping.

      You did so before throwing the sheets off your body and bolting throughout your apartment to get ready. Periodically, you would check your phone for a reply from Asriel. Nothing. There was never a response from him. This only fueled your anxieties further, as you knew it would. The only logical conclusion that you could come to was that he and Frisk had finished up early, giving him plenty of time to leave. You knew that he was disappointed in you for not showing up. _Figures_ , you scolded yourself, _he probably thought I was too much of a chicken to show up._

     The thought almost made you freeze in your tracks, prompting you to reconsider even showing up. The more your mind fought against you, the more you felt the need to just lie back down and give up. You would only embarrass yourself if you showed up and he wasn't there. Looking at the bigger picture of your thoughts, you realized how, in such a small amount of time, you had reverted to your frame of mind before you met Asriel and Frisk. Deep down, you knew that your mind was in the wrong. You knew that he wouldn't dare leave without telling you goodbye. You knew him better than that.

     Against your body's protest, you hurried to put your clothes on, throwing your daily needs into your pockets. Before you knew it, you were out the door and in your car. You didn't know that you could get ready to go anywhere so fast, to be honest. Even mornings when you were running late for work, you were never this fast getting ready and out the door. Though, if you were staying honest with yourself, you still had so many negative feelings about the day. Dread still crawled over your skin like tiny ants marching into your mind.

      As you drove ever closer to his soon to be vacant house, you made the decision to let those negative feelings out. Instead of running from the pain you felt inside, including all of the sadness you knew you would feel once he left, you let it out and faced it. In fact, you verbalized it. Every single fear you had, every protest and complaint, and every single tear fell from you. It may have burned your eyes and blurred your vision for short stretches of road, but you exorcised those demons.

      Finally, you pulled into the subdivision where his house was. You wiped your eyes, hoping that your eyes wouldn't be too red when they saw you. Your fear of him leaving early was put to rest when you saw a moving truck sitting in the driveway. As you pulled up, parking more on the street, you saw a rather muscular dragon-like monster and a stout human carrying objects into the back of the truck. Frisk and Asriel were nowhere to be seen.

      After getting out of your car, walking past the moving truck, you walked through the front door. The living room resembled your dream's interpretation of what it would look like. It was disheartening. This once warm room that was decorated with fixings that gave off an air of comfort was now nearly barren, save for the few boxes that sat on the floor. It felt weird to see it like this. Yet, your thoughts were broken up by the sound of footsteps approaching from the hallway.

      "________, there you are!" Asriel announced, walking towards you with a couple of boxes stacked in his arms, "we were worried about you."

      "Yeah," you reply, rubbing your arm, "I overslept. Didn't even hear my alarm, I guess."

      Asriel smiles at you, placing the two boxes by the other box pile, "That's okay. You're here now, right?"

      "Right," you answered him, trying to hide the embarrassment in your tone.

      Frisk pops up behind Asriel, bumping into him. Seeing as she had one box above her eye level, it was no surprise that she didn't see the tall goat in front of her. She, through very choice words, asked him what the hold up was. After peering from around the boxes, she notices you standing there. After which, she verbally pokes at you, asking what took you so long.

      "Frisk," Asriel bumps into the boxes with his hips, "be nice, silly."

      Frisk instead snickered and bumped the boxes she held against his rump. She told you to not worry, in case you texted him. Asriel forgot to charge his phone, according to her accounts. Yet, as her tone did suggest, she was curious why he had it by his paw while he was asleep when she showed up this morning to wake him up. Furthermore, she questioned why he was asleep, when usually he's awake before she shows up.

      "I just fell asleep, I guess," Asriel defends himself with a feigned laugh, "which would probably explain why I didn't wake up. You know, alarms and all."

      You chuckled it off, helping Asriel to feel relieved of the questions asked by Frisk, "So, mind if I help out with some of the boxes?" you ask, noticing that a good stack had been placed close to the doorway.

      "Go ahead," Asriel points to the truck outside, "those two guys would love the help!"

      Physical strength was a median for you. You were never the strongest guy, but you never had trouble doing simple manual tasks. Aside from you awkward posture when lifting, you grabbed up the boxes rather easily. The buff moving men outside did indeed appreciate the help. It didn't seem like no time before the box mountain became a box hill.

      You were handling everything better than you had anticipated. By your accounts, you figured you would have been a sobbing mess after seeing Asriel and Frisk. Either, you did a great job of stuffing it to the back of your mind or you managed to process everything before getting there. Regardless, it helped getting all of the boxes and various pieces of furniture into the truck. Though, you wished you could've been helping your friends pack up, instead of loading boxes.

      "Hey, Az," you call to him, catching him before he disappeared down the hallway, "is there anything else I can do to help?"

      "Frisk and I could use your help packing up some of my clothes, actually!"

      Happily, you accepted the offer to help them out. You followed him down the hallway to where you assumed his bedroom would be. Once you entered through the doorway, you noticed how empty the room looked. Only a few piles of assorted clothing littered the floor. It was a shame, seeing as you really wished you could've seen how nice and cozy it was. Instead, it felt cold and hollow, seeing as every sound was ricocheted off of the walls with coarse reverb.

       "We're down to a small pile of clothes. If you don't mind, could you help us fold them up and pack them away?" Asriel asked of you, sitting cross-legged on the floor, folding a shirt he picked out of the assorted collection of clothing.

      You sat down, grabbing a few garments yourself. You noted his diverse fashion taste was; clothes ranged from simple tee-shirt and jeans to more sophisticated attire, such as creased slacks and button up shirts. However, one piece of clothing stood out to you. A long royal purple robe with shoulder pads and a long collar lay close to Asriel's hind paws. As he picked it up to carefully fold, you decide to ask him of its purpose.

      "So, Azzy," you pause, still trying to figure out your delivery of your question, "I've never seen you wear that robe before. Is it for a special occasion?"

      Asriel puffed a short chuckle through his nostrils, "This thing? I try to use it as rarely as possible. It's my royal robe."

      The thought of him being a prince nearly slipped your mind. You had spent so much time with him and Frisk that the status barrier was all but broken, it seemed. In fact, you even noted how much you worried about him being royalty when you first met him. Now, it felt as though the two of you were on the same level. You were friends, if not close friends.

      "That's pretty neat," you respond, still curious as to why he nonchalantly shrugged the special garment off, "why do you only use it rarely? It looks cool."

      Asriel curled his lip, as though a bothersome thought came to mind. He picked up the robe, carefully folding it, before staring at it. You worried that you struck a nerve. By now, you reminded yourself, you should know that asking a lot about his royal affairs was touch and go.

      "Even though it does have a really cool look, it brings back some memories. That," he pauses, trying to laugh it off, " and it can get kinda scratchy. Mom wants me to wear it on big occasions, so that's why I carry it around."

      "Gotcha," you absently added, feeling guilty for bringing up something that made him look uncomfortable, "I'm sorry for bringing up your personal laundry. I've noticed it brings a bad taste, right?"

      Frisk interjects with a mention that Asriel isn't much for royal ceremony and circumstance. As she finishes up a box of his clothes, she adds that she can relate, seeing as she usually gets pulled into the same situations with him. Of course, judging from the lightening in her tone, she didn't mind it too much. Getting to be part of a family was all she wanted out of it. Though, with her last sentence, you could've sworn you heard her voice crack at her admission.

      That was something else you didn't really think about. Frisk, being the heralded voice of the monsters to the humans, didn't seem to have a human family. Though, you wondered how that was the case, seeing as how loving and funny she was. Of course, it didn't really matter if she had a biological family. She seemed more than content with this family.

      "Oh, no it's fine!" Asriel quickly tries to lighten up the mood as he packs away the robe, "You never know unless you ask, right? Maybe, one day, you could meet everyone."

      "You mean, your entire family?" you ask, starstruck from his insinuated proposal.

      "Well," he smiles through a short laugh, "it's more of an extended family, but we all get along."

      "I would love to, if I ever get the chance-" you pause when you notice a familiar shirt in your hands, "hey, it's the same shirt you wore when I first came over here."

      It was the same shirt that said "Nice Cream" on it. You remembered hugging the person wearing that shirt and having those arms of his hug you. That shirt, at least for you, held an unforgettable memory. It was odd that you would see it on the very day that he was leaving. Honestly, if you could go back to that night and relive it, you would. Although things were going better than you thought they would, you would do anything to put this day off indefinitely.

      "Hey, it is!" Asriel chirped before looking at you, " Would you want to keep it? You know, as a memento."

      You caught a lump in your throat. It was a shirt that he wore, the same guy you've become so close to. It would be the closest thing to having him here with you that you could have. All you could do was nod with a smile. You knew that if you spoke another word, you would start to well up with tears.

      The time went by faster than you would've liked it to. The last of the clothes were packed, all of the furniture was put in the back of the moving truck, and the house was all but vacant. Your heart pumped heavily, knowing that this time would come. You told yourself that it wasn't going to be this big of a deal. Even to yourself, you were a horrible liar. You knew that this would cause you heartache. You knew it, no matter how many times you lied to yourself.

      As you walked out of the house, presumably for the final time, you turned to look as the door shut with Asriel still inside the house. It struck you as odd. Perhaps, he forgot something. As it would turn out, when the garage door opened, he was only backing out his vehicle. In fact, you didn't know that he drove. Given his size, the family sized van, now packed with various boxes, would be perfect for his travelling needs and his taller size.

      "I didn't know you drove," you told Asriel as you walked up to him.

       "I prefer not, if I don't have to," he answered, climbing out of the driver seat, " walking is much easier around here. That, or I let Frisk take me wherever we have to go."

      Frisk gave him a raspberry, adding in that he still owes her for all of the trips they took around the area. After that, she turned to you, thanking you for the times you drove her and Asriel around. Given, she was worried about your driving ability at first, but she was grateful, nonetheless.

      "It was no problem," you answer her, "in fact, it was an honor."

      The two movers approached Asriel, confirming the next destination. You never caught the name of the town or city. Of course, you were more concerned with trying to keep yourself from overtly shivering from the nervousness of telling him goodbye. Nevertheless, you were still holding up better than you thought you would hold up. So far, so good, right?

      The truck left, departing with most of his packed up goods. At that point, it was only the three of you, once more. This time, unlike times in the past, the silence was heavy. You wanted to speak up and say something nice, but you didn't know where to start. Asriel and Frisk's smiling faces didn't help either.

      "Well," Asriel finally spoke up after a sigh, "I suppose this is where we part ways for the time being."

      Frisk gave him a feigned punch to his arm, telling him that she would be up his way in a week or so. The realization that she was leaving didn't help you, either. Both of them would be gone. You knew that the three of you were going to keep this friendship going, but their absence was going to be hard to work past.

      Asriel looked at you. His eyes shined in the day's sun. You couldn't tell if that was their natural shine or if his own tears were building up. No matter the case, he kept on smiling. Those strong arms of his opened wide, welcoming you in for a hug.

      Slowly, you approach him, trying to keep your eyes trained on his. Yet, you couldn't keep your eyes on him once your arms wrapped around his back. Instead, you buried your head in his chest. Those emotions that you thought you had dealt with were anything but gone. They came back, full force, causing you to weep openly. Even though you were silent, the clenching of his hoodie gave away your emotional state.

      Just as that night when the two of you spilled your guts to one another, his arms held you as you wept. It was embarrassing to you to cry like this, but no matter how much you tried to make yourself stop, you only cried harder. You held tightly onto him, hoping that it would not be the last time you would get to physically be in contact with him. All you wanted to do was stand there and embrace and be embraced.

      You had to force yourself to break free from the moment. This couldn't have been any easier on him than it was on you. For his sake, you had to stop. Though, once your arms loosened up, his took longer to let you go. You didn't mind. Any time that he had his arms around you, you would never mind.

      "______, I need you to do something for me, okay?"

      Without saying a word, you nod, intent on doing anything he would tell you to do.

      "Okay," he ruffles your hair, leaving his paw atop your head, "I need you to be strong and be the difference in this community. Although monsters and humans have made great strides in coming together to learn and accept each other, we still have very far to go. I've seen you. I've seen how loving and caring you are. I've seen a side of you that, sadly, I've rarely seen in anybody else. You have the potential to change things for the better. I know you are going into a field of practice that includes caring for monsters and humans alike. Don't let that light inside of you burn out, okay? Please, please don't let that love you share for others die. Please, promise me that you will continue to build on what Frisk and I have done here. Please, I beg you, continue to love others."

      Asriel's words shook you to the core. You felt honored that he would say such things to you and even intimidated that he would charge you to such a task. It was so much easier to become influenced by the environment around you and, up until you met him and Frisk, you were. Now, with his words and his request, you were willing to be that difference. You were willing to be a positive change that this place needed. Though, you knew it would be hard without them being with you, but you knew that they would always be there in spirit.

      "I promise, Asriel," you concede, your voice being weak and shaky.

       He tightens his hug for one final moment before letting you go. You step back, reluctantly, looking up to him with a smile that was more genuine this time. Before stepping back into his vehicle, he lays a paw on your shoulder.

       "Thank you, _______. Thank you for welcoming us into your heart. Thank you for helping restore faith in humanity. I promise you, neither of us will let this friendship go. We won't. We will see each other again, I promise you this."

       You place your own hand over his paw, "I promise you the same, Asriel. Thank you and Frisk, as well, for showing me what a true friend is."

      "You are very welcome," he returns, letting his paw slide from you as he climbs into his van and shuts the door.

      The key turned, cranking the engine. Asriel, although noticeably sad to go, maintained his endearing smile. The van was already in the road and ready to go at his command. Frisk told him that she would see him soon and she made mention about somebody else that would be up there. Again, you paid no attention to their name.

      "Take care of yourself, okay?" Asriel asked of you, getting one last good look at you.

      "You do the same, Azzy," you say through a weak laugh.

      "Goodbye, til next time," he says, trying to not let his smile falter.

      "Goodbye, Azzy," you say, trying equally as hard to not break down again.

      With that, he shifted into drive and slowly began down the road. You stood there, waving your hand at him, not truly knowing if he could see you as he disappeared somewhere under the horizon. Then again, you didn't care. You wanted him to know that, as long as you knew he was there, he would be on your mind.

      Before you had a chance to make a move, Frisk gives you a hug, letting her arms linger around you. Although you were taken aback by her sudden embrace, your arms connect around her. Normally, to avoid any awkwardness, you would've broken the hug sooner, but you didn't want to let her go. She was spunky and spiteful, but you loved that about her. Just as Asriel, she added a spice to your life that you didn't know you needed. Just being around her made you laugh and look at things all the more optimistically. Furthermore, someone as important as her accepting you and calling you friend was something else you would have never expected. Your arms held her tighter as these thoughts coursed through you.

      She whispered something in your ear. She told you that the three of you would be together again. From her words, you were told that Asriel hates letting others go and leaving places, but never had a harder time than this. Of course, neither did she. Her voiced cracked when she thanked you for what you did for him. Tears were audibly falling when she told you of what you did for her. According to her, you meant a lot to both of them.

      You couldn't keep yourself together, anymore. You couldn't even think of words to say. All you could do was keep her held in an embrace and cry. In that moment, it felt like everything had been brought back to zero. But, you were going to see to it that it didn't stay that way.

      That hope you held onto was all you had now. However weak you felt, that hope was still strong. To make it through, it would have to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It ain't easy to say goodbye  
> Darlin' please, don't start to cry  
> 'Cause girl you know I've got to go (oh)  
> And Lord I wish it wasn't so  
> Save tonight and fight the break of dawn  
> Come tomorrow, tomorrow I'll be gone"


	11. The Space Between

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back again, dear reader? Well, I'm glad that you are willing to keep going. As the song goes, "every new beginning comes from some other beginning's end." Though you may be far apart, I know that you can find some way to hold your friends close!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Going to be honest, I spent a majority of this chapter second guessing myself. The last chapter was going to be a feat to top. However, I also came to the conclusion that you have to build up after you drop back down, if that makes sense. So, although I'm none too sure about this chapter, I believe it's a step in the right direction. As always I want to thank everyone for the great feedback and support. It makes me feel great knowing that ya'll care about this. Thank ya'll so much ^^

      Spring Break. That was always the time of year when your high school or college-age classmates would go to some nice location, such as a beach or on a cruise. But, for you, it was was truly intended to be a break. Even if you didn't leave the confines of the four walls in which you slept, you were taking a break from everything. You looked forward to this time of year almost as much as you did Christmas. Finally, it was here. You could rest your mind and body.

      The two to three weeks that followed after Asriel left were rough. Even though Frisk gave you her number and the two of you texted back and forth about how you felt, you still felt at a loss for your friend. If her departure for the same location wasn't almost right at the same time as Asriel's, then she would have offered a chance at lunch or something to help you feel better. No matter what it would have been, you appreciated her concern.

      Although those past few weeks were rough, you pushed through them. In fact, you had more strength than you thought you did. The days weren't so bad. You woke up, got ready for work, worked, and came home. On class nights, you would go to class and, much to your surprise, keep your mind focused on the material being taught that night. However, it was always the nights that gave you the most trouble. After the sun set, especially on the two Fridays you had to endure leading up to Spring Break, you weren't hardly able to function. It was as if the night had some trance that paralyzed you and held you still.

     Though, you didn't face it alone. You had your friends. Although they were miles and miles away, you still had their numbers. When time came for the sun to set, it helped to be able to text them. Asriel always sounded happy to hear from you when you sent him messages. Most times, he would reply within the first few minutes of you sending your message. It didn't matter if the message was minuscule or was just a simple "Hey!", he was always eager to talk to you. It made you feel happy, if not humbled. More times than not, you remembered that he was still the prince of all monsters and he took time to talk to you.

       However smoothly you handled those weeks after he and Frisk left, you still had to take that mental break. Although the outside shined and performed like a champ, the inside was close to breaking down. You don't know how you did it, but you managed to swing getting the whole week off from work. Your coworkers probably had a vendetta against you, at this point, but you didn't care. You were going to be miles away from them. In fact, you were going back home for that week. It would've been nice to spend that time away from everyone and be alone, but you didn't want to see the sight of that town or your apartment. It all reminded you of Asriel and Frisk. For this week, at least, you were going to get away from it all.

      The whole ride home, you were quiet. You had plenty of time to reflect on everything that had happened since you moved up to where you were working and attending school. No matter what you thought about, it all came back to Asriel and Frisk. It all came back to how they honestly helped you through more than anybody else ever helped you through. You couldn't get them off of your mind. Although you wouldn't be too quick to admit this to anyone, you could've sworn you felt their presence in your car with you. When the radio was turned up, you could hear them bickering and poking at each other in the back seat. 

      That helped you get home. Before you were aware, you were coasting in your driveway and parking your car in your old spot. What little you gathered with you to take home was in the bag in your hand as you walked through the door. Your parents were delighted to see you home. Their kind words and tales of how much you were missed were nice,but at the moment, you just needed to crash on your bed. It had been a long day and a seemingly longer trip. Tomorrow might be a better day to tell them of your new friends. Tonight, you were going to sleep it off.

      After a short exchange with them and a nice hot shower, you were off to your old room to rest. The surroundings were nice and familiar, but you still couldn't shake how down trodden you felt. Perhaps, you reasoned, texting Frisk and Asriel would help put your mind at ease. Anything would be better than lying there, staring at the ceiling or absently watching whatever programming that was on the TV.

      As a matter of fact, there was something you wanted to propose to Frisk. On the way home, you had the idea of keeping in touch with them through video chat. You had done it with your old friend from your hometown on occasion. It wouldn't be the same as being in the same place with them, but it would be better than nothing at all. In fact, if technology permitted, you could all watch some show together. It would be like another movie night, really.

      As if stricken by pure inspiration, you eagerly texted the idea to Frisk. Within minutes, she replied with her vote of confidence. In fact, she thought it would be a much needed relief from the situation that had developed from where she and Asriel were. According to her, tensions were still relatively high in that area. On top of working as good will ambassadors, they were both working as mediators.

      She did suggest something else to you. She told you of a friend that she met back when she went through the underground. Apparently, this friend had quite a fascination with above ground animation. Frisk connected the reason for introducing you to her because she had the same idea of hosting a video chat and showing off some of her favorite shows. Frisk left it vague as to what type of shows they were, but reassured you that you would like them. From what she said, you were thrilled to meet this person.

      If it was a chance to see Asriel and Frisk in person, it would all be worth it. Even better, you got to meet a mutual friend of theirs. Perhaps, your Spring Break was going to be a bit of a celebration, after all. After texting Frisk good night, you decided to text Asriel. To be honest, you wanted more than anything to call him and tell him goodnight, yourself. Yet, the anxiety of calling someone else over the phone always held you back from doing so. On top of that, you knew that he and Frisk were having a difficult time where they were. For now, texting might be best.

      "How's everything up there?" you text him, relaxing onto your bed.

      "Crazy, but I'm hopeful for this community!" he replied after a few minutes passed.

      "That's the spirit," you type out with a smile, "if anyone can spread light to a place, I know you can :D"

      "Thank you, ________. It feels good, knowing someone still believes in peace ]:)"

      You pause for a moment. Even though you hadn't known Asriel any longer than you did, you could tell when someone was trying to say something between the lines. The horned smile at the end of the sentence was a cover-up for the harsh message before it. _It feels good, knowing someone still believes in peace_. What could be happening there? Dare you ask? You were more than aware that the poor guy had more on him that his fair share at the moment. Frisk probably wasn't far behind, as far as mental stress goes. Maybe now would be a good time to talk to him about your plans.

      "Hey, if you're down and out, I've got some good news for you!" you text him, hoping that this would be a good idea to lift his spirits.

      "Cool! What is it?"

      "Frisk and I had the idea to do a video chat!" you told him, rather excited about the idea, yourself, "She wanted to invite another friend to it." 

      "I would actually really love that, right now ]:)"

      His words hit you a little deep. Again, you could read between the lines of his text. If you could replace _love_ with _need,_ you would have what he was probably feeling at the moment. It broke your heart to know that he was having a bad time where he was. If this made him feel better, then you anticipated it all the more. You noticed that about yourself. Every chance you got to help him feel better, you took it with great pride. After all, that was one of the things that gave your life fulfillment, helping others.

      "Maybe tomorrow we could do it?" you ask, hoping for a confirmation.

      "Hopefully so. It would be great to see a friendly face again!"

      You smile, knowing all too well how he felt, "You got that right."

      Soon afterwards, you decide to send another text, "Hey, I know you may be stressed, but it's going to get better, okay? A wise goat once told me that."

      "Ha ha, you goat that right ]:P"

      His reply brought an almost inaudible chuckle from you. Whether he laughed it off or not, it got to him. You knew he needed a reminder to look on the brighter side of things. That was another thing you learned about having true friends. In times like these, you were each other's crutch. You held one another up and never asked for anything in return except for the other's friendship.

      "Ha, nice one, Azzy!" you send him, deciding to follow it up with, "Dish isn't over, yet."

      You knew he would think back to that first horrible pun that you told him. You were a nervous wreck that day. It still blew your mind, thinking of how far you three had come since that point. You felt that you could rest just a little better after thinking of how much more colorful the world had become since that day. The only thing that could bring you down was wondering if it would ever go away. Although you worried about it, you resolved not to let it bother you tonight.

      "Okay, that one made me laugh a little too hard!" he finally responded.

      After another short chuckle, you reply, "I'll be here all week!"

      "Although I could text you horrible puns all night, we must get some rest."

      "Aww," you responded, keeping that same wide grin, "if we must, then."

      "Until tomorrow, I hope you sleep well, _________. Sweetest dreams."

      "Same to you, Azzy. G'night."

      Anytime he texted you that, it sent a warm sensation throughout your body. Sure, _good night_ or _sleep well_ felt nice from anyone, but _sweet dreams_ always felt special. Maybe you were digging a little deep into the situation, but you felt important that he texted that to you. Again, you wanted to tell him how he could turn anything negative around and lift you up with his words. Just with times in the past, you shoved it down, deciding to use it on a rainy day, instead.

      Finding time throughout the week would be the hardest part when it came to organizing this little video get together. That Saturday and Sunday were both busy days for you. Both days, you were spending time with family who insisted on asking you a thousand questions about how school was and what was it like working at a hospital. You answered their questions as best you could. To you, there wasn't much to talk about. In fact, it had all become an honest blur, which was another stark reminder of how much of a difference Asriel and Frisk made in your life. 

      You woke up Monday, eagerly awaiting the night to come. You still had more break ahead of you than behind you. A nice burst of optimism hit you when you thought of having this chat every night of the week, if possible. As the day rolled on, you found that neither of them would be able to show up for the chat tonight. According to what Frisk informed you on, they were supposed to attend an event that would last for quite a while. Both of you agreed on tomorrow or Wednesday.

      However, neither of those days would work. Your Tuesday greeted you with an old friend asking you to join them for their birthday. You didn't want to go. Of all the people that were supposed to be there, you figured you wouldn't hardly know any of them. Yet, against your better judgement, you went. A heavy pain hit your chest when you had to tell Asriel that you wouldn't be able to make the proposed event tonight. As by his nature, he was understanding. By your nature, however, you were becoming doubtful. Be it your insecurities or not, you began to wonder if Frisk and Asriel thought you were trying to blow them off.

      Wednesday surely had to be the day. You woke up, feeling a mixture of hopefulness and desperation. Your break had been bittersweet, thus far. Bitter, because you weren't able to spend times with your friends, although you had time. Sweet, because you still had time to yourself throughout the week. In fact, some of that alone time was spent at a local coffee shop that had recently opened up. Although it wasn't anything like the one the three of you visited, it still had a peaceful atmosphere. The fact that they were opened late helped, too.

      As the night drew to a close, you finally got word from Asriel that they wouldn't be able to chat. Another crazy day had come and gone for him and Frisk. You dared not ask what made the day so bad for the two. Again, it bothered you, knowing that you wouldn't be able to be there to hear their problems, face to face. If nothing else, you knew that you could offer comfort.

      "Hey," you texted Asriel, hoping that this would cheer him up, "I know you two are having a hard time, but I believe in both of you!"

      "Thank you so much, ________. I promise, tomorrow will work out. Okay?"

      "Okay :)" you reply, knowing that, come what may, you were going to make sure that tomorrow would be the day.

      As it would turn out, that Thursday was uneventful, which was perfect for your plans. The three of you agreed on meeting up around 7:00. The chat client was already downloaded on your laptop. As for location, the new coffee shop would do. You decided not to try it at home. For an occasion like this, you wanted to be in a place most fitting. That, and you hadn't told your parents about Frisk and Asriel, yet.

      You weren't ashamed of having them as friends, by any means. In fact, you thought they would be delighted to know that you made some new friends. The only thing is, they might have a hard time believing that those two new friends was the savior of monsterkind and her friend, the prince of all monsterkind. On top of all that, you didn't know how much you really wanted to disclose on how close the three of you were. Not that they would give it a second thought, but it was something you really would prefer to keep to yourself. For now, at least.

      It was ten minutes til time for your meeting. You had your headphones set up, including the mic that was attached to it. Your favorite hot drink sat by your side, seeing as you didn't want to be one of those guys that sat in a place that had free wi-fi, but didn't buy anything. Your table was more to the corner of the dining area. The music from the sound system provided just enough ambient noise that no one would be able to hear what you were saying. Not that it would matter, seeing as the late night clientele was sparse. Regardless, you were set on enjoying this time spent with your friends. 

      In fact, now that you thought of it, you were nervous. Maybe excited would be a better word for it, but you knew that nervousness was very much a part of it. You hadn't seen their faces in a while. More to the point, you never met their friend that they were going to introduce you to. Were they nice? Did you dress nicely? What if you didn't catch their joke or pop culture reference?

      _They are Frisk's and Asriel's friend. They're nice if both of them can call him or her a friend.  
_

      Your heart had to bump your chest when you heard and saw the notification Frisk sent, inviting you to a group chat. Before accepting it, you had to take a moment to calm your breathing down. It was only your friends, you could relax. After weathering the cold chill that shot through you upon pressing the button to join the chat, you saw the room window pop up on your screen. Within seconds, another window shot up, displaying your face looking absently into the computer screen. After perking up your expression, now aware that you were on camera, the chat window loaded a live feed of three other users.

      There they were. You were really seeing them and you couldn't believe it. Frisk was relaxing on what looked to be a plush surface, wearing a simple turquoise tank-top. Judging from the downward angle of her camera, she was using the chat client on her phone while lying down. Asriel, on the other hand, was sitting up in what you assumed to be a chair, wearing that same MTT hoodie. You figured that hoodie must've been a favorite of his. They were right in front of you, once more.

      The third guest was different from both Asriel and Frisk. She was a monster of a reptilian origin. Her appearance reminded you of a dinosaur, her skin a yellowish hue. Just like Frisk, she wore a tank-top. However, her's had a cat girl on the front, posed in a cute position. She also sat in a chair, but this one looked to be more in the line of an office chair, seeing as she was reclined in it. Once her eyes caught a glimpse of your stream window, she started to exhibit some signs of nervousness, herself.

      "You made it!" Asriel called out, looking happy to see that you made it to the session, "Alphys, this is our friend, ________."

      "Oh," she stammered out, trying to maintain her cool, "it's, it's nice to meet you-!"

      Frisk takes it upon herself, after a short giggle, to introduce the two of you. She tells you that she and Alphys met when she was going through the underground. Other than being a very bright scientist and great friend, as Frisk tells you, she's quite a major fan of anime and such forms of media. Such nice words made Alphys blush. After that, she tells Alphys about you and your hospitality when she and Asriel were where you lived. Frisk painted a nice picture of you for Alphys. You could tell that she relaxed some, but her apprehension was still there. It might take some doing to get her to become comfortable to you, but you were patient and willing. After all, you knew how it was to meet new people.

      "It's nice to meet you, as well, Alphys," you return her greeting after Frisk was done with introductions. 

      "S-so, you like, well, you like anime, do you?" Alphys questions you, trying to hide obvious signs of sweating.

      "He does!" Asriel happily interjects, before you have a chance to respond, "In fact, he told us about the same convention that you're planning on going to."

      Her eyes sparked open, "You go to conventions? Oh wow, that is so cool! This is my first one! What's your favorite part? Do you cosplay? Have you been to any VA panels? What about karaoke? I've heard that you can do songs in Japanese, if you want!"

      Her tone, as well as her talking speed, increased as her questions flew through your ears. You wanted to answer every question as best you could, but you didn't have a chance to say a word before she asked the next question. In an instant, it looked like she turned around. That helped you feel better, knowing that you could have something to relate with her on, which gave you more room to build on.

      "Alphys," Asriel politely interrupted her, "I think he could answer those questions, in time. Maybe he could join us?"

      "Oh, sorry," she coughs a couple time, trying to play off her embarrassment, "well, I suppose so. It would cut down on cost for the joining rooms. You, well, you wouldn't mind sharing a room with all of us, would you?"

      "Of course not," you excitedly respond, "I would actually love to share a room!"

      You would love to share a room with them, indeed. Just the mention of sharing a room meant that they were going to be there for longer than just one day. In fact, they may spend the entire weekend, if you were lucky. Just the thought of getting to spend so much time with them filled you with such excitement and anticipation. It was maybe a month or so away, but it was worth looking forward to. In fact, it was more than worth looking forward to. You would get to see Asriel and Frisk again. You would get to be in the same place with them.

      "Then, it's settled!" Asriel confirms, giving a thumbs up, "Now, Alphys, how about some anime?"

      "Oh, right," she jumps, clicking away at her keyboard and moving her mouse around, "I hope you like Mew Mew Kissy Cutie. It's a personal favorite of mine! Frisk could, heh, she could probably tell you how much I like it."

      Frisk laughs some under her breath. She did recall a few occassions when she first watched an episode or two with Alphys. She told you of a few happenings when Alphys had her trademark fangirl moments. Again, Alphys blushed, having those moments brought back up. A cute, yet awkward, smile stretched across the side of her mouth. After Frisk was done recounting her past stories with Alphys, a video started to play in the main window, beneath the stream windows.

      The anime that the four of you watched was indeed different from the other anime you have watched in the past. The main protagonist had an interesting way of fighting and vanquishing foes. However different it was, it was still a happy anime. One episode gave you quite a warm feeling with its strong message of friendship. The only thing better than the anime was the moment that you got to experience with the three of them.

      Occasionally, you would look at each of the their stream windows, seeing how they were enjoying the episode. Everyone was laughing or staring intently, wondering as to what was going to happen next. Alphys was enjoying it the most, obviously. Of course, you yourself made your fair share of comments on the events happening. A few inside jokes were started because of your comments. The entire experience was wonderful.

      In fact, it reminded you of when you would have sleepovers in your childhood. The friends you invited over and yourself would pile onto the family couch and watch the movie you all picked out. That same feeling of togetherness that you swore you forgot long ago resurfaced during this time. It might not be in person, but it was just as good, if not better, than those get-togethers of yesteryear. 

      After three or four episodes, you notice that Frisk is lying in a difference position, barely able to keep her eyes open. She yawns, telling you and the others that she's super exhausted. Her night was done with, but she's anticipating another get together like this. Furthermore, she tells you that she can't wait for you to join them when time comes for the convention. After which, she tells everyone good night and closes her stream.

      "Heh, well, I guess that's a good queue for me to, well, to go, for the night," Alphys says, looking nervous, again. "Maybe we can do this, you know, again?"

      "That sounds great to me," you add, giving her a smile.

      "Yeah, let's do this again, Alphys,"Asriel adds to your sentence.

      "Ha, well alright, then," she stutters out, letting a long pause in before moving her claws to her mouse, "well, good night, then!"

      Her stream window closes, leaving only you and Asriel in the chat. It had been far too long since you were able to see him. It was odd, feeling your heart rate increase. Although you were miles and cities away, you were alone, to some extent, with him. You missed that friendly caprine face of his. Judging from that familiar smile of his, he missed you, as well. Indeed, it was funny, seeing him made you exhale deeply in happiness, followed by a distinct of your heart rate slowing back down to a more relaxed rhythm.

      "Well," you say, breaking the short silence between the two of you after Alphys left, "it's just us, now."

      "Yep," Asriel agrees with you, giving that distinct bashful grin, "it's just us, now."

      "I've," you clear your throat, feeling a small lump forming at the back of it, "I've missed you, since you moved."

      Your tone was soft, leaving little room for ambiguity. A sentence like that could insinuate a lot of things. It could be used to guilt someone, yet it could be used as a line for more suggestive conversations. Yours wasn't meant for either. It was a simple statement that told him how much you missed him. You wanted to go further and tell him how much you've missed getting to be around someone as warm and welcoming as him, but you kept it to yourself. For his sake, you didn't want to get him worked up. He looked as if he was stressed enough as it was.

      "I've missed you, too, _________," he returns, propping his cheek on his paw while maintaining eye contact with you, "in fact, you've been on my mind, ever since we moved up here."

      "Oh, I have?" You question him, feeling incredibly flattered by his statement.

      "You have," he lets his happy expression slide to a more morose display, "I'm afraid everyone up here isn't as nice as you. I know I've said it already, but it brings me down to see such animosity between humans and monsters, alike. I don't know what has happened up here, in the past, but it seems like there is no love or friendship."

      "Asriel," you jump in, hoping you would have words to comfort him, "I'm really sorry that this is happening to you and Frisk. I know it has to be hard. To be honest, before you two, I was probably closer to the same way these folks are where you are now. But, as you have taught me, love can win this."

      At that moment, you felt a selfish side of you come out. It was a very nasty side and you hated when the thoughts would come to you. You felt that now was an opportunity to convince him to come back to where you were. Yet, you could've slapped yourself for letting such a thought hit you. Although you would love nothing more than to have him close by, you knew it was better for him to be out there, bringing peace back to humans and monsters.

      "You're doing good for more people than you will ever know, Asriel," you continue, "don't let them get to you. I believe in you."

      "Thanks," he says trying to quietly sniffle up a hidden tear, "I really needed that."

      "You like calling me that, don't you," he playfully snaps, "silly human."

      "Nice one," you say after chuckling loud enough that others in the shop could probably hear you.

      The two of you laugh it off. After that little exchange, the two of you catch up on what happened after he and Frisk left. You told him of all the new things that you learned in class; basic illnesses, various basic medicines, and different methods of administering oxygen were some of the things you named off. He, in turn, told you of some of the neat sights he saw while on his way up to where he is now. An amusement park was close by to where he was staying. The two of you agreed that you would have to go, one day. Even the topic of what the two of you would like to do came up when you brought up the subject of the upcoming convention.

      After a while, the two of you were exhausted from talking so much. Asriel's eyes were getting heavy by that point. He had to adjust his camera so that he could still look at you and stream himself while he rested his head on his folded arms. It was also getting late at the coffee shop. You knew time was coming to a close between you two. Although you tried to put it off, it was time to tell Asriel goodnight and make your way out.

      "Hey," you call to him, "I think it's time for you to get some sleep."

      After a short chuckle, Asriel raises up, stretching his arms, yawning, "I guess you're right."

      "I, I had fun tonight," you tell him, still smiling into the camera.

      "I did, too," he replies as he sits back down in his chair, "I can't wait til we get to watch more episodes together. Maybe next time, we could do it in person?"

      "I would love that, Azzy," you reply, dreading the fact that you would have to wait a while longer before seeing his face, again.

      "Take care until then, okay _______?" Asriel asks of you, looking right at you through the chat session.

      "I will, Azzy," you reply, "you get some sleep, okay?"

      "Since you asked so nicely," Asriel returns your request, "I will."

      "Goodnight, Asriel," you tell him, hovering your mouse around the close button on the chat screen.

      "Goodnight, _______. Sweet dreams."

      "Sweet dreams to you, too," you tell him, both of you smiling at one another before one of you closes the screen out.

      You stared at the wall for a moment before closing your laptop up. Just like that, the night was over with. You still had the same feelings as when the three of you would go on those fun adventures, but a strange feeling of loneliness hovered over you. At best, you could describe your emotions are melancholy. It was the perfect mixture of happiness and sadness. You neither dreaded this emotion, nor enjoyed it. It was simply there. 

      That same feeling followed you all the way home and into bed. As with any time you spent with them, you replayed the moments in your head. You needed tonight, honestly. You needed time with them. To give you an extra boost, you knew that you would get to see them soon. Right now, it looked like things were only getting brighter.

      Maybe this Spring Break wasn't so bad, after all. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The space between  
> The tears we cry  
> Is the laughter keeps us coming back for more  
> The space between  
> The wicked lies we tell  
> And hope to keep safe from the pain  
> But will I hold you again?"


	12. Bound For the Floor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As much as we hate it, we all must go back to work and class, dearest reader. However, I know that you can find it within yourself to push forward. Always remember, you have friends to fall back upon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Late again, I am terribly sorry, everyone. This was a chapter that I was looking forward to, in essence of touching on a situation that kinda expands the story. I feel like it was rushed, but of course, I can never be happy with myself. I hope you all enjoy it and I really thank all of ya'll for sticking around!

      Getting thrown back into reality was always harsh. That was always how you dealt with ending every Spring Break that you got to enjoy. The end of this break was no exception. Your apartment felt cold and empty, as always. You even missed time spent with your parents, which included the guilt of not spending more time with them. You swore that you would call them and apologize. Right now, you felt like an anxious mess. Having to cope with the fact that you had to deal with another week was just too much.

      Yet, you knew that you had what it took to face the week that lay ahead of you. The support of your parents and your friends gave you that strength you knew you would need. In fact, despite the dread of facing work and class, you felt refreshed and ready to tackle what was ahead of you. Looking back at the nice video chat you got to have with everyone, not to mention the little bit of alone time you had with Asriel, you felt happy and even warm at the fact that you knew they hadn't forgotten you. Furthermore, you were sure that, if at least only a little bit, you helped Asriel and Frisk feel better about what they were going through.

      As it turned out in your favor, that Monday came without work. Until time for class, you got to spend it recovering from the trip back to your apartment. What time you had before class, you took advantage of. That is, you mostly lounged on the couch and sent Asriel a few texts. Right before you went home for break, you were worried that you were bombarding him with too many attention seeking messages. Now, you didn't feel that awkwardness between texts. From the conversation the two of you were having, it looked as if things were turning up for him and Frisk. It was looking like some of the long standing tensions had eased off to a degree. 

      Though the texts were nice, it was time for you to face your first little bit of the real world. Ever reluctantly, you drove yourself to your class for the night. Everything looked to be fine until after you got settled in for the lecture. From the talking amongst your classmates, you were reminded of an exam that you would have to take tonight. That's right, it was the same exam you were going to spend time studying over while on your break. Now, the few minutes that you had before you were given the test flew by. You tried to hastily flip through your notes for last second cramming. Albuderol, Anaphylaxis, vasodialators and other such material seemed like such a passing blur to you. 

      Although you dreaded it, the time came for you to take your test. With a deep breath, you swallowed your fear down and tried to go forth and conquer what you could of that exam. The first few questions were a breeze, given. Yet, the further along you got, the harder and more complex they became. By the end of the test, your head was hurting from the excessive amount of critical thinking you had to put into it. After you put it on your instructor's desk and walked out of his office to await your classmates to finish their exam, you felt like a hollow mass of confusion. You were more than certain that you bombed it. For as few tests as you took in each class, each one had to count.

      It didn't take long for the remaining few to finish their tests. Again, overhearing their conversations told you of how unsure they were of what grade they would receive. In the end, you resolved to wait for the results of the test to come to you. Worrying about it would only worsen your ability to absorb the lecture from that night. The subject matter, according to your instructor, was going to be a vital part of your future chapters and even career. Yet again, another heavy brick of stress was added to your back.

      As your lecture drug along, you kept one sleepy eye on the doorway, as if to hope that Asriel would come back in to host another lecture about monsters and how to treat them. For you, that would be the only thing that could make this night worth getting through. Yet, it never happened. If your imagination could make him materialize in front of you, he would've been there long ago. However, your prince in fluffy fur never came for you. It was up to you to face the lecture, still worrying a hole in your stomach about the test you just took.

      Your instructor gave his lesson for the night. You felt like you absorbed a good bit of material, but still doubted yourself. In fact, you were more than certain that you were going to fail this next test when it came around. As your classmates sat around and awaited their names to be called to go to his office so that they may learn of what they made on the test, you sat at one of the tables, letting your arms shield your vision from the light. You were nearly asleep when he finally called your name. Your heart sank as you stood to your feet.

      Once you were in his office, you feared what grade you would have and, even worse, feared what he would say to you about your test grade. He looked at you with a stern face before turning your grading paper around, revealing a grade that, although wasn't perfect, was passing. His expressionless gaze turned into a joking smile.

      "Don't worry, you passed this one," he told you after a good chuckle.

      "Oh, yeah," you replied, relieved, but still taken aback by the fact that you passed, "looks like my brain didn't fail me, this time."

      "You're okay," he told you, placing your paper on his desk, "don't sweat it, okay? Go home and get some rest. We've got a heavier chapter to cover the next night."

      Without much more than a nod, you wave a hand gesture of thanks before leaving his office. You could feel the sweat drip off of your face. Along with it, your heart pounded within the confines of your thoracic cavity. The stress of the night was getting to you. Staying in that classroom wasn't going to help you. You had to go back to your apartment, or at least leave from there.

      As you left the building and walked towards your car, you checked your phone. Asriel texted you. It was quite a few minutes ago, as a matter of fact. Given your current state of mind, you let the fact that you didn't respond or look at his text sooner give you a bigger load of stress.

      "Hey, just wishing you a good night in class! ]:D"

      You smiled at the text, yet you felt yourself well up with a bitter mixture of sadness and depression. Perhaps, the pressure of class was starting to get to you. If you paired that with the now rough start back to class and work, you were going to be in rough shape. You wanted to text him back right then, but you waited. For what reason you waited, you were unsure. You didn't want to think about communicating with anyone at the moment. However, by the time you reached the doorway that lead into your little slice of home, you wanted nothing more than to talk to Asriel. He was always that comfort you relied on.

      " Thanks for the wishes!" you text him, "Sorry for not responding sooner. Just got back."

      "No worries," he replied only a few minutes later, "how was your class?"

      Of all things he could've asked you, it had to be how your day was. You didn't really want to tell him about your small freak out. Whether or not it would worry him, you didn't want to bother him with your problems. He had his own dealings without having to deal with yours.

      "It went by as usual. Passed a test."

      "That's wonderful!" he texted, giving you relief that he didn't push you further to ask how your day was, "I'm proud of you!"

      He was _proud of you_. That finally broke the tears free to fall from your eyes. You sat there, shaking your head and wiping the few tears that dripped down your cheeks. That darn goat kept you on your toes, surprising you with nice words at the most unexpected times. You knew that he didn't think too deeply on it, but to you, it was some of the best words you've read in a while. You were going to reply to him, but you had to give yourself a moment to cherish those four golden words.

      "Thank you so much, Azzy."

      While you waited on his reply, you performed your nightly routine. The few short hours you spent in class left you spent and ready for bed. If anything else, you could sleep it off and look forward to a brand new day. Of course, it would be a work day, but it would be a good day. That was the spirit! You were going to look at the day to come through rose colored glasses. The small lift of optimism gave you that little burst of hope that you always longed for during those times of desperation and depression. To make it better, Asriel sent you another message.

      "It is my pleasure, _________. I am sorry that I have to go so early, but I believe that both of us should be off to bed, right now."

      To be honest, you didn't mind the short conversation. If you had more energy, you would be saddened that he was bidding you good night so soon. Yet, tonight it worked out perfectly.

      "You're right." you reply with a releived sigh, "Sweet dreams, Azzy :)"

      "Sweetest dreams to you too, _______ ]:)"

      After laying your phone to on your nightstand, you lay your own self down upon your bed, for the evening. The day had been such a blur and now it was over. Too bad it had to end on such a sour note, honestly. While on your trip back to your apartment, you made a resolution to let the remainder of your time in class and at work be a happy time. You knew that you had Asriel's and Frisk's backing when things got tough. It looked as if sticking to that resolution was going to be hard. Hard, yes, but not impossible.

      The next day came much sooner than you wished it would. Your morning alarm awoke you from your slumber abruptly. After much moaning and groggy protest, you finally answered the beckoned call of your phone's ringing and got up to prepare yourself for the day. Your body felt stiff, as well as your mind was still racing in a mixture of lingering dreams and thoughts of the day before. That was one thing you did hate about your anxieties; you were reminded of your previous day, every morning. Though the thoughts were still pestering your mind like tiny gnats, you managed to shake them off by the time you got to work. You were going to stay true to that resolution of yours. Today was going to be new. Today was going to be a fresh start.

      The looks from your coworkers did worry you when you walked up to your post. They ceased speaking, as if they were surprised that you actually showed up to work. Their eyes darted to one another, more than likely reminding each other of some previous discussion that involved you. You were more than familiar with those facial expressions. You knew of the devious thoughts that they held. You knew that any words that you spoke to anyone would be like a minefield, each step being dangerous and more likely than the last to seriously injure you. In that moment, you became incredibly uncomfortable.

      Burgerpants was nowhere to be found that day. Of all days to start back, you had to return when the one person you really knew would have your back wasn't working. He always defended you when it came to some of your coworkers picking on you. That being said, he was never the most benevolent monster, but he seemed to be more understanding than most. When the first car came up to be parked, you didn't say a word. You grabbed the ticket to give it to the customer. You pretended not to notice your peer's eyes upon you, but you could feel them judging a hole right through you.

      Once you parked the customer's car in the parking deck, you took a moment to try to collect your thoughts. Why they were acting so suspicious was a mystery to you. Last you recalled, you hadn't done anything to garner any tension like this. In times like this, where you felt a knot tie up in your stomach and nervousness grow within, you were tempted to pull out your phone and start up a conversation with either Asriel or Frisk. Yet, you decided against it. You didn't want to use them as a crutch today. You needed to stand on your own. If you could get through the next seven and a half hours, you wouldn't have to worry about your coworkers for a while.

      Once you got back to your designated work area, you felt the tension only get thicker. If you knew these situations as well as you thought you did, you knew that they were going to bump up their efforts to provoke you. Sure enough, they had something brewing. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see a couple of them whispering to one another. The teasing would come next. You knew it would. The only thing you couldn't figure out was why in the world they were trying to get under your skin.

      "Hey," one rather loud mouthed female attendant called to you, "when did you get a boyfriend?"

      "Excuse me," you begged her pardon, wondering where such a crass question came from.

      "Yeah, you know, we've heard that you and that goat monster were seen hugging each other and other stuff," she snidely retorted at you. "There's a whole rumor going around about it and everything."

       If there was such a rumor, then this was the first time you heard of it. Again, you've been here, before. You've been the target of malicious slander from those around you. The only thing was, you never knew how to handle it in the moment and brush it off like you saw those on TV do it. Such accusations made you blush and become overly aware of every facial expression that you made. 

      "No," you answered, although you were more than sure that, no matter what you said, they were going to find some way to ridicule you, "I've just made friends with him and-"

      "We've seen you over at his house, late at night, too," another goofy-voiced male attendant added. "We heard you didn't leave until the next day. What did you two do, anyways?"

      How was any of that their business? You and Asriel both knew that nothing happened that night, other than a heart to heart conversation with one another. Yet again, you knew that it wouldn't help you any by trying to explain yourself to them. They were the type that could pervert the simplest sentence and turn it into something that you never said. In that moment, you knew why they were doing this.

      They were trying to get back at you for becoming different than them. When you first started that job, you were so easily influenced by their crude remarks towards customers and patients. In fact, you remembered when you started to fall into their little clique by doing the same thing. However, you had become different than that. Asriel and Frisk taught you better. They showed you what having love and compassion was about. You didn't need the acceptance of your coworkers to feel validated now. You were able to step away from them and lift others up, rather than tearing them down. Now, this was your punishment. They weren't about to let you make them look bad by association.

      Though, you tried your best to not have a moment alone with them. You took more than your fair share of cars, which made you incredibly exhausted. When you did have to spend time near them, you did your best to ignore them. Of course, that only agitated them further. You knew that keeping to yourself would only stir their efforts further. Unfortunately for you, you were right.

      "So, are you like gay now, or something?" one coworker asked you, his tone mocking, if not full of insinuation.

      "Even if I was," you snapped back at him, an unwanted shake in your voice, "I wouldn't date you, okay?"

      Your delivery could've been better, but it got the job done. It left him without a comeback, if only temporarily. As one usually would when given an insult that they cannot recover from, he walked off, shaking his head as though he was ashamed by your words. It was a silent victory, which you needed. Though, deeper down, you knew that you were starting to show signs of weakness. You knew that they knew that you were on the ropes. You were more than sure that they would move in for the kill, given the chance. Yet, before anyone had a chance to speak further, another car pulled in to be parked. You took it, keeping any emotional expression to a minimum.

      After you parked the car into its respective spot, you pulled out your phone, debating on calling or texting Asriel or Frisk. You wanted to call so badly, yet you held yourself back from doing so. Neither of them had texted you the whole day, which was very unusual, so they must have their hands or paws full. You made it this far without having to consult them for comfort, you could at least make it to the end of your shift. The tears that fought at the edge of your eyes and the sharp pain in your chest begged to differ, but you weren't about to let this get the best of you.

      By the end of your day, you swore you heard every insult known to man. They ranged from mild slices at your person, appearance, or even your physical structure, to stronger insults. Those were the ones that cut the deepest. _Faggot_ and _queer_ were some of the choice words they called you. Of course, there were plenty more titles you were bestowed that you would rather not repeat. Many of those had to do with sexual nature, of course. Still, you couldn't figure out as to why exactly they were being so harsh on you. Other than your earlier theory, you could only think that they were taking out anger on you for the shifts they had to work that you didn't. As much as you hated to admit it, your coworkers were notorious for that. If they had to do more than you, they made sure you made up for it with insults and bickering.

      You didn't bother saying a single word to anyone when you were signing out. You couldn't speak another word without sobbing, at this point. The walk to your car left you avoiding stares from hospital staff members as you walked past them. They may not care about your working conditions, but if something was ever off about a patient or other hospital worker, they had to stick their nose into that person's business. The thing that hurt the most to do was to smile and wave at anyone who looked you in your eyes. Once you reached the parking deck where you were parked, you couldn't have been happier. It wasn't the early morning hours, so hardly anyone would be around to see you if you were to break down after you got in your car.

      You rounded the concrete corner, not looking to either side. That was a mistake. After hearing a hard foot step, you felt a hard force hit the inside of your knee, causing you to fall over to your side. Whatever or whoever knocked you over wasn't done with you. Whilst staying out of your line of sight, your assailant kicked you repeatedly in your back. Whoever it was had an assistant, seeing as you felt an occasional punch to your side or an additional kick to your legs. Although, in the past, you had taken your fair share of self-defense classes, being blindsided took any chances of defending yourself away. Each kick and punch felt worse than the last. All you could do was curl yourself up and tense your muscles in hopes that it would defend against the blows you were being dealt.

      After what felt like forever, the presumptuous two attackers were finished. Although their attacks ceased, you kept yourself guarded, expecting a cheap shot to your ribs or lower region. You didn't move. You didn't talk. That was what they wanted, a reaction. Although you were in pain, physical and emotional, you were not going to give them what they wanted. The only sound you bothered to make was heavy breathing. After a minute of them standing there, you heard one set of footsteps walk away.

       "Keep it in your pants," the last person spat at you after giving one final kick to your lower back, "you furry freak."

      After that, the last set of foot steps walked away. You gathered yourself together and pulled what strength you had left to get yourself back on your feet. Though your attacker could probably still be seen walking, or running, behind you, you didn't bother to look back. By now, you were only ready to get home. Your hand cupped your side as you slowly trudged closer to your car. You were almost at your vehicle when a passing security officer noticed you walking by. You wanted him to keep walking on, but he approached you.

      "You okay, son?" the tall man asked you, looking you over.

      "I'm fine," you return his question, hoping he would take your word for it, "just a little scuffle with someone. I didn't want any trouble."

      "Come with me," he asked of you, giving you a look of concern, "we'll get you patched up and look at the cameras to see who did this."

      "No, really, I'll be okay," you assure him, trying to not let your emotions resurface, "if you want to look on the cameras, you have my blessing. I just don't want to press any charges. I really want to go home, if nothing else."

      "Take care of yourself, son," the security officer tells you, nodding at you.

      All you did was nod and wave him goodbye. You didn't want to agitate this situation further, in all honesty. You knew that your attacker was someone you worked with and reporting them would only make this worse for you, in the long run. Your faith in any justice system faded a long time ago. There was no such thing as instant justice for whomever it was that hurt you. One day, you figured, they will get what's coming for them. You only hoped that you wouldn't be the EMT that has to respond to that scene.

      Your drive home worried you. This was your time alone. This was your time to let out every frustration from your work day. Yet, nothing came out. There were no tears, no words of anger, nothing. You maintained that stone-faced expression. The cabin of your car was silent, since you didn't bother to change it from the auxiliary channel when you got in to leave from work. Music wouldn't help right now. Everything was silent until you walked into your apartment. That's when the true breakdown hit.

      After you closed the door, you slammed your back into it, letting yourself fall down to the floor beneath you. Your legs crumbled, folding in front of you. Every scream that you wanted to let out, you let out. Every tear you wanted to fall, fell. On top of the bruises that you were sure that were forming on your skin, there was a mess of a person. In fact, you struggled to pull out your phone and call up Asriel.

      You did struggle with yourself. Part of you told you not to do it, while the other part of you scolded you for not doing it sooner. You stared at his contact icon for a moment before easing your finger closer to your screen. You wanted to do it, but you didn't. You were going to call him, but you weren't. You were going to vent to him, but you were going to bother him. You were going to have someone that was going to listen, but you were going to have someone who was going to get tired of your whining.

      Finally, as if through an impulse, you did it. You pushed the call button. The screen showed the outgoing call. You couldn't end it now, or it would only make him wonder why you bothered to hang up before he answered. All you could do was choke up and place the phone to your ear. Your heart raced and your skin let out a cold sweat. If you weren't enough of a mess already, you were about to be worse of one when you heard his endearing voice.

      "Hello?" you heard his voice on the other line, "_______, is that you?"

      "Hey," you quietly answered his call, "mind if I talk for-"

      "Actually," his voice sounding oddly disgruntled and annoyed, "I'm having a pretty hard day, right now. Everything is going south and, although I'm very sorry, I can't talk, okay?"

      You were taken completely off-guard by his crass tone. For a few seconds, you were nothing more than speechless. You never heard this side of him. It wasn't his usual friendly self or his kind and altruistic self, either. He was upset, just as you knew he would be. You didn't know what to say in return.

      "Oh, I'm sorry," you stutter, "I was-"

      "Can we talk about it later?" he snorts, "I'm sorry I can't help you, right now, okay?"

      "I'm sorry I bothered!" you finally snap at him. 

      You didn't intend to raise your voice at your best friend and closest person in your life, right now. As the words left your lips, you felt a tingle send waves over your entire body. It was only a few second after you barked at him that you realized what you did. Before he would have a chance to say anything else, and to save yourself from further embarrassment, you tried to jam your finger into the button that would end the conversation.

     But, knowing your luck, you couldn't even do that right. Instead, you slipped up to the button that initiated the video chat. Your phone's functions froze as it started the video session. There was no way it could be stopped, either. It only got worse when you saw your bruised face and ruffled hair, seeing the extent of your injuries. As you looked to the bigger window on your screen, you saw Asriel's begrudged face turn to shock. His eyes widened and his jaw hinged agape.

      "_______, what-" he stared for another second, "what happened to you?"

      "Not that you care!" you shot at him, again.

      You turned your head away from your phone screen, probably exposing another cut or bruise that you didn't know was there. Right now, you felt hurt. Not only did your best friend get upset with you, but the only person you could confide in had no interest in what you were going through. To you, at least, that's how it was. Right now, you didn't care if he wanted to see your face or not. If you were hurting, you wanted him to hurt with you.

      "Hey," his word dragging out, some, "don't be like that. I'm, I'm sorry I snapped at you like that."

      Now was your chance to give it back to him. Now was the perfect opportunity for you to dig into him with all of the hurt and pain that you felt. He was completely vulnerable and open. He was offering you sympathy. Who were you kidding, though. You didn't even want to be mad at him. You wanted to take his sympathy and forgive him, in that instant. That's just what you were going to do.

      "I"m," you break down in tears again, "I'm sorry, too, Asriel."

      "No, no, it's okay," he reassures you, letting his smile fade, "but what happened to you? Please tell me that you didn't get into a wreck!"

      "No, I," you take a deep breath and clear your throat, "I was jumped by someone. I don't know who it was, but-"

      "Jumped?!" he restates, anger and disgust coming from his tone, "Someone physically attacked you? No, that's not okay. There will be consequences to this!"

      You were stunned by the look on his face. You saw him bare his teeth and wrinkle his brow. His temper wasn't aimed at you, luckily, but it still scared you. His voice got only slightly deeper as his teeth gritted together in his last sentence. It didn't take a genius to know that Asriel was a very powerful monster. That meant that, if he wanted to, he could tear into someone without hardly any effort. You had known him as a gentle giant, but you didn't know what he could do, if this wasn't left untreated.

      "Asriel," you beg to him with a softer voice, "please."

      Asriel closed his eyes and took a few deep breaths. After he opened them, you noticed they looked as though he was ready to cry. Without words, you knew that he was as hurt as you were, emotionally. Seeing him come down from such a rise in temper made you relax. It hurt when his eyes met back up with yours. Those kind and friendly, if not breath taking, eyes were sad. 

      "I'm so sorry you had to see that," Asriel apologized, trying to keep his tone from sounding shaky, "I didn't mean to get that upset. You see, well, I've seen my loved ones treated with cruelty, before. Just as with them, you didn't do anything to who attacked you, did you? You don't have it in you, I know you don't."

      "I'm okay," you tell him, trying to keep your own tears in your eyes, "I promise I'm okay, Azzy."

      "I'm glad," he finally smiles, only to let it fall, "I just get tired of seeing those I love getting hurt for nothing. They- you don't deserve it. Why do those who reach out in kindness always get hurt? It doesn't make sense!"

      "Asriel," you call, once more, keeping your voice calm and soft, "it's okay. We get knocked down, but we get back up. That's, well, that's just the world that we live in. People can be mean, but you don't stop loving them, right?"

       You were talking as much to yourself as you were talking to him. You would be lying if you said you weren't feeling any hurt or resentment to those who teased you or hurt you. Yet, you learned in the past, that you couldn't hold that hate in your heart. It would only drag you down further. It may not be today or tomorrow, but you would heal from this and get past it.

      "Right," he quietly agrees with you, wiping his snout, "we have to be strong, too, right?"

      "Right," you echo him, finally letting your own smile return to your face, "we all have to be strong to carry on. I'm so sorry for snapping at you, Azzy. I didn't mean to-"

      "No," he interjects, "you don't have to apologize, _________. I, I shouldn't have left you. I really should have stayed where I was. We were all happy, there. Now, I'm in an unhappy place and you, well, you're getting picked on for who knows what."

      "No," you echo him, yet again, "you have a duty. You have to fulfill it. I think someone once said that we would see each other again, right?"

      "Okay," he lightly chuckles, "if you have to quote everything I say. Until then, we just have to be strong."

      Asriel smiles at you, for a moment. Another puff of laughter escapes through his nostrils before telling you, "I can't wait to see you again, ________."

      "I can't wait to see you again, Asriel," you return with a wider smile than you had previously.

      "Then, I've got a nice surprise for you," he tells you, his eyes sparking, "remember that convention we wanted to go to? Well, Alphys got all of us a room! Think you could come?"

      If only by those few sentences, your day turned completely around. Not only were you going to get to go to a convention, but you were going to get to go to a convention with your best friends. The ideas of what you all would do just flooded your mind. Without a word, you nodded eagerly. Even if you had to work extra hours to have the money, you were going with them.

      "Great," Asriel returns with his trademark smile, "then it's a date!"

      "Right," you say with a bit of laughter, not sure if he knew the context of his sentence, "I'm looking forward to it."

      "Well," he yawns, looking at the time on his phone, "what do you say we call it a night? I think we needed this talk."

      "I'd say so on both accounts," you agree with him, feeling a heavy weight lifted from your shoulders.

      "Be safe until I see you again," Asriel requested of you, giving you a concerned smile, "okay? Until then and until tomorrow, please have sweet dreams."

      "I will," you assure him, following it up with another bit of laughter," and I will as long as you do."

      "I promise, I will," he tells you, his smile coming back to its natural curvature, "good night, ________."

      "Good night, Asriel," you say softly before closing out the video chat.

      After talking to him, you decide to dress your wounds and wash the day off your body. Each of the bruises hurt and the hot water only agitated it further, but talking to him took all of that pain away. What you felt in pain was nullified by the warmth you felt inside after talking to him. Even when your sore body lay itself to sleep, you were not thinking of the pain. Instead, you were looking far ahead to when you would get to see him, again. It wasn't as far away as you were thinking it would be.

      Maybe words and stones could bruise your bones, but love and friends could always amend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Born to be down  
> I think I've said this before now  
> Born to be down  
> What good is confidence?"


	13. I Drove All Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my, dear reader, it seems we have fallen behind. Perhaps, after some catching up, we should get everything together for our journey to meet our friends. You must be so excited!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've reached a new late record! My sincerest apologies, everyone. This chapter was going to be uploaded much sooner today, but car problems don't just hurt the drivers, it seems. Please, enjoy though!
> 
> For the record, I want to say this is a bridge chapter. There are bigger things happening in the coming chapters, but we have to get there, first. Also, I wanted to string out how long it would take the reader to see Azzy, again.

      Though life had its way of running you through the wringer, you still made it through. Every tough day was livable, especially since you had something great to look forward to. That special something was the upcoming convention that Asriel had invited you to. Every day since he told you that he and Frisk were going, you were ecstatic. The fact that you were going to such a gathering was amazing, but it could only be made better by the fact that you were going to be reunited with the wonderful friends that you had to let go. Every time you thought about the reunion you would have, your heart would give you this odd jolt of pain that, however ironically, gave you joy.

      Since your incident at work, you were in better spirits. The talk that you had with Asriel gave you that strength that you needed to face each new day. Once Burgerpants got word of the harsh treatment you received in his absence, he was relentless in your coworkers' punishments. You never saw such a calm cat monster become so infuriated. It was, for a lack of better words, uncharacteristic of him. Yet, down deep, it made you feel better to know that he was on your side. For what reason, you weren't sure. From that day on, you felt a closer bond to him, even if he still shrugged off everything as being part of the job.

       Another event in your favor was when your attacker was identified. The week that followed your unfortunate pummeling, you noticed that one of the guys that you worked with hadn't shown up to work. After a rather private chat with one of the security officers, you learned that he was to blame and was subsequently terminated. It unnerved you to know that you worked with that guy for the remainder of that week. He had plenty of more opportunities to get you from behind, just as he and his partner did. Of course, that was the only downside. His assistant was never identified. For all you knew, he or even she could be a fellow coworker. 

      Of course, you did breathe easier knowing that, even if that was the case, you probably wouldn't be working with them any longer. Most of the people that you worked with when you came there had moved on to different jobs or were fired, as was the case of your attacker. Even since that day, a few other employees had found other jobs rather quickly. That led you to wonder if this was all planned by them, in the first place. Maybe it was your distrust in people in general, but you did wonder if their sudden departure following your jumping was coordinated. If everyone was gone, no one would ever know what really happened.

      Even in your academic pursuits, you were doing good for yourself. Amidst your instructor's constant forewarning of one of the major upcoming exams, you were feeling optimistic about your chances. Seeing as it was going on the end of March, you were knee-deep into your program. Your hopes remained high when it came to finishing this. If for nothing else, you were going to complete this for Asriel. He believed that much in you. He believed that you were, to some degree or another, going to make an impact in someone else's life.

      Amongst all of this positivity, the biggest thing you were excited about was getting to see Frisk and Asriel, again. The convention was fast approaching and you had to put together your cosplay. Given your budget and time constraint, it wasn't going to be something big and grand like you were hoping it would be. However, you were inventive and creative. You knew that you had it in you to make a con-ready costume in the time you were given. As much as you hated stress, you didn't mind this type of stress. It gave you a reason to push onward. It gave you an end-goal that was tangible.

      In your time of planning for the convention, you were in constant contact with Frisk over the hotel plans. Each of her texts made you laugh. From everything she told you, Alphys was in charge of booking and she was in quite a disarray. Although she had been on the surface as long as any monster, she hadn't dealt with booking hotel rooms. This was truly a learning experience for her. The fruits of her labor were two connected hotel rooms. For space and privacy reasons, the rooms were divided into a boy's room and a girl's room. Given that you and Asriel were the only boys, you were going to share the same room. The only question you had for her was how many beds there were going to be. Unsurprisingly, she informed you that she had no idea. 

      Given that she knew nothing of the room plans for you and Asriel, you figured it would be best to ask him, yourself. Since your mishap at work, Asriel picked up his efforts to text you more often. You had almost forgotten about how much he sent you little messages throughout the day before he moved. Being the understanding person you were, you knew that he had a hectic schedule where he was. That was why these little messages meant so much to you. Every time he asked about your day or every time he brought up a memory of when the three of you hung out, you displayed that familiar dopey smile.

      "Hey," you messaged him, "any idea on what our room is going to have?"

      "Us ]:P" he returned, prompting a good chuckle from you, seeing his playful side emerging, again.

      "I know that, you sassy goat!" you return, adding "What kind of amenities are we going to have?"

      "Well, I think a chair, TV, some other furniture," he sent you, following his text with, "Oh, and a bathroom ]:O"

      "That's nice, Azzy, but," you had to pause between chuckling, "what about our sleeping arrangement? We both have a bed or what?"

      "Just one," he responded, "queen size."

      You had to take a moment to reread his text, making sure that you didn't misread that simple sentence. After two or three retakes, you were sure that you read it correctly. Perhaps, it was Alphys' inexperience with booking or just the possibility that the rooms happened to be laid out that way. Regardless, you were going to be sharing the same bed with Asriel for a few nights. It made you nervous, realizing that you would have to be within that close of quarters, again. The last time wasn't so bad, seeing as both of you were incredibly exhausted. This time, you didn't know if he'd be so sleepy each night. 

      No matter the case, you weren't going to let it get to you. You knew that, just as last time, it was only as awkward as you were willing to let it be. Though, the thought of being that close to you did make you feel at odds with yourself. You didn't know how to explain it, but it felt like sharing the bed someone that you felt close to. Initially, you were worrying about it, but the more you thought about it, the more you found that you didn't mind it. You reassured yourself, quite a few times, that nothing weird was going to happen between the two of you.

      The week before your departure came and sluggishly dragged on. When that Thursday finally came to be, you felt as though you couldn't handle one more day of work. You were beyond ready to depart from that town and travel, all night if you had to, to get to where your friends were. It nearly killed you, knowing that your friends were on their way to the hotel and that they would get there much before you would. When the end of your work day came, you speedily rushed home to get the last of your things together. All of your clothes were put together, ready to be packed. Your essentials for day to day hygiene were packed neatly in your suitcase, as was various other items you deemed necessary to bring with you. All you had to do was load up said suitcase in your car and pack up your costume.

      After some crafty organizing of packed goods in your car and a final sweep of your apartment, making sure that you wouldn't leave anything you needed behind you, you finally departed to the city where the convention was going to be held. The night sky was clear and dotted with the beautiful diamond-like stars that accented the celestial canvas above you. Seeing as Winter was beginning to give way to Spring, the nights weren't as unbearable as they were a month ago. The faint hint of warmth in the air prompted you to drive with your window down. That was, until it got cold in the cabin. Inefficient or not, you still had your heater blasting in times like those. 

      The roads were quiet, just as they were when you journeyed through the night with Frisk and Asriel. The most you encountered were quite a few 18-wheelers and an occasional vacationer passing through town. It was peaceful and it gave you time to really ponder as you followed the asphalt path before you. All of your aniticpation and expectations lay out in your mind. There were so many plans you had for everyone when you showed them around the convention grounds. Furthermore, there were so many different events that you couldn't wait to expose everyone to. The thought of how much happiness and joy that would be on their face excited you. As always, a few fears crashed your mental party, causing thoughts of what could go wrong and mulling over the possibility of having a massive crowd notice Asriel, which would cause another scene like what happened when the three of you were trying to enjoy the arcade. You shook the thought off, quite literally, as you continued onward.

      With each mile, your heart would beat a few beats faster. Although you were more than ready to get to the hotel and see Asriel and Frisk, not to mention get some sleep, you were enjoying the trip. You got to experience quite an aural rarity as you heard a long string of good songs on the radio. Each stretch of road held different curves and hills, exposing you to various landscapes and different settlements of small interstate towns. By now, you were reaching within the city limits. As you peered at your clock, some of that blissful enjoyment turned to light anxiety. The time had gotten much later than you thought it had. The last thing you wanted to do was make it to the room and find out that everyone had gone to sleep.

      While at a red light, you decide to go ahead and call Asriel to make sure that he hadn't gone to sleep. Even though the two of you had known each other for all this time, you still got a taste of nervousness when you had to call him on the phone. Instead of going to voicemail, he answered the call, just in time.

      "Hey," he happily greeted you, "where are you? We're all waiting on you!"

      "Sorry," you apologize, trying to keep your eyes on the traffic light, "I guess the time got away from me on my way. I promise, I'll be there soon. Don't go to bed just yet, okay?"

      "Ha ha," he chuckled at you, "no worries, there. We're all enjoying each other's company. I think we're going to be awake for a good while longer."

      "Phew, okay. I'll see you, soon!" you return, happy to know that you weren't going to be as late as you originally thought you were going to be.

      "Okay! I can't wait to see you! Oh, and Frisk can't wait to see you, too!"

      You both say your goodbyes, as if on queue for the traffic light to turn green, signalling you and all the other motorists to drive further. By now, you were in the city limits. Your long stretches of road were now reduced to short lanes of traffic. Given the time of night, it wasn't as bad as you assumed it could've been if you came during the day time. Your faithful phone's navigation system led you straight to the hotel's front door. You parked your car in the closest spot, which was still a healthy walk from the front of the hotel. You were finally here. Even better, your friends were just inside and waiting on you. It would seem as though all of the tough times that led up til now was worth it. It was time to reap the fruits of your suffering. It was time to enjoy yourself.

      As resourceful as you are, you managed to gather all of your packings out of your car and into the hotel lobby. Once inside, you took a deep breath in, enjoying the familiar scent of a welcoming lobby. It was funny how every hotel you've stayed at seemed to have that smell. What was more welcoming was the choice of furnishings and lighting. A top 40's pop song faintly played over a speaker hidden in the ceiling. As you and your cumbersome belongings made your way to the front counter, a very odd hand-looking monster awaited you.

      "Welcome, sir. Checking in?" she greeted you, one of her "fingers" pointing absently to the ceiling.

      "Oh, yes, I'm with a party that has already checked in. Alphys is the name, I think."

      "Here we are," she noted after tapping away on her keyboard, "that will be Room 305, sir."

      After thanking her, you happily paid for your share of the room. When your business was finished, it was time to clumsily make your way to the elevator. Thankfully, she gave you a room card-key to get in. If you could, you would love to surprise Asriel and Frisk with your arrival. As the elevator opened its double-doors, your anticipation and anxiety cocktail emerged itself in your chest. The thought of being just within mere feet of them had you utterly excited. By the time you reached the door of the room, you could feel your breathing increase. Without thinking, you knocked on the door. It was too late when you remembered that you had a key-card sitting in your pocket. You would've spent the time kicking yourself, if you didn't hear those heavy footsteps walking up to the door and turning the handle, unlatching the wooden barrier between you and the person behind said door.

      Asriel's eyes lit up the moment he saw you standing there, holding your now heavy luggage. He excitedly bleated out your name before wrapping his arms tightly around you, causing you to drop all of your belongings onto the hallway floor. Those strong warm arms enveloped you entirely, so it seemed. Without a word, you followed his example, meeting your arms around him to give him as strong of a hug as you could. You didn't know how much you missed his embrace until you felt it's warmth around you. You wanted to say something to him, maybe even a hello, but you couldn't speak. All you could do was enjoy the moment that the two of you were in. You exhaled happily, nestling your head into his shirt as he rested his cheek atop your head, cradling you in his arms.

      Little footsteps eagerly ran close to you, following the closing of a door nearby. Before you had the opportunity to turn your head to see the origin of the stampede, you felt another set of arms close around you from behind. The voice was unmistakable, especially with the sarcastic comment of how long it took you to get here. Frisk's grip was almost as tight as Asriel's was. It was more than easy to see that they missed you as much as you missed them, if not more so. All you could do was enjoy being in the middle of this hug-sandwich. Even in the few minutes that you were enjoying it, you felt like that missing piece of you had just returned.

      "Asriel, Frisk, I missed you guys!" you cheerfully inform the two after they let go of you.

      "We missed you, too!" Asriel returns you sentiments, picking up a piece of your luggage and turning to go inside the room.

      Frisk helps you with the other piece of packed goods, telling you of how Asriel refused to stop checking his phone when you were on your way. She went on to tell you of how almost cute it was that he wouldn't shut up about how excited he was to see you and start the con tomorrow. After setting your belongings in one corner of the room, she tells you to come in the other room to meet Alphys and someone else that you had yet to meet. From what Frisk told you, she was going to be a little bit of a different pill to swallow. Without giving it much thought, you follow the two into the adjoining room, where two beds sat against the opposite walls. 

      In there were two female monsters, one of which you had met through the video chat and the other you had never seen before. She did have an interesting look about her. Her hair was an illustrious shade of fire red and her skin, or maybe it was scales, contrasted it with a gorgeous shade of blue. Her lithe, yet very toned, frame was complemented by her sharp teeth and gills. Her eyes followed you, almost suspiciously, as you entered the room. You could feel the sweat forming around you as you noticed her expression give you a vibe of being unwelcome in the room. However, that stern expression soon faded to a wide, almost animalistic, grin.

      "Hey!" she shouted at you, making you wonder if it was a greeting or a warning, "You're that squirmy human that the prince keeps talking about!"

      "That, well, that's me," you politely agree with her, hoping she wouldn't take offense to anything that you were unknowingly doing.

      "Ha, who knew the prince had a taste in _humans_!" she sneered before laughing.

      "Undyne, behave!" Alphys snapped at her, giving her a light pat to the back of her head.

      "Miss Undyne, please do be nice to our guest," Asriel requested of her, giving her a polite smile that insinuated a nice meaning of sternness.

      "Oh, c'mon! He knows, I'm joking. Right, human?"

      "Of course," you gulped down, afraid to answer to the contrary.

      "That's the spirit! See, guys?" she called to everyone in the room, "We're all friends, right?"

      Everyone laughed it off at that point, yourself included. Judging from your first impression, you could tell that she had mixed feelings about humans. For what reason, you found it best to not ask. Deep down, though, you knew that she was quite a joking spirit. Even if she seemed abrasive and untrusting of you, you knew that she meant no ill will. You hoped, that was. However, your attention wasn't much on her attitude towards you. As you looked at everyone, you could tell that they were dressed for bed, leaving you the only one overdressed. It had been a long day. You were ready to join them.

      "Hey, I think I'm going to get a quick shower, okay everyone?" you requested their blessing.

      After everyone nodded, you retired back into your's and Asriel's room to gather your clothes and bathroom necessities. Given the rush of seeing everyone was settling in, you were ready to settle in, yourself, for the night. By the time you got out of the shower, you figured, everyone will have been wound down and ready for bed. That would be perfect for you. Yet, before you could close yourself into the bathroom, you were intercepted by Asriel.

      "Hey, everyone is going to be watching some anime in the girls' room," he told you, giving you a smile, "you should join us when you get out, okay? I promise Undyne won't bite your head off. She's just, well, very outspoken."

      "Yeah," you nervously laugh it off, trying not to think of the encounter you just had, "that sounds like a deal."

      "Can't wait for you to join us!" Asriel beamingly tells you, giving you a friendly pat on your shoulder.

      As you close the door and disrobe, you sigh. The lack of sleep, stress of the road and staying up relatively late had caught up to you. Other than being physically tiring, the day had left you emotionally tired. The sensation of the steamy shower filled you with peace. Whether it was your soap or shampoo, you were washing the day away as well as the dirt of the day. With your cleaning, the anticipation of enjoying a convention came back. The thoughts of the possibilities of what tomorrow would hold filled your head. As you dried off and dressed up for bed, you put whatever unpleasant thoughts you had to rest. For, once you walk out of that door, you were about to start your convention experience.

      When you walked back into the room, you noticed that Alphys and Undyne were sharing a bed, as was Frisk and Asriel. The lights had been turned off and the volume of the flat screen in front of everyone had been turned up. Both Asriel and Frisk beckoned you with their hands and paws to join them on the queen sized bed. After a quiet yawn, you join them, snuggling into the hotel bed sheets beside Frisk, who sat in-between you and Asriel. Almost immediately, Frisk rested her head on your stomach, making herself comfortable. Your own head rested against a fluffy pillow that sank more than you anticipated it would.

      It was the same anime that you watched with the three over your chat. Though, as Frisk informed you, this was a few episodes ahead of where you left off with them. This episode featured the heroine unable to speak, forcing her to speak in ways most unorthodox. Given the plot of the episode, it left room for plenty of laughs and unusual situations. As you watched it, you could hear Alphys giggle after Undyne reminded her of one particular time that the two watched this episode. Her tone alluded to an embarrassing giggle, as opposed to a humorous one.

      The residual wave of the day finally hit you full force once you relaxed under the sheets. You talked and joked with everyone until close to the end of the episode. At that point, you found no need to talk or move. Really, you found no need to keep your eyes open. If anything, you figured you would close your eyes for a few minutes to rest them. Maybe by the time this episode was over with, you would be ready for the next episode. That was your plan. Indeed, your plan that failed. By the time you closed your eyes, you were already half asleep. Before long, you were starting to have short dreams that were based on the audio of the television in the room. After that, you were completely out.

      You woke up, becoming aware that you were asleep around everyone. You sat up, expecting to see everyone still watching the flat screen and talking amongst themselves. However, what you saw was completely different. Instead of a flat screen lighting up the room, the screen was turned off. In fact, nobody else was in the room. As you looked around, you discovered that you were in Asriel's room. When you looked to your side, you saw Asriel asleep, laying on his side, facing you. After the small shock of waking up in a different room faded, you figured that he must have carried you in here after you fell asleep. Whether or not he fell asleep in the same position he was in now, that was up for debate. 

      No matter the case, you crawled back beneath the covers and made yourself comfortable in the shared warmth of the bed. You noticed Asriel sleeping. He looked peaceful and happy, if not at complete rest. All you could do was smile at the unconscious goat. In fact, you moved to sleep on your side, so that you were facing him, as well. Tomorrow was going to be a big day for everyone, which meant you needed your rest. As you closed your eyes, you kept that smile on your face.

      You know that, in the morning, he was going to be there. You looked forward to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I drove all night to get to you  
> Is that alright  
> I drove all night  
> Crept in your room  
> Woke you from your sleep"


	14. Walk On the Ocean, Step On A Stone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis the first day of the con, dear reader. Oh, I'm hoping that you're quite ready for a long day of, well, convention things. I hope you have the stamina to keep up and be sure to eat three meals!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weird chapter title, right? To be fair, it's all going to be part of a song reference (BIG SURPRISE). Said song has a lot of meaning with me when going to and leaving conventions. Anyways, I hope you enjoy it! There's a lot going on in one chapter, yes, but isn't that like what happens at conventions? Also, we're closing in on 2,000 hits! You guys are seriously the best! Thank ya'll, thank ya'll, thank ya'll!

      You could hear the heating unit in the room going. That was the only way you knew that you were awake. The black-out curtains covered any sort of daylight from the window. The bed was still comfortable after the few hours you felt you spent in it. Usually, when you went to hotels, you didn't sleep so well in their mass produced beds. Alphys made a good move, booking at this one. As you looked around, letting your eyes open on their own, you oriented yourself with the room. Your body was heavy and weak. Although your sleep was restful, it didn't seem to be enough to reset the effects of the week prior.

      You turned back over onto your side, noticing that Asriel was still asleep in the same position that you woke to, earlier. As crazy as it sounded, you felt relieved to know that he was still there. As if by some cruel joke, you thought that this whole experience was but a dream. Yet, seeing your princely roommate sleeping beside you told you that it was all real. Just to be sure, you wanted to reach out and touch his muzzle. However, you backed off before you could make contact. You didn't want to wake him. As you constantly reminded yourself, he and Frisk had been under a lot of stress. This was a vacation for him, or at least you were going to make it one for him. If you could do anything to help him sleep later, you would.

      After stretching out, popping your joints, and releasing a good yawn, you decide to get out of bed. If you felt heavy before, you certainly felt heavy now. Your legs ached from all the days you worked, running back and forth to cars. If you were going to enjoy the con, you were going to have to shove that pain to the rear confines of your mind. For now, you were going to get a refreshing shower. The warm water would be a great wake-me-up and maybe even a soothing white noise for Asriel to rest to, provided he was awakened by your stirring. Indeed, the droplets that cascaded over your tired body did wake you up and noticeably increased the blood flow in those aching muscles. The only part of the shower that you didn't like was having to shut off the water once you were finished. It felt so great, that you could've stayed in there for the day.

      After stepping out of the shower and throwing all of your garments on yourself, not to mention following through with your usual hygiene rituals, you walk out of the bathroom. The room was still quiet, save for the low volume of the television playing. You noticed Asriel propped up against a mound of pillows, sleepily watching whatever show was on. You take the opportunity to sit beside him. Your presence prompts him to turn his attention to you, his face displaying a contented smile.

      "Good morning, ___________," Asriel groggily greeted you, "did we sleep well?"

      "Could've slept longer," you say before a satisfying yawn, "but I think it was pretty good."

      "That's good," he groans out before giving a light chuckle, "someone was very tired last night. I had to carry you in here, myself."

      "Yeah," you admit, blushing from embarrassment, "I guess everything caught up with me. Sorry about that."

      "No, it's fine," Asriel tells you, sitting up in the bed, meeting slightly above eye level with you, "I'm just happy that you got to make it up all this way. It's great getting to see you face to face, again!"

      "Same here," you say with a deep smile on your face, peering downward toward your lap, "this is still surreal, you know?"

      Asriel pats your shoulder before you could slip into a pondering emotional state, "Hey, no need to get too mushy, just yet. We haven't even started the day! By the way," he smiles at you, "should I wear my costume today? I don't know if it would be good to premiere it on the first day or not."

      That was a good question. You didn't want to jump the gun and suggest he wear it today if no one was going to be around to see it. From your experiences, Fridays weren't the best days to wear your grandest costume, provided you packed more than one for the weekend. You wanted him to enjoy the experience of having the most people seeing him in his get-up. Saturday would b

e the best day, you figured. That's when most of the people would be there and when he could get the most photo opportunities.\

      "How about we dress casual, today?" you suggest to him, leaning back against the headboard, "I think tomorrow would be the best day, seeing as that's the biggest day of the con."

      "Aw," he nodded, as though he was more than anticipating to show off what he put together, "I guess you have a good idea. Well, I can wait til tomorrow, then!"

      With that, Asriel leisurely got out of bed, stretching his stiffened muscles. He made his way into the bathroom without much of a word. In the meantime, you took it upon yourself to check any notifications on your phone. From reading some messages, your old friend from your hometown was going to be at the convention. If by luck, you might run into her. Of course, being the pervert she was, she did ask some more suggestive questions about the company you were keeping. You managed to dodge around the questions until your conversation ended. Coincidentally, that was around the time that Asriel walked out, dressed in his attire for the day. His shirt was a simple black tee-shirt that had two katakana characters that read ba and ka. Given the joke of the shirt, you let out a little chuckle.

      "You like it?" Asriel asks you, noticing your grin, "It was a gift from Frisk. She told me what it meant, in Japanese. It's not too, well, tongue-and-cheek is it?"

      "No," you laugh some more, "I think it's perfect for the ocassion."

      A knock came from the connecting door. Asriel opens it, seeing as he was standing right beside it. Frisk stood at the other end, snickering after seeing the shirt Asriel was wearing. She tells him, in her own way, of how it fits him perfectly. After her comment, she invites herself into the room, wearing a familar two-toned sweater of her's. Her legs were covered by shorts, which fit over her leggings. Almost as if she read your mind, she told you that this was like the sweater that she wore when she ventured through the Underground. She shrugged when she made mention of the possibility of others catching who she was. Either way, as she sounded, she was wanting to wear it more for nostalgic reasons. After her short explanation, she flops onto the bed, resting herself on top of the sheets.

      "Hey," you hear a timid female voice call from the adjacent room, "is, heh, is everyone ready to go?"

      Without much announcement, Alphys walks into the room. By the look on her face, you could tell that she was noticeably nervous about something. As more of her crossed the threshold into the room, you could probably guess why she was looking as unsure as she was. On top of her head was a pair of pink cat ears, as was an incredibly cute pink dress draped over her body. The skirt of said dress came up to mid-thigh, leaving a few inches of exposed skin above the stockings that matched the dress quite well. The wardrobe was the unmistakable clothing of her favorite anime heroine. You could easily read the nervousness and longing for approval from someone of what she was wearing.

      "Is that Mew Mew?" you ask her, hoping to lighten up her mood some, "That's a really nice cosplay, Alphys!"

      "Oh," she perked up with an awkward smile, "You think so? Thank you! Wow, I'm so glad you noticed! I was worried that nobody was going to notice and I was going to be wear this for nothing- which is sad, because I put a lot of thought into it, which is really hard if you've never done this, and- and-"

      Undyne placed her hand on Alphys' shoulder, which calmed her near rant. After she looked back, giving her an awkward grin, she turned back around and scratched her head, as though to play off what just happened.

      "Anyways, how about we go, eh?" she suggests, making a conscious effort to be the first one out the door of the hotel room.

      You follow the group down the hallway, following close to the rear of the convoy of eager friends. You yourself felt the excitement that the first day always brought. As with every con, you imagined how much fun you were going to have. You imagined all of the cosplayers you would get to see, all of the nice merchandise that you would probably not have enough money for, and all of the events that would take place. On top of it all, you were going to get to do this with an entire group of first time convention goers. The nice and warm thoughts were interrupted by a firm pat to your back. Turning your head to inspect the origin, you notice Undyne walking up beside you.

      "Hey," she greeted you with another firm slap to your shoulder, "thanks for the encouragement, back there. It took her the longest time to get out of our room. I think she needed that."

      "Oh, well," you clear your throat, still somewhat intimidated by the fish lady walking beside you, "it's no problem. I've been in her shoes, before. Sometimes, I guess you just need a boost, right?"

      "Fuhuhu," she laughed, trying to keep her volume down, "I like your spirit, human. Keep it up and I might not want to impale you."

      You give her a shocked look, unable to fake any other sort of expression.

      "It's a joke. Yeesh, lighten up!"

      As the lot of you approached the elevator to go down to the ground floor, Undyne walked ahead of you to join everyone up ahead. The cold sweat that formed all around you had finally subsided. You knew she had to be joking. Her sense of humor was abrasive, but unique. In time, you hoped, the two of you could get along more comfortably. For now, though, you were on good terms with her.

      The convention was within walking distance from your hotel, which was a relief for all. The thought of piling everyone into one or even multiple vehicles would have been a nightmare. Albeit, the walk was quite a trek. Yet, when you saw the front of the convention grounds, you knew the walk was going to be worthwhile. As if you had reached an unheard of land that fulfilled all of your dreams, the sight was unbelievable. Numerous attendees had gathered around the outside of the building, conversing and gallivanting about. You had the same reaction you always had when you saw this wonderful scene. You felt at home. Seeing everyone else gaze into the gathering crowd, you knew they were experiencing the same feeling. 

      "We've," Alphys choked out, obviously feeling a surge of emotions, "we've reached paradise!"

      "Look at all of these weenies!" Undyne noted, giving a hearty laugh.

      Frisk, after laughing along with Undyne's observation, noted about how she had heard of these before falling into the Underground. Back in those days, she explained to everyone, things were different and these sort of things were less heard of. She had wanted to go to one, but never had anyone to take her. Before continuing her spiel, she wrapped an arm around Asriel's waist, propping herself against him. Her vocal timbre sounded nearly shaky when she thanked everyone for being here with her. It didn't take much to see how emotional she was becoming. Thankfully, Asriel put his arm around her shoulder, giving her a tight and warm hug. You knew this would an incredible experience for everyone, but you had no idea how powerful this was for everyone.

      After everyone was done taking the sights in, the group pushed further. It didn't take long to see avid cosplayers wearing intricate costumes. Many of those who were dressed up were dressed as characters from a currently popular anime or video game. However, you knew that the crowd and cosplayers would be much more numerous once you went inside. Of course, you were right. The sheer amount of people astounded you. Yet, the only thing you really didn't like about the volume of attendees was the fact that you had to wait in a winding line, so that you could register. As you would have expected, your entire group groaned. 

      After shelling out enough cash for weekend registration, you joined everyone who was waiting for you. As if everything was a sensory overload, everyone was looking around at all of the people walking around. It was quite a sight to take in, honestly. Furthermore, the constant white noise of indescribable chatter amongst other con goers filled your ears, leaving it harder to hear everyone talk. Alphys, however, must have done her homework, seeing as she pulled her con guide from the bag that was given after registration. Her eyes peered over the pages, studying its contents with much detail. After a good few minutes of looking over the pages, she finally looks up and points towards the big double doors across the large room.

      "There," she says, matter of factly, "there's the opening ceremonies! We, we should go check that out. Maybe, that can give us a good idea of what to expect-!"

      The lot of you pack into the room that was nearly filled to capacity. All of the seats had been taken, leaving each of you to grab a section of wall to stand against, the only exception being Alphys, who stood against Undyne. Asriel, who stood on either side of you and Frisk, latched his arms around both of you, eager to see what was going to happen. Within only a few minutes, the room cheered the speakers that came out on stage to welcome everyone to the convention. As sleepy as you still were, most of the words of the welcoming committee passed through your ears without much attention paid. To help rest as much as you could, you shifted a good bit of your weight onto Asriel, who gladly used his larger stature to keep you propped up. 

      You could have sworn the welcoming speech lasted for quite a while. What you could remember hearing was minimal. Not many of the special guests were anyone you had known. However, one guest did peak your interest. You heard his name, but couldn't remember what it was. You did know that you had heard of him before, though. The thing that stuck out the most was, he was a monster. You'd have to look in your program to see who it was. Right now, though, you were more concentrating on getting out of the large room. The opening ceremonies were over with and it was time to go deeper into the convention. 

      As you walked with everyone out into the main hall, you heard Frisk talking to Alphys about how she knew that one particular guest. You heard her ask how he got featured at this convention. From the two of them conversing back and forth, you heard of how her connections to royalty got him the gig. Yet, from further eaves dropping, you heard that his ties to being in show business had a big pull in the matter. Before you knew it, your entire group was talking about this one monster in particular, but they didn't use his name. It bugged you, but you dared not intervene into their conversation. What was more important, to you, was what everyone was going to do first.

      The morning pushed on as everyone walked about. It felt like the group mentality was that of caution. There was so much to behold, but yet so much reluctance held everyone back. You searched through your mind for a great idea to get everyone loosened up. It gave you a headache, trying to think of what you could do, until it finally hit you. At just about every convention you went to, there was that one spot that the cosplayers convened at. A lot of photoshoot opportunities usually took place in that one little spot. With Alphys cosplaying, this was her opportunity to shine for everyone. Sure enough, as the thought came to you, you were upon the appropriated gathering spot.

      "Hey," you called everyone's attention, "this is the place where a lot of cosplayers gather. Alphys, do you want to go and show off your work for everyone?"

      "Huh?" she squeaked, taken aback by the proposition to put her in the spotlight, "Me? Well, I dunno. It's, uh, it's kinda-"

      "Nonsense!" Undyne interjected, firmly grasping her paw as she led her further into the communion of costuming comradery, "You're going to shine for everyone!"

      Without leaving her side, Undyne stood with Alphys as they observed the various attendees walk around and converse. Finally, a couple of strangers approached her, asking for a picture. You couldn't hear what she said, but she obviously agreed, seeing as she struck a promising pose. After the two took a picture, they quickly thanked her and went on their way. What was more, it didn't take long until more people gathered around her, asking for the opportunity to admire her costume. As you would have expected, a few other Mew Mew cosplayers came up to her, getting their picture with her. After her moment, she quickly ran back to the group, her face aglow with ecstasy.

      "Did, did you see that?" she said, dancing about, "They really liked it! I can't believe it!"

      "See, ya did great!" Undyne hugged her, giving her an embrace of congradulations.

      Frisk took it upon herself to look at the con guide, afterwards. Looking back up to everyone, she made mention of the vendor room being open. From what she quoted, there was going to be plenty of merchandise to swipe up from the room. Of course, it was close by. In her own way, she suggested visiting it before too many people could enter in. After all, the attendance was higher than either you or anyone else could have imagined.

      Everyone's reaction to the sheer size and number of vendors in the vendor room was that of astonishment. Alphys, especially, was in a state of amazement and confusion. She didn't know where to go, first. After nearly tripping over herself, she resolves to dart toward the first table that she could find. Undyne followed right behind her, leaving Asriel, Frisk, and yourself to stand there. Frisk gave the idea to call them, after while, to reconvene. As well as Frisk knew those two, they were going to be in here for quite a while.

      The three of you took it upon yourselves to walk around and see what items you could buy. Even if you didn't have enough money for a majority of the things you wanted, you still enjoyed getting to enjoy time with just them, again. You had nothing against Alphys or Undyne, but you hadn't had this chance to be alone with Asriel and Frisk, in some time. It felt great getting to enjoy their constant bickering and poking jabs at one another.

      "Hey Frisk," Asriel called to her, holding a pair of cat ears, "I think you'd look cute in these, don't you."

      After Asriel snickered a couple of times, she snatched them from him, making a remark all her own about how they were fit more for him. Of course, his suggestion seemed to work, seeing as how she looked the ears over. Before Asriel had another chance to make a remark, she decided to buy them. After applying them to her head, she pointed to her caprine friend, telling him to not make another mention of her wearing the ears. If he did, as she would inform him, there would be consequences.

      "I don't know," you invite yourself into the conversation, "I think he's right, they do look cute on you."

      Frisk wipes her face, asking you as to the reason why you were agreeing with him. After laughing it off, she leads the two of you further into the long aisle of vendor tables. During your stroll, you did pick up a couple or three items that were related to an anime that you were in love with, but hadn't watched in some time. You even bought a shirt from the official con dealer table. Before the three of you left, you made note of how many people were wearing the same shirt, if not the same outfit, that Frisk was wearing. Was she that popular with those who were familiar with the monster's liberation?

      Your mind must have been connected with Frisk's and Asriel's. You were ready to get out of the dealer room and so were they. After you left, the three of you decided to take a sit in a nearby seating area. This time of morning, not many of the goers had gotten tired of walking, just yet. The surrounding sitting cushions were empty, which gave you all the more room to lay across the floor and stretch out. Frisk's attention was on the items she just purchased, whereas Asriel looked down to you.

      "Oh, ________," he smiled at you, "are you having fun?"

      "Yeah," you quickly answer him, wiping your eyes, "I'm still waking up, I guess."

      "Well," he pulled you up to prop your head on his leg, "why don't you wake up while we sit here? I don't think we're going anywhere, for the moment. Right, Frisk?"

      Frisk had gotten up before Asriel could get the question out of his mouth. A couple of cosplayers who wore the same sweater that she wore were talking to her. At first, you thought that she was summoned by them to ask her where she got her clothing from. However, it was Frisk who had stopped them to ask them as to where they got their sweaters from. Though, she never got a clear answer, she was having a good time talking to them about "cosplaying" as herself.

      "Well, it was great to meet you," one of the cosplayers told her, preparing themselves to leave, "by the way, your costume looks spot on!"

      She thanked them and then plopped back down to her original sitting place. Her hypothesis was confirmed, as she told both of you, that she wouldn't even be noticed as herself. Her shrug indicated that she really had no care in the matter. The more you listened to her, the more relaxed you got on Asriel's leg. That was, before he was called upon by a few of the goers. You sat up, in the event that he needed to get up. 

      "Can we get your picture?" one of them asked, "Your suit looks great!"

      "My, my suit?" Asriel inquired, unsure of how to respond.

      "Just go with it," you nudge him, speaking quietly into his floppy ear.

      With that, he nods and stands to his hind paws. After dusting off his clothes, he stands beside the small group, one person of which had an extended selfie stick. You smiled, seeing how Asriel was warming up to the idea rather quickly. Of course, some of the lucky few who were getting their picture with the prince were fursuiters. Given that, it was no wonder how they figured he was in a well crafted suit of his own.

      "Hey, this isn't a suit," one of the goers noted, "are you actually a goat monster?"

      "Well, yes," Asriel said, rubbing his arm, "I'm a real goat monster."

     "That is so neat!" they responded, looking him up and down with bewilderment, "Wow, monsters are so cool!"

      "Why, thank you," Asriel said with a happy smile, "I'm so happy that you welcome us inito your hearts!"

      You were more than certain that he was happy. It didn't need mentioning how tough it was, where they were, right now. Until now, you hadn't thought of how much they needed to be reminded that monsters and humans were closer than many would think. In fact, now that you thought about it, there were quite a lot of monsters at the convention. In fact, some of them pulled off better cosplays than some humans. Furthermore, there appeared to be a lot of monster and human couples. This was the most comfortable place for things like this.

      After the short exchange between Asriel and the others ended, Frisk and yourself stood to your feet. Alphys and Undyne were approaching where the three of you stood. In both of their arms were bags of numerous collectibles, shirts, and other sorts of paraphernalia. Alphys, of course, was out of breath. Undyne displayed a rather toothy grin the whole way to where you were standing. 

      "Well, that uh, that's a way to blow your wallet," Alphys stated between breaths.

      "Fuhu, we got lots of stuff!" Undyne proudly claimed, lifting the bags that adorned her arms, "Now, onwards!"

      Not protesting her command, the lot of you walk onwards. After visiting the dealer's room, a visit to the Artist Alley would be the perfect follow-up. However, when you found yourself before the doors of said alley, you were downhearted to see that the line into the room was well beyond the doorway. It had to be an unspoken unanimous decision to pass it up, seeing as everyone looked at the line and then back in front. With that idea shot down, there was one place you knew that everyone could agree on.

      "What about getting something to eat?" you call out, hoping that everyone agreed with your idea.

      "Please!" Alphys blurted out, as if she didn't want to be the first to suggest the idea.

      "That sounds like a great idea, actually," Asriel agrees with both of you.

      By that time, you were all at the food court. Everyone seemed to split up, scourging for food. Which, after getting your choice in sustenance, you were more than happy to dig in after you sat at a table. Missing breakfast at a convention was a bad idea. Before you knew it, everyone else was around you, eating their own meals. By that time, it was already past lunch time. The day was passing by faster than you thought it would, which was bittersweet. If every day was going to be like this, then the con would be over with before you even had a chance to enjoy it.

      "Oh man, what to do next?" Alphys questioned, frantically looking through the guide.

      "Isn't there a workshop for those stories you write," Undyne questioned, more attention being paid to her food.

      "A, a fan fiction panel?" she repeated Undyne, looking to the page that explained the event, "Oh man, we have to go!"

      After finishing up your meals, you follow behind her. The speed of her adorable waddle showed just how eager she was to attend this panel. Before reaching the door, Undyne turned to the three of you, giving a thoughtful look.

      "Hey, she's going to be in here for a while, probably," she said, pointing to the eager lizard trying to find a seat as close to the front as she could, "you guys want to do your own thing while we're in here?"

      You and Asriel nod, leaving Frisk to shrug in agreement. The day progressed from there. The panel was going to be quite an extensive engagement. The three of you were inventive with your time, though. Most of the time, the three of you caught up on what had happened since Asriel and Frisk left. You couldn't help but delve deeper into what you were studying in class, as well as tell Frisk about what happened when Spring Break ended. An all too familiar look of empathy crept upon her face. From what she told you, she could relate all too well. She hinted to a past of being around such an environment. Though, she quickly changed her tone when she saw a room with a projector playing some sort of animation.

      The three of you decided to enter the makeshift screening room. Luckily, there were three chairs that were completely vacant that sat beside one another. A theme must have been going with the three of you and your seating arrangements, seeing as you wound up sitting in the middle of the two, yet again. As though another flash from your past adventures, Frisk propped herself on your side, causing you to slide onto Asriel's side. It was a nostalgic moment that you held onto. You took a deep sigh, hanging your arm around Frisk's shoulder. The chairs weren't the most comfortable pieces of furniture that you ever sat on, but the moment you were enjoying with the two made it just a little more comfortable.

      The screening was a random compilation of shorts. The audio, for the most part, was swapped up with audio from familiar movies and videos. This was obviously done for comedic effect, seeing as how you and the rest of the room was cackling in laughter. The only time that you weren't laughing was when short segments of animated music videos came across. Of course, they were well put together. By the time the first compilation ended, another was sat up. Neither Frisk nor Asriel dared to move, so the three of you sat there, wrapped up in each other, enjoying the comedy and one another.

      You lost count of how many of those videos that the three of you watched. At the end of it all, you all got up, stretching your limbs from inactivity, and left the darkened room. The sky through the glass of the ceiling in the convention hall had shifted from a bright blue to a gradient of orange. The first day was slipping by. It didn't take too long to meet back up with the other two. Your entire group was looking winded, by that point. Though, as tired as everyone appeared, you all discussed what you saw. Alphys discussed the finer points of writing action scenes, whereas Frisk recounted many of the funny scenes the three of you watched.

      You all found yourselves outside, in the courtyard. Numerous people lined the sitting areas and even the walkways of the meeting area. Loud, yet familiar, music played as many of the goers gathered to dance and sing with one another. Others, especially those with foam weapons, sparred in small friendly bouts. The rest, which would include your group, decided to find a patch of well-kept lawn and sit upon it. The sun was setting over the few tall buildings that you could see around where you were. For you, this was a good way to end the first day of a convention. The atmosphere was so relaxing, watching everyone enjoy themselves.

      "Are all conventions like this?" Asriel asked, not exactly looking at one person.

      "All the ones I've been to," you answered him, relaxing your back on the grass.

      "Undyne," Alphys eagerly called her, but was interrupted.

      "Yes," Undyne returned before she could finish her sentence, "we can go to more."

      "You know, we've got two more days, right?" you remind everyone.

      Everyone chuckled at your reminder. The rest of the time was spent in silence as you absorbed as much of what was going on around you as you could. When the sun finally set, you all took it upon yourselves to make it back to the hotel. Your trek through the convention showed fewer people on the con grounds. They were mostly sitting about, if not conversing with presumed strangers. After you reached the hallway to your hotel room, you said your goodnights to Frisk, Alphys and Undyne. By that time, the day had taken its toll on you.

      After stepping out of the shower, wearing your night clothes, you climb over into bed. Asriel was looking into his belongings, making sure that all of his costume pieces were together. When he was finished with such, he turned out the light, leaving only the television giving light in the room. He brought himself beneath the covers beside you, both of you still sitting upright.

      He looked at you with a smile that, for some reason, faltered.

      "Hey, _______," he called to you, hesitant to speak further.

      "Yeah?" you said, keeping a smile on your face.

      Not speaking a further word, he wrapped his arms around you, holding you close to him. For what reason he was doing this, you weren't sure. He didn't speak, nor did he move. All you knew to do was what you always did, and that was meet your arms around him. Finally, he put a paw atop your head.

      "I'm so sorry for what happened to you," he said, a hoarse tinge to his voice.

      "When I got jumped?" you asked, not sure as to why he brought it up, "Asriel, I-"

      "I snapped at you, _______. I haven't let myself live that down, since that day. What kind of friend was I to do that?"

      You pat his back, giving him a comforting gesture, "It's okay. Look, I'm all better now. The bruises have healed and we're back together, again! It's all in the past, Azzy."

      "I promise, I'll be there to protect you, next time," he told you, giving you one extra firm hug, then releasing you.

      "Okay," you laugh, lowering yourself onto the mattress and pillow, "unless I'm the one protecting you."

      "I think I would be in safe hands," he tells you, giving you a playful wink.

      Not too long from then, both of you were out and asleep. The both of you had to have been exhausted, seeing as neither of you turned the television off. The first day of the con was a success and you refused to see it as anything less than such. Though, it could have been anything and it would've been a great day, since you got to be with Asriel and Frisk, again. You wished this would never end. 

      One day, maybe, it would never have to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "We spotted the ocean at the head of the trail  
> Where are we going, so far away  
> And somebody told me that this is the place  
> Where everything's better, everything's safe"


	15. Flesh Becomes Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day two is started, reader! Oh, I know you are very eager to dress up in your costume, as well as partake in the activities that your convention will hold today. I do hope all turns out well for you and your friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To date, this has to be the longest chapter I've written. Still, I feel like I rushed it or maybe it could've been longer. Still, I'm having a blast with these con chapters. Speaking of cons, I don't know if I mentioned this in the last chapter or not, but be sure to look me up if you plan on going to any cons in Georgia!

      As you knew it would, all of the exhaustion from yesterday caught up with you. Much to the contrary of the previous day, you woke up an hour, maybe an hour and a half later. What was also different, yet welcome, was the fact that you didn't feel as tired and heavy as the previous morning. Perhaps it was the invigorating experience of the day before or maybe it was the energy of being around all of your friends, but you were more than prepared to face the day before you and Asriel. 

      Speaking of, upon turning to see if he was still sleeping, you discovered that he had already gotten out of bed. The television was already turned on, the volume turned down to a barely audible level. Before you had a chance to look to the other end of the room, you saw his tall figure walking past you to sit on the mattress. His fur was damp, smelling of the same shower gel that you packed. You couldn't help but release a small inward chuckle, knowing that he was becoming more of a roommate by the moment. As he made contact with the bed, you sat up.

      "Finally, you're awake," he jokes at you, relaxing his legs in front of him, "I thought you were going to sleep the whole day away."

      "Yeah, sorry about that," you apologize, noticing his smile is still as eager as when he made eye contact with you, "looks like somebody is excited for day two, huh?"

      "Today's the day I get to wear my costume," Asriel reminded you, his voice full of enthusiasm and anticipation, "remember?"

      "Hey, don't forget about mine," you feign a punch to his bicep, "I think we're going to make quite a cosplay team, don't you?"

      Asriel gets up as you speak, walking over to where his belongings sit. His smile turns to a toothy grin as he happily shakes his head with agreement. You wondered what it was he was so eager about. Perhaps, it was the experience of premiering his first costume. Though, you had to wonder, what was it? You knew it wouldn't be any use to ask him what it was, but you could guess until he finally showed it to you. The only part of the costume that you did manage to get a peak at was some odd looking chest piece.

      "Say," he tells you, keeping his eyes focused on rummaging through his supplies, "why don't you go get us some breakfast from downstairs? In the meantime, I can put everything on and surprise you when you come back. Sound good?"

      "Sure," you agree with him, gingerly making your way out of bed. "I'll bring your breakfast back, _your majesty_ ," your title full of playful sarcasm.

      "What did I-," Asriel nearly scolds you, only to catch the gist of his title, "Oh, I see what you did there!"

      You laugh, making your way past him and out the door. As you walked down the hallway to the elevator, still wearing your sleep clothes, you gave yourself another good chortle. It had been quite a while since you called him anything by royalty. It was funny, as it always was when you thought about it, how you two were able to joke more about each other. By now, it was beginning to feel as if you two had been life long friends. Most of that nervousness you felt around him and Frisk was becoming all but a memory. You almost forgot how that felt, having someone you felt that close to and comfortable around.

      The hotel dining room was full of guests, human and monster alike, who were ready for their fill of breakfast. By the apparel most of the hungry partakers were wearing, you could tell they were staying for the convention, as well. Provided you had nothing better to do, you would've made conversation, seeing as you felt comfortable around those who you felt had similar interests. However, you were more concentrated on gathering both yours and Asriel's plate of food and heading back to your room. After you gathered up what you thought the both of you would enjoy, you made your way back to the elevator.

      As you closed in on your room, you tried to juggle your plates and get your card key out. Just as when you checked in, your hands were full. To keep your food in your hands, you knocked at the door with the ball of your foot. A good moment passed, prompting you to want to knock again, but you stopped yourself after hearing footsteps walking towards the door. The door creaked open, hardly letting you see inside. Asriel peered out from the inside, intent on keeping the door only slightly ajar.

      "Okay, so I've got my costume on," Asriel informs you, "will you tell me if it looks bad or anything?"

      "I'm not going to tell you it looks bad," you offer your rebuttal, "because you put time and effort into it."

      "Well," Asriel stalls, obviously nervous to show off his choice in cosplay, "Alphys kinda helped, so-"

      "May I come in, you silly goat?" you request, giving him a short giggle.

      The door finally parts further with the door frame, giving you access into the room. Before you stood Asriel, looking bashful. His choice of attire was incredibly familiar. The pink "armor", the metallic looking sleeves, the pink boots, and even the form-fitting black pants could only point to one robotic celebrity. Mettaton. The effort that he and Alphys put into it paid off. Given his size and proportions, the costume fit him perfectly, which given the fact that you had never seen him in something of this manner before, made your cheeks rather hot. His posture and facial expression begged for approval, which you would've been more than happy to give him, provided that you could find words to speak.

      "Does it look good?" he asks, looking obviously self-conscious about his costume, "It's not too gaudy or flashy, right? You think it looks close to what he looks like, right? I mean, if not-"

      "Asirel," you finally interject, your voice speaking through a forced cough, "you're fine. That is to say, you look good! It's perfect, yeah."

      Your words were stumbling out of your mouth just as a drunkard would stumble out of a bar or tavern. What was worse was, you knew those words were giving off the wrong impression. You really didn't want him to think you were feeling, well, you didn't know what emotion to name. At the end of it all, you knew that he could obviously pick up on your embarrassment. Though, when you saw his face change from that of worry to that of a smile and lightheartedness, you welcomed the relief that flowed over your body.

      "You like it, good!" he said, after a sigh, "I was having second thoughts, but it looks like I've got your sign of approval."

      Asriel gives you a good chuckle as he walks past you to enter into the bathroom. Given that his presumed wig wasn't on and he didn't have any lines drawn onto his face, it was safe to assume that he was going to finish up the final details of his get-up. You take the opportunity to scarf down your breakfast and gather all of your cosplay pieces together. Seeing as it wasn't a big and complicated character, it didn't take you long to get ready. Just as you sat back down on the bed, the connecting door flung open, allowing Frisk to enter the room.

      She was obviously eager to see Asriel in his Mettaton costume. It was made even more obvious by her blatantly saying that she was wanting to see how all of this turned out. She looked around, noting that he was nowhere to be seen. After gathering that he was probably still in the bathroom, she made herself at home on the bed, laying beside you. Her choice in clothing was rather relaxed looking, today. Instead of her traditional look of the day prior, she wore a tank-top shirt with the depiction of a rectangular looking robot on the front, throwing one of its arms outward as if to welcome the viewer to a show. Before she could get comfortable, the door hinge to the bathroom jiggled, eventually turning to be opened.

      Asriel stepped out, this time wearing a black wig with turned out bangs. His facial fur was partially painted, mascara if you had to guess, depicting lines. After dusting off his legs, he looks up, noticing Frisk staring at him with a wide and devious grin. As you would expect, she made a spiteful comment at how beautiful and pretty he looks. The moment he saw and heard her, he flinched back, shocked that she had already made her way in and saw him in what he was dressed in.

      "Frisk!" he bleated in shock, "When did you come in here? Don't you know it's not nice to barge in like this?"

      Frisk snickered, suggesting that his comment would be better put if he were to say it in the voice of the robot that he was dressed up as.

      "Oh," Alphys blurts out, entering the room, "the, wow, the prince looks pretty good in that costume! Well, um, he certainly takes after, yeah, he takes after his father's handsome looks-!"

      "Eyes to yourself," Undyne jabs at her, giving her a feigned choke-hold from behind, "you're both off the market!"

      Alphys squeaked out a nervous laugh, soon being accompanied by everyone else. You could tell that even Asriel was starting to lighten up and relax his stiff muscles. Just as Alphys the day before, you knew how it was to put yourself out there in something that you had never worn before. After the short laughing session ended, everyone decided to move out and move down to the convention grounds. It appeared that everyone learned a lesson from yesterday, seeing as everyone had gotten breakfast before going to the festivities of the day. The second day was about to commence and you couldn't wait to see what it would hold.

      Wondering around aimlessly became the theme for this particular experience, it seemed. The crowd was much bigger today, in fact. It was almost overwhelming to see the amount of new faces and large groups huddled together. At the same time, it was also nice to see so many strangers sharing ideas, headcanons, and even swapping different details over their mobile devices. Any screening room that you wanted to go to was filled, as was the dealer's room. However, unlike yesterday, the artist alley was open and lacking the line it held yesterday. 

      The sizeably small room held quite a number of tables. Each one housed uniquely diverse collections of crafts and art prints. A few tables even had props used for cosplaying. No matter the table, you were more than certain you'd find something there that would fit your tastes. Indeed, it was amazing to see what these artists and vendors could create to sell. As you mindlessly blundered about the room, greeting the monsters and humans that manned the tables you would visit, you noticed that Asriel disappeared away from the group. Just about the time you decide to look for him, he shows back up behind you.

      "Hey, where did you go?" you ask him, noticing a small bag in his paw.

      "Don't worry about it," he kids with you, "let's just say I did some shopping."

      Apparently, Asriel wasn't the only one who disappeared from your line of sight. As you turned to look for Alphys and Undyne, you saw that they were tables away, ogling over prints and various figures that appeared to be sculpted of polymer clay. Once they finished flipping over the pages and make their final purchase, which had to be no less than six prints and two figures, you followed them out of the vending room that was becoming more claustrophobic. Now, seeing as some time had passed, there was a panel that you were actually going to attend. That was your next destination.

      The ballroom that hosted the soon to start panel was expansive. A long and flat makeshift stage sat in front an army of folding chairs that were being quickly filled by attendees. As you and the group found your seats, you recalled the name of the particular celebrity that hosting this event. Mettaton was his name. A new movie, _Mettaton and the Big Bad Wolf_ , was coming out soon and he was here to promote it. You didn't know if he had a huge following or only a cult following, but as you saw the decreasing numbers of vacant chairs being filled, you figured that the following had to be substantial. However, you knew that one person in particular had to be more than eager to see the mechanical thespian host the stage. Alphys, as you recently learned, had a hand in designing his fabulous body. Though, as you turned to see her excitement, you noticed she wasn't around.

      "Where's Alphys?" you ask Asriel, giving him a light jab in his rib.

      "Oh, you didn't know?" he reminds you, his face full of anticipation to see the star come out, "She's going to be part of the panel."

      Just as soon as your goat friend finished his sentence, the lights dimmed in the room. A mist on either side of the stage quickly filled the area. The speaker system pumped out a very attitude driven piano melody. As the crowd, Asriel included, stood to cheer and applaud, Mettaton strutted out on stage to meet his admirers. You feel nothing less than compelled to stand and join the crowd in welcoming him to the stage. His presence filled the room with a certain pizzazz that could not have otherwise been described. Both of his arms flung out to the side, embracing the crowd's enthusiastic welcome.

      "Yes, yes!" the smooth voice called out to everyone in the ballroom, "Oh, thank you all!"

      After the crowd finally calmed themselves, they all took their places back in their seats. Their clapping may have ceased, but the energy from the crowd was still very much in the air. Asriel was even writhing in his seat. You couldn't help but smile for him, knowing that he was basking in the moment of seeing his on-screen hero on the stage, as well as wearing a costume of that very same person. Turning your attention from him, you look to the corner of the stage where Alphys was standing, holding tightly onto the edge of the curtain. Her eyes were studying the crowd with anxious intent. 

      "Welcome, one and all!" Mettaton announced, walking towards center stage, "It does warm my soul to see each and every one of your beautiful faces today. Oh, my, I am so honored! However, I couldn't have been here, if it weren't for the fabulous Dr. Alphys!"

      His arm extends, pointing a finger to the shy reptile trying to hide behind the curtain. A spot light glides over to illuminate her, exposing her presence for all of the crowd to see. Mettaton waves his hand, signaling for her to come stand beside him. However, she shakes her head, blatantly sweating from all of the attention. After a hearty laugh, the curvaceous robot walks to her, taking her paw, and gently tugs at her for her to come with him.

      "Dr. Alphys, beauties!"

      "Heh," she stammered, "Hi-?"

      The crowd gives her a hospitable and spirited hello, causing her to jump. Mettaton simply places a hand to her shoulder, giving her an empathetic touch. 

      "Oh, isn't she wonderful?" Mettaton reminded the crowd, having the spotlight drift back over to him. "For the next few moments, I want to entertain each and every one of you by singing and performing some of my newest songs that will be on my latest album, _Ghost in the Machine_! Oh, let me not forget, we're going to have a sneak peak at my latest film! Last, but certainly not least, my beauties, we're going to have a Q and A with me and the doctor."

      You admired how he won everybody over with his charisma. Looking back over to Asriel, you saw just how interested in him he was. How could he not be? The robot had it all: looks, talent, and especially a voice that could melt butter. Perhaps envy would be too harsh of a word, but you wished you could posses what he had. The thought did eat at you, though. Perhaps you could ask Asriel as to what it was that was so attractive about him.

      "Hey," you lean up to him, trying to get his attention without distracting anybody else, "mind if I ask you something?"

      "Sure," he leans over, letting his ear droop, "what's up?"

      "Well, ya know," you try to dilute your words before you speak them, trying to downplay any crass words or ambiguity, "Mettaton, what makes you like him? You know, like as a celebrity and everything."

      "Metta?" Asriel calls his name as though he was on a first name basis with him, "Other than being a great performer, he's got something really unique about him. Who knows, maybe he was really built to be a performer. Look at how he woos the crowd! Isn't it cool?"

      "He's great, yeah," you agree with him, taking mental notes. 

      As Mettaton pushed on with his panel, plenty of good moment were had. He had his way with occasionally putting Alphys front and center, giving her plenty of embarrassing stories to explain. After his fun with her had passed, he moved on to showing off his flexibility to the crowd by dancing and singing along to a new song of his, followed by a few crowd favorites. Afterwards, topping things off, he showed a quick teaser clip of his upcoming movie, followed by questions from the crowd.

      The panel ended with a huge hit of his. Although you were unfamiliar with the words to the song, you did enjoy being part of the crowd participation. At the end of the musical number, Mettaton blew everyone a kiss before disappearing behind the curtain. Asriel and yourself decided to wait in your seats for the masses to trickle out of the large gathering room. When only a few people remained, the group and yourself made your way out of the room, meeting back up with Alphys, who was waiting for everyone outside. 

      "Ya did great, you dino dork!" Undyne welcomed her, giving her a noogie atop her head.

      "Th-thanks," she stuttered, still obviously flustered about having so much attention on her, "I hope I didn't screw it all up. Everyone, well, everyone seemed to be having such a fun time."

      Frisk patted the dino doctor, reassuring her that she didn't need to worry on anything. In fact, as you would agree with her, Frisk told her about the many highlights that she had in the panel. You did recall how a lot of techno-geeks were asking a lot of technical questions about Mettaton's design. You let out a good inward chuckle when you recalled how flustered he looked from the questions. It was truly no wonder why Asriel and the others loved him like they did. He could play a crowd and make them all fall in love with him. 

      Time had gotten more away from you than you thought it would. It was well into the evening by that point. The crowd was still bustling into every crevice of the convention. The courtyard that you were standing in felt wonderful, seeing as Spring was crawling more into the days. The sun, lowering ever so slowly, greeted you with its early season warmth. While you stood there, enjoying the atmosphere, quite a crowd approached your group. You and Asriel were separated when two different groups requested your pictures.

      You, being dressed in your costume, were somewhat surprised, but happy that there were a few who noticed your costume. Taking a cue from Mettaton, you struck quite a few poses for the picture takers. You did manage to squeeze out a few laughs, but most of the amateur photographers were simply taking pictures and then thanking you for your time. Asriel, on the other hand, was soaking up the attention. Perhaps, it was because he knew more about Mettaton's poses than you, because he was contorting himself as best he could to strike a different pose for each picture. You didn't know for what reason, but you were simply mesmerized by the combination of him, his costume, and his body position. Maybe it was simple admiration of how well he pulled off the character, but you couldn't keep your eyes off of him while he entertained the other con goers.

      "Wow, did you see that?" he asked you after all of the admirers had left, "They liked it! They loved my costume!"

      "I did," you chuckle some, "because you are probably the best MTT cosplayer out there."

      Asriel ruffled your hair with his paw, giving off another bashful smile. Frisk approached the two of you, making a remark of how brave the two of you were to wear costumes to the rave that was going on tonight. After looking at your confused face, she reminded you that there was going to be a rave in only a few hours. From everything the con guide read, it wouldn't be advisable to wear a costume to it, according to her account.

      "Darn," you stated, trying to think of a solution, "then, I should go get changed. How about I meet back up with everyone?"

      "Well," Alphys speaks up, clearing her throat, "we, we'll be in the gaming hall. Just, if you want to, meet up with us there."

      You nod, waving at them. As you turn around, you feel a heavy paw at your shoulder.

      "I think I'm going to join you,"Asriel tells you. "It's only a short walk, but you never can be too sure in far off cities."

      "Alright, then," you happily agree, the two of you starting your trek towards the hotel room.

      For a while, you walk in comfortable silence, noticing all of the antics of the fellow attendees. Traveling back through the inside of the con grounds, you could smell fresh baked goods coming from the scattered food vendors in the halls. The two of you grab a snack as you continue on your voyage. Seeing as you were going to soon be exerting a lot of energy, you needed all the nourishment that you could get. Once the two of you got further away from the convention grounds and closer to the hotel, you decide to break the silence.

      "So, why'd you decide to walk with me?" you ask him, "I thought you'd want to go with the others to the gaming hall."

      "Well, games do sound very promising, but," he drapes an arm around your shoulder, "I figured I'd spend a little alone time with you, before we went to the rave."

      "That's nice of you, Az," you tell him, not minding his arm around you.

      "It's no problem, _________," he explains, taking a deep sigh of relief, "and I wanted to really thank you for being part of this with us. I know I've already thanked you for it, but it means so much that you got to come. Frisk and I have missed all of the good times we had after meeting you. That, mixed in with all of the stress from where we are now, has left us stressed. For a while, especially after what happened to you, I was really worried that we would never meet again. I even, well, I even began to wonder if my presence with you left you in some sort of danger."

      "What do you mean?" you ask, looking up at his worried face, "How could you put me in danger, Azzy? If anything, I feel safer around you. I really hope that doesn't sound weird."

      "Not at all," Asriel confirms with you, giving you a quick hug with his extended arm.

      "The only thing is," you sigh, having the realization that this was only a temporary gathering, "this is all going to be over, before we know it. The past couple of days have been two of the best days of my life. Tomorrow is the last day. After that, who knows when we will see each other again? Again, I'm hoping you don't find this as being weird, but I've grown really close to you and Frisk. It's rare that I let anybody into my heart, Az. You two have made your way in and I'm more than sure you'll never make your way out."

      "That's not weird at all, ________," he tells you, finally smiling again. "You've made your way into ours, as well. I don't think you'll ever leave."

      "Thanks, Azzy," you say with a lump in your throat.

      "Hey," he calls to you, the two of you finally reaching the hotel room, "I've been wanting to tell you this, but never knew the right time. You were worried about the next time we would get to see one another, right? Well, do you remember the celebration that Frisk and I told you about?"

      "Oh, yeah," you nod, the two of you walking into the room, "it's a big occasion, right?"

      "Yep!" he bleats happily, "That's why I'm inviting you to go with us."

      You were shocked when you heard his proposition. This was a ceremony unlike anything you had ever attended. As much as you loved to know more about monsters and their culture, being part of something like this would be incredibly overwhelming. You weren't a foreign dignitary or an outreaching celebrity. You were a valet worker who was going to school to become an EMT; paramedic, at best. You were more than certain that you wouldn't fair well with the high class there. Regardless, Asriel invited you. It was another fleeting chance to get to spend time with him. You couldn't let this slip between your fingers.

      "You're really inviting me?" you question him, wondering if this was truly a joke, "I mean, I would love to, but I'm not sure how everyone would want a commoner around, or anything."

      "No, it's okay," he tells you, keeping a wide smile across his face, "there's really no importance on social class. We have plenty of locals who come out and celebrate with us, remember? The only high ranking attendees is the royal family. That's it! I spoke with mom and she said that she would love for you to come."

      "Your mom," you echo him, taking off your costume and slipping on some more comfortable clothing on, "your mom, the queen?"

      "Who else," he laughs some, relaxing onto the bed, "she loves humans. Her philosophy is, 'Any friend of Asriel, is a friend of mine'."

     "She sounds like a great mother, Asriel," you tell him, putting on the last of your clothing.

      "Yeah, she's the best," he agrees, follwing behind you as the two of you exit the room.

      Both of you walked back into the convention, discussing some of the events of what would happen at the celebration. You tried to let a lot of it sink in, because he told you a lot about the different dances and different ceremonies that would take place. However, the conversation turned more to the convention at hand, including the rave. By the time you got to the gaming hall, you found your group standing in a convoluted line in front of an all too familiar arcade machine. 

      "So," Alphys paused for a second, meeting you eye-to-eye, "I heard that you like to play a particular dancing game, huh?"

      "Who could've told you that?" you tease her.

      "Well," she clears her throat again, putting on an obvious bravado, "I'm pretty good, ya know?"

      "Care to take me on, then?" you question her, grinning with confidence.

      She nods, sweat dripping from her determined face. The two of you step onto the dance pad, hitting the player one and player two start buttons. After losing a game of rock paper scissors, you give her the option to pick the first and final songs. She quickly flips through the expansive library of songs, picking the first one. It was a remixed version of a popular tune, coincidentally both difficulties being set to the challenge mode. It was clear that she had much more experience with this song, seeing as she beat you by a good margin. The second song, which was picked by you, was a tricky song set to a different time signature. Your previous experience with this song gave you the upper hand, seeing as she was nearly tripped up by the odd rhythm. Finally, the last song was picked by her. It was known to be a tricky one for any who played it. With your efforts combined, the two of you managed to beat the song without failing, if only by a small victory. At the end, Alphys had you beat by a minute lead, which didn't stop her from celebrating with much bated breath.

      "Whew, okay," she said, stumbling off of the pad, "that was quite a rush! You, yeah, you did pretty good."

      "You weren't too bad, yourself," you remind her, wiping the sweat from your brow.

      "If you two are done panting," Undyne points to the moving line that was leading into where the rave was being held, "we can all go dance for real!"

      Your group assimilates into the moving crowd. Your heart began to race, perhaps from the bout you just had with Alphys. If it wasn't that, then it had to be the anticipation of the huge dance that you were about to be part of. You didn't know what kind of people or monsters you would encounter while moving about to the music that blared through the loud speakers. If anything, you could at least enjoy the electronic tunes that were becoming louder and louder as you entered into the large darkened area. Indeed, the only lights were those coming from the stage and the two screens that displayed rhythmic eye-candy. You, as well as everyone else, didn't know what to do or where to go. You all stood in the midst of the growing numbers of dancers.

      "Hey, you can stand here and look like doofuses, if you want," Undyne blurted to everyone, "but me and the lady are gonna get lost in the crowd!"

      Sure enough, her hand grabbed a hold of Alphys' shoulder, dragging her further into the masses. Frisk took it upon herself to start dancing to the beat of the trance-like song that filled everyone's ears. As she did so, she said something about doing the same as the other two and finding herself a stranger to dance or flirt with. As she continued to move her hips around, she squeezed into the numbers of other dancers, soon disappearing. That left only you and Asriel to stand beside one another.

      "Hey," you say to him, trying to throw off any awkwardness, "you didn't change out of your costume!"

      "Yeah," he looks at himself, starting to tap out a rhythm to the music with his hind paw, "it's form-fitting enough, that I can probably dance in it."

      "If you're going to be dressed as him," you joke, bumping your hip against him, "why not dance like him?"

      "Is that a challenge?" Asriel grunts out, bumping you like-wise with his hip.

      Feeling no need to scatter from one another, you and him start dancing. Without warning, the two of you would end up dancing closer than you were intending to. As the crowd closed in, you had no choice but to keep that proximity with him. Though, you did note something. As you danced, you felt strangely free with yourself. You didn't care how you gyrated your hips or what kind of weird dance move you were performing, you were losing yourself to the aurally intoxicating music. Asriel was doing the same, as you noticed. His body, however bigger than most in the room, was turning about and moving in time to the music. He may not have been a dance partner of sorts, but you wouldn't want to dance with anybody else, at that moment, even if the two of you were being forced to dance nearly upon the other.

      There was something about that rave that seemed almost magical. Was it the music? Was it Asriel? You couldn't place it, but you felt happier then than you had been in a while. Before you knew it, your body had started to protest your movements, making you feel sore and achy. You forced yourself to continue dancing, not wanting this rave to end. However, try as you did, you finally had to remove yourself from the floor. As you looked behind you, regretting having to leave, you noticed Asriel stumbling out behind you. He couldn't have been as tired as you were. He was a strong monster. Why would he be following you?

      "You alright?" you ask him, the two of you excusing yourselves to the outside of the room.

      "Got a headache, I guess," he tells you sitting near a column, "that music is pretty loud, right?"

      "Yeah," you concur, finding a place to sit beside him, "I'm exhausted, myself. Guess we're not the party animals everyone else is, huh?"

      The two of you laugh, continuing to rest upon the tall column. The night had fallen since before the two of you got back from the hotel room. The dark city sky gleamed through the windows of the convention hall, providing a certain ambiance for all who walked through. Most of the con goers had vacated in the late hours. The loud chatter had hushed to the occasional passing conversation. Before you had too much of a chance to enjoy the quietness Frisk, Alphys, and Undyne walked your way, looking sweaty and tired. Though it wasn't much, they spoke of how they enjoyed the time in the dark, dancing to the pumping music.

      It was agreed to walk back to the room, seeing as the night was only getting later. However, there was a short detour you all made when you saw an open sitting area with a large karaoke system. Alphys practically begged to go and sing one song. You had no choice, but to let her sign up for that one song. As you waited for her turn, you saw your friend from your hometown passing by with her monster date. She waved at you, loudly giving you a lewd word of advice that, luckily to everyone you were with, nobody else heard.

      Finally, Alphys' turn came. All of her eagerness turned to nervousness as she walked in front of the small gathering of listeners. Before she had a chance to introduce herself, the music started to play. A large gulp slid down her throat as she began to shakily sing the words to the intro of her favorite anime. However, you were shocked to see that she took it upon herself to sing the Japanese version. As little Japanese that you knew, you were amazed at how articulate she was with singing each silibel of the song. By the end of the song, though her voice was nearly shot, she was beaming with confidence in her effort. It was all worth it, seeing everyone stand to applaud her. The positive attention gave her such a squeal of happiness when she exited the stage.

      After enjoying her few minutes of fame, everyone decides to finally walk back to the hotel. Just as yesterday, everyone was utterly give out and ready to rest themselves for another day. However, Alphys invited everyone back to their room to watch an OVA of Mew Mew Kissy Cutie that she had not previously seen. Asriel and yourself decide to join everyone after a quick change of clothes. 

      "I think it's time to call it a night," Asriel finally says, once the movie was finished.

      "Weak," Undyne teases the two of you, laughing, "go sleep. We'll see you two early birds tomorrow, then."

      When you finally fell back onto the bed, you let out a grunted breath. Your joints and muscles screamed in pain from the day. Asriel did the same, lowering himself beside you. At that point, you didn't care if your legs were touching his, you were spreading your limbs out to rest.

      "Great day, wasn't it?" you suggest to him, throwing your arms behind your head, under the pillows.

      "Are you kidding?" Asriel quietly exclaims, "I've had so much fun! I had no idea that conventions were so tiring, but so fun."

      "They are," you smile, thinking back to past conventions you had attended, "especially if you go with a great group of friends."

      "You're too kind, ________," he reminds you, taking an exaggerated breath to relax.

      "You know what I've been thinking of?" he asks you after a moment of silence.

      "What's that?"

      "It's a crazy idea, but what if we were roommates? You know, if our lives managed to match up to where we could live and work in the same place. That's not too weird of a suggestion, is it?"

      "Not at all, Az," you answer, happy that he suggested the idea. "Actually, if I didn't get too much on your nerves, I think that would be the perfect idea."

      "I was afraid you would say no," he nervously laughs.

      "You'd make the best roommate," you remind him, giving him a feigned punch across his cheek.

      "Maybe," he pauses for a minute, "maybe, one day."

      "Yeah, maybe," you restate him quietly, with much optimism.

      That was quite a thought; the two of you getting to see each other every day. In time, who knows. Maybe that could be a dream come true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And half and hour later we packed up our things  
> We said we'd send letters and all those little things  
> And they knew we were lying but they smiled just the same  
> It seemed they'd already forgotten we'd came"


	16. Wood Becomes Bone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All good things do have to come to an end, dear reader. Oh, I've said that before, have I. Well, that's alright! I know that you and your friends will squeeze out as much fun as you can out of what time you have left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I could kick myself at how late I am. Honestly. I really do apologize for these late upload times. Life, yadda yadda yadda. Anyways! Here we are, the end of the convention. A lot of the con activities may be pretty flat, but that's always how the last day feels. It's all about what happens after. Ya know, the Dead Dog activities and whatever. Also, we're almost at 2,200 hits! Jeez, you guys, I'm so honored! Thank ya'll, thank ya'll so much! I wish I could repay each and every one of you who has made this possible ^^

      There was hardly ever anything that woke you in the morning. Provided it was an off day from work, you were probably sleeping until noon. However, even going all the way back to your childhood, there was one thing that could pry you awake and give you the energy to jump out of bed. Food. The smell was a welcome eye-opener. This morning, you smelled that all too familiar smell of warm, tasty sustenance.

      Your eyelids parted one from another, allowing you to greet the room through initially fuzzy vision. You were lying supine, arms by your side, next to Asriel. Turning to see if he was still asleep, you noticed him not sleeping, but sitting up and eating. That would explain the familiar scent of food that woke you. You assumed he didn't notice you were waking, seeing as his eyes were still fixed in front of him. When you decided to sit up, he turned his attention to you.

      "Hey," he chuckled, "looks like the smell of food wakes you up to, huh?"

      "How did you know?" you greet him, your voice groggy and tired.

      Taking another bite of food, Asriel points to the nightstand beside you. On it sat a paper plate with a good choice in food, presumably from the buffet in the hotel lobby. As would be obvious, you figured that he had gone down to get the both of you breakfast, allowing you to sleep longer. As with anything he did, you were moved as to how selfless and considerate he could be. Going back to the thought of the two of you being roommates, you knew every morning wouldn't be like this, but the thought was nice enough.

      "You got me breakfast?" you say, taking the plate into hand, "Thanks, Az."

      "You did it yesterday morning, right?" he reminds you after taking another bite.

      "Still, that was pretty kind of you," you thank him, relaxing against the headboard.

      As you positioned yourself, you noticed just how sore your body felt. Your legs felt as though they could have been welded into place, as well as the muscles around your chest felt achy and tight. The rave and all of the walking surely had taken its respective toll on your body. Although not impossible, you knew that walking around the convention grounds was going to be more of a challenge today. Luckily, judging from your previous experiences at other conventions, today wouldn't have such a maze of people to navigate through.

      "You're pretty stiff too, I see," Asriel jokes at you, noticing you awkwardly squirming to sit upright.

      "Yeah," you laugh it off, taking your plate into hand, "we partied a little too hard."

      "Is this what it's like to dance?" he asks you, finishing off his late few morsels of breakfast, "Because, other than when I was a kid, I never danced that much. It's really liberating!"

      "It is, isn't it?" you reply warmly, your breakfast grinding across your teeth as you talk, "I'm not the best dancer, by far, but it makes it all the funner when you're not doing it alone, right?"

      "Right," Asriel grunts out, getting out of bed to walk across the room.

      About that time, just like clockwork, a knock came from the connecting door. Asriel opened the door, revealing an exhausted Frisk. Without a word, she staggered her way into the room, closing the door behind her. She noted that the other two were dragging their heels getting ready. She, herself, was dressed in loose fitting pants and a solid colored long-sleeve shirt. Hardly giving any further word, she falls face first onto the bed, resting herself beside you.

      "Frisk," Asriel laughs quietly, placing his paw to his muzzle, "you're not tired, are you?"

      She slowly raises an arm to give him a hand gesture to retort his rhetorical question, but drops it, lifelessly. There was no other movements or words spoken by her, after that. While you finished off your morning meal, she slipped back off to sleep. Both of you decided to let her sleep as long as she could. Keeping your words and movements quiet, you threw on your clothes for the day. Not too long after, Alphys and Undyne shuffled their way into the room, only to sleepily point at the door. As much as you hated to wake her, you gave Frisk a good shake to her shoulder, parting her from her coveted sleep.

      As you predicted, the last day of the con brought significantly fewer people. While it was nice to be able to walk around without much interference from a massive crowd, it was slightly depressing to see how the ending of the convention was already manifesting itself. Sundays were always the most bittersweet part of each convention. Though, as you and your group wondered about the quietened halls, you push the thought to the side. Instead of dwelling the future and what would come after you got back to the world outside, you decide to take in what's left of your experience.

      Neither the dealer's room nor the artist alley was packed. Given, there were much fewer items to buy. Some vendors were absent, entirely. Though, from what selection you did see, you figured it would be a great idea to get Asriel a small surprise. When you managed to sneak out of the back of your group, you dropped back to a vendor's table that sold plushies. Luckily enough, you saw one Mettaton plush left. To add to your luck, the vendor had most of the sundries placed on sale, seeing as today was the last day. With what little spending cash you had left, you quickly purchased it and joined back up into your group. 

      "Hey, where did you disappear off to?" Asriel asked you, poking at the bag in your hand.

      "You'll see," you smirk at him, "in time."

      By that time, you bumped into the back of Alphys, who was standing in a somewhat trance. Before you had a chance to apologize, she marched forth towards a particular table. Upon further inspection, you noticed that the name of the person who manned the table was also someone named in your con guide. It didn't take you long to figure out that it was one of the artists who worked on the original Mew Mew Kissy Cutie anime. Alphys' face was that of disbelief and eagerness. Her cautious march flipped into a full-on waddle, darting at the table before her.

      The sight was adorable, in itself. To see her plant both arms on the table and hear her nervously introduce herself to the artist was uplifting to you. Indeed, the person at the table found it as cute as you did. Though, you didn't know if they could hear all of the questions that she was asking, seeing as her words and sentences began to run into the other. Undyne snorted another short laugh through her mouth. As she walked toward the fangirling lizard, she turned to you and your two friends.

      "Looks like she's going to be here for," she paused, looking over at the fan worship and then back at the three of you, "for a while. Meet up, later?"

      The three of you agree, then deciding to excuse yourself from the room. A lot unlike Saturday, there were much fewer cosplayers outside. Though, those you did come across, you found their costumes to be rather elaborate and well put together. The site of such great costumes gave you a sense of longing to better your own costuming skills. In fact, Frisk expressed her own interest in wanting to give cosplay a try. She even mentioned something about some sort of anime that she watched with Alphys that had "Kill" in the name. Apparently, Asriel must have seen the same anime, seeing as his face quickly perked up, more than likely blushing under all of the white fur of his.

      "Frisk," he abruptly calls her, "I don't think you could dress up in those kinds of costumes, here!"

      "What do you mean?" you ask, confused about the characters that they were talking about.

      "You haven't seen it?" Asriel looks at you, still in somewhat shock about Frisk's decision, "It's, well, it's for more mature audiences."

      Frisk laughs, making a comment about how Asriel couldn't handle her being in such revealing clothing. She added insult to injury by walking ahead, telling Asriel that he couldn't even pull off the same costume, provided he tried. Seeing as they were about to get into their sibling-esque rivalry, you stayed back, laughing at their argument. The only thing that made it funnier was how Frisk joked at how "Mom" would react to her choice in clothing. From her explanation, disapproval would be an understatement. If for no other reason than to see Asriel's reaction, you wanted to see Frisk dressed up in this character's outfit.

      After much blundering about, the three of you find your way to a screening room. Much like the other day, this room held laughable anime. "What Were They Thinking" was the name of the event. The description below the title of the program warned you of poorly done and shameless rip-off anime ahead. You took the warning as a dare, walking in ahead of the other two. Again, seeing as Sunday brought decreased attendees, the room was nearly vacant. However, you found yourselves sitting one beside another a few rows from the front. With each comical moment, you didn't hold back your comments or laughter, seeing as the sparse other viewers were doing the same. Frisk even threw in her own two cents on the matter, making hilarious and snide comments about what was going on. Though, you did see a character or two that could have inspired Mettaton's design in the screenings you watched. Frisk, unsurprisingly, commented how she wasn't surprised that Alphys would base his design on the characters you watched.

      When the three of you left the screen room, you all walk around some more. Much to your disappointment, the convention was shutting down much earlier today than it was the previous two nights. It made sense to you, though. Everyone had jobs to return to on Monday and you, unfortunately, had school and work to return to on top of an extensive drive home. The thought, however much you tried to push it away and forget about it, bothered you. It felt like last night, you just got here, ready to enjoy the convention with everyone. Now, it was coming to an end and you didn't know how you would handle having to part with everyone. The thought nagged at you more and more with each hallway and atrium you passed through. Even when you went outside to enjoy the courtyard, you couldn't see past those nagging realizations.

      "Hey, _______," Asriel nudged you, looking concerned, "you okay? You've been pretty quiet."

      "I'll be okay," you try to reassure him, but reluctantly decide to spill your beans, "but, I'm not looking forward to this being over with. These three days have felt like an eternity, but they've also felt like a blur. Tomorrow, well, tomorrow I have to say goodbye. Until next we meet, probably when your grand celebration happens, I'm going to be alone again."

      "No, you're not," Asriel places an arm around you, "because, we're all here when you need us, remember?"

      Frisk even comforts you by reminding you that you went much longer without seeing them before the convention. Her words reminded you of how strong you were and also how much you are needed in your community. Honestly, you couldn't have said it better, yourself. She told you in so many different ways of how, whether they know it or not, they needed someone with a heart like yours. Coming from her, you were an asset and you would get to see everyone again. 

      As the three of you enjoyed a hug, a scaly hand slapped the back of your head. Turning around, you see Undyne and Alphys standing before you. Undyne was carrying around a bag or two of merchandise, while Alphys had many rolled up prints and, presumably, autographs from the artist she spoke with. 

      "So, do you dweebs want to go to the closing ceremonies or what?" Undyne questioned the three of you, standing confidently.

      Everyone looked at each other and then at you. Without an audible command, it was down to you to make that decision of what everyone would do in the final moments of the convention. Much like the opening ceremony, you weren't one for staying around for big speakers to welcome or to say goodbye to everyone. Really, it would be more disheartening than it would be welcoming. When it came down to it, you made your decision.

      "I think it would be best if we didn't," you explained, still confident in your decision, "instead, let's enjoy our last few moments out here. It's a nice day. Let's just soak up as much of the time we have left as we can."

     It seemed as if everyone else had agreed with you. There was virtually no protest from anyone. With what little time you had left at the convention, you spent it there, in that spot. Where your group resided was a patch of grass in the courtyard. As you planted your hind quarters on the ground, you could feel how sore your feet still felt. The con was still taking its physical toll on you. Though, you could tell that everyone else had been as drained as you were. The time you spent there, resting and talking to each other and passer-bys, was therapeutic. In fact, the more you got to spend around Alphys and Undyne, the more you could feel at ease around them. You could even go as far as to say that you could consider them friends, at this point. 

      "Well," Alphys stammered, breaking the short silence that had grown amongst everyone, "the sun is still out and we don't have to be anywhere. Any, any ideas?"

      "There is a pool at the hotel, ya know," Undyne suggested, dragging a claw down Alphys's shoulder, giving her an obvious shiver.

      "A swim does sound pretty relaxing," Asriel agreed, being the first to jump to his hind paws, "especially since it's an indoor pool, right?"

      The group collectively stood to their feet, leaving you to be the last to stand. A swim did sound wonderful. The confined warm air, however chlorine-scented it may be, would be welcomed along with the soothing heated water. Your aching muscles and throbbing feet longed for the aquatic embrace of that pool, in fact. By the time you made it back to the hotel room and got changed, you were more than eager to jump in.

      The pool room gave off a relaxing ambiance. The echoes that bounced from the walls only added to the atmosphere of the room. Seeing as most of the con attendees had packed their bags, long ago, the pool was empty. Frisk spared no time doing a canon-ball into the deep end. Not to be outdone, Undyne jumped in with a much larger splash. Alphys, on the other hand, cautiously dipped a claw into the water, testing the temperature.

      "C'mon!" Undyne shouted, beckoning for her to join in, "Let me give you a sample!"

      With that, she splashed the timid dino with a sizable wave of pool water. After flinching back, she develops a determined grimace across her face. 

      "Oh, oh yeah?" she spouted, taking a few steps back, only to get a running start towards the body of water, "How about this!"

      It didn't take but a short second after Alphys jumped off the ground til she dropped in the water, landing a large splash on everyone close to the epicenter. That left you and Asriel to join the rest. Frisk called to the both of you, calling you a good variety of names. The names she did call the two of you was met with a high-five from Undyne as a reward. The insults only gave you and Asriel the fuel to look at one another, nod, and then take off towards them to jump in and create a large enough wave to displace them further into the pool.

      Once you landed in the loving, all-encompassing arms of the water, you relaxed your muscles. The submersion was exactly what you'd hope it would be. In that short moment, you felt at ease with the world. Although you were distraught about the ending of such a wonderful experience earlier, you were finally letting yourself live in the moment with everyone. In fact, you were letting yourself be happy. You gave yourself the opportunity to enjoy the moment.

      After you came back up for air, you saw everyone dripping wet from yours and Asriel's combined assault. It was truly gratifying in that short moment before you were met with a large wall of water crashing into your side. Turning to the origin of the attack, you noticed Frisk giggling mischievously. However, you were avenged by a tall, wet goat who came up from behind her with a clap of water the swallowed her whole. When she turned around to see who her attacker was, you decide to further exact your revenge by attacking her with an aquatic attack all your own.

      "Hey, if you three babies are done splashing around," Undyne caught your attention with a taunting tone, "we could play a game of chicken."

      "If you're ready to be defeated by a human," you accept her challenge with a defiant tone, hoping to only fuel her fire.

      "Now you've gone too far, human!" she points at you, "I hope the prince knows mouth-to-mouth, because you're going to be breathing water when I'm finished with you!"

      You chuckle, hiding your nervousness, as you climb atop Asriel's shoulders. Undyne, quite easily, situates herself on Alphys' shoulders, flexing her toned biceps. Once Asriel and the stout lizard meet, you and Undyne lock hands. Frisk initiates the match of strength with a shout. As the round commences, you lock eyes with the strong fish. Her toothy grin only intimidates you, as if you could see fire flaring from within her round pupils. With what upper body strength that you possessed, you try to bring her off-balance. However, your efforts were to no avail. She hardly budged, in fact. Without letting you suffer much longer, she gives a sideways tug at you, dislodging your legs from Asriel's shoulders. In a singular plunge of defeat, you were submerged in the water.

      "Ha!" she gloated at you, "Care to face defeat again?"

      You nod, quickly taking Asriel's paw to assist you back on top of him. Though, your efforts were in vain. To be honest, they were in vain for every turn that you went against her. She looked strong, but you had no idea how much power she truly held until you felt her tear you from your friend's hold and throw you into the water. Finally, you learned your lesson, ending the game. You may have suffered defeat every time, but somehow, you could tell that you earned at least a tiny bit of her respect.

      The rest of the time was spent in a peaceful swim. You even let yourself float, keeping your head hardly above water, as you looked up at the translucent ceiling. The sky had dimmed itself from a warm gradient to a dark blue. The evening had turned to night, as had your eagerness for the pool had turned to longing for a warm shower. 

      Drying yourself off with a towel, you put your shirt back on. Everyone else was rubbing a nice warm towel across themselves. Only person having a little bit of difficulty was Asriel. His paws were trying their hardest to reach his back.

      "Mind if I lend a hand?" you ask, taking the towel to wipe off his back.

      "Oh," he says, somewhat surprised by the foreign application of a towel to his lower back, "thanks. That feels nice, ________."

      Sure enough, the warm shower that you were looking forward to was the ultimate reward of the day. Through the sound of the cascading water droplets against you, you could tell that there was pool water built up in your ears. It didn't matter, honestly. Every bit of exhaustion and pain that you endured during the course of this weekend was worth it. You would carry these pains with pride for as long as you could. As a weird comparison, it was like sunburns in the Summer. They hurt and were annoying, but the memory of how you obtained them was what made you like them for the short time they were there. 

     After you and Asriel bid Frisk, Alphys and Undyne goodnight, both of you turned to go to bed. On your way over to your resting place for the night, you flipped the light off. Now, it was only the light of what shows were on television that gave the two of you a way of seeing one another. Though, neither of you were watching said shows or even lying on your backs. Instead, you were turned, facing one another. 

      "Well," you say, your voice carrying your tiredness, "looks like tomorrow's the day, huh?"

      "It does," Asriel concurred, sighing with a disheartened smile.

      "Hey," you say, giving the sleepy goat a smile, "we still have a little while together, right?"

      "We do," he finally turns his half-smile to a full one, "though, I've never been the best with goodbyes."

      "What do you mean?" you lightly laugh, "You handled our last departure better than me."

      "Speaking from past experiences, I guess," he returns, looking to the corner of his eye, as if recalling unpleasant memories.

      "Asriel," you whisper, trying to keep yourself awake, "I know you're going to get tired of hearing this, but I'm so happy that we met. Honestly, I, well, I don't believe I've ever gotten this close to someone. This weekend, just, it's been amazing. I don't know how else to put it. I've been to other cons, but none others have been like this one. Thank you, Asriel."

      "No," he groggily retorts, still smiling, "thank you, ________. It's funny, but before I met you, I began to wonder if humans were really capable of love and compassion. I knew of only two before you and that was it. You changed my mind. Have I told you this, before? I'm so tired, I can't remember. But, without drifting away into a story that probably wouldn't make sense, I never knew I could feel this close to another human like I have you."

      "You silly goat," you grunt, wiping a few tears from your eyes, "why do you always have to make me feel like I matter to someone?"

      "Because, you do," he tells you, wiping a tear from his own eyes, "and you always will."

      "Same goes for you, Asriel," you sniffle, "always remember that."

      It took you all the consciousness that you had left to whisper out that sentence. Although you didn't know it, you fell asleep shortly after. What dreams you had, you couldn't recall. Though, you did have a dream of being in the back of an ambulance, perhaps on the job, and feeling it come to a crawl. You saw yourself bolt towards the double-doors, about to open them. As you did, you awoken.

      Your whole body twitched. You were still on your side, your legs curled up next to you. The only difference was you had something around you. Looking up, you saw hardly anything but white fur. Asriel, more than likely while you were sleeping, placed his arms around you, holding you close to him. Waking from a dream like that, you welcomed the pleasant surprise. In fact, you did nothing to break free from the goat's hold on you. Quite to the contrary, you propped your forehead against him, situating yourself in a comfortable position as you drifted back off to sleep.

      Tomorrow was going to come, whether you liked it or not. At least, this way, you wouldn't wake to it alone.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Now we're back at the homestead  
> Where the air makes you choke  
> And people don't know you  
> And trust is a joke  
> We don't even have pictures  
> Just memories to hold  
> That grow sweeter each season  
> As we slowly grow old"


	17. Trouble Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once more, dear reader, you must face the cold world. Yes, I know, you will miss your close friends, but they are but a call away, are they not? Please do keep this in mind. You shouldn't carry your burdens alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the only chapter, other than the first chapter, that I have written entirely in a day. The only difference is, I wrote the first three paragraphs on Tuesday. Anyways, yeah, this chapter could've been out three hours earlier, but I fell asleep as I was proofreading it. 
> 
> Moving right along, I was initially worried that this chapter was going to be too short. However, half way through, I found a way to make it a little more interesting. The nightmare portion was an attempt at smoothly transitioning from real life to dream. How did I do? In any case, thank ya'll for your continued support. This fic has been a blast and I've loved and enjoyed your comments. Thank ya'll tons!

      Check out time was never anticipated. The once warm and inviting walls of the hotel seemed cold and indifferent to you now. The food you ate in the dining room didn't have the same taste as it did the days prior. Even the clothes you put on to leave in didn't wear as nice and comfortable as the other pairs did when you leisurely walked down the halls of the convention. Even the crisp air of the early Spring didn't feel as healthy as it did on the first morning. To be honest, it felt like everything was working against you today.   


      Once you closed the trunk of your car, you turned around to look at the entrance of the building that once hosted you and your friends. Standing there, by yourself, you felt the melancholy set in. It seemed appropriate to let these troublesome emotions work themselves out before Asriel and the others came out to tell you goodbye. While you waited, you sat yourself on the rear bumper of your car, letting a downhearted sigh out. The weekend had ended and it was time to get back to real life. As much as you would have loved to think of some other fun activity to divert your time from driving home, you knew you had to make it in time to make your class.   


      After what felt as only a few minutes, you saw everyone walking out of the hotel. They were carrying their bags and props, trying to balance them on the way to their respective vehicles. Watching them walk towards you, you knew you would have to swallow back all of those depressed feelings about leaving them. While you processed those thoughts, filing them in your mental reserve, you remembered how nice it was to wake up that morning. You grinned when you remembered how Asriel's fur tickled your nose and how he completely forgot that he had his arms around you when he fell asleep. It was that, or he tried his best to play it off, feigning ignorance. No matter the case, you found his actions cute. Even better, you fondly ran through the early morning conversation you had with him, time and time again.   


      "So," Alphys twiddles her thumbs after sitting her luggage and such in the van everyone must have rode in, "looks like it's time to go, right?"  


      Undyne tosses her belongings, as well as everybody else's, into the back of the vehicle, causing a loud thud. Nobody else hardly bothered to confirm Alphys' sentence. Of course, by the look on everybody's face, no one wanted to. The feeling of hesitation and sadness of leaving the convention was hanging heavily in the air. If it were to continue much longer, you knew that you would be the first to make an emotional speech, which you found not in your favor with bigger crowds. To break up the lingering moment, you took it upon yourself to throw on a wide smile and prop up against your car.  


      "It might be, but you know what?" you say, hoping that your words were going to be enough to break the silence among everyone, "It gives us plenty of time to look forward to next year! Who knows, maybe we'll all have bigger and more grand costumes."  


      Perhaps, it worked. Everyone's expression slowly shifted to a more happier look. Even if they were possibly faking it, just for your sake, you knew that they would come around, in time. Frisk was the first to concur with you. She agreed that, although it was going to be almost an entire year, it would come back around. Afterwards, she pointed over to you and Asriel, taking the opportunity to take a jab at both of your costumes. Her comment about seeing the two of you in funny get-ups was cheeky, you had to admit. No matter the degree, it helped lighten the mood further.  


      "Enough of this sentimental garbage," Undyne laughed, looking misty-eyed, "we gotta go, ya know, do manly monster stuff!"  


      You laughed under your breath, knowing good and well that she was feeling as reluctant as you and everyone else was about leaving. Just as it seemed to be during the convention, everyone had a like mind. Without a spoken word, you and all of your friends met together in one big group hug. Undyne, unsurprisingly, gave a groan of feigned annoyance, but quickly enveloped the group with her strong arms. The hug, as big and warm as it was, felt too short to you. For what you were about to face when you got back, you could've stayed in that hug forever. Once every arm dropped, it was clear that it was time to go. You hated the fact.  


      While everyone else walked to get in the van, Asriel walked up behind you as you walked to your driver side door. His paw, once it touched your shoulder, made you jump. You thought he had already turned to leave. Though, turning around to see him, you were more than happy to see him standing there, smiling at you. All of the dread that you felt, all of the anxiety that was slowly accumulating, and even all of the lonesomeness that you knew you were going to feel melted away.  


      "Hey, I'll see you soon, right?" Asriel asked, keeping his paw on you.  


      "You will," you confirm, placing your hand over his paw, "I promise you, you will."  


      Before you could say another word, Asriel gives you one last strong embrace. You could hardly exchange air in and out of your lungs because of his strength, but you didn't mind. Instead, you welcomed it. Knowing that, for a good period of time, you wouldn't be able to feel this embrace again. You wouldn't be able to see that friendly face. You wouldn't even be able to hear his calming voice unless you were to call him. With your arms around him, bringing him as close to you as you could, you enjoyed the final moments.   


      After a long sigh, the two of you let go of the other. _Good bye_ would be too strong to say right now. Instead, the two words being understood between the two of you, you both turn to go. You wanted to turn and watch him leave. So badly, you wanted to see him one last time. However, you found it for the best to keep your eyes focused on climbing into your car and getting it started. Once you heard the engine roar and the radio play, you knew it was time to go. After yet another sigh, you put your car into gear and slowly navigate your way away from the hotel. You didn't want to leave it, just yet, but you knew that you had to. Your friends weren't there, anymore. There was nothing there for you. The only thing you could salvage from that building was a budding memory that you would find in full bloom, next year.  


      The travel home was quite a contrast to when you drove up. Instead of a darkened night sky, it was daylight. The warmth of the new season radiated through your windshield, giving you no need for heat nor air conditioner. For different stretches of your trip, you'd roll your window down, sticking your arm out to greet the passing gusts of wind. The scent of early blooming flowers, however few and far between they were, served as a good comfort. However dreaded this trip was, you found yourself coming more to terms with the fact that you were going to be having a crash course with the real world real soon.  


      As you followed the many different winding paths home, you let your mind process the entire weekend. You ran over all of the many events that you and everyone got to partake in. Everything from the panels, to the cosplayers, and even the shenanigans that happened outside of the con grounds filled your mind. All of the warm thoughts and memories served as a mental analgesic in your time of onsetting post-con depression. As you delved deeper into all that transpired, you found yourself smiling and laughing at all that took place. You even recalled all of the talks and moments that you and Asriel had. Though, it had been some time, you were still in disbelief that Asriel was as close of a friend to you as he was. It was reassuring, but as you thought on it, it was also scary.  


      So far, everything had worked out in your favor. You had done so many things right and you even drew close to some people who were very important monster advocates. It felt wonderful, yes. However, you pondered on what would happen if, or perhaps, when you messed something up. The one unpleasant exchange that you and Asriel had nearly killed you on the inside. Up to that point, you had never fought with him, much less raised your voice. That moment, as you recalled, hit both of you pretty bad. What was more, you remembered Frisk's warning. You remembered how she said that his heart could be fragile and how he was so delicate on the inside. To be honest, you felt more confident in everyone else's ability to not break your heart rather than your own ability to not hurt his. You never had that much faith in yourself. The smothering thought of hurting him worried you.   


      It worried you until you finally had to snap back at yourself. You had to tell yourself that you weren't going to do anything to hurt him. You had to make that promise that you would not do anything to put him in harm. As much as has been alluded to how much he has suffered, you wouldn't want to put him through any further strain. As long as you could keep yourself in check, you wouldn't have anything to worry about.   


      It looked as if your apartment was in sight. The drive had been a long one. Everything from the same sights that you saw on your way up, to the few rest stops you stopped in to stretch you legs, was behind you. Although you were disheartened to be back to the same town that you have almost come to resent, you were happy to be off the road. You still had plenty of time to rest and prepare for class. In fact, as resourceful and physically capable as you were, you managed to get every article of luggage out and up to the doorway with you. Unlike when you arrived to your hotel room, there was nobody on the other end to greet you or even open the door. It was a bitter reminder of where you were, really. After setting a couple things aside to unlock and open the door, you walked in, dropping everything on the floor. Every light was out and the evening sun shone through your windows. You were finally back.  


      Standing there, you looked at everything around you. It was all still in its place. As if time stood still from when you walked out of your door, everything was as it was. Given, if this was a day you had come home from work or class, it wouldn't be a significant finding. However, there was something about everything being exactly where it was that somehow bothered you. You might even say that it could have angered you. It was as if, through everything you had just enjoyed and been through, nothing changed. The inanimate objects that had not moved from their places was like your situation and everything around where you lived, never changing and stagnant. You were back where nobody understood you and where your actions and thoughts were constantly scrutinized and looked down on. It was overwhelming.  


      You dropped to the floor, feeling yourself become heavy. Your back to the door, you relied on it to support your weight as you sat there, staring into your palms. Tears trickled down your face. The crushing weight of an unknown force fell over you. All you could do was weep. You didn't know why, though. The emotions flooded out of you, causing you to grit your teeth, clench your fists, and cry. Was it because the fun was over with? Was it because you were facing another long battle with work and school? Was it because you were going to be alone for such a time before you would get to be around those who understood you again? Was it for any reason in particular? You couldn't answer any of those questions, honestly. All you could do was keep yourself propped against the door as you let whatever this strange feeling was bleed from you.  


      Amidst all of the exerted emotions, you felt your phone buzz. After taking a moment to calm your breathing and to unclench you tingling fingers, you pull the device from your pocket. It was a text, as you knew it would be, from Asriel.  


      "Hey! We made it back safe. Hope you made it home safe, as well! By the way, check out this new emoticon that Alphys showed me ^w^ I like it, but I still like mine ];)"  


      Though a few trailing tears were still venturing their path down your cheeks, you found it in yourself to allow yourself to smile. Deep down, you knew that he could probably tell that you were feeling the way you were feeling. You even wondered if this was his way of coping with feeling the same emotions that you were feeling.   


      "I'm home safe!" you text him, "I like the new emoticon, by the way. Though, I like any emoticon you send me ]:P"  


      "Now you're getting it!" he returned, "Also, I want to thank you for spending the weekend with us. Everyone enjoyed you coming."  


      "I should be the one thanking you," you reply, sniffling, "You and everyone else made this weekend awesome, you know?"  


      "You're very welcome, ________ ^w^" he replies, followed by, "I'm going to miss you until we see each other, again."  


      "I'm going to miss you too, Azzy," you tell him, releasing a deep sigh, "But I'm going to see you soon. I know it."  


      "It may be sooner than you think ];)"   


      You didn't know exactly what he meant by that text, but you smiled at it, regardless. Though your texting conversation was short, it gave you that little bit of determination to get up and pull yourself together. You had to put yourself in the right frame of mind to be able to anticipate class. Your studies had become tougher. Pharmacology was a rough subject, but you didn't anticipate how thorough the following subjects would be. What was even worse, you completely forgot about what was coming up.  


      As you sat in class that night, still reeling from the weekend you just had, you prepared yourself for the subject matter that you would cover tonight. Looking around the class, you noticed how the atmosphere of the classroom was tense. Most of your classmates were pouring over their pages of notes and study material. It caught you as something you were curious as to why they were doing such. From hearing them talk to one another, you remembered that tonight was not a night for lecture. In fact, it was more of a night to review for a big test.  


      Almost instantly, you slapped yourself. The final was coming up. Not two weeks from tonight, not a week, but two days from now. Being caught up with planning for the convention, you hadn't hardly spent any time at all studying. Though, you at least hoped you could remember all of the material that the test would quiz you over. With all of your other test grades, you had to at least make a decent grade on this to have hopes to advance onward to the next class. When your instructor walked in, you tensed your muscles up, knowing that he would be able to tell that you haven't studied. You knew tonight's class was going to be long and rough.  


      Turns out, it was as rough as you thought it was going to be. Some of the questions at the beginning were easy. It was simple questions and you knew the answer before he could even finish asking. However, towards the middle of the class, things became a lot more difficult. When a question on the mechanism of action for albuterol was asked, you blanked out. Later on, it got to the point of where you didn't know any of the questions, hardly. You were lucky if you got to contribute to any of the answers. Most of the time, you tried to dodge glances from your instructor, hoping he wouldn't single you out to answer a question. However, you were lucky enough to remember the contraindications for aspirin, when he asked you to describe it.  


      By the end of class, you could feel just how much of this test you would get wrong. Best case scenario, you were going to make a 70, if that. The guilt of not studying slowly crushed your mood. What little bit of optimism you were feeling when you left was snuffed out by the pressure to pass this test. While usually you would stay and chat to some of your classmates, you decided to duck out without making eye contact. Although the day started out somewhat alright, it looked as if it was going to end like a train wreck.   


      After a shower, not even bothering to eat a meal before bed, you decide to call it a day. You almost forgot the feeling of your bed. The sensation of the mattress was quite different than the one you and Asriel slept on in the hotel. Though, after a few minutes, you felt yourself relaxing and becoming more acquainted with the sleeping furniture. It was finally quiet again. You could drift away to sleep. The only thing missing was Asriel.   


      Those three nights that the both of you shared a bed felt like home to you. Thinking on it, you came to the conclusion why. You had someone to talk to, you had someone to relate with, and most importantly, you had someone to fight away loneliness. The lack of sound of someone ruffling the sheets next to you reminded you that you were alone. You had no one that you could wake up to and share the morning with. However weird it felt or sounded, you wanted that. You wanted that companionship again.  


      Taking your phone out, you decide to at least tell Asriel good night. As late as it was and as tired as he probably was, you figured that he wouldn't be awake by now. The least you could do was to send him a message that he would hopefully get in the morning. Which, with all of the new found stress and a presumably busy work week ahead of you, would be something nice you could do for him that would help you feel better, in the end.  


      "Looks like it's time to go to bed, eh?" you typed out, "Here's to hoping that you sleep well, bud!"  


      You sent it, feeling your chest tighten, probably from the anxiety that you were putting yourself under. Afterwards, you placed your phone beside you and stared up at the ceiling. You flipped through your mind, trying to find a thought that would distract you from all of this stress. The more you thought, the more abstract and nonsensical your imagination became. Sleep nearly crept over you. You could feel your muscles relax, occasionally jumping or twitching. Your breathing effort slowed, leaving you to drift away from today and rest for the day soon to come.  


      That was until you got a text. You had no idea how long you had been out, but you saw your phone blinking a light that indicated a message had been received. Scrambling to read it, you quickly turn your screen on and look at the text. It was from Asriel, but you couldn't hardly make out what it said. Strangely enough, you could feel the tension behind whatever the vague words were. It felt as if he was angry with you for texting too late and waking him.  


      Instantly, you felt horrible. You woke your best friend from his sleep and now he would probably not be able to get back to sleep so easily. You couldn't type out a message of apology any faster to him. Yet, your keyboard wouldn't work. Any letter that you would tap, a different letter or no letter at all would show up on the screen. It frustrated you. You needed to hurry up and respond to him, but you physically couldn't.  


      Another text rolled in. You had to rub your eyes, seeing as the letters felt blurry and shifting. Nothing about your phone was making sense. Just like the first one, you could feel the general gist of the message. You got the impression that he was trying to tell you that he was worried about you, because you didn't text him sooner. You just knew that he was hurt and probably feeling like he was being taken advantage of. The text he sent you probably said that. You would know if you could read it. It only made you worry more.  


      Looking around, you noticed that it was already morning time. You didn't feel like so much time passed by you so quickly. To make matters weirder, you didn't feel tired. In fact, you felt normal, aside from the nagging fact that you couldn't make sense of the dilemma with your phone and Asriel. Getting ready for your day seemed to be a blur, at that. Before you could have a fair chance to think, you were already at work and prepared for the day.   


      Nothing was making sense. Every time you checked your phone, it only seemed to become more warped and twisted. The messages that you were receiving from Asriel became sadder and more distressed. Although you couldn't do anything to change it, you tried to text him. Again, you were met with the same problems as when you tried to text him earlier that morning. When you weren't trying to provide damage control, you were trying to keep up with the cars that were lining up to be parked. In fact, you didn't remember so many vehicles ever lining up to be parked. No matter how fast you ran or how quickly you parked one car, three more cars showed up in its place. Everything was becoming so overwhelming.  


      Panicking wasn't helping, either. You could feel your airway closing up every time you started to hyperventilate. It felt like you were going to smother to death. As a matter of fact, whether you realized it or not, you were driving to class after you got out of work. Though, you were becoming concerned now that you were having memory lapses. You couldn't remember clocking out to go to class. To make matters worse, you didn't know why you were having class a day early.  


      While you were driving, you looked down to you radio to note the time. You were about to be late for class. If you were late, you probably wouldn't have the chance to take your test. You would fail, if you didn't. The world was stacking against you, nothing was making sense, and the cherry on top of the cake, you lost control of your car. You tried turning the steering wheel, but nothing happened. You tried slamming on your brake, but nothing happened. In the middle of trying to regain control of your vehicle, you saw a large truck about to hit you head-on. You panicked. You screamed. You yelled for help, but--  


      You woke up, panting deeply. Your chest was killing you by this point, seeing as your heart rate felt astronomically high. Jolting your eyes around, you found out that you were still in your bed. The lights were off and it was still night. After taking a second to calm your breathing, you saw that everything you just experienced was a dream. No, it was a nightmare. No, it was a realistic nightmare. It was too much for you to handle, you thought to yourself as you sat up in bed, holding your face in your hands.   


      Your phone was still beside you. Just like in your dream, it was blinking. You hesitantly checked it to see if this was the same message. Luckily, it wasn't.  


      "Thank you! I hope you sleep good, as well! Sweet dreams ]:)"  


      It was such a relief to see that he hadn't truly been mad at you. Yet, everything else in your dream was still bugging you. In fact, you felt the need to talk to him. Though, the time had gotten away from you since you drifted off to sleep. It was closing in on one in the morning. If Asriel was already asleep, you didn't want to wake him. You couldn't. However, looking at your chat session, you noticed that he was still being registered as online. Perhaps, he was really awake at this time of night. Then again, chatting programs were bad to falsely register friends as being online when they weren't. All you could do was hope for the best when you hit the video call button.  


      It rings for a few seconds. Almost immediately, you feel regret for initiating the call. If he was asleep, this was going to jar him awake, probably thinking it was an emergency. The more you thought on it, you decided to move your thumb over the end button. But, before you could terminate the call, the ringing stopped. Asriel sat there, the background only lit by what you assumed to be a desk lamp. If he was asleep, he must've not slept long, seeing as he looked wide awake. He looked at you through the screen, worried.  


      "Hey, _______. Is everything okay?"  


      Indeed, he did look worried about you. You felt guilty, as you always did, giving him a video call only because you couldn't handle a bad dream. You wanted to tell him, but at the same time you felt incredibly stupid for complaining about something so trivial. You wanted to hang up and blame it on an accident, but you couldn't do that. All you could do was choke up, facing him in the camera, and try to push your words out.  


      "Hey, Az," you greeted him, your voice lightly trembling. "I, well, I think I've had a little bit of a rough dream, I guess."  


      "Oh, no," he responds, still looking worried, "do you want to talk about it?"  


      You still felt dumb, but furthermore, you felt yourself about to give way to your emotions. What could you do? Your best friend was offering you help at this late hour when he could be better spending his time asleep. Nobody had done anything like that for you, before. Yet, here he was, ready to hear your story.  


      "To make a long story short," you start, "I dreamed that I got a text from you. Actually, I got a bunch of messages from you. I couldn't read them, but I knew that you were really upset with me. Then, a lot of other bad stuff happened. I guess it all ended when I lost control of my car and ended up hitting a large truck, head on."  


      "That sounds horrible, ______!" he returned, placing a paw at the edge of his screen, "I'm so sorry to hear that. Oh, no. You don't have to worry about me being upset with you about anything. You know me, right? You know that I trust you and that I wouldn't send you an angry, or whatever, text, right? I would rather call you and us talk about it. I wouldn't want to be upset with you over anything."  


      His words made you feel relieved, but so guilty with yourself. You knew that. You knew he wouldn't hold such a grudge against you. The moment that you were in, you could only knock yourself further. In fact, you knew that he could probably see the few tears trail down to your jawline. That would explain his soft tone as he tried to comfort you.  


      "I know, Az," you say, trying your best to smile. "I know that we both value each other more than petty feelings. I'm sorry if I woke you.  


      "You didn't wake me," he tells you, taking a deep breath, "I was up, worrying about some stuff."  


      "Like what?" you ask, wiping the residual tear stains from your face.  


      "Just, what's coming up. You know, the celebration and stuff. I've been thinking about introducing you to mom. She's going to be happy to meet you, but I'm worried about how she's going to react when she sees us. I haven't seen her in a while. She's been under a lot of stress, lately. I don't know, I guess it's all just worry."  


      "It's okay, Asriel," you tell him, matching your tone to his previously comforting tone, "I'm sure that your mom will be happy to see you. Heck, if she like humans as much as you tell me she does, I think everything will go over wonderfully. If anything, I think seeing you will calm her down. It would be a relief to see you, I think."  


      "You really think so?" he croaks, sounding somewhere between worried and tired, "Maybe you have a point. I think everything will work out for the best."  


      "Right," you respond instantaneously, "but can I ask you something?"  


      "What's that?"  


      "What about your father, the King of Monsters? Do you think he'll be happy to meet a new human friend?"  


      "I," Asriel smiles, "I think he's going to be more than happy."  


      "Okay, I was worried that I might offend, or something," you tell him, feeling more at ease. "I think everything that happened in my dream was from all of this worry that I would do something to really hurt you. I haven't gone this far in a friendship before without getting into a serious fight with them, at least once. We've gotten along so well. I'm just bracing for the day that I royally mess up, Az. I get worried that I'm going to break your heart and-"  


      "Don't worry," he interjects, still smiling at you, "I don't think that anything will tear us apart. I know who you are on the inside, _______. I know your true intentions and your true nature. I would be foolish to let anything come between us like that. Whatever happens, when it happens, I'm not going to let go of you so easily."  


      "Wow," you say, swallowing down the lump growing in your throat, "that, that means a lot to me, Asriel. The same goes for you, okay? I promise, no matter what, I'm going to be by your side at the end of the day."  


      "That's very sweet of you, _______," Asriel smiled, letting a yawn out soon afterwards, "how about we let our bodies rest, as well as our minds?"  


      "Sounds like a good plan to me," you moan, stretching your limbs.  


      "Sweet dreams, ________," Asriel told you, sliding his paw down the side of the screen.  


      "Sweet dreams to you too, Azzy."  


      The video call ended, prompting you to lay your phone on your nightstand. Now, you could finally sleep, knowing what Asriel told you. It brought a great comfort to you, really. As you settled back into your sheets to welcome back the sweet embrace of sleep, you smiled. No matter what he did, you constantly reminded yourself, he could always find a way to make you smile.  


      No matter what, you would find a way to do the same for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Trouble, trouble me  
> Disturb me with all your cares and your worries  
> Trouble me  
> On the days when you feel spent  
> Why let your shoulders bend underneath this burden  
> When my back is sturdy and strong?  
> Trouble me"


	18. The Weekender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Never doubt yourself, my dearest reader. Life might seem dry, as it may also bring you with many challenges, but in these times you do find out who your friends are.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, guys. We're already over 2500 views. That's astounding, actually ^^; I keep worrying that I'm going to eventually bore you guys to death, but I haven't yet. 18 chapter, 18 weeks. We're more than half way to the end, I believe. We've accomplished a lot of stuff, right? We've built up something nice and beautiful, eh? Let's just hope we don't screw it all up.
> 
> Also, although this chapter really isn't much, in my opinion, I had a little breakdown in the middle of this chapter. For what reason, that's between me and the chapter.

     There was always that one thing that go What was worse, you let the thought of your friends drop into your clinical situations. Would you be able to handle the sight of one of your newest friends being a traumatic patient? That was a stark question that you tried to avoid. If it were a stranger, you were at least a little confident that you could treat them and keep them alive long enough to get to the hospital, or at least you hoped you would be. Your friends, on the other hand, were another thing all together. Given all of the gruesome pictures that you saw in your textbook, you didn't know if you could handle seeing them in that sort of situation.  
od times and bad times held in common. They always left a lingering feeling inside of you. Whether it was good or not, you lived in that aura for a few days. In fact, you hated when that feeling started to fade out. It was like eating the last few bites of a delicious pie, but not truly knowing when you'd swallow the final morsel. That's how it felt a couple weeks after the convention had ended.

      You were left with the distinct memory of how the experience went. As if it was a sweet perfume that you craved the scent thereof, you tried to replicate that feeling inside of your head so that you could vividly relive the experience. However, with time, that experience became more of a memory that you could do nothing more but look back upon. In the time that your experience had started draining from your head, you were able to focus more on class and life. Also during said time, you learned that you passed that stressful test you were faced with when you came back. It felt as if a celebration was at hand for passing that grueling boss of an exam. However, you didn't have anyone to celebrate with.

      As good as your performance in class was, you were about to have another burden in your academic struggle. Being in the medical field, you knew that you would be faced with the task of clinicals. It was something that you looked forward to, but yet you feared. Within a few short weeks, you were going to be pushed out to put your skills to the test with real EMTs and paramedics. The thought was scary, in all honesty. With everything you learned, you knew that you would choke up and forget everything. You were more than certain that you would forget even the most basic of skills, such as your patient assessment or even the signs and symptoms of anaphalaxis. Would you even face a severe patient was the question. If so, would you be trusted to save that patient's life?

      What was worse, you let the thought of your friends drop into your clinical situations. Would you be able to handle the sight of one of your newest friends being a traumatic patient? That was a stark question that you tried to avoid. If it were a stranger, you were at least a little confident that you could treat them and keep them alive long enough to get to the hospital, or at least you hoped you would be. Your friends, on the other hand, were another thing all together. Given all of the gruesome pictures that you saw in your textbook, you didn't know if you could handle seeing them in that sort of situation.

      You had to throw the idea away. Every time it entered your mind, you had to shut it back out. There was no way that any of them would be around when you were on your clinical rides. They were far away and were probably going to stay that way for a long time, if not indefinitely. In this time of uncertainty, you could use them around. Just to be able to go and see them or even to tell them of your troubles would be a great relief to you. Instead, you were facing this fear alone. Virtually alone, that was. You still had your friends, although they were miles away. Technology, as necessary of an evil as it was, was your greatest tool in this time.

      Asriel, just as with you, was still getting around much of his own problems. Through your constant contact, the two of you talked over a lot of problems that he faced. Although you might not have been able to really relate with all of the struggles he faced, such as the stresses of royal duties and such, you were still there to hear out his complaints. In fact, that had become quite an enjoyable part of your time. Not that you liked that he was going through troubles, but you were more than honored that he trusted you so much with hearing his inner fears and daily troubles. Again, you felt like you were truly fulfilling your purpose on this Earth, helping others.

      To delve deeper into your conversations with the caprine prince, your nightly conversations had started to shift from simple texts to the occasional phone conversation. In person, he was very calming to be around. However, when you weren't face to face with him or protected by the digital barrier of phone text, you were still nervous when it came time to talk to him on the phone. Verbal conversations, at least those that you couldn't face the person physically, were quite awkward for you. Though, the more you got to talk with him, the more relaxed you became. Your fears of him judging your every word or even your silences were soon put to rest.

      Yet, throwing a wrench into your gradually calming nerves, he did start to throw more hints at you. In the past week or so, he was dropping plenty of cryptic words about visiting a familiar place. Knowing his cheeky nature, which you found adorable, you figured it was all an attempt to get you psyched about the upcoming ceremony. You took his bait, of course. You'd always play into what he was saying, not really sure about what he was talking about. In any case, he would always end his little round of teasing with one sentence.

      "You'll see soon enough, _________".

      You would, sooner than you thought you would. That Friday drug along, just as most Fridays did, as of late. The conversations that you had with the new employees began to dry up with the last couple of weeks. Most of your time was spent studying rather than talking with those around you. Your last test, although you slid by, was too close of a call for you. If anything, it was a wake up call. It was your way out of this job and onto a career that would lead you somewhere. If nothing else, it would be something that your new friends would be proud of you for. You wouldn't be saving the world, like they did, but you would be making a small difference.

      As your boring shift closed, you took the same route back to your apartment. The surroundings were all the same. The traffic, as annoying as it was, became predictable. To add insult to injury, you were already tired from the week that you just faced. If it wasn't for the loud music that you had playing in your car, you would've surely fallen asleep by now. The only sight that you anticipated seeing, aside from your living quarters, was the theater that you saw that first movie with Frisk and Asriel. Despite the mood you were in, it would always give you a smile. The memories of that fateful night would play over in your head, again and again. To be able to relive that night, you'd give anything.

      After parking your car and walking through the front door, you parked yourself on your couch. Sure, it wasn't as comfortable as the bed, but it was comfortable enough to allow you to drift away into sleep. Although you didn't intend to, you lost consciousness, giving way to slumber. The stories and tales on the television were loud enough to keep you from falling into REM sleep. As if hearing the voices of your coworkers wasn't agitating enough, the anchor speaking of the local news disturbed your perfect nap more than once. Though, his voice wasn't annoying enough to bring yourself to wake up and turn the TV off. In fact, as tired as you were, you felt nothing could. That was, until you heard a heavy knocking to your door.

      Confused, you stumble to your feet to answer the percussive beckoning. Your groggy mind pondered who it could've been. Your parents were speaking of visiting you, a few weeks back. Of course, they wouldn't show up so late. Nobody else, especially those around this town, would even care to know where you live, much less pay you a visit. Whoever they were, they were disturbing your sleep and, as far as you were concerned, it better be a really good reason for disturbing such a nice and much needed nap. By the time you reached the door, having the deadbolt unlocked and the handle ready to turn, you were ready to tell off whomever it was that disturbed you.

      You creaked the door open, looking down and then peering up to your eye-level. The only thing you saw was a green tee-shirt with a logo of the local hospital slapped across it. Peering further up, you were surprised to see who it was. Standing before you, calmly smiling, was Asriel.

      "Howdy, ______!" he greeted you, incredibly eager to see you.

      "Asriel?" you asked, trying to make sure that your mind wasn't screwing with you, "How did- what are-?"

      "How did I get here and what am I doing here?" he asked before an endearing chuckle, "Well, I can tell you more, but may I come in?"

      "You silly goat," you call him, extending your arms into the room, "you know you and Frisk are always welcome here, right?"

      "Alright, just making sure," he ruffles your hair as he steps inside, gently placing a bag beside your couch, "I was hoping Frisk could come with me, but she's busy tying things up where we've been working at."

      "That's a shame," you admit, hoping to see her in tandem with Asriel, "but what do I owe the honor of this visit?"

      "Oh!" Asriel perks up, immediately turning to face you, "Right, sorry. Well, I was wanting to tell you over the phone, but I decided to wait to see you in person!"

      "Okay," you nod, feeding into the building anticipation, "so?"

      "Well," Asriel walks up to you, immediately hugging you with great force, "I'm getting temporarily sent back down here, again!"

      You could've sworn that your heart skipped a beat. As cliche as it sounded, that had to have been how it felt. Before Asriel walked into the door, your day had been boring and dry. Now, with that one sentence, you were finding yourself ready to burst with excitement. For the time you missed him, you were finally getting your wish. He was finally back. Better yet, he was in your apartment.

      He was in your apartment. That meant he was a guest. Given your recent visit to the convention and being a little less than a week before you got payed again, you didn't know how you were going to be able to provide for the both of you during that time. If it came down to it, you would skip out on your meals, again. You did it quite a lot when he and Frisk was here before. It couldn't hurt, right?

      "That's wonderful, Az!" you tell him, giving him a firm embrace, all the while still trying to keep your airway open, "I take it you need a place to stay?"

      "Actually," he rubs his arm after letting you go, "I'm going to have a place to stay for the duration of my stay. Frisk offered me her place while I'm down here, so I'll be there until my job is done."

      "Oh, that's cool, then," you respond, somewhat relieved that you wouldn't have to worry about the financial burden, somewhat let down that you wouldn't get to spend much more time with him. "You'd get bored around here, anyways."

      "What do you mean?" Asriel chuckles, sitting down on your couch, "I'm never bored with you, _________."

      You sit beside him, looking down. If you were being honest with yourself, you had quite a few doubts about what he said. Since you've known him and Frisk, you've always had a plan of fun activities for the two or three of you to do. His unannounced arrival caught you off guard and reminded you just how ordinary you were. The deeper you dwelt on this thought, the further down you found yourself dropping.

      In fact, now that you were facing yourself, you felt just how much the past week had taken out of you. Your load of work and school had drained just about everything from your being, especially any energy you previously had. What was more was your worries about the ceremony that you were to attend. The more you thought of how much pressure you were going to have on yourself, the more you wished that Asriel hadn't invited you. Sure, if it was just a simple vacation with him and Frisk, you would take up that offer and not think twice about it. This ceremony, however, was a different story. If nothing else, you felt like the responsibility of representing the entire human race fell on your shoulders. You weren't Frisk and you weren't the natives. You were an outsider. All of the realizations that rushed over you overwhelmed you.

      "Hey, are you alright?" Asriel, beckons you, placing one of his warm paws on your back.

      "Not really," you admit through an absent sigh, propping yourself with your elbows on your thighs. "It just hit me how, well, how boring I am."

      "Boring?" Asriel questioned you, sliding closer to you, "Why do you call yourself that?"

      "Because," you continue to stare a hole into the floor, "I always have to think of something big and extravagant for the three of us to do. When you get down to it, especially considering us talking about being roommates, I'm not really that interesting, Asriel.

      You could've slapped yourself. The moment went from a heart-warming reunion to a pity party. Why were you, all of the sudden, down on yourself? Not only that, you were down on yourself in front of someone that was special to you. If you were going to be down and out, it was going to be alone and away from anyone who could see your weakness. Perhaps, it was because this was a thought that had been nagging at you ever since Asriel, Frisk, and yourself began hanging out.

      "Hey," Asriel quietly calls to you, "you don't have to think of something wild and out there, all the time. ________, we just like to be around you. I do, at least. Really, you don't have to put all that pressure on yourself."

      You looked him in his eyes, knowing that he could see the worry on your face. You didn't know if it was intuition or some sort of magic ability that he possessed, but you could tell that he could see right through you. No matter the case, he still smiled at you. On your end, perhaps by that same magical ability, you could tell that he was not faking that expression on his face. His words, his smile, everything was real about him.

      "If anything," he continued, reaching out to wipe off a forming tear from your face, "we're all happy to know that you're around. For Frisk and myself, you give us this breath of fresh air. You're a constant reminder of how the world hasn't lost all hope. It's because of those few out there, such as yourself, we keep up our efforts to build a bridge to something greater. Is it peace? Is it understanding? We don't truly know, but we do know something. We know that it's going to be worth attaining. So, to wind up this really complex story, relax, okay?"

      "Okay," you concede to his demand, bringing yourself to smile, "but I am still worried about something."

      "What's that?" he asks, keeping his paw to your upper back.

      "You're celebration," you grimace, knowing good and well that you're sounding like a broken record, "I'm worried about it. You've talked a lot about your mother and how nice of a person she is. What if I do something embarrassing in front of her, or even anyone else? I'm, I guess, an outsider, Asriel. This is a big deal to you and your people. Furthermore, I'm your guest. I'm a guest of the Prince of Monsters. Do you really want someone as clumsy as I can be?"

      Asriel slid closer, draping one arm around your shoulders and one arm over your head, giving you a loose hug. It didn't take words for him to get the point across. You knew it meant to be quiet and, like he just said, relax. You did, reluctantly. 

      "It's going to be okay," he reinforced his words with another ruffle of your hair, "I promise. Mom is going to be just happy to meet another friendly human. Especially, since she knows what you're aspiring to be.

      "What I'm aspiring to be?" you break his hug to look at him inquisitively, "You told her about what I'm going to school for?"

      "Yep!" he confidently bleats, "I told her everything about you. Well, over the phone, anyways. I haven't truly seen her, face to face, in some time. Regardless, she is rather excited to actually meet you."

      "The Queen," you quietly mutter, "wow."

      "Hey," he gives you a firm pat, knocking you out of whatever state you were in, "she's super easy going. Really, it takes something pretty major to get her upset. Just ask Frisk. Actually, never mind that. I don't think she really wants to recount that story."

      The two of you share a laugh, although you weren't sure what he was truly speaking of. Your thoughts drifted back to his plans for the short time that he was going to be staying here. It was a bummer that he wasn't going to be able to be a roommate, true, but what about tonight? 

      "So," you draw your question out, planning your words, "I take it you're going to be moving into Frisk's house for a short while, starting tonight?"

      "Yeah," he nods, "but my few duties don't actually start until after the weekend is over with. So, looks like we'll have some time to spend together tomorrow, right?"

      "It does, but," you look around, hoping he would take you up on your offer to stay the night, "how about you spend the night here? Maybe the weekend?"

      That last question wasn't supposed to come out of your mouth. Again, if you had the covert ability to slap yourself, you would have already done it. He told you to relax, not make yourself look like a desperate fool. As he sat there, pondering the thought over, you knew he was silently trying to think of a way out of staying over for the weekend. For all you knew, he was probably thinking of a way of getting out of staying the night.

      "That sounds," he pauses for a second, nodding his head, "that sounds like a great idea, actually!"

      "It does?" you soon correct yourself, "I mean, you really want to? Okay, cool!"

      You stand to your feet, looking towards the kitchen. Regardless of however long he was staying, you were going to make him something to eat. The only thing was, all you had prepared was the store bought pizza that you prepared last night. You hesitated to ask, but you knew that it was better than letting him starve.

      "I've got some pizza in the fridge," you tell him, but soon interrupt yourself, "but actually-"

      A thought came to mind. You might not have had the money, but you did have just enough energy to go out and eat. What was more, you could probably find a movie for the two of you to watch at the theater that the three of you went to. It excited you, even if you didn't know how you were going to financially make it through until pay day. It was quite a blast from the past, now that you thought of it.

      "Why don't we go out and eat? I'm sure we can find a good restaurant," you scramble to get to your jacket that was hanging up near the door, "and then, maybe we could go find us a movie to watch. Maybe, we could-"

      Asriel places his paw on your shoulder, stopping you in your tracks.

      "Maybe, we could enjoy that pizza and watch something on TV?" he insisted, giving you a look that reminded you of the talk the two of you just had.

      "Maybe, yeah, maybe we could do that," you say, dropping your coat to the floor.

      You walked into the kitchen to prepare the two of you a few slices. As you took the frigid pieces out of their box and into the microwave to warm them up, you sighed happily. If there was any doubt before that Asriel was a true friend, said doubt could now be laid to rest. Knowing that he would prefer a quiet night at a friend's place, rather than out on the town, gave you a warm feeling. You never knew what it was about him, but you felt yourself becoming more and more drawn to him. What that kind of feeling was, you couldn't explain. Yet, you didn't question it. Whatever that feeling was, you welcomed it with open arms, just as you welcomed him into your life.

      After the cardboard served gourmet was prepared, you walked back into the living room, serving your esteemed goat guest his dinner, first. The two of you flipped through various movies that were playing on the cable channels. After much deliberation, the two of you settled on an old cartoon movie. It was about a lost mouse's adventures in a big city. Such great food and such quality and cutting edge entertainment that was being experienced couldn't have been experienced with anybody better, human or monster. The only thing that made it better was knowing that you had one or two more days to enjoy it together. If nothing else, you would get to have your roommate experience, however short and fleeting it may be.

      "Oh, by the way," Asriel called to your attention, "we're both sleeping in your bed tonight, okay?"

      That smirk was unmistakable. He knew that you were going to go a few rounds about who was going to sleep where. Without a single disagreement, he already settled the situation. However, there wasn't going to be a disagreement or discussion. You didn't mind sharing the same bed.

     Anywhere, any time, and and way you got to spend with him, you would. Because, deep down, you never knew when would be your last time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "I wish we hadn't gone and destroyed it  
> 'Cause I was thinking we could pull another weekender  
> You've still got a little bit of clairvoyance
> 
> I remember the metal bar  
> I remember the reservoir  
> You could say our paths had crossed before"


	19. Who Can It Be Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You know how it is when two strangers meet, reader? Perhaps, they do not like each other and tend to argue. Then again, they could also learn from one another and become great friends! What do you think of that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I actually got this one out before midnight. Go me! Anyways, this was a very fun chapter for me. As you will probably tell, I'm a fan of the vague dialogue style. It fits, I guess. This chapter really gave me a good punch in the gut, reminding me how much fun it is to explore these sort of ideas and live them out with the fuzzy prince. It feels good to be home, you know? Well, here goes!
> 
> **By the way, if you plan on going to Anime Weekend Atlanta, please let me know. I'll be there on Friday. I'd love to meet ya'll, if I can ^^**

      Be it a fantasy that was shared between the both of you, or just be it a fantasy that only you lived in, the two of you finally got to experience that roommate feeling. The morning sun shone into your bed room, shining a light over both of your eyes. As sleepy as both of you were before you both went to bed last night, you forgot to close the curtains and now the both of you were paying for it. Though, it was probably best that you woke when you did. The weekend always came with this mentality that you could sleep in as long as you wanted to and not face any consequences. However, given the increased load of work that school has given you, you've had to put that thought set to the side.

      Of course, you weren't the only one that occupied your bed this morning. In fact, aside from the sun giving you a rude, yet subtle, wake-up call, it was your company who woke you with his outstretched arm covering your face. As soft as his fur was, it was hot when it was laying over your nostrils. After pushing it back over to its owner, you lie there and stared at the ceiling. The morning was quiet, save for the few song birds that had made an early journey back from the South. Their sparse and ambient song was a pleasant surprise to come to upon waking up. 

      Unlike other mornings, you didn't wake up in the early stages of a panic attack. You noted that, as a matter of fact. Times in the past, when you woke, you would greet the day with a racing heart and unpleasant thoughts that would invade your early morning embrace. Today was much different. Was it the bird's early return? Was it the fact that Spring was beginning to make the harsh memories of Winter fade? Both of those were good possibilities, but you knew the most significant factor that contributed to your peace. It was your friend that rested beside you, his mouth hanging wide open and his tongue flopped to the side. If only in your head, for this short while, he was a roommate. He was someone that kept you company and meant something to you. That disturbing quietness was replaced by the low-pitched snoring of your caprine companion.

      As you re-positioned yourself, you felt a disturbance from the other side of the bed. Whether it was your movements or his own stirring, you knew that Asriel was awake. His yawn, no matter how quiet he tried to be, was thundering. You turned to look at him, seeing that he had sat up, resting his head and horns on the backboard of the bed. You could tell that the week had taken its own toll on him. You wanted so desperately to tell him to go back to sleep and enjoy resting. Though, you and him both knew that would completely kill the purpose of his duty for the day. After your own yawn, you sit up.

    "Good morning, ________," Asriel mumbled with a tired smile, "I hope my snoring didn't keep you awake. When Frisk and I have sleepovers, she always tells me that I'm as loud as cracking thunder."

      "No," you chuckle, noticing how hoarse your voice sounded, "I don't even think I remember falling asleep."

      You didn't. Last you remembered, you were propped against the arm of the couch, both yours and Asriel's legs criss-crossing. Whatever the two of you were watching, it must have had a lulling effect, seeing as the both of you must've slept walk, or something to that matter, to bed. Trying to rack your brain, you recalled bits and pieces of the previous night. For the most part, it was uneventful. Both of you mostly sat on the couch and talked about a plethora of subjects. The thought of the upcoming ceremony was far from both of your minds, somehow, as neither of you really brought it up. In the darkened room, lit only by the television and a small lamp, Asriel and yourself talked about your life experiences, which opened a discussion to some things you never knew about him.

      You were aware that he had a human sibling from a long time ago, but you never knew that they met an unfortunate fate. What that fate was, Asriel never did say. No matter how he spoke of them, he spoke fondly. In fact, he talked about a lot of his Underground adventures with this adoptive human. The more you heard him speak on it, the warmer you felt on the inside. Hearing and seeing how flawed the human system of adoption could be, you've always had an adverse taste in your mouth. Yet, listening to that wonderful story of how a monster family, better yet royalty, took in a human stranger, you found an even deeper admiration for the monsters and their kind.

      Asriel stretched his arms as he shifted himself out of bed. The sleepy goat made his way across the room, slightly slouched over, presumably from exhaustion, "That's good. I really didn't want to wake you up with my poor sleeping habits. Though, from the times we've had to share a bed in the past, I guess you would've gotten used to it."

      You laugh it off as you stumble out of bed, yourself. Your legs ached from the past few days of work. It was more than likely due to the shoes that you wore. They were the same pair that you had ever since you started working there. The soles had worn so thin that you could feel the bottom of your feet in certain spots. Walking along the floor, you could feel little pains shoot up your back, causing you to bump into your guest. Initially, you fall forward onto him and then blunder over to the wall where you manage to hold yourself up.

      "Are you okay?" Asriel asks, turning to look at you.

      "Oh, I'm fine," you shrug it off, finally stabilizing yourself, "just a little disoriented from the week of work. I've got to get new shoes, I guess."

      You really didn't want to go deeper into explanation with it. The money you could have spent on buying new work shoes was spent on the needed supplies for your upcoming clinicals. Your class required that you buy the proper boots and clothing for rides with an ambulance service. The same money could have gone to buy more groceries, but you decided not to let yourself ponder too much on your digestive needs. The better you did in this class, the sooner you would get out of the job that you're working now. 

      "You do?" Asriel looked at your feet, as if studying the shape and size, "I'll have to keep that in mind."

      "What are you planning?" you give him a look, knowing that he was up to something, surely.

      "Oh, you'll see," he teasingly tells you, giving you a wink, "but you'll have to wait until after I get back from my duties for the day."

      As the two of you prepared for your day, both changing clothes and performing your morning hygienic rituals, you pondered what he was going to supposedly surprise you with. Knowing him, it could really be anything. Though, your mind was more on how different it was to have someone sharing the same living space as you. While the both of you brushed your teeth, you took note of how it was slightly cramped in the bathroom. Even navigating around the kitchen was different. As though the two of you were dancing in a weird mambo of breakfast foods, the two of you slid around each other. It was crazy to think of how in sync the two of you were. Though, you did occasionally bump into one another; the both of you laughing at the incident. It was indeed busier in your apartment, but you wouldn't honestly have it any other way. You welcomed it, in fact.

      After getting his needed materials together, Asriel was ready to leave for the day. Just as he dressed when he was here before, he was dressed in dapper attire. His pants were black slacks with a crease pressed down each pant leg. Beneath his golden yellow vest was a buttoned-up olive green shirt. His sleeves were rolled up and his top collar was unbuttoned, revealing a heart shaped charm around his neck.

      "I'm off!" he called, craning his head backwards from the door so that you may hear him better, "Wish me luck!"

      "Good luck!" you said immediately, unsure of what else to say at that point.

      Within the next couple of seconds, he was gone. The day was quiet from that point on. With the stressful week that you were still coming out from, you took it upon yourself to rest for the day. With all of the days that followed up to this one, you studied and worked yourself to exhaustion. Today was going to be different. Today was going to be a day that you did nothing at all, other than what you felt to do. Indeed, it was filled with lazing on the couch and watching horrible daytime television shows. When that became a bore, you even found a spot on the kitchen floor to sit and play on your guitar, something you haven't done since before Frisk and Asriel showed up. Other than that, you did do a few menial chores, such as tidying up the living room or washing a few clothes. When the day drew closer to the evening time, you found yourself back in the kitchen, pondering what to make for the two of you.

      A knock came from the door. It had to be Asriel, back from his mission of the day. You looked at yourself, making sure that you didn't have a spot on your clothes. With what little activity that you did, you really didn't have much opportunity to dirty up your clothes. However, you wondered as to why you wanted to make sure that you were presentable. You didn't let the thought linger too long in your head as you walked up to the door. There was no need for formal introduction, seeing as you knew it was going to be him standing at the other end of the door. You had hoped, by chance, that he had something for supper for the night. As much as you racked your brain, you really couldn't think of anything to cook. Nevertheless, you opened the door, ready to welcome your house guest back in.

      It was both of your parents at the other end of the threshold, however. You were shocked, seeing both of them standing there. You didn't recall an announced visit from them. As a matter of fact, you didn't remember either of them speaking of interest in visiting during your last few conversations with them over the phone. In all honesty, it was a mixed feeling of happy surprise and anxiety. If Asriel wasn't going to show up at any time, you wouldn't have worried over it. However, you never told them of your friend. You never mentioned anything about really being friends with the prince. Really, it wasn't out of fear of how they would think of you. It was more of the thought that they wouldn't take interest into it. In retrospect, you thought you should have told them more about this. Now, they're probably going to suspect something when they see a tall goat monster walk through the door.

      They both greeted you with a unisoned _Surprise,_ after you opened the door. Standing there, they hold a few covered plates of what you assume to be home cooking. First off, your mother tells you of how she thought that you sounded lonely the last time you talked on the phone. Concurring with her, your father explains that they thought they would give you a surprise visit, seeing as they were both traveling through. However, you figured they had this planned, seeing as they both had prepared food in their hands. It was nice to see them visit, but the timing was not the best.

      "Well," you squeak, "come in, then!"

      The two of them walked in, leaving you to close the door behind them. As you expected they would, both of them made nice little comments on your choice in decoration and how you should tidy up the place some. Be it anyone else, you would've been nettled by the latter comments, but you were more than expecting this from them. As they sat the prepared meal on the table, your mother makes the obvious statement that they brought food for you to enjoy. As they uncovered the plates, revealing the appetizing dishes, you smelled the enticing aromas of their cooking. It was no surprise that it was all your favorite foods from back home. A little of your worry subsided when the thought of digging into the food filled your mind. As you walked closer into the kitchen to help your mother set the table, seeing as your hunger was driving you to assist, your father found a comfortable place on the couch.

      Your heart jumped a beat when you heard him mention the white fur on your furniture. As you knew he would, he asked if you owned a pet or if a wild dog made its way through your apartment. That was one way you could tell them that Asriel was staying. Yet, you decided to try and brush off the finding as best you could.

      "Oh, you know," you laugh nervously, "I have the occasional guests. Never know what they're going to bring in, right?"

      He simply nodded and lightly laughed at your statement. It worked. Likewise, your mother made her own observations of how you should let these guests not let their presumptive pets get on the counter or near the dishes. Curious as to her statement, you noticed the white fur that was around the edges of a couple of plates and the edge of the sink. You forgot to clean that off. Without trying to make a case or further the discussion, you just nod.

      "Yeah," you trail off, "so, how's things back home?"

      Before either of your parents speak, another knock comes from the door. This time, there was no mistake that it was Asriel. Your heart immediately jumped 10 to 20 beats per minute. There wasn't anything you could do to stop this meeting from happening. You did want for him to eventually meet them, but not like this. To make matters worse, your father decided to answer the door. You didn't try to stop him. You were too busy freaking out where you stood. Time felt to slow down as he turned the knob, opening the door to your temporary roommate.

      That moment was nothing less than uneasy and awkward. Your father stood there, looking at the towering goat, just as Asriel stood there, looking at your father in disbelief. Their stare-off wasn't confrontational, but curiosity-filled. You wondered if you should've stepped in and intervened. However, you didn't have the chance before your dad spoke up. He pointed to the tall stranger in the doorway and looked at you, saying that you had a fuzzy visitor. 

      "Oh, wow, would you look at that!" you sweated, walking hastily over to Asriel, "Asriel, won't you come in? This is my father, ________. My mom, ________, is in the kitchen! Nice of you to join us!"

      Your words were haphazardly strung together and choppy, as if you were on a time limit to get every silible out of your mouth. Your nerves were becoming frazzled by the minute. If your parents didn't know that you had a goat friend over, then Asriel surely didn't know that you were going to have parental company. In fact, you could even see it on his face. His head looked back and forth at both of them and then at you, confused.

      "They were nice enough to surprise me with a visit!" you quickly explain, "Isn't that nice of them?"

      "Oh, well," Asriel laughed, "it's very nice to meet both of you, then."

      Both of your parents, still visibly confused, return the greeting, trying to remember how to pronounce his name. You could tell that they were taken aback by another visitor. Although you were expecting them to say something to you about unexpected company, however passive aggressive you thought they would've been, they didn't. The only thing they could say was how it was nice to meet one of your friends. Truthful enough, they made mention of how you never really mention much about your friends or very many happenings since you moved up here. According to them, the most you really mentioned recently was the convention you went to. Though you were vague about it, you did describe a roommate that was a monster.

      Continuing on, your mother told everyone that the table was ready and that it was time to eat. She was able to command the room without much hassle, it seemed. Your father, followed by Asriel and yourself, sat around the table with your plates in front of you. The tantalizing sustenance sat before you and your guests. The anticipation of devouring everything in sight ruled over your growing anxiety, although the two did fight back and forth. In that moment, although the air was still filled with much confusion, mixed with your obvious worry, everyone ate peacefully.

      "So, you two are _______'s parents, are you not?" Asriel inquired.

      Both of your parents confirmed his question. Your mother, first and foremost, described herself and her occupation. Of course, your father had to boast proudly about himself and his career. That was, until your mother made a cute joke about him. Your father was obviously embarrassed, but found the joke to be funny and amusing. Everyone was getting along, which was good. Some of the unnerving feelings you were having was starting to ease off. That was until Asriel spoke again.

      "Again, it's very nice to meet the both of you. Your son and I have gotten rather close in the course of these past few months."

      He couldn't have put it in a way that was any more awkward. Regardless of how you thought or felt about him, you didn't want your parents to get the wrong impression. Of all things, you didn't want them to think that you were in a committed relationship with a monster. It was still something that was taboo. The look on their face was indiscernible. You couldn't honestly tell if they were thinking that the two of you were romantically involved or if you were just a close friend of his. You could feel your face becoming hot as you tried to hide it by stuffing your face. _Great job, Asriel,_ you thought to yourself, _you made my parents think I was a monster cuddler_.

      Much to your surprise, your mother broke the quick and uneasy silence. She expressed how happy she was that you had become such friends with someone. Your father, of course, added his two cents in. He was glad to see that you were opening up to someone and talking. They both recalled how you were never really close to many of your peers back at home. Of course, they did note at how you were picked on for being friends with the few monsters that populated the area. Sadly, they were right. You were withdrawn from many kids that you went to school with. It hurt to remember how much you were shunned when they saw you hanging out with monsters and the few other kids that were considered outcasts. At the end of the day, it did make you feel better knowing that your parents had your back on who you decided to associate with, just as long as they weren't bad influences.

      All of the talk was getting your stomach upset. The room started to spin around, but not before the walls began closing in. This whole unexpected situation was getting to you much more than you thought it would. If you sat there, feeling yourself become paralyzed by the situation, you would surely become sick and do something truly embarrassing. Being polite, you quietly stood to your feet and pushed your chair back up to the table.

      "Excuse me for a moment," you calmly told everyone before walking towards the bathroom.

      When you closed the door to your bathroom, you found your way to the toilet. Rather than lifting the lid and using it for its intended purpose, you sat on top of it, still clothed, and buried your face in your hands. All you could do was take a few deep breaths and just sit there. It was all overwhelming. You loved your parents and were very happy to see them, just as you were happy to see Asriel staying with you for the weekend. Though, you wished this was all planned, rather than spontaneous. You beat yourself up, mentally, wondering why you didn't tell one about the other. This would've surely gone a lot smoother. But now, here you were, sitting on a toilet while your parents and your closest friend enjoy dinner together.

      As a matter of fact, you pinpointed the fact that you were the only one who wasn't having a good time. Neither your parents nor Asriel were apprehensive toward the other. Not once did you hear one say something bad about the other. They were coming together in a friendly manner. After all, it was your parents example and lessons that taught you to give everyone a chance, be them monster or human. The realization gave you reason to calm down. Your breathing and your pulse slowed back to normal. Finally, you felt like you could go back out there and face everyone again. Standing back up, you washed your hands and quietly exited the bathroom.

      On your way back, you could hear your parents talking about how you were before you left for college. They spoke fondly of you, even if they were concerned about your mental health. They noticed how down and out you were. You thought you hid it well, but aparently you were just proven wrong. When they were finished, you stopped in your tracks. You heard Asriel speaking. You didn't want to disturb their conversation. It was either that, or you wanted to eavesdrop on them.

      "I have noticed that he was a bit in the dumps," Asriel concurred, "especially after we all first met. He was so eager to spend time with my friend and me. I didn't know if he had other friends or not, but it always felt we were his best and closest friends. He's been so selfless, as well. We didn't know that he was spending money that he really didn't have on us. Though, we've found ways of paying him back. I can't truly put into words how happy I have been to meet someone as unique and caring as him. You truly have raised quite a good son. He has brightened mine and my friend's days so many times."

      His words touched you. You wiped your eyes when you heard him say those wonderful things about you. Often times, you would wonder if he really cared this much about you. Now, you heard it from him to someone else. To be honest, you felt honored. Though you couldn't walk back in there and tell them you heard every word, you could go back in there and hold your head up, confident in both your parent's and Asriel's ability to get along. In fact, by now, you were more than looking forward to everyone meeting the other.

      "Hey, I'm back," you chirp, sitting back down in your seat.

      "Oh, we were just talking about you, _______," Asriel informs you.

      "Then, you probably didn't have much to talk about, eh?" you joke.

      "Now, don't be like that," Asriel grazes his knuckles over your shoulder.

      Everyone laughs at the small exchange the two of you had. You mother, soon followed by your father, tell you that Asriel was saying nice things about you. Even though you knew, you still nodded and looked as if you were surprised. They went further, though. Your father made the statement that, when he first saw Asriel, he thought that he was your pet. Although you knew what he meant, it still made you blush furiously. Of course, it not only made you blush, but it made Asriel cough, soon swallowing his food. It went without saying that both of you had the same thought in mind. 

      "Nope," you stammer off, "I wouldn't really keep the Prince of Monsters as a pet."

      Both of your parents stop and look at your goat guest. The lights collectively went off in their heads at that moment. They both figured out just exactly who he was. With that, they fervently apologized for their lack of respectable greetings. Of course, they didn't know that he was a prince because of the absence of his robes. 

      "No, it's fine!" Asriel waved his hand, "It's just like I've told him, don't worry about calling me 'prince'. It only worries me. Right now, I'm just Asriel."

      They both reintroduce themselves, trying their best to be formal. Looking at him, he didn't seem to mind any of it. In fact, you could say that he was flattered by the way he was received by them. So, the night progressed. Everyone enjoyed themselves, including you. As a matter of fact, you nearly monopolized the conversation at certain points. Before the meal was finished, all of your adventures with the goat prince were recounted for your parents. By the way they responded, you could say that they were proud of you for taking such steps to become such a close friend and to be so self-sacrificing. To even ease your worries further, they offered to help you with booking a flight to attend the royal ceremony. 

      Finally, their visit ended. Hours of conversation and laughs flew by and, before you knew it, the time had gotten away. Your dad made the statement of how your mother would be exhausted by the time they got home, so now would be the perfect time to hit the road. Of course, your mother countered it with how cranky your father could get if he doesn't get his beauty sleep. After a good laugh amongst them, they tell you and your friend good night. Before they left, of course, they wished you the best of luck when you attended the ceremony and told you to be on your best behavior. 

      After they left, you sat down on your couch, yawning. The emotional toll was taken from earlier and now you were ready to call it a day. First, however, you had to make an apology to Asriel.

      "Hey," you called to him, seeing him walking over to pick up a shopping bag that he placed on the floor, "sorry for not telling you that they were coming. I didn't even know until they showed up. I mean-"

      "You don't have to apologize, _______. I liked them, to tell you the truth. I see where you get your good nature from. They should feel very lucky to have a son like you."

      "Asriel," you say quietly, trying to hold yourself back, "I, I heard what you said about me when I went to the bathroom. Thank you. That's all I know to say. Thank you."

      "You're very welcome," he hugs you, ruffling your hair, as he has come to enjoy doing, "and I even got you a gift."

      That surprised you, seeing him lift the shopping bag for you to take. You did, of course, ever curious about what its contents were. Inside the bag was a rectangular box. Setting the bag and box down, you open it. It was a brand new pair of running shoes that you so desperately needed for your job.

      "Asriel, I'm," you clear your throat, "I'm honestly touched! You really didn't have to get me these, you know? I mean, these things aren't cheap. Why did you?"

      "Because," he pokes your arm, "you've been working hard and I can tell. You don't need to kill yourself, out there. It's a gift, okay? Enjoy it!"

      "Right," you say before giving him another hug, "thanks again, Az."

      "Hey," you finally speak after a moment silence with him, "I think there's supposed to be an old cartoon marathon on, tonight. How about we enjoy that and, you know, put this day behind us?"

      Asriel looks at you, smiling. That smile told you a lot, often times. It told you things like, 'everything is going to be alright', 'I believe in you', or even 'don't worry, I'm here.' Sometimes, that very smile said it all in one. It was something you knew you'd never grow tired of. It was something, in fact, you could get used to.

      "Yeah, that sounds good to me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Is it the men come to take me away?  
> Why do they follow me?  
> It's not the future that I can see  
> It's just my fantasy  
> Yeah  
> Oh, who can it be now?"


	20. Back To You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Travels can be very scary, can they not, dear reader. Well, you must simply take that leap of faith into unknown lands. You may like what you find. Likewise, you may also learn things that you never knew before!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the smell of introducing another one of my favorite characters! As you can tell, this chapter is pretty expository, as will the next chapter probably will be. Plus, you can never have enough dialogue, right? 
> 
> Also, 20 chapters! I didn't honestly know I could get this far. It seems crazy to think we've been at it this long. 10 more chapters, guys. Think I got it in me? I hope so. Also, we're almost at 3,000 views! I cannot thank ya'll enough for that ^w^ I am so flattered, honestly!

      The early morning air was crisp, but humid. The awkward stages of the changing seasons was in full force. Where the sun hit you through the glass, you were warm. Otherwise, you would've been cold if it wasn't for your car heater wafting your extremities with warm air. The rising sun would glare through your windshield as you drew closer to your destination. With each turn and each exit, your heart would pound ever slightly more. The airport was closing in. It wasn't necessarily the airport itself that spooked you, but what you were going to be boarding that was scaring you. No matter of soothing music coming from your radio could make you feel any more at ease.

      A few weeks had passed since Asriel's visit. The time of your departure for the ceremony was now upon you. No matter the distance of time of then to now, you still found yourself reflecting back on that wonderful weekend you two got to spend, enjoying doing hardly anything but relaxing and getting to know one another better. What sealed the memory was the cute little present that he gave you before he left. He had to apologize for forgetting to give you the little delta rune key-chain before you two parted ways after the convention. Of course, you would always pair the happiness you felt with the excitement Asriel exhibited when you gave him the Mettaton plushie you forgot to give him after the convention. 

       Back to today, you were hardly putting forth much effort to keep your mind from racing at all of the thoughts of what would transpire at your destination. Of course, those thoughts fought for attention in your mind with other thoughts of fear and anxiety of flying. No matter how many times you had flown before, you were still scared to death to step foot on board an airliner. Driving down the road that led to the wing you would park at, seeing the planes take off, didn't calm your nerves, exactly. Entering into the airport and seeing the presence of numerous security personnel, you could feel your nerves getting to you all the more. If you could only make it to Mt. Ebbot without having a panic attack, you would be okay.

      However, you found yourself calming down to some extent as you passed down past the security check points. The shops that sold anything from daily news papers from around the world to the different mini restaurants gave you some wonder as you pondered upon their wares. Pondering, as it were, was about all you could do when it came to purchasing their items. If it wasn't for your parents gracious offer, you wouldn't hardly be able to go on this trip. Food and maybe something to bring back as a souvenir, that was your budget for this voyage. After all, from previous experiences, you knew how overpriced everything could be at these facilities. A water and a bagel would have to suffice for breakfast. You hoped, oh you certainly did hope, that Asriel's mother's cooking would be as good as he and Frisk made it out to be. For all you knew, you would be anticipating it once you touched down. That was, if you did touch down.

      Dragging your rolling suitcase behind you, you find your way to your gate. Not surprisingly, you were one of the few humans that occupied the waiting area. Most of the others were monsters, ranging from cat and dog-like creatures to armless patrons. Their eyes looked upon you, possibly wondering if you were at the wrong gate, as you took your seat and checked your phone. You had hoped that their stares were stares of curiosity and not that of resentful judgement. Just as some humans still held grudges and hard feelings for monsters, you were more than sure that some monsters still felt the same way about humans. One monster in particular, an odd looking dog monster, gave you a nasty sneer once your eyes met. Being one to avoid confrontation, you did your best to avoid any eye contact. Given that tensions were still in their process of easing off between humans and monsters, you didn't want to contribute anything to raising said tensions.

      The amount of time spent wallowing in awkwardness at the gate was short lived, much to your benefit. You, as well as the other passengers, were called to your seats. Stepping aboard the large aircraft, you felt your extremities tingle due to your onsetting anxiety. You knew that, once you sat down and the plane door shut, you were on there until you touched down, be it intentional or otherwise. To make matters even more nerve wracking, your seat was beside the window, giving you a good look at the ground becoming farther and farther away once the airliner departed. It was then that you realized why some passengers liked to be rather intoxicated when they rode. Right now, you would kill to inhibit your senses to the point of sedation. Yet, you had to laugh when you reminded yourself of the fact that you wouldn't do this for anyone else, monster or human.

      The captain announced the weather conditions and your estimated arrival time. After that, upon hearing the door shut tightly, you could feel the air bus rolling down the runway. The short few seconds between it's alignment on the runway and the thrust that propelled you and the others into the air felt like an eternity. The unmistakable grind and bump of the landing wheels tucking themselves into the aircraft reminded you that you were truly off the ground. Again, looking out the window and seeing the ground disappear beneath you only made you want to faint. At this point, syncope would be more welcome than anything. In fact, you never envied neruogenic shock any more than you did now.

     Finally, you stopped climbing. The land beneath you was no more; clouds providing a faux ground. The white mounds and valleys gave you a calming sensation, if not captivating you all together. Your muscles finally relaxed, allowing you to flop back against your seat and relinquish your tight grip on your seat arms. Looking around, you saw how everyone else was relaxed in their seats, enjoying various forms of entertainment. Thinking ahead, you found it best to join them, pulling out your phone, set to airplane mode, and finding your way to your relaxing playlist. The soft music filled your aural cavities as a sonic sanctuary. Your eyes closed, leaving you to your thoughts.

      Those thoughts were reflective, it seemed. Your class was putting more pressure on you. If the academic pressure wasn't enough, you also had to concern yourself with the clinicals you were now facing. By now, you had only done a handful of rides. Much to your surprise, it wasn't all gore and dramatic car crashes, as the media liked to portray every ambulance call. Most of the time, it was sick patients who needed transport to the hospital, or maybe even someone having a nasty fall. Nevertheless, you learned a lot on those rides. You were also thankful that no one you knew was ever a patient on those rides. Yet, your thoughts didn't solely gravitate around your rides. You also reminded yourself of your upcoming licence tests that you would have to take. They were your way to a better life, other than what you had now.

      The thoughts lulled you into a short nap that seemed to last for a while. Once you pried your eyes open, you could see land under the looming clouds. In fact, you could see it getting closer as the aircraft slowly spiraled downward. Unless something horrific happened, you were there. All you had to do was land. Your head rested against the glass, watching the ground come closer and closer to you. This time, you didn't mind looking outside. In fact, you found yourself taking in the sights around you. The surrounding area was urban and unique looking. However, as you noticed in the distance, the number buildings and suburban areas gave way to forest. From your judgement, the area of Mt. Ebbot was still growing. Though, a large castle in the distance is what caught your attention the most.

      Feeling a slightly jarring bump gave you confirmation that you had indeed made contact with the ground. It was only a matter of time until you had slowed down and reached your designated gate. The relief flowed over your body like a cold shower to bare skin. After making your way from the aisles of the airliner to the inside of the terminal, you found yourself in a significantly smaller airport. You weren't too surprised, to say the least. This wasn't a huge tourist attraction, from what you figured, and not too many significant business meetings must take place here. As a matter of fact, you thought you wouldn't mind living in a place like this.

      It didn't take you long to get to the exit of the airport. Standing there was a familiar face. Looking at her wrist watch, Frisk waited for you. After peering up, noticing you rolling your luggage behind you, she taps the circular device on her wrist, obviously telling you that she had been waiting for some time. Upon walking closer to her, she tells you that she's glad that you actually arrived here in one piece. Noticing that you did have a worried look on your face after her statement, she gives you a firm punch in the gut, telling you that she was only joking. After a good laugh, she jovially points out that you could never take a joke.

      "So, this is Mt. Ebbot," you note, looking at the surroundings from outside of the glass, "it's really nice."

      She nods, telling you that this has been where she had spent a majority of her life. From what she had said, it had changed a lot since the monsters came above ground. Beforehand, social decay had started to set in rather harshly. The standard of living was declining at an alarming rate, in fact. That was what she told you as she segwayed into what she told you of originally living in a rough part of town. She never did mention if she lived with her parents, a guardian, or even if she was an orphan. Nevertheless, you could gather that her upbringing was less that lustrious. You felt for her. When she told you that she _found her way up the mountain_ , you could figure exactly what it was she was intending.

      The two of you wind up at her car, where she unlocks the doors and lets you into the passenger side. It had gotten warm by the time you both had gotten inside. After she cranked the engine and navigated her way out of the crowded parking lot, the two of you were on your way. You didn't know exactly where, but you figured that the castle in the distance had something to do with it. Breaking the silence, she confirmed your destination by pointing to the large structure, telling you that was where the royal monster family lives. She then added the fact that she was included in said family, still finding it hard to believe that she was lucky enough to finding a loving family. To avoid a mushy conversation, she quickly changed the subject to what Toriel, the queen, had started once they came out of the Underground. Her own orphanage was established, staffed by only the most caring and loving of monsters and humans, to meet the needs of the homeless child population of Mt. Ebbot.

      "Toriel," you echo the name, "she sounds like a very loving person. To have gone through everything that the humans had to have put the monsters through, how could she be so selfless and giving?" 

      Focusing on the road, yet looking contemplative, Frisk shrugs. In fact, she told you that she was surprised that Toriel didn't try to kill her when she first met her after she fell. Given her size, she could have easily slain her to oblivion. Yet, she was met with love and hospitality. Frisk’s voice changed from her somewhat upbeat and spiteful tone to a more serious and lower one when she told you that it changed her outlook on how others were treated. According to Frisk, when she first fell, she only felt like escaping the mistreatment of others. However, when she felt the warmth of a mother's love, possibly for the first time, her heart melted. From then on, she didn't want to seek something that gave her a quick escape. Sure, she wanted to live a life outside of the Underground, but she was more than willing to give others another shot at love and redemption.

      "Wow, Frisk," you said, your feelings taken aback, "that's amazing. I'm glad that she could do something like that for you. If she didn't, who knows where we would be today."

      Frisk tugged at the side of her mouth, insinuating that she had experienced thoughts that were on the complete opposite end of the spectrum. She told you of how guilty she felt having these thoughts. They were only brought more to light when she had to encounter someone. However, somehow or another, those thoughts never prevailed. However, the mood shifted rather quickly once the two of you reached a parking area outside the grounds of the castle. She informed you that, beyond the hedges in front of the car and ahead of the large bridge, there was the castle. Asriel would be eagerly awaiting your arrival at the entrance. Apparently, if you heard Frisk correctly, he wanted your arrival to be a surprise for everyone.

      "This is amazing," you note as you exit the car, craning your head upward, taking in all of the surroundings, "what a beautiful place to live."

      "It is!" you were greeted with a mighty bleat from Asriel, "Well, when I lived here, it was. It's been a few years since, huh Frisk?"

      Frisk laughed at how surprised you looked, seeing Asriel spooking you. Before answering his question, she told you that the two of them had this planned from the beginning. The hardest part of it, according to what she told you, was keeping from laughing when the two of you pulled up. After that, she did answer Asriel's question, telling him how she enjoyed being able to play throughout the halls and enjoy "Mom's" cooking. After she answered him, she turned back to you, seeing you still calming your breathing down from the surprise, telling you to walk with them.

      "We can't wait to introduce you to Mom!" Asriel eagerly tells you, "I've told her so much about you. Although, I think I already said that. Whoops."

      You shake your head, smiling all the more as you followed your two friends. The castle grounds were indeed grand and beautiful. The large stone bridge was adorned with rustic statues of ancient monster warriors, as it appeared. Further down, the ancient warrior visages were broken up by modern foliage that was shaped into different animals and creatures. It had seemed that a very talented botanist had helped decorate the grounds. Yes, there were plenty of flowers that draped over the organic sculptures. The beauty was more than breathtaking. 

      Once on the inside, past the spacious courtyard where decorations and furniture was being set up for the upcoming ceremonies, you walked down the hallowed hallways of the royal monster family. Looking at the different pictures of the family, some of a different human child, you noticed something different about the younger goat child in those pictures and paintings. There was no mistake that that had to be Asriel. Yet, he didn't have those stripes on his face or the black sclera with white pupils. No, there was a pure white caprine boy with vibrant green eyes. It confused you as to how he changed so much. In fact, you had to ask.

      However, before you got the chance to ask either of the two about the older pictures of Asriel, you found yourself in the kitchen. Standing at the counter, next to the sink, was another goat monster. Although you could only see from behind them, it was no mistake that the monster was female, obviously ruling out the king. This had to be the one they referred to as _Mom_. She paid no mind to the three of you standing before her as she worked on preparing some unknown food in the mixing bowl in front of her.

      "Oh!" the robed goat speaks, turning to see the origin of the voice behind her, "Why, hello there! It is wonderful to see you two again."

      She stops before speaking another word, looking Asriel over as though there was something wrong with him. Her expression was hard to read. It was happy and excited to see her company, yet confused and worried.

      "I see that you still have that same look," she noted, her tone wavering between calm and worrisome, "well, I do not see why. Though, I do guess that it is your choice."

      "Well," Asriel rubs his arm, looking to the side and then back at his mother, "I like it, I guess. Besides, it's not really much to worry about, right? It gives me that strong look!"

      "You are your father's child, are you not," she halfheartedly laughed, shaking her head.

      "Hey, we have a visitor with us," Asriel points to you, "this is the human that I've been telling you about."

      She looks at you, taking you completely into sight. In the brief moment that she studied you over, you did the same with her. She was definitely the embodiment of a mother. Her added curves and warm smile gave you the sense of a motherly type. Just being near her, you felt a sense of warmth and peace. Her presence was welcoming, all around. Though you did not know her age, you had to admit that she was quite a beautiful woman.

      "Why, hello there, human," she greeted you with a soft and gentle voice, "I am Queen Toriel. My son has told me so many nice things about you."

      "It's very nice to meet you, Queen Toriel," you bow, nervous as to not offend her, "my name is _________."

      "What a charmer," she giggles, covering her mouth with her paw, "such formalities won't be so necessary around me, young one. You are a guest. You may simply address me as Toriel, if that is fitting with you."

      "Yes, yes ma'am," you stutter out, hoping that you weren't going too far with the lax title.

      Frisk tugged at Asriel's arm, telling him that they had to go and prepare further for the ceremony. You didn't hear exactly what she said, but you figured it had something to do with getting fitted for some type of garment. With that, they waved to Toriel, making their way out the door. Before slipping out, Frisk told her that you would be more than happy to assist her with whatever she needed. You didn't exactly say that, but you had no problem with it, either. There was something about her that intrigued you. If anything, you felt like you could spend the evening with her and you wouldn't mind.

      "Well then," she said in a chipper voice, "how about you help me clean up? I've been baking all day, after all."

      "Certainly," you say promptly, "I'll go ahead and get started."

      She giggled once more to herself, "You can relax, young one. I am not a very demanding person. In fact, if I work you too hard, please do tell me. I do not want to overwork our guest."

      "I'll be sure to tell you, then," you said with a smile, still trying to watch you every move as to not embarrass yourself in front of the queen, lest you face her or the king's wrath.

      "Asriel, my son, has been very animate about telling me about you, young one," she informs you, putting the mixture she was working on when the three of you walked in into an oven, then heating it by using what appeared to be fire magic from her paws, "it seems as though he has become quite smitten with you, does it not?"

      "It seems that it does," you nod, taking a rag into hand, taking initiative to wipe down the counters, "we have become very good friends, your highness. He has been such a great friend, by the way."

      "He does try his best,” she smiles, turning to gather up various pots and pans to clean, “and I must thank you for befriending him. Though I haven’t seen him in person in some time, I do get periodic reports from him. The nature of these reports, well, they have become much more vibrant since you have come into the picture, young one.”

      “Aww, well,” you blush, feeling honored that she was speaking so fondly of you, “thank you very much. I didn’t know that I was making such an impact.”

      “Oh, but you are,” she tells you as she puts the metal containers into the sink, “in fact, I think another companion has done many wonders for his fragile soul. Ever since we left the Underground, even before then, things have not been the best for him.”

      “May I ask why that is so?” you kindly ask, moving beside her to help wash the dishes.

      “You may, young one,” she confirms, looking down at the water she begins pouring over the dirty cooking devices, “and I will tell you. You see, Asriel is actually very much older than you and Frisk. As am I, you see. We monsters live exponentially longer lives than humans do. We’re made up of magic, after all. That being said, long ago, Asriel was lucky enough to have a human sibling find their way Underground.”

      “I have noticed Asriel speak of them,” you note, taking some of the washed dishes and rinsing them down.

      “Yes, Chara was their name,” Toriel informs you, still keeping her eyes on the task at hand, “and they were very loved by all of us. In fact, they were the first human to ever live in the Underground. Before their arrival, Asriel was very lonely. Afterwards, he was so full of energy and happiness. However, well, things changed one day, young one.”

      “What happend?” you ask, trying to keep up with her pace of dish cleaning.

      “Chara,” Toriel choked out with a sigh, “Chara was a very troubled soul. During their stay, we had to alter many things so that they wouldn’t harm themselves. That never stopped them from when they ingested very poisonous flowers, causing them to, well, expire. Asriel, as loving as he was, decided to lay their body to rest on the ground above. However, the humans weren’t so understanding. It goes without saying that our poor son was not very fortunate to make it back unharmed.”

      “Oh,” you whispered, not knowing how to respond.

      “Yes, though our time after that was very difficult,” she spoke, looking at you, “though, I am more than sure that Asriel has informed you of the rest of his adventures. It does seem that everything turned around for him after Frisk and he met. Now, that he has found another human friend, and a close one at that, I am sure that his soul can only grow stronger.”

      The rest of the story, you weren’t entirely sure of. You did know that Asriel spoke of not having feeling, but that was some time back. Perhaps, when you saw him again, you would have to ask him. That was, if he honestly felt like opening up. Then again, you wanted to ask either him or Toriel as to why he looked different than he did in those pictures. Yes, there were plenty of questions that had no answers, at this point. However, your purpose wasn’t to play detective and snoop deep into their lives. You were there as a guest and to enjoy time with all of them.

      “I am certain that it will, your highness,” you agree with her, drying off the final pan.

      “Mrs. Toriel will do, young one,” she reminds you, smiling at you.

      “Right, sorry Mrs. Toriel”

      The two of you continued to converse about your life and what you were aspiring to become. You could tell that she was impressed with your decision and reasoning behind it. Likewise, she told you about the job that she, Asriel, and Frisk had been doing for the longest time. With their efforts, more understanding of monsters had reached humans who would have never heard them previously. You admired their efforts, noting that some places weren’t as friendly as most. After her dish was finished cooking, she placed it out to cool, allowing you to help yourself to some of it, noticing that you were rather famished. The conversation would continue until the kitchen was spotless. At that point, when Toriel was walking to leave, she noticed your bags still sitting near the doorway.

      “You were never shown to your room,” she told you, looking embarrassed, “Oh, I do apologize, young one. Please, allow me to show you to it.”

      You followed her, winding around wide halls that were adorned with various scenes of what appeared to be subterranean scenery. Walking up the stairs, you looked out the windows, taking in all the beautiful lights that were dotting across the evening sky. It had gotten late since you arrived. Finally, you were led into a room that held a spacious bed and various empty furniture. Across the room was a guest bathroom that, as far as you could tell, housed the simple necessities that a bathroom would hold.

      “This will be your room during your stay, young one,” she explained, “please, make yourself comfortable. I believe that Frisk and Asriel will be busy until their bed time. If you are in need of anything, please do let me know. I will be more than happy to help.”

      “Thank you, Mrs. Toriel,” you tell her, “I most certainly will.”

      After she disappeared down the hallway, back down the stairs, you walked into the room, placing your luggage on the bed. From there, you prepared yourself for bed. The day had been long and draining. As you showered the day off of you, you thought back on everything that Toriel had told you. You felt even more for Asriel, knowing that he had suffered such a loss. That would explain how worried he was when you were assaulted. It must have been a flashback, really. You knew that you would have to give him such a big hug when you saw him.

      By the time you got out of the bathroom and dressed for bed, it was past bed time. You welcomed the soft sensation of the bed you flopped back on. The room was quiet, save for the occasional breeze that wafted by the window on either side of the bed. It wasn’t long before you were drifting away to sleep. Tomorrow was going to be one day closer to the ceremony. You had a lot of work ahead of you, but you looked forward to it.

      Anything you would get to do with Asriel and Frisk, you looked forward to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Back to me  
> I know that it comes  
> Back to me  
> Doesn't it scare you  
> Your will is not as strong  
> As it used to be"


	21. I'm Not Part of Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another day dawns, dear reader. As with every day, we learn something new. Perhaps, this will be the day you learn something of great importance to monster history. Perhaps, one monster in particular?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Believe it or not, I've had this sorta chapter planned out since the beginning. For the longest time, I've debated whether or not to put this chapter in here, but here it is! Also, I'm getting better about not releasing these before midnight XD 
> 
> As always, thank ya'll so much for reading and for sticking by. We're getting ever closer to the home stretch!

      The next morning greeted you with your own circadian rhythm waking you to a fresh start. Given the luxurious comfort of the bed that you slept in, it was truly no surprise that you awoke with a fresh attitude and body, ready to face the day before the ceremony. That was, if you could get out of bed. The warm covers and soft mattress tempted your body like a lusty mistress, tempting you to concede to the vices of returning back to sleep. Though you truly could have and not faced any repercussions, that you were inherently aware of, you were more than eager to get up and greet everyone downstairs.

      Rolling out of bed, you put on whatever clothes that you deemed worthy of wearing for the day. Soon after making yourself hygienically presentable, you were prepared to join everyone else in the castle. Walking out of your room, you looked down the well-lit hallway. Its stained glass widows shone color onto the hard floor, projecting distorted opaque pictures that depicted historic monster battles. Following the illuminated walkway, you wound down the stairs that led to the castle grounds beneath. The closer you walked, the more you could hear chatter and voices.

      Upon reaching the bottom step, you were met with various busy monsters going about their business. They were carrying plates, chairs, dishes of assorted foods, and various other objects that held some sort of purpose for the day to come. Each room was decorated even more than the day before, giving off an air or elegance and royalty to all who passed through. You were humbled, to say the least. Indeed, everything looked grand and intricate to what you were used to on a daily basis.

      "Hey, ________!" Asriel beckoned you, walking up beside you with a good number of covered dishes in his arms, "So sorry that Frisk and I ran off, yesterday. I promise we won't today."

      "It's okay," you smile at him, simply happy to see him, "in any case, I was wondering if I could help out around the place?"

      You really did want to help. Being one of, if not the only humans around, you didn't want others to think that you were lazy. As concerned as you were about keeping a good name for yourself and your race, you were more than eager to help out. The last thing you felt like you needed was someone looking down on you during a time like this.

      "That's so generous of you," Asriel returns, nodding, "we would love the help!"

      Before you had a chance to say anything in return, a passing one-eyed monster threw some table cloths in your arms and pointed in the same direction that Asriel was walking. Given the tall goat's long legs and great pace, you had to hurry to catch up to him. As you worked, you wanted to talk with him and get to know more about this place that he truly called home. There were so many questions that droned about your head that you wanted so desperately to ask him. _Why did you build a kingdom here? How did the humans in this area come so quickly to live in peace with monsters? How did the king establish such a peaceful kingdom above ground?_

      That's when another thought hit you. The King. Where was he? If this was his castle, his people, and even his queen, where was the huge goat? You knew you had seen him around, especially after the barrier broke. In fact, he had been a very prominent media figure for a while. Then, all of the sudden, he disappeared. That didn't add up, now that you thought about it. Of course, the more that you pondered on it, you did notice a trend about him when you were younger. The last few television appearances that you remember seeing him on, he looked distraught or even depressed. Perhaps, you figured, he grew tired of the proverbial media circus and vowed to live a quieter life. That would make more sense.

       After you finished setting up all of the tables, you decided to walk back inside for a quick glass of water. Although Spring was still quite young, you still managed to work up a sweat while working outside with Asriel and the other monsters. You never knew that such preparation work required such exertion and effort. Though, you knew it would be worth it tomorrow, when this much sought after celebration would take place. Tomorrow and the thoughts of what it would hold would have to be put on hold, for the moment, seeing as Toriel was in the kitchen, gathering a few items.

      "Que- I mean, Mrs. Toriel," you greeted her, "may I have a glass of water?"

      "Why, of course, young one," she nodded, smiling at you while she checked everything she was to take with her, "you mustn't go dehydrated. It is not good for you."

      As you searched for a glass, you continued to ponder over the king and as to his whereabouts. After dropping a few cubes of ice into the cup and pouring some water, you thought of asking the best person in the room, the queen. Drinking the cold and refreshing water, you approached her, hoping that your question was not going to be too intrusive.

      "Excuse me," you ask, honestly concerned that you were about to ask a bad question, "but I have yet to see the king. Is he, by chance, around?"

      Standing there, you could see a somewhat surprised look come across her face. It wasn't a look a total shock, but a look that must have begged the question as to why you just asked that very question. She turned to look at you, possibly expecting or hoping for you to crack a joke or say that you were only kidding. The silence, as it were, proved otherwise.

      "Why," she said before turning her head some, "did Asriel not tell you as to what happened? I thought surely he would have told you, by this point."

      "No, ma'am," you respond, trying to think of any indication that he could have given you in the past, "I don't believe he has."

      "I," she paused, grimacing at whatever it was going through her mind, "I believe that it would be better if he told you, young one. This is something that is most sensitive to him."

      "Right, thank you, Mrs. Toriel," you return her suggestion, politely excusing yourself from the room.

      Walking back out to the courtyard, you were deep inside your thoughts. From what Toriel told you, there must've been something that was less than happy that happened with the king. Of course, you noticed that she had not previously spoken of him. Was there an unfortunate strain in their relationship? That would explain why it would be more sensitive to Asriel to speak about. Then again, there wouldn't be a rather flattering statue of the monster king in the same courtyard that you were walking to if they were not living in the same castle.

      It hit you. There were so many hints that something was amiss between Asriel and his father, in past conversations. Any time you would mention forwarding a message to him, such as the time that you bragged on his tea making capabilities, Asriel would shift in expression. Of course, even if Frisk was involved in the conversation, whenever it came around to you asking about the king, she and Asriel would be quick to change the subject. There was something that he wasn't very animate about in regards to his father. Curiosity built up inside of you, making you all the more curious about this situation. Said curiosity would hopefully be quenched in but a few minutes, seeing as you were approaching your caprine friend.

      "Oh, _______! I was just about to take a break," Asriel greets you, looking winded from working, "would you want to join me? I'm going to go back to my room for a few minutes."

      "Sure," you consent, feeling a little embarrassed thinking about the context of the question he just asked you, "mind if I talk to you about something?"

      "Anything," he smiled, looking you brightly in your eyes, "what's up?"

      You took a deep breath, trying to draw out the moment as long as you could. You saw how innocent and how happy he looked. In all honesty, you didn't really want to possibly ruin his chipper mood. That smile of his paired with that optimism was something that you never wanted spoil. You loved how this was how he always was. Right now, you feared, you were about to do away with that by possibly opening up an old wound. However, it was too late to turn back. The words had already left your mouth.

      "I uh," you hesitated, becoming aware of how uncomfortable you were about asking this question.

      "Yes?" he returned, his tone still upbeat.

      "Well," you stalled until the two of you were finally alone in his room, "I have noticed that, well, your father wasn't around. Do you-"

      You stopped mid-sentence, seeing how Asriel immediately changed his expression from a confident and happy guy to a scared and almost frightened child. You didn't want to continue with the question, at this point. Though you wanted to know the whole story as to his absence, you didn't want to bother Asriel like this. In fact, you felt the guilt consume you. After feeling the heat of embarrassment slither outward to your extremities, you back up to the door, ready to let yourself out.

      "I'm sorry, Az," you say quietly, still seeing how uncomfortable he looked, "I didn't mean to-"

      "No, no, it's okay," he tells you, turning his saddened eyes to meet you, "I suppose that you should be able to know about this, by now. You see, I didn't tell you anything before, because I was afraid I would scare you off. That's the last thing I would ever want to do when it comes to you, _______."

      "What do you mean?" you ask, sitting beside him on his bed, "I don't think there is ever anything you could do that would scare me, Asriel."

      "It's not what I could do," he says, locking eyes with you, "it's what I have done."

      "Well," you place your hand over his paw, giving him the smile and reassurance that he needed, "no matter who you were, I'm friends with who you are now."

      "You always know what to say, don't you?" Asriel snorts out a short chuckle, "Well then, allow me to take you back to when the barrier broke. That was a very big day for everyone."

      "Right," you agree, "that was the day that a great monster was defeated and all of the monsters were able to go free, correct?"

      "That," he paused, "that monster was me."

      "What do you mean, Az?"

      "I was that horrible monster that no one can seem to properly remember," he informs you, turning his head to look at the floor, "because I was the one who did a lot of horrible things before I came to the surface. You remember what I said about not having feelings; how it's a horrible feeling?"

      "Of course," you nod, remembering the day that he visited you at work, "it seemed to me like you had experienced that before."

      "I have," he tells you, turning his eyes back to you, "this is where it gets pretty weird. I, I died once."

      The admission made a cold chill envelop your body. It confused you as to what he said. He died? How could that be possible? If he is here, beside you, how could he have experienced death before? More to the point, how does this all relate to the king? Rather than asking a plethora of questions, you resolved to go along and let him continue.

      "You died?" you ask, finding yourself holding tighter to his paw, "What do you mean?"

      "I died, _______. I was killed, more to the point. When I went to the surface to properly put Chara, my first sibling, to rest, I was mistaken for an attacker." he continued to study your eyes, looking to see if you were going to back away, "but, I was brought back."

      "How?" you inquire of him, keeping your voice soft.

      "To this day, I don't know exactly how, but I wasn't exactly myself. I was, ha," his voice cracked, "I was a flower; a cold and emotionless plant."

      You were more confused more than you had ever been. In your younger days, even now, you had your fair share of shows and anime that explored the idea of bringing someone back from the dead. Each series was different, as was the method of reincarnation. However, this confounded you. No matter, though, you weren't going to let your confusion take over the conversation. Whether you understood it or not, there was a reason behind everything that happened.

      "I'm so sorry, Asriel," you slide closer to him, putting your arm around him, hoping that it would comfort him.

      "No, it's okay, that's no longer who I am," he tells you, allowing you to keep your arm around him, "it's who I was that brought everything together for the Underground to be liberated. Well, Frisk and my efforts. To this day, I still kick myself for everything that happened down there."

      "Why so?" you ask him.

      "Because, I tried so hard to kill Frisk," he writhes in his seat some, "I tried so hard to make everything into a sick game. In the end, Frisk found a way to save everyone, but I was still without something that I so desperately needed. That was a soul."

      "A soul," you echo, "but, you have one now, don't you?"

      "I do," Asriel moves his free paw to cover his chest, "thanks to the selfless actions of my father. Well, him and Frisk. After all was said and done, I had quite a long talk with Frisk. We talked about everything that led up to that moment. After we were done talking, I asked her not to mention me to everyone. I didn't want them to know about what I had become. I didn't want them to know what I had done. Well, for a while, it seemed as though Frisk honored my wishes. That was, until I heard a bunch of footsteps, one day."

      "I'm sorry if I'm asking a dumb question, but did you turn back into a flower, Az?" you ask, hoping he wouldn't take offense to your curiosity.

      "I did," he nodded a couple of times before continuing on, "that's why everyone looked so surprised when they saw me. It wasn't just Frisk who came to visit. It was her, along with Mom and Dad. They were pretty upset to see what I had turned into. Needless to say, they were very emotional. Me, however, I was completely cold to their feelings. I hadn't a soul. I couldn't feel anything, even if I wanted to."

      That was when the gravity of his situation hit you. Sure, depression had a good grip on you in the past. It was easy to be numb to emotions. That lack of feelings was all too real to you, even during times when you really wanted to empathize with others. However, with you, you were able to truly feel from time to time. With him, he was prevented from having any sort of emotions. That had to be horrible. Just thinking of how much of an emotional haze he was in made you feel all the more for him. The thought made you hold onto him even tighter.

      "What I won't forget, most of all, was Dad's look. He wasn't that same cheerful guy that I had always known. I could tell how hurt he was to see me like I was. If only I had it in me to tell him that I still loved him. By that time, I could hardly do anything but insult them. Thankfully, Frisk had already told them what to expect from me. It didn't and still doesn't kill all of the guilt from that day."

      "Well," you try to comfortingly say, "you know that they understood everything. I'm more than sure they had forgiven you even before they saw you."

      "Maybe," he distantly agrees, still looking deep in thought, "but it still brings to mind all of the things that I said to them. In the end, everyone got quiet. That was when Dad told me that he was going to do his last act as King of the Monsters. I looked at him like he was an idiot. What could he do? That was when he brought forth his soul and, well, gave it to me."

      "You mean," you blinked, letting it all sink in, "you mean, he gave his own soul up to you?"

      "You would be correct," Asriel puffs his nostrils, "all for me. He said that it would be better if I were to be alive and ruling this kingdom when time came. I tried and tried to tell him that I didn't want it. It didn't do any good. His last bit of reasoning was that it was his way of paying back for his past. So, I came to accept his soul. That, as you could tell, brought me back."

      "Az," you say, unsure of how to comfort him, "I don't know what to say."

      "You don't want to run away?" he looks at you, as if confused that you hadn't tried to make a getaway, "You're not disgusted by who I used to be or what I've done?"

      "No, of course not," you remind him, using both of your arms to hug him tightly, "I would never run from you, Asriel. I promise you."

      Asriel doesn't speak. He halfheartedly places his arms around you. Instead of a tight hug, he just holds loosely onto you. You could feel how drained he must have been. Although, you could feel a warm sensation on your shoulder. It was the unmistakable sensation of warm tears falling onto your sleeve. You pat his back and keep your arms around him. This may have been many years ago, but the pain was still fresh enough in his mind to bother him to such a degree. Instead of moving about, the two of you sat there in silence. Finally, Asriel spoke.

      "The last words he spoke to me were words that I will never forget," he informed you, keeping his head at rest upon your shoulder, "because they were the words that shaped me into how I look right now. The black eyes, the stripes; they're all because he told me to be strong. I had always been such a cry baby, before. I wasn't going to be that, anymore. I was going to finally look strong. I guess that I only looked the part, seeing as I cry at every given opportunity."

       "That's not the case, Asriel," you tell him, releasing one of your hands to stroke the hair atop his head, "because I know you're strong to do the job that you do and keep pushing forward. Asriel, you know that true strength comes from the inside, right? You're stronger than most people I've ever met. You know that you don't have to put on a strong facade, right? Plus, I'm more than sure that, if your father were here right now, he'd be very proud of you."

      "You," Asriel sniffles, his tears still flowing, "you really think that? You're not kidding me, are you?"

      "I know so, Azzy," you say in a soft tone, still holding him tight, "you're a very loving and a very special guy. Not to sound weird, but if you were my kid, I'd be pretty proud of you. Okay, that did sound weird didn't it?"

      "Just a little," Asriel chuckles, finally taking a relieved sigh, "but maybe you're right. I guess I should look more at my strength from the inside instead of trying to look it on the outside. Maybe there isn't any shame in how I looked. Then..."

      Asriel goes silent for a moment. You could feel something happening, but you were unable to look at him. After a short moment, he reclines back, showing his face. It was different. The markings were replaced by white fur, making his entire face snow white. His eyes were no longer inverted looking, nor did they hold a hint of mischievousness. Instead, they were white with green irises. His whole face looked as though he had a major burden lifted from his shoulders. Even his smile looked more innocent. Something told you that this was the same Asriel that was in those pictures in the halls that you walked through. 

      "Az," you say, letting one of your hands graze across his maw, "your fur and your eyes."

      "They're different, aren't they," he says with a smile, "just like I was supposed to look. You helped me, ________. You helped me see where the true me was; on the inside."

      "No, no problem, Az," you give him another hug, "I'm honored, actually."

      "Hey," he releases you, still looking relieved and happy, "how about we go show Mom and Frisk, huh?"

      "Sounds like a plan to me," you agree, following him out of the room.\

      Walking back down the halls, you noticed the day had progressed into the afternoon, putting the sun closer to the tops of the trees. By then, all of the decorations and fixings had been adorned for all of the attendees to behold tomorrow. It was astonishing to see how much work had truly went into making the castle look as amazing as it looked. As nice as it was, it was not nearly as inviting as the living room that Asriel and you walked into. As regal as the rest of the castle looked, this room was rather cozy. Inside was Toriel and Frisk, sitting beside one another, reading a book.

      "Guess what!" Asriel announces, obviously catching the pair's attention.

      "Asriel?" Toriel questions the the tall goat in front of her, "is that really you, there?"

      "Who else would it be?" he jokes.

      Slowly, she stands and approaches her son. Her paws run over his fur, confirming that it was indeed his real fur. Her expression was joyous and celebratory. It went without saying that she was happy to finally see her son looking more like himself. The hug that she gave him furthermore confirmed that.

      "Asriel, my child, you have made your mother quite happy," she told him, sighing contentedly, "you have no idea for how long I have awaited to see you like this, again."

       "I guess I just needed a little help, Mom," he says, nodding at you.

      "Oh, was it you, young one?" she asks, looking to you, "Why, that was very kind of you. You have made an old lady's heart very happy."

      "It's no problem," you tell her, feeling honored that the Queen of Monsters would extend such gratitude to you.

      Of course, Frisk had to express how happy she was. Though, she did it in her own way by telling Asriel that he would have to actually put effort into dressing up for Halloween, this year. Afterwards, she simply hugged him and told him how happy she was to see him like this, again.

      "Oh, you two came down just in time," Toriel informs Asriel and yourself, "I believe our dinner for the evening is just about finished."

      "You haven't lived until you've had Mom's cooking, _______," Asriel boasts, "it's the best thing you'll ever eat!"

      "Why, thank you, Asriel," she tells him, then turning to look at you, "it's nice to have all of my children at the dinner table, tonight."

      Her insinuation told you that she considered you one of her own. Embarrassed would be one way to describe how you felt, but honored was a better way to put it. The Queen actually considered you her own child. Knowing that she would do that gave you such a sense of optimism. As everyone sat down to the table, you did so yourself. 

      It was nice to feel like you were at home again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "It's over now, there's a way I was before  
> But I can't recall how I was those days anymore  
> I'm learning how to be here and nowhere else  
> How to focus on what I can do myself  
> I'm not, I'm not you  
> You're a part of me, you're a part of me"


	22. One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'Tis the day of celebration, dear reader! Oh, I hope you are ready to have a great time and are ready to meet some new faces. Who knows, perhaps you may even get to dance before the day is over with!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, the day of the celebration! Again, another chapter that I had in my head for such a long time. To be honest, when I was thinking all of this up, I never dreamed I would even get this far. Crazy, man.
> 
> I decided to add a couple happy faces to this chapter, because it wouldn't be an Undertale fic without them.
> 
> We're almost at 3500. That's ridiculous, honestly. I'm so happy that ya'll keep coming back to read each new chapter. You guys are honestly wonderful. Thank ya'll!

      You could get used to the room that you slept in. The furnishings and tasteful knick-knacks made for quite a warm environment. Waking up to see the sun's rays shining onto the floor, hearing hardly anything but the occasional waft of wind against the glass of the window, you felt at peace. If you were to spend another day or two, you were certain that you would be spoiled by this treatment and all that it entailed. Of course, the company that you kept inside these walls was another thing that would keep you here. Not only did you have your two best friends, but you had quite a motherly host that was gracious enough to consider you as one of her own.  


      As much as you enjoyed thinking over the nice thoughts of what this castle held, you were somewhat startled to notice that you had a visitor in your room as you awoken. Standing by the window was a tall blurry figure. After wiping your eyes and properly adjusting them to the light, you discovered said visitor to be Asriel, looking out across the horizon that lay before him. Something about his stare told you that he was deep in thought. Knowing today was the day of the ceremony, which was a presumably stressful day for him, you were certain that he was pondering over something about what would take place over the next few hours.  


      "Something on your mind?" you queried him, stretching your arms out to facilitate a yawn.  


      "Oh, good morning, _______," Asriel greeted you, "I didn't even know you were awake."  


      "It's no wonder," you verbally poked at him, "you looked like you were drowning in your own thoughts."  


      His stern gaze turned to a jovial, yet soft smile as he turned to face you. By the look of his baggy pajama bottoms and his loose-fitting shirt, you gathered that he hadn't been to long out of bed. Again, you knew that there was something in that furry head of his that was rattling around like a pebble inside an empty soda can. Likewise, that was probably why he was up here, waiting on you to wake up. You had become someone that he trusted and someone that he had become so close to.   


      "Okay, maybe I was a little deep in thought," he chuckles, turning his eyes back outside the window, "because I can't get my mind off all that's going to happen today. Not only am I going to have to address my people, but they're going to see what I look like now."  


      "You're worried that's going to be a bad thing?" you ask him, providing him lead-way to continue on with his thoughts.  


      "I don't know, ________," he responds, running his paw over his once blackened cheek, "we monsters are just like people in the respect that we can never truly be predicted. You know, we're like the chocolate box, you don't know what flavor your going to like until you bite into it."  


      "You silly goat," you shake your head with a smile, "I think you got the saying mixed up, but you put it across the table just perfectly. I believe that they may see it as a good thing. Who knows, maybe you can work in an encouraging word or two. You've got the gift of gab, you know."  


      "Maybe you're right," he smiles, breathing an exaggerated sigh of relief, "perhaps this year's celebration will be much more memorable than the last. Of course, I can say it has already been more memorable and it hasn't even started."  


      "Are you talking about me, you flatterer?"  


      "None other," he said, coming to sit beside you, "in fact, I might even make a mention to you while I give my speech, today."  


      "Wow," you cough, surprised at his idea, "you, you would really do that, Az?"  


      "Of course," he nudges you, "but you'll have to wait til then. Right now, I've got to get prepared."  


      "Yeah, I guess I should be doing the same," you agree, climbing out of bed, "guess I'll see you down there!"  


      After parting ways, you did prepare yourself for the day. Although you weren't much for dressing up too fancy, you did pack a good set of proper attire for the day. The slacks, button-up shirt, vest, and polished dress shoes gave you a nice look. As you gazed at yourself in the mirror, you pondered as to why you didn't dress sharply on a regular basis. As you met with Frisk in the living room, you noticed that she was wearing her own formal dress that consisted of cascading blues and violets. In your opinion, it was quite becoming of her.  


      When she saw you walk into the room, she overtly looked you up and down. With a whistle, she gave you a flirtatious remark on how well you clean up. Seeing that her suave words worked on making you blush, she giggled at the look on your face. You saw her shake her head when she told you of how you were just like the monsters when it came to flirting. In all honesty, you wanted to make a retort at her, but the words would never come. You were still too busy being embarrassed by her unexpected compliment.  


      After getting her fill of your reddened cheeks, the two of you proceeded outside. The day was warmer than the previous days, not to mention slightly humid. The gentle breeze danced along the back of your neck as Frisk and yourself approached ever closer to the courtyard where quite a number of monsters and a good number of native humans had gathered. The crowd, which was still growing by the moment, was bigger than you had thought it would be. Of course, judging from the wide range of different monster types that surrounded you and the others, you figured that just about as many monsters that could make the trip to this location was out here. In fact, there were some monster types that you had never seen nor heard of before.  


      The chattering of the crowd lowered when the queen made her way from the long walkway that lead from the castle. As she walked closer to a grand podium that resided at the front of the grounds that everyone convened on, you noticed that she had quite a peaceful look about her. Although the past couple of days were reasonably hectic, you would have never been able to tell that she was stressed. The crowd's collective attention grew more towards her once she approached the stand, opening her piercing red eyes to the crowd before her.  


      "Attention, everyone," she announced, her voice projecting with great volume, "it is I, Queen Toriel. I wish to welcome you all to this year's celebration of our liberation from the Underground."  


      The crowd, using whatever limbs they had, clapped for her. Again, you were captivated by how such a polite and calm lady could control the attention of such a vast crowd. A wave of goosebumps coursed over your skin as you heard her speak, putting you in further awe of her.  


      "In the past year, our efforts to build a bridge between our kind and humans has greatly increased," she continued after everyone's applause died down, "allowing us to bring forth a better and kinder world for both monster and mankind. Thanks to our numerous ambassadors, we have seen more monster-human integration in many school systems, as well as community organizations. Of course, we are still very far away from our ultimate goal. However, I do wish to present someone that wishes to give everyone a short speech. One and all, please welcome my son, Asriel Dreemurr!"  


      As if the crowd had been eagerly anticipating this very moment, they instantly roared with loud cheers and various other noises of excitement. You had no idea that the Asriel was as beloved by his own people as he was. He never spoke of it, honestly. In fact, he was rather humble when it came to his royal status. Though, there was no mistaking that his presence at the podium was long awaited for as the queen stepped aside and guided her arm outward, signaling for the one behind her to step up and address the crowd.  


      Sure enough, Asriel did approach the podium. Though, he was dressed quite differently from how he usually was. Rather than a stylish shirt and a well-creased pair of pants, he wore a robe. That very robe resembled the one that his mother was wearing; a royal purple covering most of his extremities and a great Delta Rune covering his chest. His arms were covered in long white sleeves, leaving only his paws to show. The only recognizable difference was a collar that stood up from the neck of his royal garments. He looked just as regal as his mother as he approached to give his statements to the eager gatherers.   


      "Howdy," he informally announced to everyone, finally opening his vibrant green eyes, "how is everyone?"   


      The crowd was a mixture after his announcement. They were ecstatic to hear from their young prince, but at the same time they were taken aback to see his appearance had altered from what it once was. It was obvious, to say the least. A few of the monsters that you stood beside spoke quietly amongst themselves about how different he looked.   


      "Oh, well, I guess you can tell that I look kinda different, huh?" he stated, trying to stay as formal and as calm as possible, "Well, that's something I wanted to talk to everyone about. In my time of being an ambassador for our kind, I have ran across many nice humans and monsters. However, one in particular has really shown me how much humans can love and care for others, especially monsters! He has become quite close to me and the rest of our extended royal family. In fact, he's the reason why I look more like my old self! Monsters and humans in the crowd, please give my friend, ________, a hand for being here with us today!"  


      Asriel pointed a furry finger at you, causing the rest of the congregation to look at you. At first, it made your heart jump, seeing so many eyes peering upon you. Their glances put a huge pressure on you, it seemed. Yet, their silence was soon broken by a loud applause for you. There was even a good few pats on your back from some unknown attendees standing behind you. The attention, however sudden, made you feel welcomed and even caused you to drop any sort of nervousness about representing the human race at this celebration. For the short moment that you got the crowd's approval, you were delighted.  


      "So, I guess to sum it all up," the princely goat called to everyone, catching their attention once more, "let's let him be a good example of the true kindness that is in the hearts of man. One day, who knows, maybe we could all live in peace."  


      "Thank you, my son," Toriel tells him, giving him a firm pat to his shoulder, "as well as I should thank you all for coming here on this day. I do sincerely wish that all is to your liking during the festivities. Speaking of such, let us commence this ceremony to the liberation of monsters!"  


      As she finished her sentence, an explosion of magical streamers fell from the sky, signaling the well orchestrated band to begin playing a rather upbeat classical piece. Everyone in attendance roared with excitement, soon moving about to make their way to the various plates of food that were sat out as a buffet. Those who did not walk to the outer sections of the courtyard stayed in the center, finding partners to dance with. You found yourself dumbfounded by how busy it became with the commencement. Not wanting to immediately get caught up in the dances, but still very hungry, you made your way to a near by table. That was when you spotted someone familiar, standing there in polished armor and a spear in hand.  


      "I thought that was you!" announced the proud fish-like monster, standing with her spear tipped slightly towards you.  


      "Undyne, hey," you call to her, still feeling intimidated by her tough appearance, "it's good to see you, again."  


      "Same to ya, dork!" she grinned, "Allow me to introduce you to a good friend."  


      Her spear turned to another armor clad guard that stood tall and particularly boastful in stance. Although you noticed no weapon in their hands, they still took a pose that suggested they were quite ferocious and on guard for any attacker that would come their way. You were unable to see their face for their helmet, but you imagined a great warrior beneath the metal barrier. Finally, when the presumed warrior removed his helmet, you saw not another fish-like monster nor a scarred warrior, but a friendly smiling skeleton.  


      "WHY HELLO, ESTEEMED HUMAN!" greeted the tall guard, his voice almost like that of an announcer, "UNDYNE HAS TOLD ME YOU ARE ONE OF THOSE WEEBS, AS SHE CALLS IT."  


      "I guess so," you chuckle at the title that was indirectly bestowed upon you, "but you can call me, ________. What is your-"  


      "THE GREAT PAPYRUS, YOU MAY CALL ME. YOU MUST SURELY BE IN AWE OF MY AMAZING ARMOR AND GREAT TITLE OF ROYAL CEREMONIAL GUARD!"  


      "That I am," you nod, becoming enthralled by the enthusiasm of the inviting guard, "you're doing a great job, by the way."  


      "WHY, OF COURSE I AM. THE GREAT PAPYRUS SHALL NOT LET ANY ATTACKERS INTO THE CEREMONY!"  


      "Speaking of," Undyne calls to Papyrus, pointing to the gate at the end of the courtyard, "I think our patrol is over there, boney bud."  


     "THEN, WE SHALL DEFEND THE CASTLE OVER THERE!" the zealous skeleton announced, turning to you before the two left, "DO ENJOY YOURSELF AND BEHAVE, HUMAN! WE WILL BE WATCHING! NYEH HEH!"  


      You kept a bright smirk at the edge of your face as you saw the two walking away. It was odd to see a fully functioning skeleton without skin or muscles attached to it. Yet, you found him endearing and even funny and comedic. His demeanor suggested that he was too kind of a person to be a warrior, which would explain the armor without a weapon.   


      As you turned around to partake more of the festivities, you noticed a familiar face. A canine-looking monster caught eyes with you from a distance. After taking a moment to look at him, you remembered where you saw him. He was the same monster from the airport; the very monster who gave you a very nasty look. It appeared that he was doing the same. Did you do something wrong? Was there something you did to offend him or his particular type of monsters? In all honesty, you couldn't think of anything. Though, there could be a number of reasons for the look on his face. For all you knew, he could simply just be having a bad day. Breaking your ocular lock on him, you decided to put the worry away.   


      By now, your stomach was starting to gnaw at you. In the rush of getting ready for the celebration, you didn't bother to hardly eat much. The fragrant smell of various foods served little to help your hunger situation. As you looked around, you saw tents with tables that hosted various dishes. They all looked tantalizing and delicious. Without any discretion, you went to various tables, taking a small serving of food and adding to the rather large plate that you picked up. Each tent had something unique and intriguing to you. One tent had snow related dishes, which were mostly deserts. Another tent hosted a rather stoic flame monster who served sandwiches and other dishes that you were more likely to find at a bar and grill. Lastly, you stopped by a peculiar stand, rather than a tent, that looked to be fashioned after an old sentry station.  


      Approaching it, you looked over all it had to offer. Really, there wasn't much there. in fact, you didn't even see anyone manning said station. Instead, there was a note that was sitting on the flat surface in front of you. It was folded in half and sat to where it would instantly draw your attention. Picking it up, you read the letter.  


      "if you're reading this, then you're probably the human who the prince was talking about. cool. anyways, have a hot dog, on me."  


      Looking around, you tried to distinguish where this complementary dish would be. You couldn't find anything that even resembled a hot dog or anyone who would know anything about where it would be at. As you looked over the edge, you noticed yet another skeleton, lying on the floor, asleep on his side. His choice of clothing, a blue jacket and athletic shorts, confounded you, seeing as all the other vendors wore garments that were more suited for the occasion. Looking him over, you finally saw what he meant. There, on what you assumed to be his pelvis, was a plate with a singular hot dog sitting upon it. Finally making the connection that the free food was literally on him, you had a good chuckle.  


      You ate your meal after you found a good seat to rest at. Most of the morning, you were on your feet and walking. Not to mention, the dress shoes you wore were only slightly uncomfortable. The relief of sitting down and the rewarding sensation of ingesting the filling food gave you a sense of relief. As you sat, though, you noticed Asriel out and about in the crowd. Eating the last bit of your food, you try to hurry to your feet to finally get to speak to him. As you do, you notice the music change from its chipper, almost trotting tune to a slower and more soft song filled with delicate melodies. Right as you reach him, he turns to see you behind him.  


      "Oh, ______, there you are!"   


      "Hey, Az," you greet him, looking him over, "you look great in your robes."  


      "I do?" he asks, taking a look at himself, "You don't think it looks too bulky or anything?"  


      "Of course not," you jab at him, noticing that he was looking around, "so, were you looking for something?"  


      "As a matter of fact, I was," he looks you over just as you did with him, "I think you'll do perfectly!"  


      A question about what he was saying nearly left your lips before he took you by the hand. Without a word, you were led ever closer to the dancing ground where many other monsters were dancing with their partners. It didn't take long at all before you figured out his intentions. Before you had a chance to say anything on the matter, he turned to face you, bearing a great smile.  


      "I don't think you'd mind dancing with me," he chuckles, "would you?"  


      "Well," you say out of embarrassment, "not at all, but..."  


      "But?" Asriel questions, cocking his head sideways.  


      "But you know I can't dance without arrows," you joke at him, releasing a quiet laugh.  


      "That's a good one!" Asriel laughed along with you, "For a second there, you had me worried."  


      After the two of you quietened down, you stood there, awkwardly holding hands. It was hardly a visual cue that you gave him that signaled you were ready to commence the dance. Allowing him to direct you, you held hands with the prince and followed his steps. The dance was slow, which kept the two of you easily in time with one another. As you stepped and danced along with him, you noticed just how soft his paws were, as well as how strong he truly was. You found yourself getting comfortable with the idea of stepping even closer to him. You felt, for a lack of better words, like you belonged where you were.  


      Before you knew it, the dance was finished. After being in an almost trance-like state, you snapped yourself back into reality. The two of you finally drop your hands and paws from one another. You could feel how hot your cheeks were. It was more than obvious that, for some reason or another, you were flustered by the dance you just had. Perhaps it was because you never danced with another guy, or perhaps it was because you just danced with him. Regardless, you were dying for something to take away how embarrassed you were right now.  


     "Thank you for that, _______," Asriel tells you, still smiling fondly at you.  


      "Hey," you stammer, "no problem, Az."  


      "Say, it's about time to light the candles," he informs you, pointing to a large number of the attendees walking to where an elegant set up of unlit candles sat, "would you like to join us ?"  


      "I'd love to," you tell him, your voice low and content.  


      As you joined the rest of the group, Asriel gave to you a stick that was wrapped in a cloth at the tip. Everyone else's stick had already been set ablaze, leaving Asriel and yourself to be the only ones who had yet to light theirs up. Looking at you, he lifts a finger, setting a small flame above it, soon lowering it down to light up both of your sticks. Before both of you had the chance to light a candle, you were interrupted by a third party bumping in-between the two of you.  


      Frisk, who had an unlit stick, apologized for being late. According to her, she had gotten caught up with listening to Papyrus talk about being an honorary ceremonial guard. Of course, as well as she knew him, she had to listen to all of his boasts. She even told you that he had a good feeling about you. Of course, as she told you, he has a good feeling about everyone.  


      "Frisk," Asriel nudges, pointing to her stick, "would you like some assistance?"  


      With only a smirk, she takes the tip of her stick and places it to Asriel's, lighting hers. Sticking her tongue out at him, she jokes with him that he would have to keep his fire magic to himself. After the three of you share a good laugh, you all place your blazing sticks to a candle in need of being lit. Looking at the tiny embers burning, you were taken aback by their beauty. Being able to share the site with Frisk and Asriel made it all the more special. You were able to share a special day with both of them. Just as when you were with both of them at the convention, you wished it would never end. In fact, you didn't look forward to having to go back home after tonight. The only thing that would make it tolerable would be getting to see Asriel every couple of weekends or so. That kept your spirits up.  


      As the ceremony ended and the monster masses departed back to their respective homes, you found yourself back within the walls of the castle, sitting at the dinner table with Toriel, Frisk, and Asriel. The four of you discussed your events of the day. For Frisk, she was busy catching up with the many friends that she made in the Underground. For Toriel, it was meeting with foreign dignitaries and many of the local humans. In her opinion, the locals were much more pleasant to be around between the two. For Asriel, the day was mostly filled with telling about his most recent adventures to all of the monsters that he once knew as a kid.   


      You, yourself, sat in mostly silence. Although you hadn't much to say, you were still happy to be around such a close family. It did sadden you, however, that the king couldn't be here to see this. You knew that his presence still lived on in his son, though. You knew that, once he grew to take control over his kingdom, Asriel would lead his people just as his father did. The warm thoughts made you smile. Before long, it was time for bed. After kindly excusing yourself and telling everyone good night, you found your way to your room.  


      Lying on your bed after refreshing yourself for a night's sleep, you found yourself staring up at the ceiling, reliving the events of the day. Your first exposure to monster culture was a very positive one. To be able to be part of something like this was something that you could've only dreamt of in the past. As you continued to bask in the wonderful memory of the day, you heard the door creak open. Looking at the oncoming visitor, you noticed Asriel sitting himself beside you, soon laying himself down to meet you eye to eye.  


      "Hey, Azzy," you sleepily greet him.  


      "You're still awake, I see," he quietly utters, "I won't keep you long, I promise."  


      "You don't have to worry about that," you inform him, "what's up?"  


      "I just wanted to thank you for coming all the way to spend this time with all of us," he tells you, keeping his eyes set on you, "I know that I have already said it so many times, but it really means a lot to me and especially Mom. She was becoming worried that our efforts were going to stagnate. You've made her happy, really."  


      "To be honest," you say between a stifled yawn, "I'm honored to be invited. If I could improve her day and your day in the process, then that's an honest plus, Az. I'm just happy that I got to spend part of the day with you. Knowing that we've gotten this close, I still can't believe that it's real."  


      "I know what you mean," he chuckles lightly, "I wasn't even planning on dancing with you, at first. I just saw you and, well, I couldn't stop myself."  


      "It was a nice dance," you tell him, holding your eyes open at half mast, "I might even say it was the best dance I've ever had, Asriel."  


      "I can say the same," he confirms, his voice hardly a whisper.  


      At that moment, the two of you lied there, staring at one another. Your heart raced as the silence grew between the two of you. You had been alone with him plenty of times in the past, but something about this time made you feel light headed. The breath from his nostrils being the only sound you could head and the only sensation you could feel, you continued to lock eyes with one another. The two of you drew closer, nearly making contact before both of you finally cracked up in laughter.  


      "What were we about to do?" you ask him jokingly.  


      "I'm not too sure," he answers you between chortles, "I was hoping you knew."  


      After a good laugh between the two of you, Asriel got up to his hind paws, "Well, I guess I'll see you in the morning, right?"  


      "Looking forward to it, Az," you say, letting the last few laughs out.  


      "Good night, ______" he says endearingly, "sweet dreams.  


      "Sweet dreams to you too, Asriel," you return, watching him until he left.  


      You found your heart to still be a flutter after he left. Blame it on the weirdness of the situation, but you were still wondering about the moment. That was, until your thoughts began to wonder elsewhere, pondering things that were abstract and outlandish. The day was finally at a close and so were you. It was time to rest, because tomorrow would be a new day and a trip back home. Everything seemed great and getting better.  


      If only it could always be this way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "One more time  
> Celebrate and dance so free  
> Music's got me feeling so free  
> Celebrate and dance so free  
> One more time"


	23. Shock Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even a misunderstanding can cause the greatest of harm. Even the greatest of understanding can cause the greatest healing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here's a chapter I have been hinting at for a while. I'm going to beg you don't hate me for this. There is a method to my madness.

      You almost forgot how Thursdays felt when you had something to look forward to on that Friday. Ever since you got back to your apartment, you had this urge to spend time with Asriel like the three of you did when he and Frisk first came down. As much as you wanted Frisk to be part of yours and Asriel's adventure tomorrow, she was still stuck tieing up loose ends at the site that she was playing ambassador at. However, if the two of you weren't too give out from your excursion tomorrow night, the three of you would get to have a nice day together on the next Friday.

      Luckily for you, Asriel's stay in your town was extended for only a slightly longer amount of time. Given the moment that the two of you shared, you felt compelled to share as much time with him as you could. There was something about that short minute that replayed in your head like a broken record, constantly repeating a joyous riff over and over. You found yourself noticing that weird thing your heart did when he came into your mind. With every thought you had of him, you found your blood pressure and pulse dropping to a relaxed pressure and rhythm. It was a nice feeling, as you would come to discover. However, that feeling fought for supremacy with the feeling of excitement for the day to come.

      Since you got back, both Asriel and yourself had been busy with your respective tasks. As everything turned out, this Friday would be the perfect day to watch a movie together. The anticipation flooded your thoughts as you prepared for bed. All the while, you reminisced on the past adventures that the three of you had, trying desperately to recapture that feeling in your head. Lying in your bed, you held a big smile on your face as you started to drift away. Before you were too far gone, you decided to text Asriel.

      "Looking forward to tomorrow! You?"

      "As always!" he texted you with a follow up message that read, "Just going to be happy to end the week with you ]:)"

      That horned smiley face gave you the goofiest grin every time he sent it. You wanted to start using it, yourself. Then again, what was to stop you? You had gotten so close to him by now that you felt more comfortable doing anything around him than anyone else.

      "You're too sweet ]:P" you responded, feeling a short chuckle come up.

      "Hey, that's my thing!" he responded, backing it up with another text, "SILLY human ]:P"

      Your hand held your face as you hung it, laughing out loud. He was determined to get into this cute argument and he was going to win, or at least he thought he was. Given the long week that you had, you really needed this interaction with him. The light-hearted sassiness between the two of you gave you that little release that you always sought from him.

      "Takes one to know one, silly GOAT!" you retort, feeling confident in yourself.

      "Oh, we'll see about that tomorrow, _______. Be ready to eat your words!" he responded, more than likely very sure in his text.

      "Get plenty of rest, then," you message him, "because the only thing you're eating is humble pie!"

      "Only if you're sharing it ]XD" he finally retorted, "But until then, do rest well, okay?"

      "Sleep well yourself, Azzy," you finally message him, smiling as you lay your phone down on your nightstand.

      Before you knew it, you were asleep and resting. Although you weren't in the plush bed that you almost became accustomed to, you were in your own familiar bed. When the morning came, you met it with a familiar sense of optimism. Much to the contrast of the bitter cold months, you weren't waking up to a cold room that forced you to huddle up in your sheets. Instead, you welcomed the early sunrise with the ability to throw your covers back and leap out of bed. It was obvious that you looked forward to this day and all that it would hold as the sun set.

      At work, the atmosphere seemed to be less dense than it had been weeks and months prior. The short hour or two of chilly morning air was relieved by the mid-day warmth of the sun gracing your bare calves, seeing as the weather permitted you to wear shorts at work. The attitude of your coworkers, medical staff, and even the patients that visited the hospital was more lighthearted and refreshed. Spring had awakened them to a new sense of life, it seemed. Even you ever-stressed feline manager had a somewhat lackadaisical air about him. Rather than spouting off quick and passive-aggressive comments at the newer workers, Burgerpants was more apt to being patient with the fresh hires.

       "Heya, bud," your monster manager nudged you, keeping himself propped up against a wall, "I heard that you got to go to the big monster celebration whatchamacallit."

      "Yeah," you nodded, preparing yourself for a slight swipe from him, commenting on how he was unable to go, "it was quite a new experience."

      "I'd say so, getting to dance with the prince and stuff," he smirked, loading up his next comment, "looks like the two of you are pretty chummy, huh?"

      "Well, we're friends and all, ya know," you cough, trying to keep your words from rear-ending each other, "so, I don't know if a dance would be, well, weird or anything."

      "Ah ha ha," the suave feline cackled, slapping his knee, "I was just messing with ya, pal! You should totally see your face, right now."

     "Right," you laugh, trying to keep yourself from looking as embarrassed as you were.

      The rest of your shift went along faster than you were anticipating. Given that you were one of the very few who were on BP's good side, it was rather pleasant. Amidst the busy day, you maintained an optimistic view on your situation. With what you had to look forward to afterwards, you couldn't find any reason to be downtrodden. As the last couple of hours drug out, much to the contrast of the rest of the day, you were more than eager to be on your way. After you finally firmly closed the drawer after signing out for the day, you were on your way to change your clothes and depart for your night with Asriel.

      Approaching your car, you weren't anticipating Asriel to be standing there, propped against your vehicle. By the looks of it, he had already changed into his clothes for the evening. Being dressed just as you were, he wore a comfortable tee-shirt that displayed a logo of the convention that all of you attended just a month or so prior. Again, just as you were dressed, he wore a pair of jeans, however his were tastefully and fashionably worn in different areas. The look on his face was that of anticipation as soon as both your eyes met. Your own heart started to beat faster after seeing him.

      "Howdy, _______!" he bleated out to you, waving a paw excitedly, "You ready?"

      "You know it!" you answer to him, making a short dash to meet him, carrying your work clothes under your arm.

      "Great," he returned, opening the passenger side door of your car after you unlocked it, "I think I know just the movie for us to watch!"

      "Oh?" you question him, your tone letting out much curiosity as you cranked up your vehicle and pulled out onto the road, "What is it?"

      "I decided to go with something that's a little funny and, well," he chuckled, placing a paw over his muzzle, "I guess you'll have to wait and see what the other part is."

      It felt like your heart expanded in your chest, as though it was taking a deep breath, upon hearing his words. What was he hinting at? Was he trying to hint something at you or was he just being his usual mischievous self? Never before had you felt your hands get clammy like they were becoming now. In fact, you had to concentrate on not looking like you were nervous. He would catch onto that all too quickly. If this was going down the avenue you thought it was going to go down, you were going to have to prepare yourself.

      "Heh, I guess so," you squeaked, soon clearing your throat, "you know, since I'm not too sure on what movies are playing and all."

      "What's the matter," he grazes his fist across your shoulder, "cold feet?"

      "Says the goat that doesn't wear shoes," you quickly retorted, blowing him a raspberry.

      "Ah ha, nice one," he congratulates you, laughing lightly once more, "but I'd be ready for a surprise if I were you."

      Again, you tried to calm your heart rate by taking deeper breaths. You knew that he was talking about the movie that the two of you were about to watch, but your mind was doing what it did best, jumping to the biggest and wildest conclusion. It didn't help that you were easy to blush, either. However, pulling into the parking lot of the movie theater was your saving grace in the case of Asriel not seeing your embarrassed state. Turning the key off, you quietly dislodged your seat belt, preparing to get out.

      "By the way," Asriel smirked, "I do have another small surprise for you."

      "Oh," you repeat yourself from earlier, "what would that be?"

      "I," he proudly announces, pulling out his wallet, "am going to pay for both of our tickets tonight!"

      "Az, you don't have to do that," you try meekly to turn away his offer, "I have enough money for my ticket. These things aren't cheap, you know?"

      "Nope, I'm buying your ticket and that's final," he playfully snaps back, blowing his own raspberry back at you.

      "But," you finally concede, sighing, "fine, then. Go ahead, your majesty."

      "I see what you did there," he pokes you in the chest, "but it's not going to work."

      The two of you finally exit your car, both of you closing the doors behind you. The evening was setting in. The days were noticeably longer, by now. Although the night was not fully upon you, the sun was preparing to say its good nights to the land around you as it sunk ever slowly beneath the horizon. With its departure came a lightly muggy twilight, complemented by a comfortable drop in temperature. To add to it, there was the invigorating scent of blooming plants all around you. Winter's departure was truly met with a wonderful Spring embrace.

      Walking towards the entrance, you notice a good number of cars in the parking lot. It was Friday, after all. However, the outside of the building was vacant. It must've been a rare time when everyone was inside and watching their movies at the same time. It was almost eerie, seeing not a soul around except for Asriel and yourself. Before the two of you approached the sidewalk to the entryway of the movie theater, Asriel stopped and turned to you.

      "Okay, so since this movie is going to be a surprise and all," he teased you, "I want you to wait out here for me to buy the tickets!"

      "Sure thing," you gladly agree, eager to see what he was going to return with.

      "Don't move til I come back, okay?" Asriel instructed you, nearly skipping his way into the theater.

      As you waited, you took it upon yourself to sit on the curb and await his return. The night was reminiscent of your past adventures, but yet it had something new and different about it. Amidst all your efforts to calm yourself, you were still excited about all that was going to happen. As a matter of fact, after the movie was finished, you were going to treat him to a nice dinner as a thanks for him buying your tickets. This time, you were going to be the one who wouldn't take no for an answer.

      Sitting there and thinking, you felt a presence behind you. At first, you thought it was Asriel coming up behind you to surprise you with your tickets. However, as you stood and met the person that stood behind you, you found it not to be him, but that peculiar dog monster from the airport and the celebration. Now, you had a chance to get a closer look at him. Rather than having a white fluffy coat, as was with the other dog monsters you saw at the ceremony, this one had a particularly brown and matted coat. All he wore was a tattered tank-top, and a pair of black pants that were finely pressed. His expression, just as times prior, was very displeased with your presence.

      "Oh, hey, I didn't see you, there," you kindly greet him, "sorry if I was a bit startled."

      He does nothing but look at you with that same expression. Noticeably, his tail does not wag, but instead remains still, stiff even. His breathing was controlled, as if he was trying to prevent himself from becoming enraged. It was obvious that you weren't someone that he wanted to be around. His stare reinforced that sentiment. You could feel that, if you were to stay there any longer, you were going to be faced with something unpleasant.

      "Excuse me," you politely try to excuse yourself, "I'll just be going."

      "Why?" the obviously disgruntled canine questioned, "Do you not like me or something?"

      "I'm sorry, but I just want to go inside with my friend," you try explaining to him, making an attempt to walk away from him.

      "The prince?" he harshly asks, making an effort to block your path, "You mean the one monster you have been trying to get up close to? I don't think you need to be around him."

      "What do you mean?" you look at him, legitimately confused, "We're friends; good friends, in fact."

      "You're a human, that's why," he steps up closer to you, puffing a breath onto you, "and you, along with your filthy kind don't need to be getting close to monsters. I know what you're going to do. You're going to get close to him. Then, when his guard is dropped, you're going to break his heart and make us lose our one and only heir to the thrown."

      "What are you talking about?" you question him once more, your tone dropping it's politeness, "Do you even know me or him? As a matter of fact, don't you think you're being a little judgmental against me?"

      "A little judgmental?" the now angry dog monster reiterates your question, "Do you have any idea how I've been mistreated by your kind, just for fun? Do you know how they thought it was funny to make me feel like I had a friend and then just drop me out, like I was a mutt or something?"

      "Listen," your voice shifting to a more pleading tone, "I'm honestly sorry that happened to you, but please don't assume I'm going to do that to him. He, he means a lot to me!"

      "Lies," the dog pushes you backwards, taunting you, "you're not sorry about what happened to me and you don't care about him. After you've used him for all he's worth, then you're going to leave him high and dry, if not worse! I saw you and him dancing all nice and cute. It made me sick, because I know how you and your kind are."

      "Please," you desperately try to move out of his way and make your way inside, "I just want to enjoy an evening with my friend."

      At that moment, you manage to break away from him and make your way closer to the entrance. However, before you could reach the glass double-doors, you were intercepted, yet again. This time, rather than placing himself in front of you, you were pushed to the side, prompting you to look over at him. Rather than giving you an disapproving glance, he was in a full stance, ready to strike at you. However, the one thing that made you truly worried was the knife in his paw. Before you had a chance to try and run, he came at you, slicing a small gash in your forearm.

      The cold metal burned as you felt the tear go across your arm. It hurt, honestly. Yet, there was something inside you that reminded you of the last time you were confronted by someone who questioned yours and Asriel's relationship. You remembered the beating that you took for just being associated with him. How could you forget all the bruises that you got from every punch and every kick? In your mind, that was what you got from trying to run away. That was what you were trying to do now, but you knew that it wasn't going to get you anywhere. Rather than begging for mercy and trying to run away, you were going to have to fight. In fact, adrenaline took over your mind.

      You could feel it. You could feel your airways opening up, your heart beating harder and faster, and even your extremities begin to tremble. As you learned in class, your sympathetic nervous system, or fight-or-flight response, had kicked in. That, paired with the sudden anger that you felt from the slice at your arm, made your mind begin to black out. All rational thought was going out of the door. If this guy was man or monster, it didn't matter. All that mattered right now was survival and making this person pay for attacking you.

      Call it your primal instincts or a lucky attempt, but as soon as the offending mutt lashed out at you, you turned to meet him. With all concern of life and limb leaving you, you took a quick swipe at him with your fist, managing to land a grazing blow to his arm. Seeing how shocked he was that you retaliated, he stood there. Given the prime opportunity, you took it upon yourself to lunge at him, tackling him down to the ground. After a short slide onto the concrete, which caused a small friction burn to both of your knees, you had him pinned.

      You finally had him where you wanted him. Although he struggled to gain the higher ground and no doubtedly finish you off, you maintained your position over him. Furthermore, as to not let the tide of this fight turn, you move your knees to pin his shoulders down. With all of the testosterone and adrenaline coursing through your veins, you left little to no thought as to what you were about to do. Instead of releasing him, you began swinging at him yet again. As close to fainting as you were, you weren't able to properly land a definitive blow to his face. Rather, you only landed minimal impacts to the sides of his face. The only way you were going to stop was if he was fully finished or if you fainted first.

      Just then, someone came out the door. You didn't look to see who they were. Instead, you were trying to save your own skin, or perhaps exact your revenge on this poor canine. Your thoughts were nothing but blurred together at this point. However, you were brought back to yourself when you felt a heavy paw push against you. The resulting force threw you off of your assailant and onto the ground. Taking the small opportunity he had, the would-be murderer ran off, wiping his face and whimpering somewhat.

      "What were you doing?!" Asriel roars at you.

      The look on his face completely brought you around. It was scary to see him standing there, his legs cocked in place and his arms and chest raised to an angered stance. This was the only time you ever saw him this way. Before, all you knew was this gentle giant that, to the best of your imagination, would never hurt anyone. Now, you began to fear for your own life as you saw him tower above you.

      "Asriel," you choke out, "you don't understand! He-"

      "What don't I understand, _______?" he barks at you, still looking enraged, "Because what I saw was a defenseless monster getting picked on. No, I would say that I understand that, perfectly!"

      "Az, please, I-"

      "No!" he stomped his hind paw, merely inches away from your foot, "I'm very disappointed in you. I, I honestly thought you were different than all of the others. But, but you're not!"

      You try to stand to your feet, looking around you. The dog had to have dropped his knife. That was the true proof that you were being attacked. Yet, as you looked all around, you saw nothing. He took it with him when he ran off. Panic began to set in, causing you to fear for what was happening. In an instant, a deep and loving friendship was crumbling to nothing. All of this was because of a big misunderstanding that you couldn't get Asriel to see. All you could do was try to calm him down.

      "Really, you don't understand," you tear up, trying your best to get him to see your point, "I was attacked, I know I was. He had a knife!"

      "Really, because I don't see one," Asriel grunted, still obviously blinded by his anger, "all I see is a human that is just like all the other humans, too proud and powerful for their own good!"

      "Asriel, please stop," you beg him, trying to keep yourself from arguing back with him, "I don't want this!"

      "Yes, you do," he continues to look at you with a disappointed stare, "you make me sick. You're honestly no different than those who hurt me and, and Chara!"

      "Well," you felt yourself lose all control of your emotions and actions, "maybe if you would've fought back, then none of that would have ever happened!"

      At that point, you felt your whole body go numb. The gravity of what you just said hit you. Truly, you didn't want to say that. You didn't mean a word of it. Yet, you couldn't say anything else. All you could do was stand there, dumbfounded by your own ignorant statement. Guilt caused you to want to sink down to the ground and beg Asriel for forgiveness, but it was too late. Looking at him, you saw that kindness leave his face. In its place was an emotionally hurt and angered beast. That same beast took the same stance your previous offender took.

      "You'll regret saying that!" Asriel snarled at you as he lunged and brought you back to the familiar concrete.

      On your way down, you felt a claw or two graze over your wounded arm. None of the claws broke your skin. Instead, they barely tickled the open cut. As you fell to the ground, you saw Asriel sitting atop you. Most of his weight was on your chest, impairing your breathing. He bared his teeth with great ferocity. If you didn't regret your statement before, you did now. As much as you wiggled and squirmed, you couldn't break free. Instead, you could hardly watch as he brought one paw near your throat. That same paw must have been the very one that brushed against your cut, seeing the crimson trail along a few of the claws.

      "Asriel!" you screamed, "Please, stop. I'm sorry!"

      Before he proceeded any further, he paused. His eyes weren't fixed on you, but his stained claw. The sight stopped him from going any further. Through the obstructed view of his paw, you saw the look of horror on his face. The labored breathing that he summoned to fuel his anger was slowed to a cautious and scared pattern. Finally, it appeared as though he had come back around. If you could only talk to him now, things would be better.

      "I," Asriel stuttered, "I cut you open."

      His voice was distant and afraid. As he looked down, he saw your arm that had been cut opened from your previous attacker. Looking at it and then back at his claw, it was obvious that he came to the conclusion of being the one who injured you. The look on his face was that of total terror, causing him to stand back up and look at you with an unmistakable gaze of shock and regret. That look was a look you knew you would never forget. As you reached out, you tried to speak, but were interrupted.

      "No, I'm, I didn't want to," Asriel said, absently, "I won't again, I..."

      Again, reaching out for him, you try to bring yourself to your feet. However, rather than him approaching you, he begins to back up, shaking his head. After a few paces backwards, he begins to dash away. You were paralyzed, standing there. Anxiety and fear filled you. You didn't know what to do. All you could do was watch him run away, probably full of fear and anxiety himself. Looking at the ground, you saw a couple of crumpled up tickets lying there, reminding you of what could have been.

      At that point, you knew you messed up. You broke Asriel's heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The polestar wheeled about my head  
> Until such time it grew  
> A deep well of despair I found  
> The day my dreams came true
> 
> Shock me, I needed a surprise"


	24. A Face in the Crowd

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As I have heard, dearest reader, darker, darker, yet darker. However, I know that you are, as they say, determined. Even if you feel like giving up, please do not. I know that, somehow, things will get better. I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, I feel like these chapters are becoming a test of who will stay around during all of this roughness. However, the last chapter was very well received. Although, I honestly didn't know about The Walking Dead's season premiere ^^; 
> 
> Again, this may be a very discouraging encounter, but I do have a plan at the end of this. Just don't give up until then. 
> 
> As always, thank ya'll for sticking with me for 24 chapters, thus far! We're closing in on 4,000 views! Seriously, guys, ya'll are amazing and I can't thank ya'll enough!
> 
> By the way, the chapter title is referencing a Tom Petty song by the same name. I highly encourage you to listen to this song. Of all the song choices I've chosen to reference for chapter titles, I believe that this one fits perfectly.

      The morning came, as it had to. Waking up, all of the thoughts of the night prior came rushing back to your head like a ruptured dam, releasing a wave of water upon the village below. The realization that this wasn't a horrible dream, instead being stark reality, made you clench at your chest as you felt a sharp pain strike you. The anxiety of where you were at stabbed at your sternum, preventing you from getting any sleep. No matter what position you turned to, you could feel the same stab eating away at your peace of mind.

      Seeing as nothing was going to get better by lying in bed, although you would rather stay there for the rest of your days, you found enough strength to lift yourself out of bed. A deep sigh escaped your agape lips, verbalizing your despair. The day ahead of you held nothing of any importance to you, as of now. That faint optimism that you usually found within yourself was gone away, just as was many of the positive aspects of your life. At that very moment, you remembered exactly how you felt when you first moved up to where you lived now. All of the depression, loneliness, and even despair was as present as it was before you met Asriel and Frisk.

      Finding your way to the table, you sat down heavily in the chair beneath you. Your groggy eyes peered between your eyelids at the flat surface below. You were still processing everything that happened last night. The ride, the talk, and even those butterflies that you felt in your stomach were all nice and pleasant. Right now, you'd give anything to feel those just once more. Up until that point, everything was fine. Even reaching further back into your memories, you recollected on all the wonderful moments the two of you shared. You remembered the first movie, the all-nighter the three of you spent as you watched the sun rise, the painful goodbye, the wonderful reunion, the convention, and even the moment the two of you spent in silence, staring deep into the other's eyes. Now, because of one short mistake, no a big misunderstanding, it was all done for. All of that fear that you held deep inside when you first became friends with him and Frisk must have been there for a good reason. It wasn't a useless insecurity, but rather a warning of you inevitable screw up.

      The thought was becoming too much to bear, seeing your eyes become clouded with tears. The burning sensation caused you to close them, and tightly so. As you felt the wet droplets trickle down your face, you broke out into a sob. You hoped and wished that no one was around to hear you as your teeth clenched tightly, having both your hands cover each eye, supporting your hanging face. Everything was going to be different now. Nothing was going to be as it used to be. That wonderful friend that you had come to know was gone because of your ignorance and anger. Despite all of the warnings that you heard from everyone about Asriel's frailness, you didn't listen. No, instead you went for the jugular, in a proverbial sense. Now, you were reaping your rewards. For all you knew, you deserved the emotional pain that you were feeling now. In your mind, you felt like you deserved much worse.

No matter how last night played out, you refused to see Asriel as anything but innocent. It didn't matter that he didn't see everything that was happening. I didn't matter that he was the one who lunged at you and nearly crushed your rib cage. As low as you felt, you wished that he would have. Even looking at the now bandaged cut on your arm, you rubbed it lightly. Though the injury preceded your confrontation with Asriel, you wore the open wound as an open punishment for your wrong doings. However, an epiphany hit you.

      Everything could have turned out differently. If you could have opened your mouth and told him that he didn't cut you open, then he wouldn't have run away. If you would have ran after him, you would have been able to at least stop him long enough to explain everything to him. No, instead you stood there like a bump on a log. The more you thought on it, the more you found yourself trying to find some sort of way to correct it. In fact, if you could only get in touch with him, then you would be able to tell him everything. Though, perhaps he had already tried to text you, seeing as you hadn't bothered to look at your phone, yet.

      Nothing. All you saw when you turned the screen on was your lockscreen. The build up had stopped abruptly, feeling your heart plummet to the bottom of your chest. It was a bitter pill to swallow, knowing that he hadn't tried to call or even message you. Seeing that, you questioned if you even wanted to try and get in touch with him. As you slowly put your phone back on the table, you immediately picked it back up, quickly navigating to your message app.

      "Hey," you typed out, "I'd really like to talk to you, if you can, Az. Please message me back, okay?"

      You sat the phone back down, turning the screen to the wooden surface. Sending him a message felt like a fruitless effort. The silence that followed only further reinforced that feeling. Two minutes turned into five, just as five minutes turned into ten, fifteen, seventeen, and so on. If he was going to respond, he would have done it by now. Instead, you got nothing but an idle phone. It didn't matter how many times you checked your messenger, he never responded to you. After finally resolving to put all hope of a text conversation away, you put your mobile device in the pocket of your pajama pants.

      As you started your morning ritual, skipping breakfast altogether, you remained trapped inside your mind. There had to be some sort of way to get past this and back to the way things were. If you learned during your time with Asriel and Frisk, you learned to not give up. Feeling their encouraging words resonating inside you, you felt yourself tear up. Even if you did mess everything up, you were going to fix it. You were going to make it your personal mission to talk to Asriel and get things set straight.

      Once your teeth were brushed, hair combed, and clothes changed, you were back at your table. Instead of sitting there and wallowing in your own misery, you were trying to think of the best way to try and set things right between Asriel and yourself. Racking your brain, you tried to think of what you could surprise him with. Would he like an apology letter sent in the mail? No, that didn't sound like him. Perhaps roses and other assorted botanic decorations? Actually, flowers probably wouldn't be the best idea, right now. Just as you tried to think of another solution, your phone buzzed, prompting you to check the new message that you had.

      "Yo, you getting close to smooching a goat, or what?" 

      Instead of being the one person you hoped it'd be, it was your hometown friend, instead. As you felt the small glimmer of hope fade away, you released a pathetic laugh. Your heart sank back to the bottom of your chest while you stared at the screen. Admittedly, you felt very conflicted. Sure, you had a message from someone that you liked to hear from, but it wasn't the person that you were so eagerly hoping for.

      "We're not really on talking terms, right now," you replied to her message, apathetically flopping your phone back on your table.

      "That sucks," she flatly responded, "but I know you. You always try to find a way to make amends with people when you royally screw up. Best of luck, ya furry."

      Despite all of the hopelessness you found yourself in, you did manage to laugh a couple times. She didn't sugarcoat anything about it. Yes, she was more than aware that you probably messed something up and yes, you were always the one that tried to be a peacemaker. In fact, her sassy message sparked a small flame inside of you. It made you want to seek Asriel out and find him. You knew that, if you could see him face to face, he would be more than likely to hear you out. This time, however, you wouldn't let him run away so easily. Rather than trying to pull something drastic, you would kindly try and explain everything. 

      As you walked out of your apartment, the warm Spring day didn't bring the sort of hope and optimism that it brought days prior. Instead, you felt numb to its welcoming embrace. Every emotion there was to feel was felt through a strained effort. It was as if you had to focus on feeling one emotion or another. Again, this was a cold reminder as to who you were before Asriel and Frisk changed your life. Thinking on that, you had another epiphany. Frisk would know what to do. If she, according to legend, could peacefully negotiate her way out of the Underground and help build a bridge back between monsters and humans, then she could help you build that very bridge back between you and Asriel.

      "Hey," you texted her, trying to think of the words to say, "I'm sure Asriel has already told you about last night. Please, hear me out, it was just a big misunderstanding. I really need to find him and talk to him before this gets any worse. Can you help me?"

      Standing by your car, you waited for a response, but it never came. Who were you kidding. She was probably the first one he told. Of course, who would she believe more? By now, word had probably already reached back to Mt. Ebbot. For all you knew, you were a fugitive to all monster-kind. The anxiety grew within you as you sat in the driver's seat and cranked the engine. If you were going to find him and set things straight, the insecurities and frightening thoughts were going to have to wait. You had to get through this if things were going to get back to where they were.

     You drove through town. Where Asriel would be, you didn't know. In fact, you had no idea where to start. The first place you thought to look was the local theater that the two of you were at, last night. By chance, he could have gone back to get some sort of cloture to all of this. While on your way, you kept trying to think of what to say to him. By now, the sadness and loneliness had turned to worry. It was as if you were going through the modified stages of grieving. In your own way, you were processing this. Yet, you had to find some resolution before it advanced to full on depression and finally giving up.

      When you arrived, you peered out of your driver side window. Other than a few people walking down the sidewalk and a couple of bystanders conversing outside the entrance there was no one else around. As you got outside and began walking towards the entrance, you relived last night. Perhaps it was a phantom pain, but the gash in your arm felt the sensation of getting torn open, yet again. It was all too real, especially the look of shock on Asriel's face. As you approached and questioned some of the patrons of the theater, you found yourself almost haunted by that look on his face.

      After hearing that no one had seen him, you found yourself back out on the road. There had to be somewhere that he could be. If anything, he could be taking a load off at the local diner that the three of you stopped in at after the first movie the three of you watched. In fact, it was the same diner that you were going to treat him to, after the movie you two were supposed to watch last night. The whole day, it seemed, was going to be spent rehashing fresh wounds. However, you weren't going to win back Asriel, if you didn't go to such lengths.

      Finally, you found yourself at the front doorstep of the diner. You dared not look inside to see if he was in there. Then again, if he was, would he even dare talk to you? The thought of coming face to face with him was frightening, now that you thought of it. Really, even if you wanted so desperately to talk to him, there was nothing stopping him from making his way out of the door. If he ever wanted to do anything, period, there was nothing that could truly prevent him from doing so. He was a massive monster and a strong one, as you found out last night. Though, as you stepped foot inside the eatery, you only saw a few customers, non of which were him.

      Sitting down at a table, you continued to grill yourself on what to do. Frisk hadn't returned your text, Asriel was surely not going to answer your message to him, and he was nowhere to be found. The mental walls were closing in during your time of trying to figure out a solution. As you sat there, your face buried in the palms of your hands, you were interrupted by the same waitress that took your order the last time the three of you came here, causing another painful memory of a better time to emerge. To be honest, though, you weren't hungry nor were you here to eat. After you ordered a single beverage, you continued to sit and think.

      Although you tried to avoid one course of action, all rational thinking led back to it. If Asriel wasn't going to answer your messages and you couldn't find him, you were going to have to do something that would put you in a very uncomfortable position. You were going to have to pick up your phone, dial his number, and sit and listen to the long dial tone. As you did so, keeping the speaker of the phone pressed firmly against your ear, said dial tone drug on and on. It felt like a thousand thoughts coursed through your mind. You knew that he had to hear his phone going off. You knew that he had to see that it was you calling. You even knew that he was probably going to grimace at it and turn away as the call was transferred to voicemail.

      "Howdy," his voice greeted, causing your heart rate to skyrocket, "this is Asriel Dreemurr. Please leave me a message, I promise I'll call back!"

      Just as when you got a message from your hometown friend, your heart plummeted, just like a rocket falling back down to the Earth below. Just when you had that hope so firmly grasped within your hands, it slipped away, as though it was never there to begin with. Dumbfounded, you sat in silence, hearing the tone beep to prompt you to leave a message. Silence. That's all you could say. It was last night all over again. The one chance you had to give your story to him and you couldn't say a word. Instead, you ended the call, lightly placing the phone screen-down on the table.

      Another sigh wafted from your nostrils. Staying determined to resolve things was becoming harder and harder. At this point, giving up and going home was sounding like a good idea. As you sat, sipping your drink and staring blankly ahead of you, you thought of what would happened if you did give up. All that you gained from their friendship would be lost. All of that reassurance that you got from them would quickly fade into obscurity. Worst of all, if something terrible were to happen to Asriel because of your actions, well, you wouldn't be able to live with yourself after that. To be honest, you would rather not ponder on that thought any longer than you had to. Hearing your phone buzz, once more, you looked at it, anticipating your hometown friend to send you another question.

      Instead, it was Frisk. Before reading the message, you had to double check the sender, just to be sure that your mind wasn't messing with you. Indeed, it was Frisk that just sent you a message. She told you that Asriel did tell her about the night prior and that he was very distraught. By the tone of her text, it felt as though she was very neutral towards everything that was going on, if not skeptical about your side. She sent another message saying that, since he was so upset over this, it would take quite a feat to get him to come around. Even if she did try to help, he would have to come to terms with you, on his own.

      Even if her response wasn't what you had hoped it would be, it was still a step in the right direction. You had someone that could mediate for you. Perhaps, she could get you even more leverage into smoothing things out with him.

      "Could you talk to him for me, if your not too busy?" you responded, hoping that even this wouldn't nettle her.

      Within a few minutes she responded, telling you that she hadn't seen him today. Uncharacteristically, he didn't even tell her what he would be doing. From what she said, he did sound very despaired and disheartened. Of course, she had to inform you that this did worry her to some degree. However, where he was emotionally would be okay, just as long as he didn't fall any deeper. It didn't take her to remind you just how fragile her truly was. Again, the last thing you said to him resonated inside of you, cutting you up from inside out.

      "Right," you tapped out on your phone, "I'll keep that in mind."

      Sitting in that diner wasn't going to get you anywhere. Furthermore, you weren't going to get anywhere if you kept trying to find him so desperately. You had done everything that you could for the day. You had things to do, sadly. The weekend was coming closer to a close and you still had groceries to buy and other matters to get caught up on. Asriel, as near and as dear as he was to your heart, would have to wait. The old saying, however true or not, did go that, "If you truly love someone, let them go. If they're meant to be in your life, they will come back." For now, it was away from the diner and onto the grocery store.

      The temperature outside was slowly cooling off as the sun started to prepare itself for rest. You knew the night was going to be hard on you. You knew that the night was going to come with more anxiety and even a good onset of depression that would nag at you until you went to bed. That is to say, if you even got off to sleep tonight. The worries and the fears continued to fill your head as you walked through the supermarket, picking out the few essentials that you could afford to buy. Just as the places you visited before, more memories surfaced.

      The aisles were similar to the layout of the aisles in the 24 hour supermarket that the three of you visited on you all night run. When you thought of how Asriel raced you and Frisk in a shopping cart, flying by the sundries that lined the shelves, you didn't know whether to laugh or cry. Laughing would have brought such a great recollection to that night. However, crying felt easier. It would be so much easier to let the pain take you over and swallow you up. As dim as this situation looked, you knew that those wonderful experiences you could have had with Asriel and Frisk would be no more. You would have to find some sort of way of moving on with your life and never getting to experience having true lasting friendships, ever again.

      After your items were bagged and payed for, you walked your way out of the store. Your numbness changed to excitement when you saw the person who stood a ways in front of you. It was Asriel, standing with a small bag in his paws. It appeared that he had recently finished shopping, as well. This was your chance. This was finally your chance to set the record straight and do anything that you had to do to earn his forgiveness. Perhaps, as you saw that he was staring right back at you, he was thinking the same.

      Just as when he started to back away from you at the theater and when you called him, silence. You felt your skin become pale and your fingertips tremble and tingle from the lack of blood circulating through them. As bad as you wanted this to happen, you hadn't anything you could readily say to him. Likewise, he didn't say anything to you. To be honest, he looked scared by your presence. To be more precise, he kept his eyes trained on your arm. You knew he had to be thinking of what he did. If this kept up, within a few seconds, he was going to walk away, again. 

      "Az," you forced yourself to speak, "Az, please listen. I wanted to talk to you."

      "No," he said, closing his misty eyes, "don't say anything. I think we've hurt each other enough."

      _Each other._ What did he mean by that? Was he still thinking that you wrongfully attacked an innocent monster? You didn't and you know that you didn't. Why wasn't he going to let you give your side? Was it pride or was he just being stubborn? That fear and anxiety began to shift within you as the silence began to uncomfortably grow between the two of you. Instead of sadness or fear, it had become something more desperate. Now, it was pleading.

      "No, please, Az," you begged, trying to keep your voice from quivering, "please let me explain myself and please let me apologize."

      "If I do," he paused, trying to keep himself from quivering, as well, "this will only happen, again. It happens to everyone. I'm doing you a favor, _______. I'm letting you out of this one, alive."

      "But, Az-"

      "It's Asriel," he firmly corrects you.

      "I, I just want to try again," you further try to bargain and reason with him, "I won't let this happen again, I promise."

      "Don't make this any harder than it has to be," he quietly asks of you, "please."

      At that point, you could feel yourself shifting to yet another stage of grieving. This one wasn't so pleasant. This one was the one you feared more than anything. Anger and bitterness. If Asriel didn't want to accept your plea, then this was it and you were just going to have to move on. However, this time, you weren't going to insult him. No, you weren't going to do anything inflamatory. Instead, if he was bluffing or not, you were going to concede with him one final time. If this was all over, as bad as it hurt, it was going to be just as he wanted it. Perhaps, this could be the one final thing you did for him. As much as you felt for him, as much as you longed to see him happy, as much as you wanted him to have everything that he wanted, you were going to finally give him his last wish.

      "Fine," you say, lacking any sort of body to your voice, "if this is truly what you want, Asriel, then this is it."

      "Thank you," he sealed the statement, wavering his voice, showing that he truly didn't want to go through with his proposal.

      "Bye," you told him, turning your back to leave, "Asriel."

      That night, as you went home, you cried your eyes out. You finalized everything with him. That was it, a deep and intense friendship, if not something deeper, had come to an end. You didn't know whether to beat yourself up for agreeing with him or to beat yourself up for not trying to give him your side. As stubborn as he was, he'd have to be nearly immobilized to hear your side of the story. Now, however, it didn't seem like it would matter. All you could do was try to move on and find a way to keep your head up. You still had Frisk, if that. In fact, you didn't even know if you had her. To be honest, you didn't want to force her to pick sides. When you went to bed, you could feel yourself coming around to one of the final stages of grieving, the one you truly feared the most.

      Acceptance.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Out of a dream, out of the sky  
> Into my heart, into my life  
> And you were just a face in the crowd  
> You were just a face in the crowd  
> Out in the street, thinking out loud  
> A face in the crowd"


	25. Soul Meets Body

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saying goes, dear reader, that it is a small world. Then again, during tumultuous times, that saying can be all too true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is, the chapter that I feel might just be the climax of the story. About time, right? To be honest, while writing this, I got anxious. It was quite a write and I enjoyed getting to be so in depth. 
> 
> Also, we're past 4,000! Not just slightly past, but closing in on 4,200. You guys never stop amazing me. Thank ya'll! We've got only five chapters left! What will happen?

      You exhaled, trying to honestly clear your mind. Today was a clinical ride and you didn't need unnecessary thoughts clouding your judgement or your ability to soak up vital information. You had already arrived to the ambulance station and introduced yourself to the two paramedics that you would be working with. Though your other rides had been exciting and full of unexpected turns and twists, concerning patient care, you had a hard time finding the anticipation and true excitement for this particular experience. You hated it, too. Although you were doing your best to get that one certain monster out of your head, you just couldn't shake the thought of him.

      What was he doing, right now? Given that it was hardly past seven o' clock in the morning, he was probably still asleep. Was he planning on doing something fun with Frisk? Maybe, but it was still early in the week. Was he happy, right now? Maybe, then again, maybe not. That was the question that always brought a short and painful stab to your chest. You knew that it was you that was the source of his sadness and ultimate despair, right now. It made you feel so selfish and so worthless. You would probably still be on his mind for quite a while. He would lose sleep, cry, and experience depression all because of what you did to him.

      Shaking your head, you tried to throw the idea back out of your head, again. As you sat on the comfortable couch, wearing a pair of black tactical pants, steel-toed boots, and your school sponsored shirt, you wiped your face and tried to remind yourself where you were and what was important. Today, you weren't anybody's friend. No, you were an EMT in training and your were going to be facing things that were going to require you block out your emotions and insecurities. One of the better things you could do right now was open your clinical notebook and fill in all of your necessary papers for the day. Before you knew it, you knew that you would get a call, putting you in the back of the ambulance to await your arrival to the scene of something that you would have to help treat. Though, given what you were battling mentally, you didn't know if you could help anyone else. You couldn't even help the one who was closest to you.

      "Hey," called one of the paramedics, walking by you with keys in his hand, "c'mon. We're going to get some breakfast."

      "Right," you say to him, quickly snapping a feigned smile to your face, "can't start the day without it, right?"

      Walking out the door and into the ambulance bay, you looked up at the sizeable vehicle. Being that you were riding with two highly skilled medics, you got the privilege of riding in a bigger truck with extra space and more capabilities behind it. The diesel engine roared as it cranked up. You opened the side door to the box, stepping up the step and into the back of the ambulance. The inside did indeed look bigger than it did on the outside. There was plenty of room on both sides of the stretcher in the center. A wide bench sat on the left side, as did a counter and a small seat sat at the right side. Rather than sitting on either of these ends, you took it upon yourself to sit in the captain's chair, giving you the opportunity to look out the back when you started off down the road. It was truly a marvel that you had the honor to ride in.

      The early morning sky was grey and dreary. Overcast skies covered up any sunshine that could have brightened the day. It was fitting, you felt. The outside of the ambulance reflected how you felt on the inside; foggy and gloomy. As you peered at the traffic behind the mighty vehicle, you kept yourself focused on trying to work Asriel out of your mind. It hurt, yes, but you knew that he was probably doing the same. If this was what was going to make him happy, even if it killed your from the inside out, you were going to forget him. You were going to move on. Although you could feel yourself starting to choke up, you kept your mind set on forgetting him. To be honest, it was like losing a loved one. 

      When they finally pulled into their chosen eatery, you stepped out of the back and joined the two. Both medics were rather buff guys. One was noticeably older than you, unlike the other who was closer to your age. You tried to keep your mind set on their conversation as you walked behind them like a puppy dog, following his owners around. Their talk of past calls and other coworkers helped keep your mind away from other distressing thoughts. In fact, perhaps it was time to try and start up a conversation with them. You needed someone to talk to, right now. Rather than one person, you had two. Even if they didn't have the same interests, it was still someone to talk to.

      "So," the older medic called your attention, "what made you want to do this sorta work?"

      "Well," you jumbled the words around in your mind, "I've always had a thing for helping people. I thought this would be my career."

      "Ha ha," the man chuckled, seeming to exaggerate his laughter, "yeah, that's what they teach you to say, right? We all know why everyone joins this field and it's not just to help people."

      That was why you wanted to do this. You did want to help others. You really wanted to make a difference in other people's lives. If you didn't care about that, then you would have stuck with your other choices in academic pursuits. No, you really did want to be a selfless person who got to aid others and, if you were lucky, save a life or two. Even if he was joking with you, his words struck a sour chord with you. Was this the attitude with all the EMTs and paramedics? Was everyone spiteful like this? Even if they were, which you hoped they weren't, you were going to be different. You weren't going to be the one with a heavy attitude. You were going to be that difference. A good friend once told you that.

      In fact, all of what you were just trying to push away came back at you like a magnetic force that was activated by your thoughts. That good friend that gave you that very valuable piece of advice really wasn't a friend anymore. The realization of what you were just thinking about made you freeze in your tracks. Getting through this was going to be harder than you thought. All you could do, while you sat and ate the meal you ordered at the restaurant, was just focus on keeping yourself together. Yes, the medic was rather crass about what you said, but then again, most EMTs and medics you've ran clinical rides with were that way. You just hoped that you wouldn't become this clinical.

      As if on cue, when you finished your meal, the portable radios that your responder preceptors carried rang out, signaling an incoming call. Every time you heard those all too familiar tones, you froze. Part of it was anticipation, but yet the other part was fear. Was the call going to be a mundane sick call or was it going to be a call to something that would instill dread in you? Sitting in the widening silence, you heard the female dispatcher finally give you the information. It was a respiratory distress call. As with any call, eating or not, you had to drop what you were doing and immediately respond to the emergency.

      By now, the nature of calls were becoming routine to you. First, you got in the back of the ambulance. After that, you held on as the truck veered through traffic to get to where the call originated from. On the way, you would always jot down some information into your clinical notebook and then sit it down, awaiting your arrival. Finally, you would arrive to where you were going. At this point, you were well aware that you were the guy who had to pull the stretcher from the patient compartment and assist rolling it to the patient. This call ended up being just like that.

      The patient was a middle-aged male who had smoked immensely during his life. As you would expect, a lower respiratory infection made its way down into his lungs and made his breathing efforts even harder than usual. You did feel for him, although you knew his life choices brought him to where he was. You were more than eager, after loading him onto the stretcher and into the back of the ambulance, to fix up a breathing treatment for him and apply it to his supplemental oxygen. Even if it was a small task, you got the satisfaction that you got to help someone. Seeing that his breathing efforts had decreased further made you feel satisfied. Though a small victory, it helped take away some of the internal pain that you were feeling.

      While you rode in the back, getting ever closer to the hospital, you always got the chance to talk to the patient, getting to know them better. The medic that charted all of the necessary information was quietly grateful for that, seeing as he didn't have to talk much to the patient. Again, you did wonder if this area of expertise was going to make you like this. Regardless, your focus was on treating the patient and making sure that he felt comfortable. After all, once you reached the emergency department and transferred your care over to the physicians at the hospital, you never knew if you would get to see them again. During that short time, you got to be that difference in someone's life. Just as before, you remembered the person who gave you that advice.

      After you hopped into the back of the ambulance after the call, you found yourself back in the same mental rut that you were in. You hoped so badly that you could tell Asriel what you were doing. You knew that he would be proud of you. After all, it was Asriel's wonderful display of compassion that inspired you to keep up your efforts in your EMT classes. You would get to do the same things that he did, only you were nothing but a mere public servant compared to his royalty. Looking at your phone, you contemplated calling him. Even if he didn't answer, you could still leave him a message about what you were doing. He might not have ever called you back, but at least you would give him something positive to remember yourself by. That was the least you could do, or so you thought.

       As both of your preceptors closed their doors and threw the cumbersome truck into gear, you dropped your phone because of the force being pulled on the truck. Luckily nothing was cracked once it hit the floor. After you picked it back up and looked at it, you grimaced at it. Sure, there was a slight possibility that you might make Asriel's day better, but then again, there was an even greater chance that you would only open up fresh wounds for him. You didn't want that for him. In fact, you found it was best that you finally let him go.

      You hung your head as you made up your mind to finally release him from your thoughts and, sadly even more so, your heart. It hurt, not only emotionally, but physically. You could feel something deep being torn out from your heart. All of the hurt and the pain made you weep. Through clenched teeth, you tried to hold back the anguish that you felt rising up. Before you reached back at the station, you would have to clean up all of the tear stains and the sad look on your face. It was unprofessional to look like this. Furthermore, you didn't want them to make fun of you. Besides, how could you even explain what was going on?

      Upon reaching the station, you didn't speak a word after you got out of the back. Rather quietly, you went in through the doors and found the very couch that you sat at this morning. Rather than sitting on it, you flopped against it harshly, letting yourself lie supine upon its worn cushions. You treated it as if this was your home. For all you felt, this might as well be your home. Going back to your apartment didn't sound too pleasing. It would only make your feel worse and even more alone. If it were possible to stay on that couch, night and day, and never move again, you would do it. That felt like the perfect solution, really. You would never be alone and you would never have to make another effort, ever again. It would be only you and the cushions beneath you.

      Dwelling on that thought, you found yourself becoming drowsy. Considering the lack of sleep you've gotten in the past few days, any down time that you could fall asleep was welcomed. It could be a shallow nap or full on sleep, but it was still a chance to rest and block out the outside world. Given that nothing was going on, you let your body relax. As you crossed your arms, you snuggled into the fabric, hoping to retain enough body heat to make you comfortable. As you did so, you became lulled into a sleep-like state, still being able to hear the television droning in the background. You were nearly asleep until you heard those dreaded tones again. Just like last time, you awaited her to provide the information for the upcoming call.

      "Dispatch, Medic 1," she called, further bringing attention to your station, "you are being called to the corner of First street and Main. Pedestrian vs vehicle."

      Pedestrian vs vehicle. That was truly a first for you. Just as a respiratory distress call was something that didn't worry you, a pedestrian vs vehicle call was major trauma. You felt conflicted, to be honest. Part of what you looked forward to in clinical was getting to go to a major event, but then again, it was also a huge fear of yours. What were you going to pull up on? What would you be expected to do? All you could do was get your mind together as you hopped into the back of the truck. Along your way to the ambulance, you heard the medic request backup, anticipating further injuries. This was it. This call could be what defined your future career as an EMT. 

      Along the way, you tried to keep yourself calm. All you could do was take deep breaths and run over the assessments and treatments for a trauma victim. Just as you were taught, when your anxiety kicked in, the ability to think clearly started to fade. Regardless, your role during these calls would only be supplemental. If they needed you to ventilate the patient, that was your duty. If they needed you to do chest compressions, heaven forbid, that was your duty. Regardless of what your duty was going to be, you knew your time to shine was fast approaching as you felt the huge vehicle slow down and the blaring sirens grow silent.

      The sight was crowded, mostly due to the high volume of onlookers. There was a car that looked rather banged up, presumably swerving after hitting the unfortunate pedestrian. In the distance, you could hear your backup arriving. Time felt as if it was beginning to slow as you stepped out of the back, grabbing for the stretcher. Whether you were going for the pedestrian or the occupants of the car, you didn't know. That would be at the direction of the paramedic that would be soon coming around to your side. As you readied the rolling bed to be sat on the ground, a frantic person came up to you. Turning around, you saw them standing before you with superficial cuts and abrasions on their body.

      "Sir, sir," the trembling lady beckoned you, obviously thinking you were in charge of the scene, "I- I didn't see him. He was just crossing, I looked up- he was there! We hit him, oh I'm so sorry. After that, I, I don't know what happened. We're in the car, over there. But, but he's lying on the ground, behind that crowd of people!"

      Her words barely registered with you. You could tell that she was well enough, from a first glance, to be walking around and talking. If this was a triage situation, then she would've easily been tagged as walking wounded. However, she kept trying to desperately bring your attention to the injured pedestrian that was struck, or so you assumed. Before she could continue, you had to put a hand on her shoulder to ensure her it was going to be alright. If she kept breathing as fast as she was, she would hyperventilate within the next minute or so.

      "Where's the pedestrian, ma'am?" asked the paramedic as he briskly walked around.

      "Over there! I think he's hurt! Bad!"

      "You go with him," the medic addressed you, pointing to the younger paramedic right behind you, "and help him out."

      You nodded, taken aback by his charge. It worried you, deeply. You were just a student, really. Could you help treating this poor person's wounds? As you began to follow the him into the gathering crowd, you took a few more deep breaths, calming yourself back down. You had to remind yourself that you were being trusted with basic life support. That didn't sound as daunting, when you put it that way. Regardless of the injuries, all you could do was keep their airway open, their breathing controlled, and keep their heart pumping as best you could. That was it. Once you made your way past the sizeable group of monsters and humans, you were more confident in yourself. That was, until you saw who was lying there.

      The struck person wasn't a human. No, it was a monster. It wasn't any monster, either. It was the one you feared the most. Asriel. You could feel yourself turning pale in the face as you beheld the sight. He was lying on his back, obviously unconscious. You couldn't see any source of blood, which made you only slightly hopeful. It didn't matter to you, though. This was the one person that you were being entrusted to help care for; the same person whom you failed to refrain from breaking his heart. How could you possibly help him now? If it wasn't for the paramedic giving you a firm pat on your shoulder to bring you back to the world of the living, you would have been frozen there.

      "C'mon," he said calmly, "don't get overtaken by the sight. He needs our help."

      "Yeah," you stuttered, "what, what do I need to do?"

      "This should be easy," he told you, keeping his calm as he slowly positioned Asriel's head in a neutral position and maintaining said position with his thighs, "I've got c-spine and I'm going to maintain his airway and breathing. You are going to get a chance to assess him. Do you remember how to assess a monster?"

      Monster assessment? Of course, how could you forget? It brought you all the way back to that night that Asriel showed up in your class to act as a live test dummy. Refreshing your mind, you remembered that monsters are very differently composed than humans. To truly get a look at their condition, you would have to see their soul. However, that was the problem. A soul was something that was very intimate and important to them. You had to gain that monster's trust. Much like the one that was before you, you didn't know if he'd trust you with himself now. In the time that you needed him to trust you the most, was the time he needed you the most, whether the knew it or not. This was going to be hard.

      "Yeah, I have to gain access to their soul," you said, kneeling down to the hurting prince, "luckily, I know him."

      "Good, then get to it," he responded firmly, "we need to make sure he's stabilized before we can load him onto the stretcher."

      With that, you felt yourself nearly freeze again. This was the first time you were truly going to get to bring Asriel around. If he ever needed any reassurance that you still wanted to be his friend and that you still cared, this was the time. Forcing yourself to move forward, you placed your hand on his chest, the very chest that you buried your face in when you needed a crying shoulder, in the past. Through your glove, you could feel that he was still very warm, if not somewhat sweaty. He had to have been going into shock. Now was the time to get the words out of your mouth, even if you had to force them.

      "Asriel," you spoke in desperation, "Asriel, I know you can hear me. Please, help me out, here!"

      "Hey," the medic called at you, shaking his head, "calm down. You don't need to scare him. Be calm, be caring."

      "Okay," you sigh deeply, trying to bring yourself back together, "Asriel. Please, I need to see your soul. I, well, I know that I have hurt you deeply, but I need you to trust me. I'm not going to hurt you anymore. Please, I, I want to show you that you can trust me. I want to save you. Please trust me, Az."

      Your words felt like they went in one floppy ear and right out the other. In that time of brief silence, you could feel the distance between you and him. You looked up at the medic who was looking down at Asriel. He looked back at you, pointing back at the monster's chest, signaling you to try again and try harder. With that, you did something rather unorthodox. You straddled him, bringing yourself close to him. Both of your hands held either side of his face. As you heard the other medic come up close to start further assessing his physical ailments, the world around you started to fade out. It was down to you to bring him around and you weren't going to stop until you did so.

      "Asriel," you called to him softly, still holding lovingly to the sides of his face, "Asriel, you know that you mean the world to me, right? You know that I would do anything to make sure that you live to see another day. Please, Az, please trust me with your soul one last time."

      "He's getting tachy," the medic called, looking at you, "you've got one last chance before we take over."

      "Asriel," you place one hand back over his chest, "I know that you can hear me. You can trust me, I promise you. I love you too much to harm you."

      With that, you felt a warming sensation rising from his chest. Finally, Asriel brought forth his soul. The bright inverted heart wobbily made its way from his chest. It was a mixed feeling, seeing it before you. Sure, it was finally in front of you, but it was severly fractured. If he wasn't treated, and very soon at that, it would surely shatter. Both paramedics looked at it, noting the severity of his condition.

      "Keep his soul together," the medic commanded you, "we're going to get him packaged up. Don't stop."

      You nod, trying to keep yourself from breaking apart at the seams. The stress was about to make you crack. Though, if you did crack, then all of this would be in vain. After you shook your head a couple of times to keep yourself in check, you placed your hands around Asriel's soul. This, of course, wasn't exactly how you were taught to do so. If you didn't know the patient, then this could be considered anything along the lines of a nonconsenting action. However, the sevierity of the situation called for you to firmly grasp ahold of him. After all, this could be the last chance you would get to.

      As your hands held onto his floating essence, you felt something strange. You could feel yourself becoming drained. It was a slow drain, perhaps, but you could feel yourself ever so slowly losing touch with consciousness. Of course, you didn't fight it. You simply let your essence transfer into his. Once you held the soul closer to your chest, you could feel the effects intensify. Within the short moment that you held it close to you, you could feel the warmth and some life return back into the fragile soul. It wasn't much, but it was keeping him sustained. Holding the soul only caused your surroundings to become muffled and blurry. You were sure that the medic was calling for you to stop, but you couldn't let him go. All you could do was cradle him in your bosom and nurse him back to life, even if it meant taking some of yours.

      You were becoming shaky. This had never happened before, so you didn't know when to let him go. Everything was becoming dark around you, but you didn't feel fear. It was as if you could feel Asriel's arms wrapped around you in total comfort. His presence was growing around you as your own presence started to fade. His comfort was truly surrounding you as you felt him coming back. Something inside of you whispered that it was time to let him go. After letting your fingers release his soul, you used what strength you had left to weakly hold onto his face, once more. You still felt strange, perhaps intoxicated. All inhibitions and judgements were gone in the short moment. Leaning in, trying your hardest to keep yourself awake, you placed your nose onto his snout, soon sliding it away to place a gentle kiss onto it. After that, you blacked out.

     Time slipped away from you. When you finally came to yourself, you were slouched against one of the walls, inside the ambulance. No one was around. The stretcher was gone, even. After massaging the top of your head, trying to lull away a faint headache, you looked out of the opened doors and saw the entrance to the emergency department of the hospital. No, correct that, it was a trauma center. They must have already brought Asriel inside. Yet, you couldn't recall anything after you fainted. Luckily, the younger medic came back out, seeing you sitting inside.

      "Hey," he called to you, noticing that you were more in the land of the living, "you alright? We were thinking we were about to have another patient there, for a second."

      "I'm fine, I guess?" you honestly questioned, still becoming oriented with the world, "Where's Asriel at?"

      "Oh, goat boy?" he asked, looking back at the doors and then back at you, "Well, after you had that little sweet moment, you sorta stood up and followed us back into the ambulance with a weird daze. Which, this is unlike anything I've seen prior, but you actually helped us stabilize him. Usually, and unfortunately, when they're that fractured, they don't make it very far."

      "What about him?" you asked, becoming suddenly worried.

      "We managed to get him intubated and packaged up," he confirmed, giving a half-smile, "which that had to be my first successful monster intubation. Anyways, we got him here in time, I think. He's in surgery, now."

      "Well, looks like someone is awake," the older medic announced as he walked his way up to you, "gotta admit, that was very against the book, back there. Normally, I would scold a student for doing something like that. Of course, officially, I am scolding you, right now. However, if you didn't do that, I don't think he would have last that long. Good job, rookie."

      "Yeah," you laugh half-heartedly, "thanks."

      The younger medic patted your back to congradulate you as the two of them closed the doors to the back of the truck, leaving you by yourself and to your thoughts. What just happened was something that you would never be able to explain. Did he truly trust you or was he in a moment of desperation. Regardless, he had to give you that one last chance, which was the one chance you felt you needed. Though, as the ambulance pulled out of the bay and back onto the road, you were left with some deeper thoughts. The last action that you did, which was the last before you fainted off, was something you were never prepared to do. It made your heart race and your plams sweaty. You didn't know what it meant. Yet, you felt it needed to be done.

      You kissed a goat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And I do believe it’s true  
> "I do believe it's true  
> That there are roads left in both of our shoes  
> But if the silence takes you  
> Then I hope it takes me too  
> So brown eyes I hold you near  
> Cause you’re the only song I want to hear  
> A melody softly soaring through my atmosphere
> 
> Where soul meets body"


	26. The Background

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When you are willing to make sacrifices to your own personal health, dear reader, then things can change in your favor. However, that is only if others are willing to allow you to reach that goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo, another chapter finished before midnight! As with a lot of the most previous chapters, I've had a lot of fun writing these things out. The actions and emotions are something that I have the funnest time trying to paint out. Ah, good times, good times.
> 
> If I'm not mistaken, we're right at 4,500 views! Thank ya'll so much for the continued support! We've only got four chapters left! Can you believe we made it this far? Well, get ready for the last bits of this fic, because they're coming at ya!

      Anticipation and anxiety were two cohorts that seemed to bully you whenever you truly needed a moment's rest. No matter the situation, they were there, waiting to catch you off guard so they could hit you from behind. That couldn't have been any more true than right now. It felt like you were getting double teamed by both emotions as you paced around all the rooms in your apartment. Even after you delivered Asriel to the trauma center while on your clinical ride, you weren't able to get any information on his status. The last you heard, he was in surgery. Of course, that was yesterday. Now, who knows. 

      When you tried to call the hospital, you got the answer you weren't anticipating; they were only giving out information to immediate family. You couldn't even get a straight answer on if he was still breathing or not. No, you were completely in the dark. That did nothing but increase the growing worry in your stomach, which made you tremble as you continued to mindlessly walk around in circles. You knew what your biggest worry was, but you didn't dare want to face it. No, you didn't want to face the "what ifs," provided that he didn't make it out of surgery alive.

      Then again, that was about the only tangible thing that you could wrap your thoughts around. What if he didn't make it past the preparatory phase of surgery? What if he is alive for now, but barely holding on by a thread? What would it feel like to know that the person that you felt the deepest for has left you and you were still to blame? No, you weren't going to let your mind flood with the wrong thoughts again. You told him the truth and nothing but the truth when you were trying to help keep his soul together. If he didn't believe you, you were certain that it would have shattered in your hands. Just the thought of that made you stop in your tracks. Simply imagining what that would've felt like made your skin crawl with unpleasantness.

      Pacing and doing nothing wasn't going to get you anywhere any sooner. There was one of two things you could do. The first was sit down and just forget about worrying about him. The second was to sit down and try and think of a way of getting in touch with someone who would know. As soon as your posterior made contact with the cushion of your couch, Frisk came to mind. She had to know about Asriel's condition. You didn't waste a second to pull out your phone and compose that message to her.

      "Frisk," you frantically tapped out, "how is Asriel? I know he was involved in something super bad yesterday, because I was one of the ones treating him. Please, tell me he's okay. Is he stable? Is he in a coma?"

      You reread the text numerous times before sending it, soon sitting your phone on the coffee table. Each second felt like two minutes. Desperately, you hoped that she had her phone close by and was typing her response out as you sat there. This was all getting to you in a very unhealthy way. While the seconds counted by, you decided to lay across the cushions and watch whatever was on the television. Hopefully, the sounds of mundane daytime programming would help dull and numb your mind into a lulled state. If you were lucky, within minutes, you would be able to put your predicament into the back of your mind, where all of your other fears resided.

      Yet, that wouldn't be the case. Frisk responded as soon as you got comfortable, which caused you to immediately sit back up. You couldn't unlock your phone fast enough. Her message, much to your relief, gave you some of the information you needed to hear. From what she told you, he was stable and survived surgery. However, which was to be expected, he was incredibly weak. The doctors and surgeons expressed that he was lucky to have survived such a great deal of injury. Also, she informed you that he would be staying for a little while under close observation.

      As deeply as you looked into text messages, you found her tone to be simply informative, lacking judgement. You hoped that was the outcome, after all. You feared her judgement, not to mention everyone else's perception of you at this point. The thought of everyone's disapproving glances made your stomach churn. You hoped that she would understand where you came from in your argument. Then again, if you were going to have any hope of seeing Asriel, you were going to have to take quite a leap of faith and try to find out where he was. Anything after that, you'd have to figure out yourself.

      "Do you know what room he's in?" you responded back to her, "If i'm permitted, I'd like to come see him and try to beg his forgiveness. You don't think I'm asking too much, do you?"

      Your desperate text was answered hardly a minute after you sent it to her. The message, just as last time, was more towards a neutral and informative side. His room was 503, which was a helpful thing to know. Of course, pertaining to your latter questions, she gave you a small glimmer of hope. For whatever reason she may have, she agreed to be the party that allowed you to see him. Of course, if you were asking too much, was received with a vague answer. It appeared that your heart was in the right place, but your attempt at making amends might be a little crass. It didn't matter, though. You were more than willing to take those chances. With the state of mind that you were in, it didn't matter. You had to make things right.

      Without much more hesitation, you decided to get what necessary things you had together so that you could get on the road. Given the trauma center's distance from where you lived, it might take a little while to reach it. Luckily for you, it was closing in on noon time. There should be plenty of time to visit him when you got there. For now, at least, everything was looking up. Given there was nothing to slow your travels and no obstacles at the hospital, you would get to him in no time. That was what you hoped for, at least.

      Getting in your car and getting it out on your way, you were nervous. As young as you were, you didn't have much experience with having loved ones in the hospital. It was always such a sight to see someone you cared for and, dare you said, loved, in a bed, needing such assistance to continue their existence. You felt so helpless and even guilty. Knowing that you had some hand in the situation that he was in, you felt much more guilty. Yet, you still had to face that fear or face living a life without someone that brought you such happiness. You didn't want that, nor could you see yourself facing that.

      The drive, itself, was calm and quiet. You spent most of the time trapped inside your thoughts, going over and over the things you would say to him when you saw him. The words, "I'm sorry" were practiced so many times in your mind that you lost count. Most of what you wanted to say, you had to speak it out loud. At first, you teared up and spoke everything in a raised voice, as if you had to show him how much anguish you were in. Then, after a while, you became distant and quiet, as though you were trying to bleed out the loneliness that crawled outward from your heart. At the end of it all, you still didn't know exactly what to say to him. Honestly, you hoped that you would know the right words when you saw his sweet and innocent face.

      Finally, you found yourself in the visitor parking lot of the expansive hospital. Given that it was in such a large city, it had to be as big as it was to house all of the varieties of patients and situations that would come its way. It was almost overwhelming to know that, if your career paths carried you in the right direction, you would be delivering patients to this very facility, one day. For now, your main concern was finding the room that Asriel was staying in. As you looked up at the long wall of glass windows, you wondered if Asriel's room was up there. If so, you pondered if he could see you and if he was hoping or dreading your arrival. The thought, piled on with knowing that you would have to eventually approach his room, made your heart begin to work harder within your chest.

      Taking a deep breath and a hard gulp, you braved the journey to the inside of the giant structure. Within the main entrance, you noted the high ceiling, as well as numerous windows and decorations that, strangely, calmed you. The architects that built this hospital knew what they were doing when they had the thought of aesthetically pleasing the visitors. As you quietly passed by the monsters and humans sitting in the large waiting room, you smelled the unmistakable scent of coffee wafting in the air. The familiar smell would have been more of a comfort if it wasn't a nettling reminder of your work environment. Finally, before wondering around aimlessly, you found an information desk that could hopefully give your directions to the right direction to Asriel's room.

      "Excuse me," you politely address the fish-like monster sitting behind the desk, "could you give me directions to get to room 503?"

      "Of course," the fish monster said after a couple of hearty glubs, "you'll need to hop the elevator that is behind the wall. Go up to the fifth floor, can't miss it. Just, be careful. I hear the royal family is up there and they're on edge."

      "I'll keep that in mind," you said after a depressed exhale, "thanks."

      There were monsters from the royal family up there and you were going to have to face them. Though, you didn't know if they knew as to what happened with the two of you. Perhaps, if the word got around in the right circles, you would have the upper hand in convincing everyone that you weren't as at fault as it seemed. Though, you really couldn't even convince yourself that you were free from wrong-doing in this case. Again, as you had to constantly remind yourself, this was your fault that he lost so much hope that he became so vulnerable to his injuries. If none of this happened, provided that he would have been at the same place, at the same time, the incident would have hardly phased him.

      As you boarded the elevator, you took another deep breath, feeling your heart trying to escape from your rib cage, again. It hit you again. You were going to be face to face with Asriel. No, you were going to be face to face with the prince of all monsters who, by the result of a certain someone's actions, was holding onto life by a few threads. Could you go in there and face what had happened? Could you stand to be in his regal presence and not break down into tears? Whether you were ready or not, the time had come to exit the safe confines of the elevator. The doors were finally open, silently telling you to make your way out and onto the fifth floor.

      There was a small corridor that lead out from the elevators. It appeared that, as you immediately exited the elevator, there was a waiting room. Past said corridor was the patient's rooms. Given that there would probably be a nurse's station, you could stop and ask them where his room was, although you already knew the room number. After all, it kept you from looking like someone who was randomly plundering down hospital hallways. Given where you work, you knew that that was a common occurrence that was firmly and harshly dealt with using security personnel.

      The waiting room that you found yourself in was vacant. Strangely enough, the television was playing a 24-hour news broadcast station. If the coast was clear this far, you would only have a shorter distance to cover to see Asriel. If you were lucky, you wouldn't have to run into anyone else. That way, you could see him, know that he was okay, and then book your way out of there before you were spotted. However, as you walked close to the corner that led to the outside of the waiting area, you were met with a tall and familiar caprine female, dressed in a long purple and white robe. Upon first glance, you knew that she was more than unhappy to see you.

      "You," she quietly, yet firmly, called you, "you do have some nerve showing your face here, human."

      "Queen Toriel," you addressed her, knowing that informal pleasantries were out of the question, "please, listen. I need to see your son."

      "Oh, you have done plenty enough damage as it is," she snorts at you, still trying to keep her volume to a minimum, "might I remind you that you were the one who made quite a harsh comment about his deceased sibling?"

      "I," you sigh, "I did, your highness. For that, I deeply apologize. If I may, I would like to meet and apologize to him."

      "You have done enough," she quickly stops you, giving a tall and intimidating stance, "and I shall see to it that you do no further damage to my dear Asriel."

      "Yes, your highness," you reluctantly concede, fearing how mighty and aggressive she looked.

      Her stare continued to strike a fearsome chord inside of you. Although you knew, or at least hoped, that she wouldn't cause any sort of harm to you, you knew that she was perfectly capable of it. This caused you to slink down onto a nearby chair, as you watched her turn around with her snout pointed upwards. Though her words were rather harsh, you didn't blame her. This was her son and you, like the genius you were, disrespected their deceased child, as well. You could feel your hope begin to slither down the drain, at this point. You braced for another possible tongue lashing as you heard the elevator door ding. Hesitantly, you turned around to see who it was.

      Your fears were realized when you saw the person that stood before you. Standing in well-polished armor was Undyne. As was Toriel, you knew she wasn't happy to see you. The exaggerated frown on her face made that incredibly apparent. To further intimidate you, she stepped in closer, making an escape from your chair even harder to achieve.

      "I should've known that you would've done this!" she grunted, picking your shirt up by the collar.

      "Undyne, please," you beg, becoming worried that you were about to be the newest patient in this hospital, "I was on my way, I promise."

      "Lies," she stated, picking you up to meet her face to face, "I don't believe you, you worthless sack of meat. I'm going to guard the prince's room, understand? If I see you anywhere near it, I'll make sure the morticians have a hard time putting all of your pieces back together. Got it?"

      You were speechless, leaving you to only be able to nod in agreement. Rather haphazardly, she dropped you back to your seat. Speaking not another word, she walked off and disappeared past the corridor. That left you by yourself. Every harsh word and every little bit of roughing up that you just received, you felt like you deserved it. Just as so many times before, you had to remind yourself that you were entrusted with his heart and your broke it. Now, amidst all of your efforts, you were back to square one. Giving up was starting to sound more and more pleasing.

      That was until the elevator chimed, prompting you to turn to see who else could be coming to this floor. Much to your relief, it was a familiar face. Not just a familiar face, but a friendly face. Frisk stepped out of the box, walking closer to you. By the way she greeted you, it seemed that she was surprised to see you here so soon. In fact, she even looked a little worried, seeing the state that you were in. You decided to finally lean back against the back of the chair as she asked why you looked so banged up.

      "It's nothing," you obviously lied to her, "I just had a rough ride up here. You know, waiting to get my confidence up to see Asriel and all."

      Her stern look told you that she knew you were lying. As she sat beside you, she kept that same expression. The short silence was a tactic of her's, you figured, to get out the information that you were withholding. It didn't phase you much as you sat there, looking at her with the same depressed look on your face. However, as the seconds counted by, not to mention having her cross her arms, you began to crack. Finally, you couldn't take the pressure and decided to spill the beans.

      "Okay, you got me," you confessed, letting out a long puff from your nostrils, "I came here to see him, but the queen and Undyne intercepted me. It didn't take much for either of them to let me know that I wasn't welcomed here. Though, to be honest, I guess I do deserve this. I'm sorry, Frisk. I'm sorry to Asriel, sorry to the queen, sorry to Undyne, and I'm sorry to you. I didn't mean to-"

      She cuts you off, placing a finger in front of your lips. It was obvious she didn't want a pity party, at this time. In fact, she told you, rather calmly, that things were okay. Furthermore, she explained that you didn't have to beg her forgiveness. Although she wasn't there, she knew that you would never do something to overtly hurt Asriel. She even pointed out that, if you did want to hurt him, you wouldn't have gone to such lengths as you had with trying to keep him alive. Through all of her words, you felt the relief of having someone on your side. 

      "Thanks, Frisk," you sniffle, keeping yourself from becoming emotional, "but I should probably be on my way. There's no way that I'm going to be allowed to see him."

      Frisk stood to her feet, tugging at your sleeve. She wasn't going to hear of you accepting defeat. With quite an impressive short speech, she told you that giving up was never the best route. Though things may be difficult and hard to comprehend, there was always a solution, and a peaceful one at that. You didn't know what solution that was going to be, but if she was going to stand by your side and help you out, then you were willing to give it a shot. As you stood, you agreed with her, still scared about how Undyne would perceive you approaching his room.

      Both of you walked down the hallway, finding your way to the nurse's station. Frisk waved at the medical staff standing and sitting behind the glassed-in desk. That was one obstacle out of the way. The next obstacle stared you straight in the eyes. The armored aquatic being that stood guard at Asriel's room took stance at you.

      "What did I tell you?" she questioned you through her clenched teeth, "You're making a big mistake, here."

      Frisk pleaded with her. She stood between you and Undyne, reminding her of how she was once in the situation you were now in. Although Undyne backed off some, she still took a defensive stance, forming a glowing spear in her hands. If you weren't so frozen in fear, you would've taken a couple steps back. You didn't want to cause a scene, but it was all happening regardless of your wishes. However, as you stood there, a hand patted you on the shoulder.

      "Hey, I recognize you," called a male voice from behind you, "coming around to see your pal?"

      As you turned around, you saw the younger paramedic that you rode your last clinical ride with. He rolled an empty stretcher behind him, presumably after dropping off their last patient. 

      "Something like that," you nervously laugh off.

      "You should've seen this guy," he says to Frisk and Undyne who was letting her spear dissapate into thin air, "he did something neither me or my partner would've done. He straddled his friend and grabbed ahold of his soul. I don't know what happened to the two of them before that day, but it must've been bad. He was apologizing and all sorts of stuff. Really, if it hadn't been for this rookie, right here, then he might not have made it."

      The medic said these things with such confidence not knowing that Asriel was the reason everyone was standing in the hallway in such a tense moment. Provided he did, he might not have said anything. Part of his job was to preserve patient confidentiality, after all. However, you chose not to tell him that. If by pure luck and chance, he could have been the one who told the story you were never able to tell.

      "Anyways," he announced, giving you another firm pat to your shoulder, "take care of yourself. We got a transfer back to the local hospital, so I figured I'd come congratulate you and such."

      Everyone grew quiet after that. You always hated when someone doted on you. It made you feel good and important for the first few seconds, but after that, you could tell everyone was silently trying to judge you and pick out some flaw to taunt you with. However, this wasn't the case. Frisk and Undyne both looked at you, as if they were surprised or shocked. It was hard reading other people's expressions at times like this. Though, their eyes shifted from you to right behind you. As if you needed another surprise, a bigger hand rested on your shoulder.

      It made you jerk, further unravelling your nerves. Before you had a chance to see who it came from, the owner of the appendage walked in front of you, revealing the hand to be in fact a paw. It was Toriel who everyone turned their eyes to. Having her warm and firm paw on your shoulder made you stand still, awaiting her to punish you in some way that you would have never thought imaginable. Instead, what grip she did have on you, lightened. Her gaze at you was not stern, but surprised. More than anything, you were confused.

      "Is what that man said true?" she asked you, standing directly in front of you, "Did you truly hold my son's soul in your hands, so that you might prolong his life?"

      You were still stuck in the position you stood in. It was true, yes, but you were still to afraid to speak. With all that has happened within the last few minutes, you didn't know what the consequences of opening your mouth would be. Toriel, ever patiently, watched you. The fevered look on her face had given way to the kind look of a mother; the look that you became accustomed to.

      "I did," you nervously admit, "I couldn't idly sit by, your highness. He means so much to me and he still does. Even if it meant my life, I wanted him to live on."

      "Child," she quietly placed her paw on your cheek, "you don't have to address me as royalty. You may go see him for a short visit. Undyne."

      Undyne, still befuddled by the exchange that just happened, hesitantly stepped aside. Her rage, although still more than likely present, had calmed to a degree. Rather than looking enraged, she conducted herself in a professional manner. You didn't know if you had necessarily won her trust back, but you would gladly take this small victory.

      You exhaled, walking slowly into the room. The door closed behind you, your sight still trained on the ground. As you walked further in, you decided to look up, bracing yourself for what you were about to see. When you did, you saw Asriel lying there, asleep. Two IV lines ran, one in each arm. A nasal cannula wafted oxygen into both his nostrils, as did various other wires that were hooked up to various machines. The sight was a little uneasy to behold. As you thought you would, you felt helpless when you saw him.

      Approaching him, you felt your heart melt. As you sat in the chair beside his bed, you softly ran your hand over the fur on his arm. As much as he had gone through, he looked peaceful. 

      "Hey, Az," you quietly speak to him, looking up at his sleeping face, "I hope you don't mind me visiting you. I wanted to come and talk to you for a little bit."

      You continue to caress his arm, hoping that he could hear the words you were confessing to him. 

      "I'm so sorry this happened to you, bud," you whisper to him, your eyes begin to become cloudy and misty, "you don't deserve to hurt like this. I promise, I didn't mean all that nasty stuff I said. I, I just want you back, Azzy. You mean more to me than even I knew."

      As you spoke to him, you saw his head crane over slightly in your direction. He wasn't comatose, which was a relief to know. His eyes weakly pried open. A tired look was apparent across his face. With what energy he could hardly muster, he tried to smile at you. 

      "You, you held my soul," he called to you, his voice faint and hoarse, "I remember."

      "You remembered that, Az?" you enquire of him, probing around for everything he remembered, "I didn't know if you could hear me. I'm pretty sure that was you that kept me calm during all of that, huh?"

      "My soul," he agreed, his voice still trying to maintain a decent volume, "my soul held onto you, while you held onto it."

      "Oh, wow," you said, taken aback from the fact that not only were you the one who kept him together, but he kept you from falling apart, as well, "and I'm sure you, well, remember the kiss?"

      "Kiss?" he questions, trying to widen his eyes, "you kissed me?"

      "Oh, you don't remember that, eh?" you ask him, feeling quite embarrassed.

      That would make sense. His soul was his pure essence, but without his body, he wouldn't be able to see what exactly was happening. Your cheeks were red hot, in fact. Although you were in an intoxicated state by what was happening, you still rememberred everything about it. Now, Asriel was more than sure to think weirdly of you. Neither of you spoke of anything like this, before. Though, you saw how bashful he was as he tried to give that same goofy smile.

      "Listen, Az," you call to his attention, bringing out your arm that was scratched, "I need you to listen to me. That fight we had, you didn't harm me. This cut was from the guy who attacked me. I was trying to find you so that I could get away and, as weird as this sounds, feel safe again. Though, I guess I let my pride and other emotions get the best of me. I'm sorry for that."

      "Wasn't me?" he asked you, trying to prop himself up, "I didn't, didn't hurt you?"

      "No, Asriel," you come closer to him, putting your hand over his paw, "I promise you didn't. Even if you did, I wouldn't hold it against you. You matter way too much to me for me to be angry with you. Honest, I just want you back."

      Asriel turned his paws upward, curling his fingers inward to signal you to come in for a hug. It didn't take you no time until you had your arms wrapped as far around him as the bed would allow you. His head hung over your shoulder, as well as his weakened arms around your back. You longed for this embrace for so long. In your time without him, his warmth was almost alien. Now, the both of you were finally back to where you felt you belonged.

      "I never wanted any of this to happen, _______," he admitted to you as he began to sniffle, "I missed you too much. I will gladly take you back. Promise."

      You smile, feeling your own tears fall from your cheeks. The bridge had began to be built back between the two of you. A huge weight fell off of your shoulders, as was apparent from how much sobbing you were doing. Finally, everything was becoming right with the world, again.

      "Even if I did try to kiss you?" you joke with him as you broke the hug.

      "I think we'll have to deal with that at another time," he tried to chuckle at you.

      As the two of you were enjoying a good laugh, the door creaked open. Both of you looked at the origin of the light that emanated from the opening.

      "I do believe that visiting time is up," Toriel quietly called to you.

      "Well, I guess I'll see you again, soon?" you asked of him, desperately hoping that he would agree with you.

      "As soon as you wish," he smiled, waving at you.

      "Til then, Az," you tell him as you give him a quick hug, feeling his arms wrap around you one more time and his snout nuzzle you lovingly.

      "Did you-?"

      "Like I said," he quietly chuckled, "another time."

      While you walked out of the room, you felt your skin tighten and tingle from where he nuzzled you. Was that a kiss of his own? Regardless, it caught you very much off guard. No matter the case, you were excited and happy to feel something like that from him. In fact, you could hardly describe what it was about that that made you feel so giddy inside.

      Before you exited the hallway, you were intercepted by Toriel. Her paw reached for your shoulder, stopping you.

      "Before you leave," she cleared her throat, giving you time to turn around and face her, "I really must apologize for the misunderstanding, earlier."

      "No, no ma'am," you tell her, putting your hand over her paw, "it's perfectly alright. You have nothing to be sorry for."

      "Are you quite sure?" she questions you, looking confused, "we did threaten you with words that were very harsh."

      "I promise you," you tell her, giving her a reassuring smile, "it is all in the past. I'm just happy that Asriel is okay."

      "As am I," she agrees, "but please, do be careful with his soul, will you?"

      "I always will, Miss Toriel," you tell her, "but may I come back soon to visit him?"

      "You may," she tells you, nodding in agreement, "and perhaps, next time, it will be more peaceful."

The two of you share a short laugh before parting your ways for the night. As soon as you got home, you felt yourself completely drain of any and all energy you had. The day had been a long and hard journey. However, it was all worth the stress and worry. At the end of it all, you knew that everything was going to be okay. The road to recovery had been paved. Now, you simply had to walk it.

      With Asriel by your side, you knew it would be possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "The plans I make still have you in them   
> Cause you come swimming into view   
> And I'm hanging on your words   
> Like I always used to do   
> The words they use so lightly   
> I only feel for you   
> I only know because I carry you around   
> In the background "


	27. All I Want

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes, it's nice to take time aside to spend time with the recovering, dear reader. I feel that your heart is in the right place to do so. However, I do feel as though you might be rewarded for your efforts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah, we're back to fluff. Feels good, man. This chapter is a step in the final direction of the story. I think the final parts will roll out nicely in our final three chapters. Jeez, only three left. Anyways, I also want to thank everyone for shooting the views up closer and closer to 5,000! I really hope everyone enjoys this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it ^^

      The morning was always your enemy. That was no lie. You always hated having to set an alarm to wake you up at a time that was earlier than you would have naturally woken up at. However, this morning was a rare exception. This particular morning, you were dragging your sleepy and tired body out of your warm and welcoming bed to go and see someone special. To sweeten the deal, he didn't even know about it. The only person who knew you were coming was Toriel, which she agreed to keep the visit a surprise to him. Given that this was one of your few scheduled days off, you were going to take full advantage of it by spending it with Asriel.

      When you flopped into the driver seat of your car, you wiped your heavy eyes. If this was for most anyone else, you wouldn't be doing this. No, you would've woken up, turned your alarm off, and went back to sleep. Instead, you were strapping in your seat belt and cranking your engine. When you pulled out onto the road, you could see many lights still shining from the surrounding buildings. Given that the sun hadn't even budged from the top of the horizon, everything around you was still relatively dark. Yet, as you navigated away from the urban surroundings and onto the freeway, you saw the early rays of the sun peeking over the hills.

      Driving ever closer to the hospital, you drew a long sigh of relief. In the past couple of weeks that followed your unannounced visit, you were quite busy with working extra, as well as taking your practical exam for your EMT license. As harsh and intense as you were expecting that test to be, you were more than happy when you aced it. Now, seeing as most of your classes were starting to come to an end, you were having to study pretty hard for your written exam. Right now, you didn't want to think of that. Work and school didn't exist at this point in time. No, the only thing that mattered right now was getting to see Asriel for the day. That was, if you could keep yourself awake during the drive to the hospital.

      After exiting off the freeway and onto the city streets, you could feel the anticipation build within you. Much to the contrary of last time, your elevated heart rate was a happy feeling. Rather than planning a mental escape route and plotting out apology speeches, you were thinking of the fun things to do with Asriel, as well as what to talk with him about. That little nuzzle of his from last time was one thing you wanted to discuss with him, in fact. Was he simply playing around with you, or was he trying to, dare you say, flirt with you? No matter what it could possibly be, the thought made your face hot at the thought. 

      You had to cut off the deep pondering once you parked your car. The hospital was just a short walk away. Again, much differently from last time, you weren't dreading walking through those doors. No, now you couldn't wait to embrace the smell of freshly brewed coffee in the waiting room. Which, you did just that as you stepped inside. As early as it was, there were few people staring at your beaming face as you strolled by them. Obviously, they had to be giving you an odd look. You knew they would wonder why someone would walk into the hospital smiling. Knowing that they were more than likely wondering why you were happy gave you an even bigger grin.

      Even though the sun had hardly risen in the sky, it was still too early for anyone at the information desk to come to their post. If this hospital was much like the one you worked at, then said information desk was staffed by volunteers. Regardless, you happily strolled past the vacant desk and made your way to the same elevator that you rode on your last visit. Finally, as you felt the ground stop moving during your ride inside the motorized room, you knew you had reached your designated floor. Asriel's room was hardly a few steps away. All you could do was imagine the look of surprise on his face as you walked in to greet him. Putting your hand to the door and slowly pulling it open, you eagerly stepped inside, as to surprise him.

      His face was not surprised, nor was it displaying hardly any emotion. Upon further inspection, his eyes weren't even open. No, he was still sleeping and resting. Again, this should be more than obvious to you, seeing as it was still very early in the morning. As you sat down at the chair beside him, you admired his adorable sleeping face. He didn't look like he was in any sort of pain or discomfort. Rather, he looked like he had finally achieved the peace of mind he had before everything went wrong. It warmed your heart to see him like this. You felt so comforted that you found the idea of resting your head on the arm-rest of his bed. Much to your surprise, it was more comfortable than you had expected it to be. Before you knew it, you felt your tired eyes following Asriel's lead and finally closing.

      Some time had passed before you opened your eyes back up. You had no idea that you would've fallen asleep. Hopefully, Asriel was still sawing logs, just as you were. Though, feeling a large warm arm resting on your head proved otherwise. Rustling around, trying to escape your fate of being a goat's arm prop, you moved your head away and sat yourself back up. As you looked over to him, you saw that he was awake, however barely. His tired smile gave you a goofy grin of your own. 

      "You know, I was going to surprise you," you commented, your voice groggy from your impromptu nap.

      "Looks like you ran out of steam before you could," he lightly chuckles, trying to conserve his voice, "but I'm still super happy to see you, ________."

      "Not as happy as I am to see you, Az," you admit, resting yourself against the somewhat uncomfortable chair, fixing your position to better see him.

      "Why don't you come over here?" Asriel requests of you, patting a paw beside him on the bed, "I don't bite, just bleat."

      You shake your head and laugh a little at his joke as you stand to your feet and stretch your extremities. Still trying to orient yourself, you stumble over to his side of the bed, feeling the mattress for a good place to sit. You carefully place yourself onto the firm cushion, falling backwards onto the fixed incline of the bed. Really, you didn't mean to lay back, but only sit. Even though everything was getting back to the way it used to be, you were still wary of overstepping boundaries that had once been broken. However, since you did lay back, making your head even with Asriel's, you didn't really have a chance to correct yourself. Turning your head to the side, you see him sleepily looking at you.

      "Not the most comfortable bed," he smirks, "is it?"

      "It's a hospital bed," you remind him, priming yourself for another comment, "but I'd say the company in said bed is better than anyone could ever ask for."

      "Is that so?" Asriel smiles warmly, craning his arm over your shoulders to bring you in close, putting your head next to his chest, "I would say the same of my company."

      Surprised to his sudden cuddle-hug, you take a quiet gasped breath, soon relieving it after feeling yourself next to him. Just as you always remembered, he was warm. The subtle rustling of fur under his hospital garments gave you an extra, however odd, sense of comfort as you contorted yourself to maintain comfort on the small hospital bed. The room grew silent, save for the programming that played on the small flat-paneled screen that was mounted on the wall in front of the two of you. Not a word needed to be spoken, really. The silent joy of being in each other's company after such a strenuous time was enough to speak booming volumes that could fill every hallway of the hospital. The simple fact that the two of you were finally peacefully together again made you feel back in that strange balance that you so desperately missed.

      "So," you said, finally deciding to break the silence, "how has it been here?"

      "The hospital?" he clarifies, sounding flat about the subject matter, "It's nothing too special. The doctors and nurses treat you like a test subject. They seem to walk on eggshells around me. It feels like they're afraid that I'm going to snap at them. I don't know, do I look like I'd want to hurt anyone?"

      "Of course not," you comfort him, draping an arm over him to embrace him, "you're not scary at all, Az. This is part of human nature, I guess. We're afraid of what we don't know about."

      "But," you hear him sigh, "what about when I lunged at you? I could see fear in your eyes when I was atop you."

      "Asriel," you quietly and calmly call to him, sitting up to look at him, "don't worry about that. I could do my fair share of apologizing about that, myself. I promise, I'm not afraid of you."

      "Hey," he says after a short round of silence, "how about we go for a stroll through the hospital park?"

      Asriel points to a wheelchair that sat in the corner. Obviously, it was hospital property, but whomever the nurse was that used it to transport him to wherever he needed to go must have forgotten to return it to it's appropriate station. By now, as was obvious, Asriel was able to leave his room with supervision. All of the monitors that had kept him bound to that bed were removed. Now, the only thing that lasted was an IV port that was kept in the bend of his right arm, keeping a space open for fluid administration and an easy route for blood extracting. The sunshine would be perfect to help him feel better and recover faster. As you got up to roll the wheelchair over to his bed, you wondered if he would be able to get himself out of bed.

       "You sure you can get up and out, Az?" you worry, lining up the chair close to the bed.

      "Don't worry about me," he jokes at you, wobbly sitting himself up with his slightly atrophied arms, "I've done this quite a few times, already."

      The still recovering goat managed to sit himself up. His eyes were fixed on the wheelchair in front of him, almost like it was an obstacle that he was about to certainly overcome. Grasping his paw to the side rail of the bed, he braced himself as he stood. Your heart raced at all of the fears that he was about to fall. If he crashed to the ground, this would not look good on either of you. Yet, he did make it to stand upright. After which, he turned around, grabbed a hold of both arms of the chair, and subsequently sat down on the extra-large transportation seat. A stifled breath of relief was exchanged from the both of you. Now, you were able to unlock both wheels and begin your journey outside.

      The two of you wheeled through the halls of the hospital. The mostly human onlookers followed your every movement as both of you went by them. Their eyes were filled with curiosity as they saw the goat monster rolling down the hallway. For most of them, they probably never saw someone that big. Much to the contrary of the humans, the few monsters that were around bowed when they saw Asriel go by them. Nonchalantly, he would wave at them and thank them for noticing him. For you, it was somewhat awkward. You knew you were a simple transporter, at that time. You didn't want to nod to them, but yet you didn't want to seem rude as to not notice them.

      "I'm used to it," Asriel notes, more than likely noticing how you were reacting to everything, "especially the monsters bowing before me. Still, I get pretty nervous. It reminds me that I'll be their king, one day. It's a daunting thought."

      "I know you will be a great and benevolent leader, Az," you tell him, patting his shoulder, "I have faith in you."

      "If you believe in me," he smiles, "then I guess I have nothing to worry about, eh?"

      Finally, you were outside. The warmth of the mid spring sun shone over both of you. It's heat was welcomed, especially after walking through the cold halls of the hospital. The sun's light and warmth weren't the only notable things about the park. The blue sky was clear and void of any clouds, however it did blow a breeze over the two of you. Wheeling him down the pathway, you saw the budding shrubs and flowers. A few bees and other small bugs fluttered and buzzed around, providing a quiet symphony for those around them. Although it was an enormous care facility located in the heart of a large city, the park felt like a small slice of paradise to you. Seeing Asriel close his eyes and breathe deeply, you could see that he was equally as happy to be there.

      "Funny," he notes, "this reminds me of when I visited you on your break."

      "It does," you agree, feeling rather nostalgic, " that really made my day when you did that, Az."

      "It made mine, too," he admits, craning his head back at you, "before I saw you, that day, I was pretty nervous about us being down there. After we talked, and I felt myself open up a little to you, I loosened up, a lot."

      "Really?" you respond, surprised that, even then, you could offer such an impact on him, "I didn't even know if you wanted to really be my friend, back then. I was worried that I was a nuisance."

      "You never were," Asriel continues to smile, "not to either of us. I knew there was a good reason that I didn't listen to Frisk when she warned me not to make any new friends."

      Listening to him, you felt yourself become overwhelmed on the inside. Never before did you ever know of someone placing such faith in you. Now, it had all paid off. Not only did you make an endearing friend, but that very friendship has changed the both of you in ways that no one else ever could. Even more so, you felt something so close and so strong to him that you could not describe. Perhaps it was having to hold his very essence in your hands that made these feelings increase. Nevertheless, you didn't want to live the rest of your life without him. 

      "Mind if I tell you something,_______?" Asriel asks you after a brief moment of silence.

      "Go ahead."

      "That night," he paused, the silence telling you good and well it was the night that everything went south, "I had something that I wanted to ask you."

      "Oh?" you ask him, feeling your heart nearly explode within your chest, "what, what's that?"

      "That's the thing," he tugged at the side of his mouth, "I don't know if I can really ask you, right now. I'm, well, waiting."

      What did that mean? You were confused by what he was telling you. On one hand, it seemed like he was more than eager to confess something to you. On the other hand, it sounded like he got cold paws. Was he really about to ask you something that would change your relationship? Was he about to be the one that took that step, but now he was having second thoughts? No, you weren't going to let your intrusive thoughts beat down the door to this beautiful day that the two of you were spending together. By now, you knew Asriel better. Whatever it was, you were going to have wait until he was good and ready to ask you. You knew he trusted you, but something this important, whatever it was, was scary to him. If you've learned anything through these past few months, it's never to scare a goat.

      "Then," you paused, giving him a reassuring smile, "I can wait."

      "I promise it will be worth the wait," he informs you, happy with you decision to wait.

      As the two of you continued to stroll along, you came across a patch of early blooming flowers. Their colors were various and vibrant, much like the season. Their fragrances filled your nostrils with calming aromas. Again, you flashed back to the day that Asriel came to see you at work. The two of you sat under a tree that had a few flowers by it. You wondered if it would be best to simply keep walking and not stop by the growing plants. Yet, Asriel extended his paw out to the colorful sprouts.

      "Hey, stop here," he insisted, putting both his arms to the arm-rests of the wheelchair to sustain his weight, "I want to walk over there."

      "You sure, Az?" you ask, worried that he'd fall.

      "I'm sure," he informed you, standing to his hind paws once more, "but I may need your assistance."

      Without a moment's hesitation, you quickly make your way over to him, holding your hand out for him to take so that he could balance himself. Instead of taking your hand, he hung his arm over your shoulders, applying some weight to it. He was a heavy guy, that was for sure. However, you could feel him trying to sustain himself without much need for a crutch. Slowly and steadily, you walked with him, making short strides over to the colorful flower patch. However short of a distance, you could feel that it was a significant effort for him. The grunts from his maw and the puffs from his nostrils gave an obvious sign that he was tiring himself out. Finally, before he could torture himself any further, the two of you found yourself at a little clearing to sit at.

      "You okay, Az?" you ask him, feeling concern for him.

      "I'm okay," he huffed a couple of times, "if I don't try, then I'll never get my strength back."

      You shook your head lightly, moving to sit closer beside him. After he got his breathing calmed back to a normal depth and rate, he relaxed, leaning forward to look at the foliage the stood about the two of you. As you looked at him, you noticed that he seemed different, somehow. The way he caressed the pedals of the flowers was much more adoring and calm. The last time the two of you sat around similar plants, his demenor was much more distressed. Not to mention, he spoke of said flowers in a very negative way. 

      "You know," he wistfully sighed, "for a while after I came to the surface, I didn't really like flowers. I'm sure you can guess why."

      "Heh, yeah," you nod, giving him plenty of room to speak.

      "It seemed like they weren't something so nice and beautiful, like everyone thought they were," he continued, "I guess because I saw what the darker side of being a plant was like, you know? Finally, after you came around, I started thinking of you as a flower, but you were this flower that had yet to bloom. Not to sound weird, but I kinda thought of myself as the source of light that brought you into bloom. This isn't sounding odd, is it?"

      "No, of course not," you told him, ever intrigued by his story.

      "Okay," he cleared his throat, "so, when you finally opened up, I guess I saw something beautiful. I saw someone who was different. I saw someone who had a beauty all his own. Then, after all of that, I finally started to think differently about everything. In everything, be it plant, human, or monster, there is something worth beholding. So, in my own way of saying, I guess I'm sorta-"

      "Saying I'm hot?" you jokingly spat at him.

      "Oh, well, you could put it that way, if you want," he nervously bleated, not knowing what else to say.

      "I'm just joking, you silly goat," you say, putting an arm around him, and giving him a strong hug, "but thank you, anyways."

      After a while, you helped Asriel up and back into his wheelchair. The day had gone by much faster than you had anticipated. The sun had already passed its midway point in the sky and had slowly started finding its way to the other end of the horizon. With what little visitation hours you had left, you wanted to spend it as close to him as you could. As the two of you got back into his room, you assisted him onto his bed. As you would have assumed, he insisted that you join him, once more. Gladly doing so, you crawled back to his side and rested yourself beside him. Now, instead of feeling an odd sense of required distance, you found yourself happily getting as close to him as you physically could.

      "Hey," you called to him, peacefully sighing, "you know what would be great?"

      "What's that?" he asked, taking a big yawn.

      "If we could do this, every day," you replied, finding yourself without filter.

      "I," Asriel paused for a short moment, "I believe that I would love that."

      The two of you layed there, silent. Your proposal sounded like it had some interest to him. Though, there was nothing concrete nor did you have a plan. In fact, you didn't even know what possessed you to say all of that. With everything that has happened lately, perhaps you found out just how much Asriel really meant to you. To be honest, you could even feel yourself wishing to confess something deep to him. However, you didn't know if now would be that time. 

      "You know," you said with some hesitation, "visiting hours are going to be over soon."

      "You're right," he whispered, looking down at you.

      "Maybe I should," you sit up, getting eye level with him, "you know, head home?"

      "Before you do," Asriel grinned again, "there's something that we didn't resolve."

      With that, he leaned in and nuzzled his snout against your nose. The sensation made your face flush greatly. This was the first true time that you could coherently feel him this close to you. You could feel your breath catch as his lower jaw made a quick contact with your lips, making the same motion as a kiss. It couldn't have lasted any longer than two seconds, but it felt like an hour to you. After the quick peck on the lips, you stared at him.

      "I think that would count as a," he chuckled some, "kiss?"

      "Ye-yeah," you nodded, trying and failing to hide how flustered you had become.

      "That's a thank you, ______," he said softly before giving you another hug, "now be safe on your way home, okay?"

      "Yeah," you agree with him, wrapping your arms around him, "you get better, Az."

      As soon as you left, you were quickly on the road and on your way home. The entire way, you kept replaying that one little peck on the lips that he gave you. No matter how hard you tried, you couldn't get it off your mind. What did it mean? Was it simply a thank you, or was he teasing or, dare you say, flirting with you? Right now, it didn't matter.

      Asriel Dreemurr gave you a kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "And the air outside so soft,  
> Confessing everything  
> Everything  
> All I want is to feel this way  
> To be this close to feel the same  
> All I want is to feel this way  
> The evening speaks, I feel it say"


	28. Over My Head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another moment of truth is here, dear reader. Everything that you have studied for has come down to this one moment. However, you needn't fear. You will always have the support of those who truly love you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be honest, this chapter feels just like old times. I realized how much I missed writing in Frisk and the adventures all three of you would take. Oh man, good stuff. Plus, who hasn't taken a certain test that made them feel like they were going to die if they didn't pass?
> 
> By the way, 5,000+ views. Thank you, all! We're down to our last two chapters, too. There's just a couple of loose ends to tie up and then we're done ^^ Gonna be bittersweet, but we'll manage >:3

      Everything lately seemed to be like a constant roller coaster ride. If it wasn't something in your personal life, it was something in your academic life. As the old saying went, there was truly no rest for the wicked. Your classes, for the most part, had come to a close and now you were faced with a greater challenge. Standing between you and your license were two tests. The first, your practical exam, you passed. Now, you had to face the written exam. This particular test was highly regarded as being a challenge from others who had taken it in the past. Now, it was your time to face this mighty foreboding beast.

      Much unlike the tests you took in a classroom setting, this test was a bit more complicated to get to. First, you had to go through the process of setting up the day that you would take it. After that, you would have to shell out what little money you had to pay for the fee to take it. Finally, which was most important, you had to study. If you could equate this experience to a video game, you could honestly say that you were about to face your final foe; your greatest rival. As was any final mission that you had to gear up for in a virtual realm, you had to deal with the anxiety and thoroughly prepare for this moment. That was what you did.

      You found practice tests. You took them numerous times, over and over, until you got every question right. You poured over every set of notes you took for the class, night and day. In fact, both Frisk and Asriel began to become somewhat concerned with your lack of activity outside of your apartment. After much reassurance, you managed to calm their fears down. This test was all that stood between you and your career. This was the key to setting you free from a meaningless, dead-end job and something that could set you on a path to having full independence and truly making your mark in this world. For that, you prepared.

      In that time, you kept in constant contact with your two best friends. That little bit of comfort that they provided was always more than enough to keep you going. Asriel had been discharged from the hospital, but was having to live with constant supervision. Luckily, Frisk was still living close by during that time. As a matter of fact, she was back to working in conjunction with local charities and monster relations in your area. It felt like old times, again. The only sad part was, seeing as all you could do was study, eat, and sleep, you hardly had any time to be able to spend with either of them. With the day of your big test drawing near, all of that was about to change.

      Where you were going to be testing was quite a ways away. In fact, it would take nearly two hours to reach the testing site. Even though you hardly had any money to spare, you used what you had to book a hotel room for the night before your test. That was phase one of your plan. Phase two would entail asking Asriel and Frisk if they wanted to ride up with you. If for nothing else, they could give you that much needed moral support just by being there. Now, the only thing that you had to do was ask. You hoped desperately that neither would be too busy to attend.

      "Hey!" you texted Asriel, "What are you and Frisk doing in a couple days?"

      "Not much of anything," he replied shortly after, "why do you ask?"

      "I've got a huge test to take and I'd like you two to go with me," you soon followed it up with, "plus, I've got a room booked. We could all stay together!"

      "Let me check with Frisk," he answered, taking a few minutes to respond.

      That was the hard part, of course. More than likely, they would both say yes. That was your hope, honestly. Who was to say that they wouldn't be doing something important? Again, you had to constantly remind yourself that the world didn't revolve around you, especially when it came to them. They weren't always going to be there at your beckoned call. It was almost despairing, if you thought about it. However, you kept your hopes up as you watched the seconds sluggishly drag by. Finally, your phone buzzed.

      "Looks all clear to me! ]:)" Asriel finally confirmed, "All she needs are the directions to the hotel."

      "No need to worry about that," you told him, "I'm going to be driving."

      "Well, I think she insists on this one ^w^;" he indirectly countered your text, using one of the emoticons that Alphys taught him.

      "She always gets her way, doesn't she?" you finally conceded, "Well, I'll send her the directions. Can't wait to see both of you!"

      As you said you would, you sent her the directions. The hotel was hardly a few miles from where you would take your test. With a little bit of conversation back and forth, the two of you arranged your plans for meeting up. That night, you found yourself tempted to pick up your notes, yet again, and begin drilling yourself over them. However, you resisted. The added anxiety and surplus information was going to do nothing to help you out. The only thing it could do was help an ulcer form in your stomach from stress. Instead, you looked back over old texts from Asriel. The pure nostalgia and endearing feelings that you felt was enough to lull you off to sleep. If ever there was anyone who could help you feel important and feel better, Asriel was that guy.

      It finally came, the night before your test. What little time you had leading up to that time, you crammed as much information as you could. So much so, that you left yourself with quite a headache. Now, all there was to do was wait for Frisk and Asriel to show up at your apartment. All of your necessities were gathered in a small suitcase that you drug behind you. Everything was taken care of. All you had to do now was flip off the lights and leave. When you came back, you hoped, you would be a certified EMT. That was what drove you to do this. 

      Walking outside, you breathed in the thick evening air. The mild humidity brought out fragrant reminders of Spring's presence. Hearing the cars stroll down the street, combined with the droning sound of the town around you, you found a small sense of comfort. As you sat down on the curb, eagerly awaiting for them to show up, you sighed, trying to exhale your worry away. As much as you wanted this to be an easy-going night, it felt like it was hardly going to go down that path. Really, you wanted to slap yourself. They hadn't even shone up yet and you have already ruined the evening for yourself.

      Before you had much more of a chance to kick yourself, that black sedan that you've become so accustomed to seeing finally pulled in right in front of where you were sitting. As you sprang to your feet, the look of doom-and-gloom left your face and was replaced with a happy grin. Be it feigned or be it real, you were truly happy to see them. Neither of them hardly had a chance to open their door and invite you in before you were at the rear of the car, opening your door and throwing your suitcase inside. After you placed your rump on the cushion of the seat, you closed the door and rested your head back. It was finally time to be on your way.

      "Is someone already tired?" Asriel asked, teasingly, as he craned his head back from the passenger side seat.

      "Just dreading the test," you slowly shake your head, feeling your cranium rolling along the head-rest.

      "Don't get too tired," he snickers, trying to keep himself composed, "because we've got _plenty_ to do, tonight."

       You blush, your eyes widening at his statement. What did he mean by that? Last time you two were together, you kissed and that was it. It was never clarified if that made the two of you a couple or just a couple of friends. Now, he was talking about doing "stuff". What kind of stuff? Then again, he said "we". Was Frisk going to have anything to do with this? You had to admit, she was cute and very good looking, but why would he even suggest any of this. As all of these thoughts bombarded your imagination, you found it impossible to speak. How would you either confirm or question that? 

      "Frisk!" Asriel called to her, howling in laughter, "You should see his face!"

       Frisk laughed in unison with Asriel, slapping the steering wheel as she continued to drive. You looked confused, albeit still flustered, by what was happening. She finally admitted to putting Asriel up to it after they were done laughing. She told you that Asriel mentioned the kiss, thus deciding to give you a hard time about it. Though she found it adorable, she couldn't pass up an opportunity to tease you. Rather than feeling harsh about anything, you joined along with the laughter. It was the perfect distraction from your pretest worries. Furthermore, it gave you the chance to loosen up. This was what you missed, time with these two.

       "Ah ha," you added, sounding somewhat exaggerated, "good one, guys."

      "Oh," Asriel said in a smooth tone, "you think we're joking?"

      Again, you sank back in your seat, wondering if he was being serious this time. Was he really joking? You didn't know. Though, you saw the sides of his mouth twitch, giving a clear sign that he was trying to hold back laughter. Now, was your chance to strike back. With a suave motion you leaned forward, giving him quite a smug smirk of your own.

      "Did I ever say 'no'?" you seductively whisper, looking him in his large emerald-like eyes.

      "Uh?" Asriel bleated, somewhat paralyzed in his seat, "I, uh..."

      "See, I can joke, too," you chuckle at him.

      Both you and Frisk laugh, giving way for Asriel soon to follow in. He was being a good sport about it, but it was obvious that he was equally as flustered as you were. If anything, you could admit that it was adorable. In fact, it gave you that warm and calming feeling that you often got from being around him. However, now that both of you had your turn at teasing one another, it was Frisk's turn. Giving Asriel a wink and pointing at Frisk, you move over behind her seat.

      "But, Frisk," you say, stifling back laughter in exchange for a soft sigh, "you're getting left out in this, aren't you?"

      "Yeah," Asriel says, running a claw lightly down her arm, "we wouldn't want to leave you out of this little party, now would we?"

      Her reaction was priceless. After a quick cough and a few stammers, she tries to rebuke both of your advances with haphazard excuses and, of course, with trying to use the fact that she was driving as a reason not to tease her. Her reddened cheeks were a clear sign of victory that you and Asriel had gotten to her. Hearing her try to knock down your advances, both of you went back to laughing. Before you knew it, those fears about tomorrow had subsided and you were back to your old self.

     The interaction between the three of you seemed to shorten the length of the travel. Even having to stop for gas, the journey didn't seem to take too long. Before you knew it, you were finally at your hotel. Dragging your luggage past the check-in counter and onto the elevator, the three of you awaited arriving to your room. When you finally made your way down the echoing hallway and to the doorway, you eagerly opened the key-card guarded barrier to where you would be staying. 

      The room was a standard hotel room. There was nothing fancy, save for the decent furniture that decorated the empty spaces. After walking in and placing your belongings on one of the beds, you sit down to take a load off from the ride. Asriel and Frisk took out what they needed for the evening. As everyone settled in and took their respective nightly showers, it was soon time to settle in for the evening. As everyone was getting ready for tomorrow, you were slouched in the rolling office chair that sat by the desk. All of that anxiety found its way back to the front of your mind. You reminded yourself that tomorrow was going to be a day of certainty.

      It was enough to make you want to bury your face in your hands, just as you've done so many times in moments like this. However, this time, you weren't alone. That was made apparent when you felt a warm paw land itself on your shoulder. Looking up, you saw Asriel, dressed in comfortable night attire. He looked at you, more than likely worried about your state of mind. Nevertheless, he still gave you that warm smile that you loved to see. Before either of you spoke, he leaned down and nuzzled you with his snout.

      "It's going to be okay," he reminded you, rustling your hair, "we're both here for you, ________."

      You stood to your feet, not speaking a word. Rather, you hugged him, feeling yourself wanting to get emotional over all of the stress that was compounding on you. Both him and Frisk were a good refuge for you when times got overbearing like this. Before his arms met around your back, you felt another come up behind you, meeting her own arms around you and onto Asriel. Letting a few tears roll, you felt more than confident. You weren't facing this alone. No, you had two of the strongest people that you knew backing you. With them by your side, you felt that you could take on the world and still have energy left. 

      "Thank you, guys," you say, releasing another contented sigh, "I can't thank you enough."

      "Hey," Asriel finally spoke up after a moment of embracing, "how about we take a load off and enjoy a movie or something?"

      "I second that," you said, wiping your cheeks after the three-way hug broke.

      Rather than everyone pulling up a separate chair, everyone piled onto the bed that sat closest to the television. As you sat on one side of the bed, Frisk sits herself right beside you, insisting that you move over. After an exaggerated grunt, voicing a fake grumble, you move yourself towards the center. Once she was comfortably seated on the bed, you wound up being sandwiched between her and Asriel. 

      Rather happily, you rested against both of them. Your head rested in the bend of Asriel's arm, leaving pillows to prop up your back. Frisk, herself, draped half of herself onto you, allowing your arm to rest over her shoulders. You felt lucky being stuck where you were. It was warm and fluffy, even. As everyone flipped through the channels, you finally wound up on a channel that was showing a movie about two guys trying to survive in a zombie apocalypse. Given the grim topic matter, the humor was more than enough to keep everyone in a good mood.

      Before long, everyone had fallen asleep, including yourself. During the night, you awoke to see that the movie had ended and paid programming had taken its place. Rather than changing the channel or turning the television off, you nustle further into Asriel's fur and hug Frisk closer to you. This was a first, of sorts, but you enjoyed it. In fact, you really didn't mind the fact that the three of you were together like this. That must have been true, seeing as you were finally nodding back off to slumber for the duration of the night.

      As morning came, the three of you woke up and prepared for the day. With Frisk being the person that she is, she had to make a comment on how close you were holding her during the night. To further twist the teasing knife, she speculated that you could have a possible crush on her. However, before you had a chance to offer a rebuttal, she quickly slapped you on the shoulder, giving another hearty laugh.

      After checkout, the three of you were back in her car, getting ready to drive out to where you would be taking your test. However short of a distance it was, it still felt like an eternity of driving. Though, now that you had that confidence deep within you, you didn't feel the need to worry, anymore. Rather, you knew that you would face that test and blow it out of the water. You knew you could do this, if not for you, for Asriel and Frisk. They believed in you and nothing was going to change that. Now, all you had to do was go in there and make them proud. When you finally arrived, you stepped out of the car and gave the structure in front of you a long stare.

      "We're behind you, all the way," Asriel told you, coming up behind you, "I promise."

      "Thanks, Az," you smile at him and Frisk, "I know that I can do this because of you two."

      With that, you walked forward. Neither of them would be allowed to join you in the testing room. That was made apparent by the pretest instructions you read when you signed up for the exam. As well, you knew that you wouldn't immediately know your results as soon as you finished. What made it even more daunting was knowing that this was also an adaptive test, which meant that it would adjust itself to your problem areas, as well as cut off when it felt as though you were finished. It was quite an endeavor to prepare for, but you knew that you could do this.

      Walking into the tall building, you looked around you. This testing center was within a classroom of a college campus. You admired the pictures that hung on the walls and even the architectural design and layout of the halls that you walked down. Finally, you saw it. You saw the room in which you would decide your fate based on the questions that you were about to answer. As you entered, you were prompted by quite a hefty fellow to empty your pockets, fill out paper work, and smile for the camera. When all of the official business was taken care of, you were guided into the room that hosted numerous other testees.

      Once you sat down at your assigned computer, you stared at the screen that welcomed you to the test. As you figured it would, it gave you plenty of instructions on how to navigate through the exam. After skimming past that, you started. Each question, though you knew you had seen them somewhere in the past, felt alien to you. Some questions felt so easy, yet so tricky. Noticeably, you sweated halfway into the exam. Then again, you started gaining confidence in yourself. Though, as you did, you were suddenly shut off after question 70.

      "Thank you," your screen read, "you are finished. Be sure to check for your results. Updates are usually posted within 24 hours."

      You sat there for a moment. What did that mean? You were doing so well, but then it stopped you. Did you fail that horribly? Surely, you didn't miss every question, right? It wasn't going to help you by sitting there. Finding the strength to stand, you finally walked out of the room, gathered your belongings, and thanked the man for his time. When you found your way back outside, you felt a confusing headache creep over you. How were you going to explain everything to Asriel and Frisk when you didn't even know if you passed or failed? 

      "There you are!" Asriel announced your arrival, "How did it go?"

      "Well," you release a short laugh, "I don't know. I'll have to check later. Though, I'm not so sure. It cut me off after 70 questions."

      "Is that bad?" Asriel asked, cocking his head to the side.

      "I really don't know, Az," you tell him, taking another sigh, "we'll just have to find out."

      You were right. You would have to keep checking your account with that particular testing service throughout the day. For convenience, you already bookmarked the page that would give you your results. Checking it now would not help. Instead, you would have to give it a little time to give you the much anticipated verdict. However, before you had more of a chance to mope about, Frisk suggested grabbing a bite to eat on the way back. She made sense when she told you that worrying wouldn't get you your results any quicker.

      Taking yet another sigh, you rested your head back as you sat back in her car. The ride back, initially, was a little quiet. You closed your eyes, trying to get your headache to pass. In the meantime, you listened to Frisk and Asriel converse over various topics. However, one did catch your interest. It was over what Asriel was going to ask you. It seemed to shift back and forth over the results of your test. What that would have to do with anything, you didn't know. Even more so, you wanted to get Asriel to just spit it out. Before you could say anything, the car pulled into a parking spot.

      "We're here, sleepy," Asriel softly announced.

      The three of you walked inside. It was a 24-hour chain diner that served breakfast at any time of day. This was advantageous to you, seeing as you didn't even bother to eat breakfast this morning. Being the first to sit down, you quickly slid over to allow room for you caprine companion, lest you suffer what happened the first time the three of you went to eat. After your waitress, which was an adorable bunny monster, took your orders, you were back to thinking about your results.

      "Everything okay, _______?" Asriel questioned you, placing his arm over your shoulders.

      "I'll be okay, in the long run," you tell him, trying your best to smile, "I guess you can say 'the anticipation is killing me.'"

      Frisk gave you a thumbs up. She gave her own little reminder that, even if you didn't pass, they would still be your friends. More to the point, she told you that the two of them would always be there for you, no matter what happens. Her words, however spiteful and spicy they were, never failed to help you. It did relax you. Rather than keeping the anticipation in, you decided to get your phone out and check on your results.

      "Can't wait to see, huh?" Asriel asks, putting his head beside yours so that he could see what you were up to.

      "Yeah," you answer him, feeling your heart-rate increase as you wait for the mobile website to load, "here comes the moment of truth."

      In that short time, the kind bunny monster came back with everybody's order. You didn't know what you wanted to do, at that point. It was either food or results. Staring at your plate and then at your phone, you finally decided to give in to temptation and glare at your phone until you got the results. Finally, it loaded. You scrolled down until you saw it.

      "Congratulations!" it read, "You passed and are now nationally certified!"

      You could have squealed. You did pass your test, in fact. Without a word, you showed your phone to Asriel and then Frisk. The wide grin that stretched the corners of your mouth was a dead give away as to how you felt. Frisk was the first to congradulate you, giving you another thumbs up and telling you that she had complete confidence in you. Before she could finish, you were bum rushed by Asriel with a strong hug.

      "I'm so proud of you, _______!" Asriel told you, nuzzling his snout into the side of your head.

      "Oof," you squeak out, "thanks, guys! All I have to do is get my state license and that's it."

      Frisk looked at Asriel, giving him a certain smile and then a nod. You didn't know what she was alluding to. She said something to him about now being the right time. Right time? What was this the right time for? After he broke the hug with you, you looked him in his somewhat misty green eyes. He paused with a huge smile before he placed a paw on your shoulder.

      "So," Asriel said happily, "there's something I need to ask you."

      That question was one you never anticipated, but then again, how could you say no?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But that's how it's got to be  
> It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
> I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
> The smoke, and who's still standing when it clears  
> Everyone knows I'm in  
> Over my head  
> Over my head  
> With eight seconds left in overtime  
> She's on your mind  
> She's on your mind"


	29. Grab Your Things, I've Come To Take You Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In an instant, things can change, dear reader. In an instant, your life can go down another road that you never knew you would ever traverse. Best of luck to you, my dearest reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, you can probably tell that this chapter was written in like, two days. That's because it was XD With school coming to an end and other stuff in life happening, I've had to condense my writing time quite a bit. However, there's no need to worry! I hope everyone enjoys reading this chapter ^^
> 
> Also, our finale is coming up! It's the next chapter, after all. We're finally here. Man, this is bittersweet. Be expecting a long Author's Note for this next chapter, because it's gonna be a doozy. Anyways, enjoy~

      Your mind swam as you lie in bed. Everything felt like a surreal fever dream that was slowly transpiring into the realm of reality. It had only been a day or two, possibly three for all you knew, since Asriel asked you that all important question. No matter what you were anticipating, it wasn't quite what you thought it was going to be. You were more than certain that it was something to do with your budding relationship with him. However, it was quite the opposite. Yet, you still couldn't count that out. As if he was wanting to be a true tease, he asked you in the most ambiguous way.

      "Would you be willing to meet with Mom?" you recalled him asking.

      Meet with his mother, the queen? Why, of all times since you passed your exam, would he want you to meet with her? You kept trying to tie it back to the two of you and how close you had became with him. No matter how you tried to figure it out, you always came back to nothing. Your closest conclusion was that he could have possibly wanted to express his feelings about you to his mother. In that case, you had to worry about a backlash from that. Human and monster relationships, no matter how common they were becoming, were probably still more in the taboo territory for the royal family. However, that question wasn't the one that you really latched onto. It was the second question.

      "Also," you remembered him pausing to collect his words, "I have something else I want to ask you, after that. You'll kinda have to wait for that, though."

      More waiting. Wonderful. On top of that, you had to wonder how the first question would lead into the other one and just how long you would have to wait. If there was anything that goat could do, it was lead you on and keep you wondering and thinking. However much it nettled you, you still loved it. Nothing about your life had been the same since you met him and Frisk. Every adventure with them had been new and different. Your lives changed, possibly for the better. That was the one thing that did give you comfort in the meantime of all these pondering questions. It would turn out for the best, you knew it.

      Trying to keep yourself awake, you thought about the rest of that day. You agreed to both of Asriel's questions. A meeting with queen Toriel would be an honor, in any case. Frisk and Asriel were overjoyed at your response, apparently. Their smiling faces, as you recalled, made your heart melt. That was further reassurance that, no matter what was about to happen, you knew it was going to be great. Your mind seemed to stick on that one thought as you fell asleep. Tomorrow was going to be a big day. It was going to be your big meeting with the queen. You needed your sleep and that's exactly what you were about to get.

      When the sun peered its way into your closed eyes, as well as hearing the screeching buzz of your alarm, you had awoken the next day. You hardly remembered falling asleep with your mind clouded with the thoughts and anticipation of today. As you wiped your tired eyes, you sat up in your bed. Today was going to be a long day, as well as a big day. Taking a deep breath, you resolved to get out of the comforting structure that held you while you slept. First thing was first, you had to get ready. However, before you got out of your bedroom, you received a message from Asriel.

      "Good morning!" you read, making you smile, "Frisk and I will be arriving shortly to pick you up. Be sure to dress your best ]:)"

      You knew you were supposed to dress appropriately. Asriel reminded you numerous times, in fact. He had to have been nervous about what was going to happen. You picked up on his tendencies to repeat and double check things when he started getting a little stressed.

      "No worries, you silly goat," you typed out, "I'll be sure to be on my best behavior, too ]:P"

      Giving yourself a good chuckle, you slipped your phone into your lounge pants pocket, proceeding further out of your bedroom to prepare for the day. Although you weren't too hungry, perhaps due to your own anxiety, you forced a few morsels of food down your gullet. Knowing as much about your body as you had learned, you knew that as you settled down, you'd be hungry. Once your belly was full, you went about your normal morning ritual of preparing for the day. Finally, you picked out a nice creased pair of slacks, a formal button up shirt with a vest to complement the look, and finally a pair of dressy high-top shoes. After you fixed your hair just right, you had to admit that you were one handsome devil. Though, before you had much of a chance to properly admire yourself, you felt your phone buzz. Of course, it was the same nervous goat.

      "We're here," you read the text, soon reading a following message, "but no hurry! ^w^;"

      Again, you knew he was probably sweating bullets, trying to keep calm. Putting the last of your belongings in your pockets, you finally make your way out the door. There they were, just as you figured, waiting for you. Asriel sat there, happily, if not eagerly, waving at you. To tease him and Frisk, you gingerly walk to the car, rather than rushing, and slowly sit on your seat. Frisk caught onto your little game, seeing as she made a comment on how, now of all times, you decide to slowly stroll towards the car. After snickering and throwing the car into reverse, she commends you on a job well done.

      "So," Asriel turns to look at you, "you ready for this?"

      "I would say so," you pause for effect, "but I really don't know what to be ready for."

      "Well, you see, I kinda talked to Mom about some stuff," he twiddles his thumbs, "and she really wanted to talk to you about some stuff."

      "What kind of 'stuff'?" you ask, situating yourself in your seat.

      "That's the surprise, I guess," Asriel tells you wrinkling his brow upwards, "you'll just have to find out."

      Frisk speaks up, trying to further tease you with what the queen was requesting your presence for. She mentioned that it is rather rare for her to visit somewhere that is far from Mt. Ebbot, unless it has something to do with Asriel. Of course, she had to sprinkle a little worry in her statements by reminding you that it could either be a good or a bad thing. Her tone never wavered, which only added to the mystery. It wasn't deadpan or flat, but it still didn't vary. Furthermore, she added that the location was quite unorthodox. In fact, it was the spot where the three of you watched the sunrise. After a short giggle, she questioned what that could mean.

      "Frisk," Asriel interrupted, still preoccupied by the forthcoming events, "you know that she agreed to that spot because we suggested it."

      "So," you cleared your voice, trying squeeze out any worry, "there's nothing to be worried over, eh?"

      "No," Asriel chuckled, "Frisk is just trying to be a sneaky little minx, isn't she?"

      His paw grasped a hold of her shoulder, causing her to laugh even more. She took the opportunity to make a sly remark at how "rough" he was treating her. The way she put it, it sounded like she was trying to flirt with him. Even more so, she used that same sultry tone that she used when she and Asriel teased you.

      "Frisk!" Asriel bleated, hiding his face in embarrassment.

      You chuckled along, listening to their exchange. However, your mind focused around queen Toriel. Your exchanges with her had been spotty, to be honest. The first encounter was happy and even heartwarming. However, your next meeting with her wasn't quite so nice. If anything, you feared her. The memory of how firm she was towards you, mixed in with how intimidating she seemed as she towered over you, made you almost scared of her. Then again, in the same day, she did apologize to you for the misunderstanding. That was an entirely different side of her. If anything, you could only describe that encounter as awkward. Now, you were going to be face to face with her, yet again. This time, she was requesting a meeting with you. There was no in-between on this. No, this was truly good or bad.

      Riding down the highway, you saw the mid-morning sun looking at you from across the sky. The few clouds that sprinkled over the sky gave a calming effect to you. It was a calm day and a warm Spring day at that. Honestly, you wouldn't have preferred any other day to have this meeting. In some weird way, it gave you a little more reassurance that everything was going to be alright.

      "We're getting pretty close," Asriel shakily announced, as the car started climbing up the tall roadway.

      "You nervous, Az?" you ask him, giving him a light rub on his shoulder.

      "No, not really," he obviously lied, "well, okay, I am. This is a big thing that I had to bring together."

      "You put this together?" you ask him, completely unaware of his intentions.

      "Oh, uh," he sighed, "well, you'll see."

      You gave him a good firm pat to his shoulder, trying to give him further reassurance and comfort. Finally, Frisk's car stopped climbing the tall overlook. You were finally back to where you were that cold Winter's night. The surroundings brought back fond memories of that night. You remembered being warm and wrapped up with the two of them, watching the lights that sprinkled the land below go out, one by one, as the sun rose over the mountains. If you could relive that night, you would. However, the only difference, other than the time of day, was there was someone waiting there for the three of you.

      There she stood, Queen Toriel. Her robes flapped elegantly in the wind the danced about her. She stood in a stance that was welcoming and inviting, perhaps motherly. As was the first time you saw her, you were taken aback by her regal appearance. Even more stunning was how brightly her ruby red eyes shone in the sunlight. She was beautiful. Just as her son, she smiled with a welcoming smile that melted whatever fears you had away.

      "Welcome, my children," she greeted the three of you with a hearty welcome.

      "Mom," Asriel approached her, giving her a tight hug, "it's great to see you, again!"

      Frisk approached her in a more leisurely pace, compared to Asriel. Nevertheless, she still greeted her with a strong hug. You, though, stayed back, unsure of how to greet her. After their short hello, she looked up at you. Once their arms broke the hug, she straightened out her robes, making herself look all the more regal. 

      "Ah, hello again, young one," she announced to you, walking towards you.

      "Hello, Ms. Toriel," you greeted her, feeling a cold sweat break out as you worried if she was going to correct you.

      "Walk with me," she requests of you as she turns around.

      You look to the left and right, seeing both Frisk and Asriel nodding and waving their hands to signal you to follow her. Not wasting much time, you did quickly join her. Your heart felt like it was trying to see how close to your sternum it could jump. No matter how friendly she had seemed, you were still standing beside the ruler of all monsters. Now, she wanted to speak with you in private. Finally, she had reached the edge of the overlook. 

      "Beautiful, is it not?" she asked you, keeping her lustrous eyes fixed on the scenery, "In many decades, if not longer, I wondered if I would ever be able to see such a sight. Indeed, the limited sights of the Underground were the only land I could behold for most of my life. Now, finally, I am able to see the world around me. Such a great sight, is it not?"

      "It is," you agree with her, finding yourself enthralled by her story, "though I am very sorry about your previous circumstance."

      "You need not worry," she told you, letting her eyes half-close, "for now we are all free. Though, we have had to overcome more adversity with our liberation. I feel as though I do not have to tell you about that, do I?"

      "I have been informed," you reaffirm her suspicion.

      "Very well," he continues to look over the land beneath the two of you, "then you are aware that we need those who are willing to go forth and spread that same love and understanding that we monsters have known for all of our existence. Such resources are hard to find in humans. Sadly, I do not know of many who are willing to help bring peace to both of our races."

      "Would that be why you request to meet with me?" you ask of her, finally putting the pieces together.

      "You are jumping to conclusions, are you not?" she giggled some, "But you are quite wise, young one. For you see, my son has been in constant contact with me over your deeds and even in your career path. For some time, need I remind you, he has been telling me such things of you. Fear not, for they have all been positive. Then again, should I remind you of what happened when my poor Asriel was injured?"

      "I'm terribly sorry, once again," you humbly apologize, trying to not inflame her.

      "Oh, but be of good cheer," she smiles at you before returning her gaze back over the edge, "for that is where you have caught most of my attention. Once I heard about such effort to save his life, I found myself quite impressed, young one. You do not know of how much danger you were truly in. Humans can only hold a fractured soul for so long before they begin to pour their own energy and soul into that monster."

      "I had a suspicion, Ms. Toriel," you admit to her, putting your hand over your chest, "but I must admit that I would not have changed a thing, if given the chance."

      "I do believe that a great book did say that there was no greater love than to give your life for someone that you love," she quoted before sighing, "and that is something that I do admire you for, young one. You show monsters and humans an equal amount of love and compassion. With what you have done for Asriel, you could do for the rest of us. Today, I am offering you a chance to work with us to help bring forth better emergency care for monsters. With your knowledge and level of caring, you could spread that information to countless others. Then, we monsters would need not worry in such situations. Please, would you say that you would join us?"

      You stood there, completely dumbfounded by her proposition. This was quite an opportunity, at that. In an instant, you were about to go from a lowly glorified car parker to an emergency medical technician for monsters. Not only that, but you were going to be working in conjunction with the royal monster family. This was more than an opportunity; it was an honor like no other. Once you finally found the words to speak, you slowly turned to meet her.

      "I, I gladly accept, Ms. Toriel," you tell her, still feeling as if all of this was a dream.

      "Very well, then," she waves Asriel and Frisk to join you, "so be it."

      The two join up with the queen and yourself. In a brief moment of silence, she looks you over. Finally, she points at you, signalling you to get down upon your knees. As you do so, she approaches you.

      "Human, today you have accepted a role that will help all of monster-kind," she announces, looking down at you, "henceforth, you shall be requested and called upon to perform duties that will help ensure the well-being of monsters and humans alike. Do you accept this role and these responsibilities?"

      "I do," you sternly agree.

      "Very well," she pauses, "then, arise and accept your title of Royal Medic."

      You did so, slowly standing back to your feet. With the title that was given to you, you felt such pride swelling within you. However, you felt such a sense of humbleness cover you. Finally, you were fitting in to somewhere you belonged. Furthermore, you found a purpose in your life. This long and hard road had finally led to something worth while.

       "Congratulations, young one," she puts her large paw on your shoulder, "wear your title with pride."

      "I will, Ms. Toriel," you tell her, giving her a confident nod.

       After Asriel and Frisk spoke with her for a short while, the three of you were finally ready to leave. Getting back in the car, Frisk was the first to congratulate you. She reaffirmed that you would be a great addition to the royal family. She even joked that you weren't an outsider, anymore.

      "Frisk," Asriel poked her shoulder, "that's not nice."

      "It's okay," you laugh, following it up with a deep breath, "I'm still in awe of everything. I'm finally part of something. I'm, well, I'm needed, I guess."

      "You are," Asriel agreed, implying a deeper meaning to your statement.

      The three of you journeyed home, talking about what you would be doing now that you had this new title. At first, it seemed like quite an undertaking. However, the more you discussed everything, you came to find out that it wouldn't be too strenuous, save for the emergency cases that you would work. If anything, you were more than excited to start. However, you would get your chance to do that later. Now, it was time to exit out of her car and go back inside your apartment.

      "Hey, ________," Asriel called to you, opening his door, "do you mind if I walk you to the door?"

      "Sure, come on," you tell him, walking towards your door.

      The two of you had reached your apartment, walking in only past the doorframe when he stopped you. Turning around, you looked up at him, seeing that he had something deep on his mind. Of course, he was waiting for you to get it out of him. 

       "Something on your mind, Az?" you ask him, smiling back at him.

       "Remember how I said that I would have two things to ask you?"

       "Of course," you nod, "I'm taking it that this is your second question?"

       "It is," he rubs his arm, looking away from you some,"so, you know you're part of the royal family and all now, right? Well, we've gotten pretty close, you know. I, well, I have thought this over for quite a while and, remember where I was staying when I first moved down here? Well, I talked to Mom and she said that I could base myself here, rather than moving around all over. That being said, would you, I dunno, want to move in with me?"

       Move in with him? That surely had to do with your relationship with him. It was quite a proposition. Actually, both propositions you were handed today were life changers. However, this one hit you more than the first. You could feel yourself well up inside. Finally, you wouldn't have to worry about the two of you being apart, ever again. You would be able to build your lives together, no matter what.

       "Asriel," you say, nearly out of breath, "I would love to!"

       "You would?" he repeats you, a streak or two of tears rolling down his face, "Oh, that's wonderful!"

       Not a second passed before he had you held tightly in his arms. By now, you were more than used to his strong embraces. As always, you happily placed your arms around him, holding him softly. That's all you could do as you heard him sniffling with his head held over your shoulder. Your hand would ocassionally pat his back, telling him that everything was okay and it was going to be okay. If this moment could last forever, you would gladly let it. Though, he did break the hug to look at you. You did just the same, staring him into his hyponotizing and kind eyes. A warm rush moved over you as you felt him come in closer to you.

       Both of your lips connected. You could feel the warm air from his nostrils waft over your cheeks. After a short moment, although it felt like an eternity, the kiss was over. The moment left the two of you look at each other, completely speechless. Whatever that feeling was you had for him had grown. You didn't know what to say. Furthermore, you didn't know what it meant. It perplexed you, honestly.

      Then again, some things go without saying.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Standing, stretching every nerve  
> I had to listen had no choice  
> I did not believe the information  
> I just had to trust imagination  
> My heart going boom, boom, boom  
> Son, he said, grab your things I've come to take you home"


	30. A Life Less Ordinary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now, the time is here, dear reader. As the song says, "every new beginning comes from some other beginnings end." Even more so, you do have someone to take you home. In our time together, dearest reader, we have come through so much. Now, it is your turn to write your own story and conclusion. I wish you the best, dear reader.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! This is the final chapter and I am so happy that I could bring it to everyone on time. For 30 weeks, I've managed to keep my nose to the grindstone to bring you guys this story. It's so crazy to believe that, more or less, 30 weeks ago, I sat down to write out the very first chapter of this fan fiction, not even expecting myself to finish. As time went on, I became more and more invested in this story until the final conclusion. In that time, I have made many friendships and have heard so much from everyone who has read this story. Everyone who has commented on this and left your deepest thoughts and even revelations about yourselves has touched me deeply. There have even been times that I found myself crying from your comments. Needless to say, I have felt so happy to get every comment that I have received. That is why I have tried my best to answer or reply every comment that is sent to me. You do so much more than just read. You take time out of your day to leave me your thoughts and even more. Seriously, I can't help but smile every time I get a notification that I have a message from you guys. 
> 
> In my time of writing this, I have had the honor of talking more in depth to many of you. I want to personally thank each and every one of you; I want to thank every reader. You have given me so much confidence to go further with other projects that I have planned. You have shown me that I can do something and do it right. Thank you all. You have really touched me and I could not have gotten this far without everyone's support. Even if you don't think that you did much, trust me, you have. To everyone who has enjoyed this, thank you. I'm so happy that I could have written something for you that could touch you in any way that it has. 
> 
> Of course, I couldn't have written anywhere past the first chapter without my loving and wonderful girlfriend, Ariel (a.k.a Harmoni). She has read every chapter and given me her honest thoughts. Even in times when I really doubted myself, she was there to lift me up. Even after I first released the first chapter, she promoted it to people over deviantArt. For that, I am so thankful to her and I can say with full confidence that I hope to spend the rest of my life with that wonderful woman.
> 
> So, here it is. It may not be as long as the other chapters, but it ties up everything pretty well, I hope. Again, thank you all. It has been a pleasure writing this and having everyone. I hope to write again and see everyone, then. Until then, I love you guys and I wish you the best.
> 
> Are you ready? Because here we go.

     Changes were always hard to swallow, but could always be for the better. Given the recent events in your life, you were about to undergo another set of changes. In less than a year, you had transformed from a near-hermit to a confident spirit that was bound and determined to change the world around him. Not only that, but you were about to take up new experiences and new journeys. Looking back from January until now, you couldn't believe everything that happened. Most of all, you couldn't believe that you had the honor of welcoming the new friends that you made into your heart. Now, you were part of an extended family that was setting out to make changes in the world, bringing about the chance to reunite humans and monsters. You were going to be able to be part of that history. However, just as a caterpillar undergoing metamorphosis, you had to go through those growing pains and adapt yourself to this rapidly changing scenery.

      You ran through all of these realizations as you paced through your apartment. Each step made a short and diffuse echo, seeing as many of the furnishings and decorations had been removed and packed away with other belongings. The noon-time sun was easily passing its way through your bare windows. Without the curtains hanging to block out some of the light, your living space was brighter than ever. However, it did give a sort of empty feeling. Moving in or moving out was always a weird experience for you. The metaphysical aspect of taking one's belongings from one structure to another, only to call that home, always sent you for some sort of existential loop. Regardless, you tried to throw that out of your head while you pushed through the sweat and onsetting exhaustion from putting everything into big cardboard boxes. 

      The few days that you had left in your apartment counted away at a snail's pace. What little time you were allotted, you spent packing things away. Slowly, but surely, all of your rooms began to resemble a storage bin, rather than a themed space. The only rooms that still held significant furniture or appliances were those that you needed immediately, such as your bed or cooking tools. Most everything else was being stashed away, awaiting its time to join in another home; a new home. New adventures were incoming. Your classes were finished and a new career had found you. Finally, you got to feel what it truly felt like to move forward with your life. In all honesty, it felt like a rusted cog wheel turning after years of stagnating and deteriorating in the murky mud. Of course, with good news, you had to share it with those who were closest to you.

      First off, you eagerly shared everything with your parents. You teased them by telling them that you were no longer able to take classes. After a short worry, showing that they took the bait, you explained the reason being was that you were finished and had received everything you needed from your education. Then again, you had to quickly follow that up with an enticing sentence about already finding a job. The cherry on top was their reaction when you told them about your new title and position with the royal family. Their words of excitement and euphoria gave you that added reassurance that they were happy with you and what you were doing with your life. Then again, telling them that you were going to move in with Asriel, you were surprised at how unsurprised they were. To be honest, you had hoped that they would make some remark on it, but the last laugh turned out to be theirs.

      The only other person you could think to tell about all of this was your hometown friend. Her relationship with her skinless monster was still going strong, according to her reports. As you knew she would, she had to segway that update to a comment about you and Asriel. Several suggestions were made by her as to what the two of you should do once you moved in with him. A majority of the things she spoke of, you didn't know about, and furthermore you found yourself blushing at her descriptions of such. At the end of it all, she dominated the conversation. When you had only planned on talking to her for five minutes, you ended up talking to her nearly an hour about monster-human relationships. Even though you hung up the phone in a very embarrassed state, you did truly feel enlightened. About what, you weren't exactly sure.

      Afterwards, you were able to do something else you longed to do. All of the studying and hard work payed off when you were able to finally quit your job. The smug look of satisfaction was clearly plastered across your face as you drove to the hospital. Some of your coworkers, including the few that had been there since your employment, saw you as you walked with confidence to the front entrance. As luck would have it, Burgerpants was working that day. He was just the person you needed to see, as a matter of fact. Though, once you saw his, however forced, smiling face, you couldn't keep that snide expression going. After all, he was one of the few people that you worked with that never talked down to you or bullied you. He was the closest thing you had to a friend at work, even if you did incur his occasional bad day.

      "Hey, BP," you called to the cat monster standing by the reception stand.

      "Huh, what are you doing up here on your off day?" he questioned you, cocking one brow as he propped himself against the wall.

      "Well, I've got a new job, so," you pause, giving him a half smile, "I guess this is where we part ways, as far as the job goes."

      "A new job?" he wrinkles his brow upward, "Well, I guess you had enough of these bozos around here, eh? Where'd you get hired at, an ambulance company or something?"

      "I got a gig with the royal family," you tell him, trying not to make yourself sound like your were boasting.

      "The royal family?!" he echoed, his face contorting with surprise and perhaps excitement, "You mean, being all chummy with the prince got you somewhere? Here I was working for a killer robot for most of my life and I went nowhere. Good going there, royal bud."

      "Thanks, BP," you chuckle some, seeing his face quickly change from its excited look to a more suave expression, "it's been a pleasure working with you. You're the best monster boss I ever had."

      "Yeah, don't mention it," he smirked, soon changing his face to a huge smile, "just don't screw up out there! Ha ha!"

      You laughed nervously as you walked away and back to your car. With that particular chapter closed, you had another one to write. Your next job was going to be a job that came with numerous responsibilities that you would have to face. In fact, it came with so much more stress than this job you just left ever held. Not screwing up would be a top priority, really. Even if Burgerpants didn't mean to add more worry to you, he just did. However, facing what came next was your next hurdle.

      You had to concern yourself over so many meetings that you would have to attend. You wouldn't simply jump into the fray of working monster emergencies. There were royal policies to study over and different aspects of monster lives that you would have to familiarize yourself with. Even after that, you'd have to prove to the Queen Toriel that you could truly handle your duties without someone holding your hand. Luckily, as you would find out, not all of your new title would consist of you attending to monster emergencies. There would also be lectures and classes that you would have to teach on tending to a dying monster patient. Even more to the point, you would be teaching fellow humans on how to treat said patients. 

      No matter the case, you still found yourself back at your apartment on the day after you quit your old job. Most of your things were finally put away and ready to be transported to your new home. Of course, that was the problem. You needed help to get your belongings from point A to point B. Luckily, your friends were there to help you. As you heard the honk of a big truck outside your window, you peered out to see Asriel and Frisk sitting in the cab of a moving truck. They were finally here and ready to help you. This was about to be it. You were almost out of of the lonely apartment that you had come to call home.

      Frisk quickly invited herself in, seeing as you didn't bother to lock your door. Hardly giving you the chance to welcome her, she gave you a snarky remark on how surprised she was to see that you had already packed everything away. According to her, given her smart tone, she figured that you would have waited for the two of them to show up to put everything away. After seeing the look on your face, she took it upon herself to give you a slap on the back and remind you that she was only joking.

      "Nice one, Frisk," you respond, your tone being semi-flat, "glad to see you brought your attitude along for the job."

      She gives you a quick thumbs-up as she strolls past a few of the bigger boxes, finding her way to the smaller ones. After gathering a few objects into her arms, a few of which you had to help stack, she awkwardly walked her way back towards the door. On her way out, she boasted on her ability to keep large piles of objects stabilized while she carried them. In fact, she recounted one time when she had well over 20 hot dogs atop her head. For what reason she had that many tubes of meat atop of her, you didn't know. Nevertheless, you chose not to question her, but let her work her own Frisk brand of magic.

      "Oh, wow," Asriel noted, looking around as he entered the doorway, "I see you jumped way ahead of us on the packing, eh?"

      "Of course," you tell him as you give him a tight hug, "didn't want to make you guys wait."

      "Then, we'll be done in no time," he assures you, returning the hug, "I'll grab the big stuff and you get what you can."

      You nodded, happy to listen to Asriel's command. Without much conversation, the three of you gathered up you belongings and put them on the back of the moving truck. At first, it seemed like a daunting task, yet as more and more of the bigger boxes disappeared, everything seemed to come together almost perfectly. Amongst all the moving, you happened to come across a thought that slowed you in your tracks. This occasion was exactly the opposite of what happened months ago when Asriel had to leave and continue his work elsewhere.

      It was quite the polar opposite, the more you thought on it. Rather than dreading putting everything away to be transported miles and miles away, everything was happily being put away to be transferred hardly a few miles from here. Instead of this being something that you would gladly put off indefinitely, it was something that you couldn't wait to come and go. This wasn't goodbye. Instead, it was an all new beginning that the two, if not three of you, would get to experience together.

      "This is almost like a flashback, eh?" you ask Asriel as the two of you pass by each other.

      "What do you mean?" he asks, turning around to look at you inquisitively.

      "You know, like when you moved off," you reminded him, adjusting the stack of belongings in your arms, "we had to pack up together."

       "Oh yeah," he nodded, smiling widely, "but now, we don't have to worry about that, anymore."

      "Right," you said, confidence very notable in your tone, "never again."

      You laughed to yourself as you thought on that. By now, most of your stuff was sotwed away. The halls you passed through felt empty. You could still feel all of the memories you made in the rooms you walked through. Perhaps one of the memories that stuck out the most was the sleepover you hosted for your two friends. That night meant a lot to you. Even as you walked into the bathroom, you thought about the small moment of panic you experienced when your parents showed up unannounced. Pretty soon, you would never see these walls again. All that you would have left of this apartment would be the memories you made.

      Finally, as the sun started to pass over its mid-way point in the sky, everything was stashed into the back of the truck and ready to go. Asriel and Frisk had finished putting the final boxes away. All that was left was to close the door. Yet, you found yourself hesitating. This meant that the current chapter in your life was finally coming to a close. You would be moving on to a new life and new experiences. With the shutting of that door, you will finally write the final words in this story. After taking in the site of an empty apartment, you did it. You closed that door. You were finally ready to move on.

      "Scary, isn't it?" Asriel asked, as he put his paw on your shoulder.

      "Kinda," you answer him, still feeling surreal about everything, "but I guess this is something that you've done numerous times, eh?"

      "More than I like to admit," he explains, bringing his arm around your shoulders to bring you close to him, "but we've got each other in this."

      "Right," you assure him, just as you did before, placing your hand over his paw.

      After you turned your back, you joined them in the moving truck. Seeing your former apartment grow ever smaller as you rode away, you waved goodbye in your mind. While you tried to process everything, you watched the cars go by. The drive was short, albeit, but it gave you the time you needed to try and process a lot of what was happening. By the time you were at Asriel's house, you were more than ready to get everything out and where it needed to be.

      The work wasn't over, there. You still had to take everything out and put it in its place. Just as annoying as it was to get everything together, it was equally as annoying trying to find an appropriate place to put it all. Be it your luck, you didn't have that many things that took up much space. However, you still had to trouble yourself over not encroaching on Asriel's space and possessions. 

      "Think you just about got everything set?" Asriel asks, folding a box away.

      "Yeah," you tell him, tossing an empty box to the ground, "it looks like I'm pretty much done."

      "To think," Asriel says, standing beside you on the edge of the driveway, "we still have a little space left. You know, if maybe one other person wanted to move in."

      "You mean Frisk?" you ask, looking up at the almost beaming goat.

      "I've thought about asking her," he shrugs, "but time will tell on that end. She's kinda weird on living with people. You never know if she wants to stay with you or if she wants to live on her own."

      "She is pretty independent, huh?" you respond, at this point hardly making small talk.

      "That, she is," he answers, his words hardly a whisper, "so, _______, mind if I ask you something?"

      "Go for it," you continue to look at him.

      "What does this make us?" he turns his gaze to meet yours.

      You walk up to him, your heart pounding. Truly, you wanted to jump right into things, even if you had already unofficially jumped into things with him. You use your finger, signalling him to come closer to your face. As he does, you grab both of his paws and match lips with him. Both of you exhale, leaning in close to one another. You felt yourself grow light in the short moment that it happened. Finally, after breaking that intimate moment, you saw him display that all too familiar bashful grin.

      "I don't know, Az," you tell him, still smiling, "but I do know that we'll find out together. All I know is, no matter what kind it is, I love you, you silly goat."

      "I love you, too," Asriel responds, his eyes misty and his smile trying to visibly hold back a few tears.

      With that, the two of you were ready to start your new life together. It was time to close the book you had been writing this whole time and open up a new one that would be filled with wonders beyond anything you'd ever dream of. Best of all, you wouldn't be the sole author of this new book. No, you would have a co-author, writing along with you, paw-in-hand. Finally, everything was looking up and it appeared it would stay that way. Not only for you, but for Asriel, as well.

      Life. Life wasn't everything that it seemed when you were working a miserable job in the cold, trying to keep yourself from falling apart and trying to keep your parents proud. Life had become more of an adventure than it could have ever been in the wildest depths of the imagination that filled your head. Yes, life had become a shot of adrenaline that kept you going and ready to face anything that came your way. With Asriel, you knew you'd live a life less ordinary.

**THE END**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Live a life less ordinary.  
> Live a life extraordinary with me.  
> Live a life less sanitary.  
> Live a life evolutionary with me.
> 
> Well, I hate to be a bother,  
> But it's you and there's no other, I do believe.  
> You can call me naive,  
> But I know me very well,  
> At least as far as I can tell,  
> And I know what I need.
> 
> The night you came into my life  
> Well, it took the bones of me  
> Took the bones of me.  
> You blew away my storm and strife  
> And shook the bones of me  
> Shook the bones of me."


End file.
